


【GuP】【ケイダジ＋全員】Forever Is Our Today

by toratomo



Category: Girls und Panzer
Genre: AU, Drama & Romance, F/F, Multiple Endings
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-13 04:02:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 35
Words: 153,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18024296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toratomo/pseuds/toratomo
Summary: （2016.11.04發表於百合會論壇及個人BLOG，現搬運至AO3）※這是一篇娛樂向AU，且有一位戲份較重的自創角色。有奇幻要素，背景略似十六至十七世紀的歐洲，考據不周，為了讓角色們站在故事中心（為了讓女人們能在這時代執政＆從軍）寫成了偏向女尊的世界觀。※一開始只是為了寫海盜凱伊跟吉嶺領主調情。※故事中黑森峰大三角是三情相悅的真3P，沒有嫉妒關係和什麼病態心理的三人行。※有分歧結局，一個Bad End、一個True End，閱讀順序跟章節順序是一樣的（先Bad End，再來接著True End完結），只要照順序看下去就可以了。※Summary待補完





	1. Today

　　 **Forever Is Our Today**

　　 _就算所有人都忘記妳，我也會記得妳，從最西邊的陸地到最東邊的海，即使要把地殼和海床翻開，我也會找到妳，大吉嶺。_

 

**ch.1 Today**

 

　　『今晚的天空沒有星星也沒有月亮  
　　溫柔美麗的阿薩姆  
　　嫁到太遠的地方去了

　　今晚的城堡沒有燈火也沒有宴會  
　　聰明伶俐的阿薩姆  
　　嫁到太遠的地方去了

　　聖葛羅的城牆之外  
　　我心愛的阿薩姆  
　　離開了家鄉，離開了我  
　　嫁到太遠的地方去了』

　　「我哪裡都不會去的，大吉嶺。」阿薩姆把餐車上的茶具和點心一件件擺到桌上，拉開椅子坐下。  
　　「阿薩姆還是這麼窩心。」大吉嶺從琴椅上歪過身子看她。  
　　「在作曲嗎？」  
　　「對，」她起身，過來坐到阿薩姆對面，端起茶杯「原本是，在作為了歡迎威爾斯親王回來的曲子的。」  
　　原本是。但是對阿薩姆的愛意太過濃烈了，我情不自禁。阿薩姆眨眨眼，忽略好友眼中的訊息，淡淡地接了話：  
　　「…沒時間了呢，如果妳還堅持著要唱歌迎接她的話。」  
　　「再給我一天，我作得完的。」  
　　「那可不行…那些兇婆子們整整三天沒有見到妳了，水晶桌那邊已經吵了起來。」  
　　「噢。這麼受歡迎真是麻煩……但我要喝完茶、吃完點心再過去。」  
　　「……這的確是我的用意，請。」阿薩姆再次拿起茶壺，將兩人的杯子注滿茶水。

　　叫做聖葛羅的城堡，造型十分高聳，整棟使用白色大理石堆砌而成，塔樓頂端的瓦片，則是難以言喻、幾乎無法想像其存在於世上的藍綠色，據說那是用龍麟製成的染料所浸泡，在夜晚，會發出幽幽螢光。城堡非常大，一側正對島嶼陸地，望去是一片濃綠色的草原，遠處有森林，更遠處有山；一側面海，城堡約有四分之一的壁緣，直接立於面海的峭壁之上，那峭壁至少有三十尺高，即使是暴風雨來襲，城堡的牆壁也不曾沾上浪痕。面海的那一側也剛好是正東方，陽光下的藍綠色瓦材被照耀得如同覆上一層彩色鱗粉，閃閃發亮卻不刺眼。  
　　除了靠海的那一側，整座城堡都有長而高聳的城牆保護，牆上垛孔都是圓型的，排列得整整齊齊；沿著牆的外側，是一條極深的護城河，河中的水──乍看之下，觀者會以為那是因為護城河太深太暗的關係，但若再次觀察，就可發現那河水的水面離陸面並不遙遠，河水本就是黑的！黑色的、幾乎文風不動的河水，據傳，是現任領主的低級趣味之一，人們說黑水有著劇毒，光是碰到皮膚就會灼傷潰爛，最後七竅流血痛苦而死。  
　　吟遊詩人們唱道，聖葛羅靠著純白的牆與漆黑的河，整整五百年，難攻不落。  
　　城堡內的建築設計，圍繞著最中心的水晶桌大廳向外延伸，築成完美的同心圓。沒有人知道最初的設計者是如何的鍾愛圓型，城內所有的樓梯都是正圓型的螺旋階梯，快步登上高塔時不免令人頭暈目眩。四座高塔和環繞於周圍的十二座小塔自不用說，城中各個重要的房間廳堂、花園、水池，以及，幾乎每一塊彩繪玻璃，都是圓型的。  
　　位於城堡正中央的水晶桌大廳，有著天井式的構造，天井極深，像是由天上自下貫通的一道創口，也像凡人夢中用以登天的通道。陽光直灑下來，折射過顏色奇異的瓦片和裝飾於內壁的寶石、金屬，分毫不差地投射在水晶桌面。據說在三千年前建造城堡的工匠，已經被接入雲端眾神之列，將信將疑者，也會在目睹如此奇景之後折服。水晶桌大廳是議事的場所，既然沒有屋頂，在雨天自然是不能作用的，聖葛羅的政務要事，自古就有在雨天休會的傳統。  
　　也是根據傳聞，傳說聖葛羅的現任領主非常不喜歡會議，據說她要巫師作法祈雨，就是為了逃避水晶桌會議。  
　　她的名聲毀譽參半，有人說她沉迷練金術，整天與江湖術士廝混；有人說她親切而不拘小節，不喜歡接受他人跪拜。

　　無論如何，她今天是逃避不了了。阿薩姆瞥了眼過份金燦的太陽想道，空氣裡沒有一絲濕意。  
　　以及，與其說逃避水晶桌，不如說是在逃避水晶桌邊那把龍骨椅吧。大吉嶺很喜歡水晶桌，幼時阿薩姆曾聽她用令人難以置信的熱切語調，訴說那張大圓桌的每一個稜角都經過精密的計算與切割，是令科學與信仰的界線更加模糊的極致工藝。  
　　龍骨椅原先如同它的名字一般凜然而森白，即位之後大吉嶺下令將它染成黑色。這把椅子並不是傳世的領主寶座，而是格雷伯爵──聖葛羅英明而受愛戴的上一任領主大人，為接班人量身訂做的。  
　　格雷伯爵曾經說大吉嶺是龍。多數人浪漫地認為那是龍骨椅的名稱與造型由來──儘管打造的材料是羅文木而非真正的龍骨。但阿薩姆知道，格雷伯爵僅僅是為了大吉嶺的脊椎側彎頭疼不已，最終下達命令：在大吉嶺擔任領主之時，水晶桌邊她的坐席必是這張椅子，終其一生也不許更換。  
　　好友不只一次的抱怨這張椅子，但阿薩姆只覺得這個人竟讓自己脊椎側彎實在愚不可及，沒有要同情對方的意思。再說，她認為大吉嶺跟那些骨瘦如柴、努力收緊束腰的貴婦人們不同，有著不錯豐滿的臀部，便合理地認為臀部上的脂肪理當會減輕許多坐在龍骨椅上的痛苦。  
　　嗯，即使那些脂肪有很大可能是來自主人的懶散不愛運動，惹來暗中的揶揄之外，卻也有其存在價值。

　　大廳內哄亂而吵雜，跟此處莊嚴的色調極不協調。阿薩姆瞥見大吉嶺輕輕皺了皺眉頭後舒展。大概只有兩件事情能讓水晶桌前的優雅動搖，一是關係到在座諸位名聲之事──這些人畢竟是聖葛羅的貴族，名聲永遠被擺在性命與財富之前，此事有好有壞，不能以一言妄下定論。  
　　另一件，就是關乎聖葛羅的繼承人之事了。  
　　在大吉嶺剛剛登上水晶桌面朝正北方的主座時，阿薩姆十分確定，那時的騷亂絕對比現在要麻煩百倍千倍。她的眼神掃過眾人，就如同從前的每一日，把這些人從右邊數到左邊、再從左邊數到了右邊。然後分成兩類，一類是盟友、一類是反對者，確認過兩者仍然勢力相當，老面孔也一個不少，說明了自上次分別以來，沒有任何一位水晶桌爵士捲入愚蠢的決鬥、或是嚴重的風寒感冒之中，這還真是有些可惜──阿薩姆淡淡地想道。  
　　今次驚起波瀾的話題正好跟那第二類事情有些相關，嚴格來說卻又不是那麼相關，這樣微妙的氣氛可能令眾人更加心浮氣躁了。  
　　──「真理就是一群野蠻人沒話說。」  
　　──「我不確定這樣對大吉嶺大人來說是否存在益處？」  
　　──「簡而言之，我認為她依然是我們的一份子，但不能參與到這裡。」  
　　一些瑣碎的句子飄進耳裡，大吉嶺注意到最後發言的那人似乎激動地朝桌面比了比手。

　　她懶洋洋地坐到了位置上，翹起腳來，在龍骨椅上翹腳可絕對不舒服，但她就是愛翹腳，連格雷伯爵也拿她沒辦法。在她的右手邊有一張空椅子，那是幾天前剛剛訂製、運送過來的椅子，用桃花心木製成，上面一共有五個靠墊，模樣華貴。  
　　她掌心向上抬起一根手指，輕輕叩了下桌緣，整個天井即刻安靜下來，眾人窸窸窣窣地都坐回椅子裡頭。  
　　「威爾斯親王與我血濃於水。說實話我挺疑惑，你們尚未對我準備的禮物表達讚賞，難道是不符合各位的審美嗎？」大吉嶺朗聲說，沒有人作聲，她便擺擺手，低喚：「阿薩姆。」  
　　「是。」阿薩姆清了清喉嚨，從外套內裡拿出一捆紙捲和一支羽毛筆，開口前，瞥了一眼那張桃花心木椅。  
　　那張椅子，是大吉嶺送給即將從遙遠的真理回來的妹妹──威爾斯親王──的禮物。

 

─────────  
※標題Forever Is Our Today出自Queen的歌曲《Who Wants to Live Forever》之中歌詞。  
※阿薩姆嫁到太遠的地方：真理有《卡秋莎》，黑森峰有《Erika》，所以聖葛羅也要有《阿薩姆》。  
※威爾斯親王：完全是個功用型原創角色…本意是捏他唐寧出的威爾斯王子這款茶，威爾斯王子是賜予王儲的頭銜，所以我認為它會適合大吉嶺的妹妹，另外因為是女性的關係捨棄王子選擇了親王的稱呼。


	2. The Lucky Girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> （2017.02.11發表於百合會論壇及個人BLOG，現搬運至AO3）

　　 **Forever Is Our Today**

　　 _噩夢就只是噩夢，凱伊。_

 

**ch.2 The Lucky Girl**

 

　　他們走過一段泥濘難行的小徑，河堤的下方，有一條被柵欄擋住的幽深通道，暴雨肆虐，天色晦暗，通道裡又更暗。她跟著父親爬過欄杆，衣服都被雨水給浸濕了，動作起來特別艱難，她幾乎是從那橫木上摔下來的，穩住腳步後，她抓住父親的上臂。  
　　「寶貝，放開。」父親柔聲說。  
　　「可是…」  
　　「妳這樣我沒辦法點燈，放心，沒事的。」  
　　「喔…抱、抱歉…」  
　　啪嚓一聲，橘色的火光出現在黑暗中，卻不怎麼振奮人心，父親向前邁開腳步，她只看得到前方有亮光、有父親的背部輪廓，卻完全看不清週圍，像是只有一團顏色在那兒，顏色不是光，所以一丁點照明功能也沒有。  
　　父親不斷前進，她每走一步就踢到各種東西，有硬的、有軟的，分不清是什麼，空氣中還有股令人作嘔的腐臭，如同在垃圾堆裡面奮力行走。  
　　「爸……爸…！燈根本不夠亮…我們回去吧…？」  
　　「忍耐一下，寶貝……有時候就是得這樣，妳只看得到一點點、一點點這小燈照得到的地方，但是妳還是得前進，前進之後又可以看到一點點，這樣就可以走完全程，妳也得這麼做。」  
　　父親邊走邊說得很堅決，她知道自己是不能動搖他的了，便撇了撇嘴把全副精神用在努力跟上。他們沉默地走了一陣，她數著自己的呼吸聲前進，以轉移注意力，卻太過投入，不小心一頭撞上突然停下的父親。  
　　「等一等。」他側過身來對她說。  
　　「怎麼了？」  
　　「…有聽到嗎？」  
　　她安靜了一會兒，搖搖頭「聽到什麼？」  
　　「有水的聲音。」  
　　「我真的沒有聽見。」  
　　他們兩人在原地站了一會兒，她猜是父親正再次仔細聆聽，因為他微微壓低了身子、皺起眉頭，不一會兒，桑達斯先生直起腰來將燈塞到了她手裡。  
　　「我去前面看看，在這裡等我回來。」  
　　「可是爸…不要，這燈那麼小，我們回去了好不好？」  
　　「在這裡等我，寶貝。」說著他就往前邁開步伐了。她像一根柱子似地直直站著，幾乎不敢呼吸，現在燈在她手上了，卻依然什麼也看不見。幾秒之後，連父親移動的聲響都消失了。  
　　「爸？」她低聲說，打了個冷顫，把手貼在燈上，但是暖和不起來，猶豫了一會，她喊出來：「爸，你在哪裡？…爸？」  
　　回音大概傳遍了整條通道，幾秒之後又復寂靜，她卻好像能依稀聽見父親剛才說的水聲了。她開始發抖，突然覺得靴子濕濕的，雖然在進入通道之前就被雨水給淋濕了，但此時卻像滲了水一般，感到腳趾幾乎有一半被泡在水裡…或是垃圾水裡。她不敢往下看，把燈更往上提，卻手一抖將它弄掉了，她大聲咒罵，手又抖得更兇，然後強迫自己冷靜下來，看，眼角還撇得見微弱的黃光，她得在燈熄掉之前趕緊撿起來！快！快點動！她蹲下來，用手摸，一手摸到了燈，一手卻摸到了軟軟的東西，她來不及反應地低頭一看，原來是個鼻子，那微弱的燈光照亮了地上──地上全是人的屍體。

 

　　凱伊醒來的時候陽光已經從窗戶的縫隙中照進來了，她睜開眼睛，把手放在額頭上抹了抹，幾秒後意識到時間已經不早，便從床上彈起身來。她脫掉上衣，上衣已經濕透了，非常重，她把它丟在椅子上，隨便找塊布把自己擦乾，然後蹲下來從箱子裡找別的衣服穿，又粗魯地梳開糾結成一團的頭髮。她在緊迫的時間內將自己打理好，這是必要的，在這封閉的小鎮，要是人們覺得妳身上有傳染病，下場可不是悽慘二字說得完的。  
　　來到店裡時，她被老闆瞥了一眼，那老頭沒有吼她，只是叫她帶著巴迪出去一趟。凱伊撇撇嘴，沒有抱怨，巴迪是個大塊頭，唯一的作用就是在討債的時候讓凱伊站在旁邊狐假虎威。  
　　這是她最不喜歡的工作，明明她會算帳、會批貨，甚至會鑑定寶石（她覺得這鎮子裡也只有她一個人會，反而沒什麼用處，只會讓她看起來像個騙子），可她的老闆就喜歡她去做那些狗屎一般臭的工作，她想那老頭大概很討厭她。這種時候，她也只好在心裡安慰自己道，如果是自己去的話，那些可憐人的處境或許會比較好一些。抵達之後，她抬頭看看巴迪那張滿臉橫肉的面孔，開始一家家的敲門。  
　　幾乎每間屋子裡的人開門一看到是她，都露出鬆一口氣的表情，她不會大吼大叫，不會太過的強迫這些人，所以他們也總是能每次都讓凱伊帶那麼點東西回去。  
　　有時她想或許她的老闆有點腦袋，這才是叫她來收債的原因，然而她永遠不會知道真正的答案。  
　　「…還有一些剩下來的農作物，是我們這次能給的全部了。」農場的女孩這麼跟她說，指著家裡的手推車。  
　　她只是看了看，沒有檢查，也沒有出言刁難，叫巴迪推了車子就走。  
　　「沒關係，今天就這樣，但下次該拿回來的我還是得拿喔。」  
　　「我們明白，謝謝您的仁慈。」  
　　謝謝您的仁慈，嗎。凱伊淡淡想道。回到店裡，她給巴迪兩個硬幣，讓他去買酒喝，自己掀開覆蓋在手推車上的破布打算開始盤點，車子裡面卻迅雷不及掩耳地站起來一個人，端著一柄短的火槍直指她腦門。  
　　「妳就是凱伊？」  
　　「…我是。」  
　　「帶我進去找妳們老闆，走後門，不要被人發現，到只有他的地方，妳知道的吧。那些人叫我對妳好一點，妳乖乖帶我進去，我辦完事就放妳走。」  
　　她沉默了一會兒，隨即照辦，對方是個高個子的短髮女人，持槍的手穩穩地不見一絲顫抖，她不覺得對方是在開玩笑，她們走進她雇主在店鋪後的廂房。  
　　「在那等著，不要動。」女人把她推到離門最遠的角落去。  
　　「…凱伊？怎麼回事？」  
　　「這麼回事。」短髮女說，拿槍指著那老頭「聽說你找我朋友的麻煩，認得這玩意嗎？」  
　　「…少拿那個玩具嚇人，立刻滾出我的房子！」  
　　「……所以我才討厭鄉下地方。」她說，看了看槍口，將它塞進腰帶，然後一拳打過去。拳頭總認得了吧？她說，一邊補了好些拳腳，凱伊看不太下去，又不敢輕舉妄動：  
　　「噢！噢！好了吧，會不會太過分了？他都這麼老了！」  
　　「閉嘴。」那女人吼，又踹了她老闆幾腳，蹲下去捏著他的耳朵威脅幾句，然後站起來走到她身邊「妳知道他都在幹什麼嗎？他放高利貸，妳自己想想吧。拿去，去買點酒喝吧。」  
　　對方往她手裡塞了幾枚髒兮兮的硬幣，就推開門走了。凱伊嘖了一聲，上前想去扶老頭子起來，但是對方氣得大吼大叫，語句顛三倒四的讓人聽不懂在說什麼，但要她滾蛋的訊息倒是很明確。凱伊皺了皺眉頭，然後淡淡地看了他一眼，就上閣樓去，一下收拾好自己為數不多的家當，統統裝在一口箱子裡，她下樓、推門出去的時候他還在吼叫，整間店裡的人都被驚動了，一個女傭過來問她：「凱伊小姐？發生什麼了？」  
　　「沒什麼，」她搖搖頭「我要走了，再見。」  
　　「…還能再見到您嗎？」  
　　「我想不會了。」她苦笑著說，轉過身去，背上一下被什麼東西打到，她回頭看，一個袋子掉在地上，發出金屬碰撞的聲響。  
　　──錢的聲音。  
　　大概是她剩餘的工資吧。她看了看那盛怒中的老頭子，又看了看地上的髒錢袋。雖然她並不想要，最後還是蹲下去撿了。  
　　──不過是幾個臭錢，她無動於衷地想。

　　她去酒館喝了個爛醉，回過神來發現自己躺在橋下，好像是被冷醒的，她發著抖爬起來，突然覺得一陣噁心，就扶著柱子開始吐，可能把她花的錢都吐光了。而身邊突然有人靠近，問她還好嗎？她抬起手來，被對方抓住，天色已經暗了，細看一會兒才發現是那白天打了她老闆的人。  
　　「啊！」「是妳！」  
　　凱伊甩開她的手。  
　　「…妳怎麼還在這，那個老頭會找人來打妳。」  
　　「我知道，我要離開了，只是去把車子還給那些人。」  
　　她退後，凱伊甩了甩手，逕自低下頭去。  
　　「妳還好嗎？」對方卻又問。  
　　「很好。妳剛剛害我被趕出來。」  
　　「噢，抱歉，老姊。」她聳聳肩，伸出手「ナオミ。」  
　　「凱伊。」  
　　「我知道，凱伊…聽著，我真的覺得很抱歉，但妳的老闆是個混帳。」  
　　「那個混帳至少會給他店裡的人薪水，養活他們。就算把我趕出來了，該給我的錢他還是有給。」  
　　「他給妳多少？」  
　　「不知道，我花光了。」她摸摸身上，只摸到空袋子。然後像是想起什麼，趕緊檢查了身邊，她的箱子還在，就在一邊地上。  
　　「那就是不多嘛。」  
　　凱伊不理她，走到箱子邊坐下。ナオミ在旁邊站了一會兒，搓著手──今天確實夠冷的，然後問她：「妳沒處去的話，要不要跟我去大城市？」  
　　「不了。」  
　　「奧菲岡，那裡有港口、有船、還有酒和女人。」  
　　「不了。」  
　　「不用擔心，我會罩妳。」ナオミ說著還拍了拍腿上的槍。  
　　「不了。」  
　　「…好吧。」  
　　她走過來，又向著她遞出幾枚銅板「拿著吧，妳比我更需要它們。」  
　　「不…」凱伊愣了一下「不，妳才比我更需要。」  
　　「就當作是我害妳丟了工作的賠償。」  
　　「…可是我又不想要。」凱伊皺著眉頭說。  
　　「好吧…那祝你好運。」  
　　「嗯。」  
　　「再見。」  
　　「不要再回來了。」  
　　「妳也不要後悔啊。」她聽見ナオミ笑著說。她靠著柱子看對方走遠，很好，這裡不會有人再炫耀她的槍了，真不知道有什麼好驕傲的，那種槍她老爸也曾有一把。她想，卻忽然想起父親大吼著揮舞手上火槍的畫面，覺得四周忽然安靜下來，一會兒之後，聽見了水聲。沒什麼，這裡是橋下，當然會有水聲，她想，卻發起抖來。  
　　──去他的，一定是今天太冷了。  
　　凱伊爬起來，覺得不管胃裡還是腦袋都在翻騰。她從她的破箱子裡翻出兩個金幣，一路跑到鎮上唯一一間驛站瘋狂敲門，跟臭著臉的驛站主人買下一匹不好也不壞的馬。  
　　「我會騎。」她說，拒絕了對方的義務性指導，那人也樂得清閒，碰地一聲關上了門。  
　　──只是有些生疏了，她想。穿上厚外套，把箱子綁在馬背上。

　　追上ナオミ的時候對方出乎意料地沒有嘲笑她，只是吹了聲口哨，說：  
　　「酷欸，妳是有馬階級。」  
　　「是啊，跟妳一樣。」  
　　「別恭維我。」  
　　「我沒有。」  
　　「哪裡來的？該不會是搶的？」  
　　「剛買的。」  
　　「那妳現在一貧如洗了。」  
　　凱伊低低笑了兩聲，說：「嗯，我一無所有。」

 

─────────  
※因為「直美」聽起來實在太不洋味了，所以這篇文裡都用「ナオミ」。  
※凱伊說的「爸」請大家自行腦補成Daddy。  
※我有預感桑達斯線會充滿了髒話和毫無意義的動作場景（x


	3. Prince of Wales

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> （2017.03.01發表於百合會論壇及個人BLOG，現搬運至AO3）

　　隨從們拉開布幔和車門，裡頭一位金髮碧眼的少女無視了放在腳邊的矮梯，直接從馬車上跳下來，落地不到一秒，她尷尬地用手抓了抓披風邊緣，然而週圍群眾低著頭，並不看她。雙足踏在既熟悉又陌生的米白色石磚道上，她乘坐的馬車由四匹白馬拖曳，車夫寶藍色的上衣還有刺繡裝飾，隨從與侍衛在她身後一字排開，人數眾多，頗為壯觀。  
　　藍底金邊的聖葛羅莉安娜旗幟被懸掛於大道兩側的每根柱子之間，盡頭的拱門上方則掛了一面最大的，其下站著一名身穿紅袍、金色長髮的女人，威爾斯親王顫了下指尖，趕忙伸手將帽子抓下來，單膝跪地，此舉驚動了身邊的人，不一會兒兩隻從紅色衣料中伸出來的手抓住她的手臂，硬是將她扯離地面。她抬頭一看，認出是阿薩姆，尷尬地想把帽子戴回去，想一想卻又作罷，把那頂真理風格的冬帽夾在腋下。  
　　「您不要緊張，大吉嶺大人在大廳等您。」阿薩姆說著，抬手示意對方跟著自己。她領著她，快步通過多道拱門與長廊，以及幾間廳室。  
　　「…哪一間大廳？」  
　　「月長石大廳。」  
　　距水晶桌大廳尚有一段距離的月長石大廳，位於主城堡前側，白淨肅穆，主要被當作領主接見部屬及賓客的場所，尷尬的是她無法確定此時的自己是被當昨部屬，還是被當作賓客。  
　　「但是別跪下，大吉嶺大人不會希望您那麼做。」阿薩姆邊走邊提醒道，向她丟過來一個眼神，但在來得及反應之前，走在前面的那人已伸手推開象牙色大門了。月長石大廳的富麗堂皇簡直閃得威爾斯親王一陣眼花，當她適應過來，又發現那並非大廳裝潢所致，大廳四壁純白，閃亮著光輝的東西只有天花板上華麗的水晶燈，色彩與亮光來自於盛裝打扮的聖葛羅貴族，紅長袍與金穗帶，加上各種誇張的首飾；低階貴族與軍人們則身著紅色或藍色的軍禮服，勳章與鑲了寶石的佩劍不落人後；衛兵們的鎧甲與武器則是被擦拭的發亮，整個大廳色彩斑斕。  
　　大吉嶺站在王座之前、王座的階梯之下，托地的黑色長袍外罩著一件厚重的紅長袍。因為她站著，威爾斯親王嚇了一跳，待阿薩姆一領自己到她跟前，就二話不說的跪了下來，週圍眾人倏地安靜，阿薩姆趕緊用力扣住她的手臂再次拉她起來，她一抬頭，看見大吉嶺皺著眉頭，頓了頓之後說：  
　　「以後不要這樣，妳是我的妹妹，不許妳向任何人下跪。」  
　　是、是，她趕忙應道。大吉嶺瞇起眼睛，周圍沒有人開口，她的姊姊就這麼在靜默中上上下下將她看了一遍，然後有些突兀地張開雙臂。  
　　「妹妹。」  
　　「…姊姊大人。」  
　　她受寵若驚地被腳下土地的統治者抱了一下，大吉嶺衣服上的貂毛刺著了她的鼻頭，還好那毛皮尚且柔軟，對方很快放開，拉著她的手到每個立於周圍的貴族、軍官面前做介紹。待她們走完一圈，回到阿薩姆身邊，大吉嶺說：  
　　「阿薩姆，妳早就認識了。」  
　　「阿薩姆大人。」  
　　阿薩姆點頭，抬起威爾斯親王的手，彎腰在手背上親了一下。  
　　大吉嶺偏頭對一直跟在身邊的侍女講了什麼，眾人便移動至花園，桌椅餐具已經備好，入座時大吉嶺和阿薩姆將她夾在中間，上菜之前還有一段不短的社交時間，在大吉嶺忙著同過來寒暄的貴族們講話時，阿薩姆低聲對她提點桌上餐具的用法和使用順序。  
　　甜菜根和炸魚沙拉、海鮮濃湯、辣醬火雞、烤牛肉、白麵包和果醬、燻起司、櫻桃派、醋蘋果和藍莓甜餅，餐點依序上桌，速度不快，餐宴的目的主要還是社交，剛剛就打過招呼的所有人，在用餐時間還是一一過來拜訪領主的餐桌。午餐會持續了整整三個小時，隨後大吉嶺遣退了眾人，只帶著侍女，說要和阿薩姆與威爾斯親王一起到溫室去散步，離去之時，被侍衛長擋了下來。  
　　「萬分抱歉，閣下。請解下您的佩劍。」他向著威爾斯親王，恭敬地彎下腰，五指併攏手心向上的抬起手。  
　　她飛快點點頭，在褲子上抹了抹出汗的手心，抖開披風正要卸下佩劍，就被大吉嶺捉住手臂。  
　　「不用了。」  
　　「大吉嶺大人、可是──」  
　　「我說不用。」  
　　「…這……」  
　　「好了，」阿薩姆向著侍衛長開口「沒關係，有我跟著，你退下吧。」  
　　「是。」

　　她們從花園裏側的矮樹叢迷宮離開，威爾斯親王被大吉嶺挽著手臂，左手一直生硬地握著劍鞘，鞘從披風下擺刺出，直至接收到侍女含蓄的疑問眼神她才發現，她放下手，阿薩姆根本沒有在看自己這邊。她們一行人來到溫室門口，大吉嶺回頭看了所有人一眼，帶頭折回室內，登上旋轉階梯。  
　　「…我們不是要到溫室去嗎？」她疑惑道。  
　　「妳該不會真的想看那裡面？不過就是栽培了一些植物，」大吉嶺笑著說：「雖然負責那裡的爵士一直宣稱，是培養了世界上所有品種的植物。比起冒著讓衣服沾上土味的風險增廣見聞，我更偏好與妳們一起享用下午茶。」  
　　她回頭看了阿薩姆一眼，阿薩姆對她聳聳肩。她們進入一個圓型的房間，跟城堡裡的各種大廳相比當然是小得多，裝飾比較樸素，頂上吊著的水晶燈也比方才所見要小了一圈，整個房間沿牆擺放一架大鍵琴、幾個書櫃、碗櫥、一桿支架上吊著一個空鳥籠、一副安在展示架上的盔甲，中間是小圓桌和幾張椅子，旁邊有餐車。  
　　威爾斯親王轉轉眼珠，覺得此處有些熟悉，過一會兒才意會過來，少數幾次自己與格雷伯爵一起喝茶，也是在這個房間，現在只不過換了主人，擺設有些不同罷了。  
　　「白毫，泡茶。」  
　　「是。」  
　　大吉嶺下令之後，將她按在其中一張椅子上，轉身從碗櫥裡拿出一個盒子擺到桌上。  
　　「拆禮物時間。」她朝她攤攤手。  
　　「我…可以？」  
　　「打開來看看吧。」  
　　掀開盒蓋，取出內容物，並揭開其上絲絹，她隔著絲綢將一只茶杯握在手裡，沉甸甸的，圓潤的型狀，顏色近乎純白，握柄的部分有著極為細小的雕飾。她眨眨眼，抬頭看大吉嶺，對方的藍眼睛閃爍著，她低下頭輕聲道謝，姊姊的手進入視線裡，握住了自己輕輕顫抖著的手。  
　　「這是妳的茶杯，妳想要的話隨時可以來這裡找我喝茶。」  
　　她溫順地點點頭。  
　　「我會一直在這裡。」  
　　「──除了她沒在偷懶的時候，不過我想您完全不需要擔心這類情況。」阿薩姆插話，在一旁坐下，把臉轉向大吉嶺「妳應該連盔甲也一併送給威爾斯大人的，每次經過，我都聽見它們在哭。」  
　　威爾斯親王抬頭順著阿薩姆的視線看過去，發現擺在展示架上的那副盔甲正是聖葛羅領主代代相傳的銀白色盔甲，鋼板樣式，沒有鎖子甲，紅色披風，鋼盔上有著角狀裝飾──那象徵著龍角，龍在聖葛羅是最古老與威嚴的存在了。身為屠龍騎士的第一代領主身上所著就是房裡這一副盔甲，它似乎完全不受時間桎梏，就在眼前閃爍著古卷中記載的銀光，格雷伯爵曾二度披掛上陣，她親眼見過其中一次。  
　　那件古物看得威爾斯親王一陣感動，但她還是不忘回話：  
　　「那可不行，它一直是屬於聖葛羅莉安娜的領主所有。」  
　　「又不見得用得上，」大吉嶺瞇起眼睛搖搖頭「現在和平的很。」  
　　「居安思危嘛。」  
　　「也是。」  
　　「當然也不希望有姊姊大人必須穿上它的一天。」她補充道。  
　　「但是、首先、前提是，我們需要大吉嶺穿得上去才行。」  
　　正在備茶的侍女一下嗤笑出聲，威爾斯親王忽然聽不懂阿薩姆在講些什麼，她皺眉看看阿薩姆，又看看自己的姊姊。  
　　「白毫，妳好傷我的心。」  
　　「對不起，大吉嶺大人…」侍女抖著肩膀，連手上的茶具都發出輕微碰撞聲，她推著餐車過來，向桌上茶杯中一一倒茶，卻又馬上笑出來。  
　　「小白毫…」  
　　「肉啊，」阿薩姆拿起茶杯將鼻子湊近，嗅著茶香「會從盔甲的縫隙溢出來，真是太悲傷了，我都不忍心想像。」  
　　「噗──我、我覺得在裡面加一件鎖子甲就不會了。」叫做白毫的侍女揉揉眼角，替自己也倒了茶而後坐下，威爾斯親王這才發現她也有自己的茶杯。  
　　「鎖子甲？鎖子甲再加上大吉嶺？妳饒了百夫長吧！」  
　　「…看在克倫威爾的份上，妳們真是太失禮了……統統處以極刑！」大吉嶺故作傷心地說，又好像擔心自己無法融入話題似的向這邊貼心體醒：「百夫長是我的馬。」  
　　她愣愣的在茶桌底下握住劍柄，猶豫著要將眼前這兩名冒犯領主的大膽狂徒處以極刑，但大吉嶺已經親自動手了，她抓不到阿薩姆，就只好抓著不逃跑的白毫一個勁地搔癢。威爾斯親王繃著臉看看阿薩姆，後者回了自己一個微笑，她只好也僵硬地笑一笑，鬆開劍柄，把手移回桌上端起茶杯。

　　令威爾斯親王不解且受盡衝擊的茶會持續到傍晚，晚間的活動則是在瑪瑙大廳舉辦的晚宴兼舞會。她被僕役帶去更衣，分別前大吉嶺問她「舞會，沒問題嗎？」，她說沒問題，卡秋莎也特別喜歡宴會什麼的。可就在她解下披風、外衣，換上高領排扣禮服的時候，她突然明白到姊姊是問她跳舞沒問題嗎，這下她猶豫了，看看準備好的長筒靴，不敢換穿不習慣的鞋子，最終她只換上馬褲，保留了腳上的雪靴。  
　　而在樓梯口等著大吉嶺的時候，卻又開始覺得自己穿著厚重的雪靴簡直像個鄉巴佬一樣。  
　　阿薩姆走來她身邊，也換了衣服，她們剛聊幾句，就看見穿著晚禮服的大吉嶺出現在階梯上。  
　　「嘖，」阿薩姆皺起眉來「她又穿黑色。」  
　　要說聖葛羅的代表色，當然非寶藍與猩紅莫屬。阿薩姆挑著眉，大吉嶺走到她們面前，聳聳肩解釋道：  
　　「這樣看起來比較白。」  
　　「…真希望妳改掉那個聳肩的習慣，在公眾場合就好。」  
　　「妳知道摯友的忠告我一向謹記在心，但是現在我要跟妹妹去玩了。」  
　　「我幫妳拿了吃的。」阿薩姆將盤子遞過去，上面是甜菜根鹹派。  
　　「……怎麼又是甜菜根？」  
　　「甜菜根對身體很好啊。」  
　　大吉嶺撇了撇嘴，把盤子接過來，一手勾住威爾斯親王的手臂。她們走過人群，向著舞池去，她正緊張起來，腦袋裡只有卡秋莎教她的滑稽的哥薩克舞舞步，大吉嶺卻直直穿越舞池往擺著食物的餐桌去。  
　　「妳想跳舞嗎？」大吉嶺邊拿蛋糕邊問。  
　　她飛快搖頭，大吉嶺便笑著說，那我們就不跳。  
　　她再次被姊姊挽著手臂，再次穿越人群，經過長長走廊，最後進入空無一人且未點一盞燈火的水晶桌大廳。  
　　「快幫我吃掉。」大吉嶺說，把鹹派塞到她手上，碎碎唸著阿薩姆這個甜菜根狂魔，一面將蛋糕塞進嘴裡。威爾斯親王忽然想起，在她們很小很小的時候，也有一次，兩個人一起躲在暗處，大吉嶺催促著她說快吃、快吃！  
　　她想起來了，那次大吉嶺在衣服裡藏了麵包，拉著她的手遠離其他小孩的視線。大吉嶺總是會做奇怪的事，在外面撿奇怪的東西回來，對大家習以為常的事物不斷發問，估計那一次其他人對她姊姊藏在衣服裡的東西壓根沒有興趣，有誰會知道是食物呢，上一次大吉嶺這麼做，帶回來的只是一堆髒石頭，她送了自己一個說是形狀像馬的，「黑神駒」大吉嶺這麼說。她想起了那個為她偷麵包的姊姊。  
　　「真懷念，妳還是很奇怪。」她說，硬了一天的肩膀放鬆下來。  
　　「……謝謝妳在這麼說的時候總不會帶著責備…或者令人不悅的訝異。」大吉嶺則給了她沒有想到的回答，月光從天井投射下來，水晶桌閃閃發亮。  
　　「我們這樣離開沒關係嗎？」她忽然想起自己似乎是這場宴會的主角。  
　　「沒關係，他們想要我辦宴會，就只是有個場合好把那些堆在家裡積灰塵的首飾戴出來炫耀。」  
　　「為什麼要穿黑色？」  
　　大吉嶺沒作聲，朝她笑了笑，過了好一會兒，伸出手來把她嘴角的派屑撥去，問：「跳舞嗎？」  
　　「我忘得差不多了。」  
　　「但我記得啊。」  
　　「華爾滋？」  
　　「華爾滋。」

 

─────────  
※這不是威爾斯親王跟大吉嶺的CP文，也不是在講威爾斯親王和大吉嶺和阿薩姆的三角關係，雖然她們的確是三角關係（爆  
※吉嶺沒有不爽搞溫室的爵士，她就是講話機掰。  
※克倫威爾：只是因為唸起來順就把克倫威爾戰車的名字拿來用，沒有任何深意。以及，克倫威爾不是另一匹馬的名字。  
※吉嶺妳再吃啊。


	4. Rush the Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> （2017.04.09發表於百合會論壇及個人BLOG，現搬運至AO3）

　　結束又一個不舒服的夢境，凱伊喘著粗氣坐起身，想翻身下床卻不小心滾了下去，好險床鋪並不高，她爬起來，攀上床柱看了看，上鋪沒有人，ナオミ出去了。她接著打開窗戶，探頭出去，照太陽的位置看來，自己是一覺睡到中午了。她感到非常的餓，就拿了ナオミ留給她的零錢到酒館去找點吃的。騎馬約是四天的路程，她們抵達這個村莊，稍事休息，能睡在床鋪而不是野外的地上確實非常好，但睡得太舒服也有缺點，那就是特別容易作夢。  
　　她吃了午餐，留在店裡跟一些人玩飛鏢，可惜準頭不怎麼樣，昨晚ナオミ在投的時候可熱鬧多了，人群散去後她包了一些食物回去旅館房間裡待著，把箱子裡的行李整理了兩遍，才願意承認自己無事可做，便翻出一個破麻袋，又從裡面掏出一本皮面筆記本，本子很厚，不只因為頁數的關係，還得算上裏頭夾著與黏貼的東西。然而最終她還是沒有翻開，將筆記本拿在手上，摸了摸封面皮革，又收回袋子裡。  
　　晚上ナオミ一直沒有回來，她便逕自睡下。  
　　然後在三更半夜被猛力搖醒。  
　　「快起來。」ナオミ看她睜眼，就快步走到房間角落蹲下來，像是在收拾行李。  
　　「…幹什麼？」凱伊掙扎著爬起來，有些不悅。  
　　「我們走了。」  
　　「為什麼？」  
　　「沒時間解釋了，快。我留給妳的錢呢？」  
　　「呃……」她摸摸身上，只摸出兩個銅板。  
　　「……其他的呢？」  
　　「我要吃飯啊！」  
　　「他媽的妳吃飯怎麼這麼花錢！」ナオミ用力槌了下大腿，解開錢袋數了數，在桌上留下一小疊銅板。她們兩人套上外套背著行李，小偷似地進馬廄裡牽了馬，小心翼翼出了村子口後跨上馬背飛奔起來。凱伊跑在後面，不知道ナオミ打算趕路到什麼時候…正當她以為對方不到天亮不會罷休時，ナオミ拐進樹林裡，又騎一陣，然後向她打個手勢，兩人停下來。  
　　凱伊爬下馬背正要發問，ナオミ就一把拉過她的韁繩，跟手上的那一條綁在一起，一把將自己的背包甩到肩上，又解下凱伊的箱子夾在腋下，然後拍了拍自己坐騎的屁股，兩匹馬衝出去，一下就不見蹤影。她彎下腰去檢查附近一棵位於陡坡之上的樹木，接近根部之處有個小裂口。  
　　「……果然沒錯，」ナオミ抬起頭來，指著樹洞「嘿，快過來，我們進去。」  
　　凱伊睜大眼睛攤攤手，看了眼馬兒們跑遠的方向，說：「不解釋一下嗎？」卻還是跟著對方爬進樹洞，裡頭空間不大不小，就是剛好可以容納她們兩個人。  
　　「嘿，別摸我的屁股。」  
　　「抱歉，有點擠妳就忍耐一下吧。」  
　　「我就想知道為什麼要放著舒服的房間不住來這種地方當松鼠。」  
　　「…我剛剛去做了件買賣，」ナオミ拍了拍抱在懷裡的背包「可是我想對方對結果並不滿意。」  
　　「不滿意到我們得這樣連夜逃跑？」  
　　「因為我給了假的銀票。」  
　　「……我的天、妳，我想妳知道自己正在犯罪？」  
　　「我是不是要祈禱等妳習慣以後就不會這樣大驚小怪？」  
　　「那是犯罪！」  
　　「至少我很用心的畫，用了一整個早上。」ナオミ把她的箱子推過來，背過身去將外套蓋到臉上「…我說那張假銀票……算了，晚安。」  
　　凱伊翻了翻白眼，也把外套往頭上蓋，舊外套都是霉味，只好改拉到脖頸處蓋好，外頭的涼風都穿過縫隙撲在臉上。

　　隔日，凱伊被陽光亮醒，爬出樹洞，看到ナオミ蹲在不遠處的溪邊清洗長靴，她走過去。  
　　「…妳怎麼打算？」  
　　「我們繼續走這條路去奧菲岡，看情況他們是往別處找我去了。」  
　　「用走的嗎？馬都丟了？妳記得吧？」  
　　「放心，螢火蟲會自己回來找我。」  
　　「……妳說的算。」凱伊聳聳肩，在旁邊坐下來。ナオミ洗好靴子之後，也坐下來將它們套回腳上。早安──她們對彼此說。ナオミ遞過來一個滴著水的青色果子，凱伊這才注意到對方的身邊還放了一小堆，「很酸喔。」聞言凱伊點點頭，咬下去之後，她把整張臉皺起來，ナオミ笑了笑，「真不是一般的酸。」她說，對方更笑得露出牙來，「…再給我一個。」她又說。  
　　清澄的溪水看起來很涼快，但凱伊打消了脫鞋洗腳的念頭，想著要是快些趕路，大概能早一點進城買食物吧，森林裡大概就只能找到那樣發育不良的水果，想到這裡，她站起來拍拍屁股，問：「妳做了什麼買賣？」ナオミ又笑起來，正當她要開口回答，遠處彷彿傳來什麼聲響，凱伊分辨不出，只覺隱約能聽見，ナオミ卻立刻沉下了臉，繃緊身體。她正要發問，對方衝著她抿唇搖頭，用口型說著『快躲起來』，兩人迅速返回夜晚所待的坡地，凱伊很快地鑽進樹洞，一回頭卻看見ナオミ硬生生停在了一段距離之外。  
　　她僵硬地站著，看著自己未乾的長靴在泥地上留下一個個水腳印。  
　　──糟了！凱伊咬牙。  
　　ナオミ沒有走過來，僵了幾秒之後趕緊彎腰要去脫長靴，可已經來不及了。  
　　兩個駕著載貨馬車的男人出現在視線中，他們氣勢洶洶跳下車，凱伊趕緊又往裡頭縮了縮，外面先是叫囂，而後傳來扭打與咒罵的聲音，那些人貌似找不到他們要的東西，凱伊這才發現ナオミ的背包還留在樹洞裡面，連槍也是。她急急忙忙往ナオミ的背包裡翻，翻出一個看起來看起來頗為突兀的小羊皮袋，是之前沒有見過的東西，拿在手上沉甸甸的，大約就是「交易」來的物品。  
　　她拾起槍支，忖度著不知該如何使用，將它端在手上，看起來莫約像一回事了，她就一手握槍，一手捏著袋子貓背走出去。  
　　然而還是遲了一步，那之中較矮的男人正走回車頭，高的那一個正把ナオミ拖進貨篷裡，一邊眼睛被打得腫起來的她的朋友一見她，立刻擠出一個嚴厲制止的表情，凱伊只好縮回去躲在樹叢後，眼睜睜看著馬車離去。  
　　她僵著表情站起來，看看槍又看看袋子，再看看揚長而去的馬車，吐出一個咒罵的字眼，覺得腦中一片空白。她打開小羊皮袋，裡面是一枝黃銅望遠鏡，製造商還是韓德瑞克．泰森──她一定在哪裡看過這種產品，但她想不起來，現在也他媽的沒空去想。  
　　凱伊彷彿只聽得見自己擂鼓般的心跳聲，愣在原地，直到肩膀被什麼東西頂了一下，差點嚇停她的心臟，回頭一看，是螢火蟲那張噴著溫熱鼻息的長臉。

 

　　ナオミ坐在貨篷裡，靠在一疊硬得要死的乾草綑上，男人坐在對面用甘草叉指著她。她想，要是挾持自己的是一個女人那還好辦些，看著不討喜的異性面孔，即使很可能被殺，「嘿寶貝要不要跟我做點好事啊」什麼的果然還是說不出來呢。  
　　幾刻鐘過去，馬車停下，矮個子男人探頭進來跟同伴拿了水袋，他們大概是想要休息一下，車裡看守她的那一個沒有離開，利器尖端依舊指著自己，她疲憊的往後靠了靠。然而過了好一陣子矮個子男人都沒有回來，對方顯然也察覺到事有蹊蹺，他用甘草叉將自己趕離原位，一腳跨過去掀開粗布，向外張望。ナオミ也跟著斜眼看外面──而她一眼就看見了，是凱伊！凱伊居然就站在矮個兒男人面前，兩人看來像在討價還價。  
　　雖然很感謝，但ナオミ心中更多的部分在哀號，換作是她，就會選擇趁此機會偷襲這個拿甘草叉的傢伙，然後兩人趕緊開溜，最好順便把男人踹下去、駕走馬車。  
　　遲了幾秒，男人似乎也發現了，他皺起眉頭，叉尖對著自己，把半個身子探出去。這就是你的大意了──ナオミ默道，蓄滿力氣撲上去，兩人雙雙跌出車外，她將叉柄夾在腋下，一腳踩住對方咽喉。  
　　「等一下、ナオミ！」凱伊卻在這時跟矮個子男人並肩走了過來，出聲制止她。  
　　「怎樣？」  
　　「我們談好了。東西還給人家，我們離開，沒有爭議。」  
　　矮男人跟著點了點頭，ナオミ瞇起眼睛，那男人又說：「回頭我會跟老闆報告已經把妳殺掉，不會再有追兵。」  
　　「…你不說謊？」  
　　「絕不，我發誓。」  
　　「卡爾！」被她踩在腳底下的男人發出不滿的聲音。  
　　「閉嘴，我們回去了，上車。」他從凱伊手上接過小羊皮袋，打開確認裡頭的東西之後，將其放入貨篷，往車頭走去。ナオミ見狀，也只好放開了高個子男人，那男的瞪她一眼，一隻腳跨上馬車，卻突然間回頭，甘草叉像勾破衣服那樣的勾破了她的腹側，不及閃避，她罵了一聲髒話痛得跪下來。不到一秒間隔，耳邊炸出砰的一聲巨響。  
　　凱伊開了槍，男人的肚子上破了個洞。  
　　他發出殺豬一樣的慘叫，滾進貨篷裡，矮個子的男人眼看不對，趕緊跳上車，甩起韁繩。ナオミ一手摀著肚子竟然就一手撐著橫木，翻身也滾上了車。  
　　凱伊大罵一聲，撿起鐵叉跳上螢火蟲的背，追上，直接在鞍上撐起身體跳過去，正在駕車的男人嚇得髒話連連，她一拳將他打倒在橫木板上，又在他起身前，將甘草叉狠狠往下一刺，男人的衣服大片被釘在了木板之上，鐵叉陷入了木材至少有兩吋深。  
　　ナオミ抱著傷口使勁去拿小羊皮袋，受了槍傷的男人雙腳亂蹬，讓她閃避得很是辛苦，好不容易就要夠到，又被對方踢到對面去。稻草碎屑飛濺，噴在她臉上，還吃到一些，她朝旁邊啐了口口水。這時凱伊從前方扯破麻布進到貨篷裡來，撿起小羊皮袋，狠踩男人胯下，男人不蹬腳了，縮起來發著抖。凱伊伸手拉她，她顫顫巍巍的攀著對方手臂站起來，凱伊見狀，搖搖頭，放開手。  
　　「我先跳，妳跟著立刻跳，壓我身上。」凱伊粗聲粗氣的命令。  
　　她繃著下顎點點頭，然後盡量壓低重心，跟著對方跳下馬車。  
　　凱伊可能是在地上滾了半圈，自己才重重壓上去，兩個人都發出悶哼，她們沒有滾得太遠，凱伊一手勾著她，一手死死扒住地面，指甲裡都扒出血來。幾秒後，地上沙土回歸平靜，她掙開對方的手躺倒在地上，閉上眼睛想要一輩子都不起來了；又過了一會兒，聽見螢火蟲和凱伊的馬踩著噠噠步伐回到她們身邊的聲音。  
　　凱伊坐起來，翻出一些乾淨的布往她的腰上裹，「纏緊一點。」她扭曲著臉說，對方停了一停，隨即依了她的要求，又扶她起來，硬是把她推上馬背。她撐開眼皮，覺得視線模糊，還好螢火蟲跟自己是老夥伴了，她幾乎將整個身體靠在馬頸之上，搖搖晃晃昏昏沉沉，騎行了不知多久，被放下來的時候天色已是黃昏，靠近河的岩石地面，凱伊把外套捲起來讓她靠著。  
　　傷口處理到一半，凱伊突然發現對方滿臉冷汗，就拿自己的手帕出來給她抹汗，ナオミ抽了抽嘴角，說：「妳真的是個好人…但我不是什麼好傢伙。」  
　　「妳記得幾天前，在橋下的時候，妳還想塞錢給我。」凱伊聳聳肩。  
　　「…那是因為我們這種人，都自覺欠真正純良的人一點什麼。」  
　　「妳哪裡不善良了，妳都替那些窮人出頭。」  
　　「那是因為我跟那其中一家人的女兒共度了一夜。」  
　　「真的嗎。」凱伊笑了笑「那之後妳還特地把車子推回去還給他們，是吧，士官長？」  
　　ナオミ扯出一個微笑，閉上眼睛，半晌之後問：「怎麼知道的？」  
　　「螢火蟲是戰馬，雖然鐵烙的痕跡已經看不太清楚了無法確定，但是以妳的落魄程度來講那匹馬實在太好；再來妳的槍，槍托上有編號的痕跡；還有妳拿來撬開瓶子的那塊小鐵片，看起來像個勳章。」  
　　「……那軍銜呢？」  
　　「嗯？」  
　　「怎麼知道我是士官長？」  
　　「猜的。」凱伊露齒而笑「所以妳是個軍人。」  
　　「已經不是很久了。」ナオミ動了動僵硬的手臂，傷口處理好了，也重新包紮完畢，她伸手去拿那個小羊皮袋，把望遠鏡倒出來「……這玩意最好是真的…害我差點丟掉老命。」  
　　「妳是想知道它是不是一枝真的韓德瑞克．泰森望遠鏡嗎？」  
　　「妳分得出來？」  
　　凱伊點頭，把望遠鏡接過來「是真的，不過有一塊鏡片被換過了，價值會稍減，但是韓德瑞克已經過世好幾年，小泰森的手藝沒有他父親精湛，我想還是可以賣到個好價錢的。」她邊說邊轉動鏡筒，發現其中一圈金屬片上刻著一行蠅頭小字，她把望遠鏡打橫過來細看──「艾布蘭VIII」金屬片上如是刻著。  
　　她的心停了一拍，想起是在哪裡看過這件東西。


	5. Dead Woman Walking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> （2017.04.20發表於百合會論壇及個人BLOG，現搬運至AO3）

　　「大吉嶺大人…嗯？」  
　　威爾斯親王回過頭去，與白毫對上視線，對方驚訝了一瞬，抬起眉毛，阿薩姆從成堆的羊皮紙捲中探出頭來，接下話柄：  
　　「她還在實驗室。」接著她露出微笑，將臉轉向威爾斯親王「妳們長得實在太像。」雖然是事實，但她對此還是頗為尷尬，明明已經放下長髮，幾天內卻還是被錯認了好幾次。也因此，在自己寢室以外，她極少穿著和姊姊相似的長袍；比如現在，就是一身獵裝──今天並沒有出門打獵，兩天前倒是跟阿薩姆一塊去了，大吉嶺也在，但只是驅馬跟在她們後頭觀看，那時她們追趕一頭雄鹿，阿薩姆放箭的同時那鹿也跳入草叢，威爾斯御馬繞過去，見阿薩姆的箭矢沒入雄鹿兩目之間，她暗自欽佩，在鞍上彎腰下來捉住鹿足，將其甩上馬背。那位樞密守護在人前恭敬地將獵物獻給領主，不見私下相處時的輕佻。  
　　場景回到室內，白毫聞言，意會地點點頭，推著餐車走過來，為她們兩人倒茶，並在三層架上添了新的點心。大吉嶺不在，點心大概也吃不完，莫約是心底有譜，阿薩姆又抬頭交代侍女，下一次的午茶時間就不必再做新的點心了。  
　　嚐了口新添的茶，威爾斯親王低下頭去繼續手上的工作，她正用匕首削著木頭，感覺刀刃有些鈍了，便很自然地拿起面前瓷盤，用底部硬處磨刀，白毫好奇但含蓄地往這邊投來視線，她才驚覺。然而對方只是友善的詢問她是不是在製作什麼？  
　　「想做一把枴杖。」  
　　「是鳥嗎？」  
　　「嗯，是烏鴉。」  
　　特意請人準備的黑檀木，握在手上頗有重量感，淡淡的香氣也好聞，她幾乎花了一整天，型體大致完全，現正一處一處修飾著細節。昨日稍早，她向阿薩姆問起茶室中的空鳥籠，得到的答案是「薔薇果死了，籠子就一直放在那兒」，薔薇果？噢，是呢，她思索一會兒，想起她的姊姊似乎飼養過一只寵物烏鴉，其實她不太喜歡薔薇果，因為那鳥沒事總喜歡來扯她頭髮、撕爛羊皮紙，又以藏匿首飾造成大家困擾為樂。  
　　「姊姊大人怎麼不再養隻鳥？」像是胸前綴著粉紅色的鸚鵡之類的？比較討喜，又真正適合那個名字。  
　　「她就是不要吶。」阿薩姆慢悠悠地答。  
　　她想了想，便找人問哪裡可以取得好的木材，對方替她辦置得妥妥貼貼，上午才問一句，下午就運來了各式木材在她眼前一字排開（敢情他們是以為自己要拿來蓋小木屋了），她愣了愣，才又慢半拍地想起了在這兒，自己可是領主家眷，僕役們伺候她自是不敢怠慢。相比於此，水晶桌爵士們的態度就微妙許多，儘管水晶桌前，大吉嶺讓她坐在自己的右手邊──從正門看進來就是領主左側了──那之前是阿薩姆的位置，現在樞密守護則坐到了右邊去，左位為尊，擺明了要給她樹立權威，起初她實在不敢，一方面也包含了對阿薩姆的過意不去，但大吉嶺十分堅持，她只好硬著頭皮坐上去。貴族們與僕役不同，不會因為領主讓妳坐在偉大的位置上就心服口服，看似呆板的會議桌底下，人際關係似乎瞬息萬變。  
　　而就她幾天以來的觀察而言，領主閣下對此應是採取著以不變應萬變的態度吧。

　　羽毛的細節漸漸完成，接著是喙，時間一分一秒過去，阿薩姆的羽毛筆在羊皮紙上滑動的刷刷聲是一種很能讓人靜下心來的白噪音，茶室中兩人安靜做著自己的工作。  
　　最後一次檢查完成的雕刻，為防扎手她多打磨了一次，末了她檢視著，考慮是否要再上一層黑色的漆，轉念一想覺得木紋本身看來很順眼，便作罷。  
　　她抬起頭來，窗外陽光已變成橘色，堆在阿薩姆面前的羊皮紙捲看起來幾乎沒有減少，她用手指撫摸著完成了的杖柄，呆坐了一會兒，直到白毫再度進房來。  
　　「她還沒有出來？」  
　　「還沒。」阿薩姆回答的同時，威爾斯親王也搖搖頭。  
　　「這樣就錯過三次下午茶了…」那名侍女走過來添茶時喃喃道。阿薩姆也放下筆轉了轉脖子，自言自語說著她要休息一下。  
　　她縮回正要去拿茶杯的那隻手，站起來，對白毫說：「我拿進去給她吧。」同時看了阿薩姆一眼。  
　　「啊…這樣嗎？」  
　　「嗯。」  
　　「…好的。」  
　　「沒關係，車子也給我就好了，我進去再倒。」她把拐杖掛到推車扶手之上，直接推了餐車，白毫趕緊提著裙子繞去前方為她開門，她道謝，走出去，將餐車推過走廊，拐了兩個彎，走到最深處，右邊是以金屬材質浮雕的龍做裝飾的華麗的門──是她姊姊的寢室；左邊的沉重木門上畫著五芒星，五芒星的五個角上分別裝飾了五顆不同色澤、杏仁大小的寶石。  
　　她握住門上金屬環，敲了敲。  
　　過了一會兒，大吉嶺的聲音隔著木門悶悶地傳出來：  
　　「是誰？」  
　　「是我，姊姊大人。」  
　　伴著一聲金屬與木材的摩擦，五芒星中央開了一條口，莫約一本書背大小吧，大吉嶺從裡面朝自己這邊望了望，她吞了口唾沫，稍微讓開身子，向對方展示除了自己以外沒有其他的人。  
　　然後大吉嶺關上窺孔，從裡頭花了些時間開鎖，之後拉開了門。她幫忙推門，又回頭去把車子拉進來，大吉嶺關上門後又把那些鎖一個一個的鎖回去。  
　　她姊姊沒有拿餐車上的點心，大步走回去攤坐扶手椅上。房間裡很暗，入口處的兩側有蠟燭架，只有其中一側的蠟燭被點燃，更進去一些，她只看得到扶手椅前方的圓桌上有放一盞燈，更遠一些似乎是一張大長桌的上面，也放了一盞燈，就著那燈的些微光線，可以看見那桌上的一些紙捲和各種雜物；房中氣味也難以言喻，她覺得像是很多種她叫不出名字的植物混在一起的氣味，當中又隱隱有一股刺鼻的怪味，聞起來酸酸的。  
　　她把下午茶端到圓桌上，大吉嶺用手一指，示意她不遠處還有一張扶手椅，她把椅子搬過來，也坐下。  
　　「好暗啊。」她發表感想。  
　　「我的實驗怕光，不過現在可以把燈點起來了。」  
　　她點點頭，見姊姊一副懶在椅子裡的模樣，便打算起身去點燈，她向對方投出疑問的視線。大吉嶺想了一下，搖搖頭，脫下右手手套，手心向下，握住手腕，那手背上好像有什麼紋身還是傷疤一樣的痕跡，她還來不及看清，那紋樣就發起光來，銀色的光，形狀似蛇──那麼應該是龍吧。然後，銀光消失的同時，房裡燭台上所有的蠟燭都亮了起來。  
　　「啊，有蛋糕。」大吉嶺說，一邊把手套戴回去。  
　　她呆了一下，趕緊倒茶。偷偷打量整個房間，那張大長桌上面亂七八糟，堆滿了紙、墨水罐、玻璃瓶、開著的書本、乾燥藥材、可能是某種動物的一部分、金屬工具和儀器、幾個鍋釜。牆邊是高至天花板的書架，排滿了書，尺寸都比一般的書本大上許多。長桌旁邊有一小塊圓型空地，地板上好像沾著什麼；另一側是一排排木頭架子，上面擺放更多的瓶罐、器具和各種動植物組織。房間的更深處，則被布幔和屏風遮住了。  
　　「妳忙了一整天呢。」  
　　「…是啊。」  
　　「實驗怎麼樣了？」她其實不清楚大吉嶺究竟在做些什麼，只是順著話題講下去。  
　　「嗯，失敗了。」  
　　「欸…？」  
　　大吉嶺轉過來，面無表情看著一下愣住的她，不過幾秒，就笑出來。  
　　「看妳緊張的，失敗是意料中的事，放輕鬆點。」  
　　威爾斯親王也笑了笑，放下茶杯擺出一副願聞其詳的表情。  
　　「妳覺得奇蹟是什麼呢？」  
　　「…是神的賞賜？」  
　　「也可以這麼說吧。不過，我指的是奇蹟的定義，我們或許能把奇蹟定義成：有可能發生但機率微乎其微的事件。」大吉嶺喝口茶，沉吟一會兒又繼續道：「如果是這樣的話，我今天想要引發的不只是奇蹟而已，應當是神跡……聽起來很狂妄，不過這名字也不是我起的，幾百年前的煉金術師就這麼稱呼了，神跡等級的煉金術。依妳的話，已經不是神的賞賜了，是從神那裡奪取事物或力量過來。」  
　　「神跡等級的煉金術？」  
　　「是啊，所以幾百次、幾千次失敗也沒什麼好說的呢。」  
　　「…可是為什麼呢？」  
　　「正因為是神蹟等級，才有嘗試的價值。」  
　　她想，不，她不是這個意思，她是想問「為了什麼」，姊姊似乎是會錯意了，於是她又問：  
　　「神跡等級的煉金術是怎麼樣的？」  
　　「像是繼續的風之精靈與御風者、真理的普魯迦，或黑森峰的石巨人那樣的。」  
　　「那些不都是神話故事嗎……啊，不過聖葛羅的克倫威爾也被說是神話故事……難道說…？」  
　　「聖葛羅的龍啊……」大吉嶺搖搖頭「因為是真實存在的，所以只能算是奇蹟而已。」  
　　「真實存在……？」  
　　「……不就在妳眼前嗎？」  
　　威爾斯親王眨眨眼，從杯緣上方只探出一雙眼睛的大吉嶺也眨眨眼，聽懂了姊姊的話，她笑起來，不只是被對方逗笑了，還包含著一絲高興，回到這兒之後首次見到這個人流露出君主身上特有的狂妄，這比聽聞姊姊在研究全世界最困難的煉金術還要令她熱血沸騰。

　　她們安靜地喝了一會兒茶，威爾斯想起自己過來的目的，放下茶杯，有點靦腆地將手杖拿起來。  
　　「那個，我看到了空鳥籠……」她摸摸鼻子，看向他處，為了取悅姊姊撒了個小謊，不過她想阿薩姆是不會介意的「…這個給妳，抱歉，做得不太好。」  
　　大吉嶺接過手杖，她好像非常驚訝，久久沒有說出一句話來，她抬頭看自己，又低頭看著那件禮物，最後才喃喃道：「怎麼會呢…這做得真好……謝謝妳…」  
　　她仍然很不好意思的低下頭。  
　　「謝謝妳。」大吉嶺又說了一次。  
　　她被看得更加不好意思，雖然禮物飽含了心意，但她從未料到會得到如此慎重又感情深厚的道謝，並不是認為姊姊性格冷酷，而是像這樣情溢乎詞又不穿盔甲的大吉嶺有些超乎常識。她大概真的很喜歡那只烏鴉吧，威爾斯親王想，記得那只鳥是格雷伯爵送她的，說到格雷伯爵……她正了正坐姿，輕聲問：  
　　「姊姊大人，回來之前，我聽說格雷伯爵大人宣布引退了，她是去了哪裡呢？」  
　　「……這我也不知道。」  
　　「……什麼？」她毫不掩飾臉上的驚訝。  
　　「…事實就是如此，沒人知道她去了哪裡。」大吉嶺沉下臉色來「至少不在任何一幢我知道的別墅裡……突然的某一天就……」說著，大吉嶺停下來，目光看著遠處，妹妹的後面，威爾斯忍不住回頭看了看，那裡當然什麼也沒有。再回過頭來，對方已經再次端起茶杯，她直覺感受到她的姊姊不想要繼續這個話題，儘管她十分在意那位大人的去向，此時恐怕只能忍耐，於是也安安靜靜地回來喝茶。  
　　「那人如此任性妄為，搞不好哪一天玩膩了就會回來了。」吃完盤裡的蛋糕，大吉嶺彷彿下結論一般的這樣低聲說道。  
　　威爾斯親王不太開心，有一部分是因為自己私心地認為姊姊比起那位大人，明顯是位更好的領主；另一部分是因為大吉嶺的語氣，那語氣彷彿就只是在安慰自己一般。  
　　或許還有一部分……在她剛剛改叫威爾斯親王的那個時候，有一天晚上，和大吉嶺一起躺在床上，姊姊忽然對她說，說這裡看不見星星欸，這是當然的，她回答，因為這裡是宮殿啊。大吉嶺突然就笑得很開心，抓著她的手對她說：「以前一直都很辛苦，直到格雷伯爵大人發現了我們。」那時她很想回答，不，不是我們，她發現了 **妳** 。但是她忍住了，很是羞愧自己有這樣的想法。然而後來，她明白了自己始終是對的，不然那位大人又怎麼會將她送到真理去當人質呢。  
　　「威爾斯。」大吉嶺忽然叫她，她嚇了一跳，從思緒中回過神來，發現自己緊握杯柄，然而大吉嶺沒有注意到，只是一臉嚴肅的神情。  
　　「威爾斯，妳聽好。」  
　　她點點頭，示意自己正專心聽著。  
　　「要是君主犯了錯還能悔改，而且方向正確的話，就會被稱為賢君；要是犯了錯還不知悔改，就會被稱為暴君；但是，犯了錯只知後悔消沉者，就只是昏君而已。」  
　　「是。」  
　　「但是，就算過個一千年，能被稱為賢君的人少之又少。這與善良與否並沒有關係，就像妳知道對跟錯之間應當是有一條界線的，但是那條線，妳卻不知道該畫在哪裡，如果要妳畫，妳就猶豫了，下不了筆。」  
　　「…是。」  
　　「所以堅持到底是最重要的，不管做什麼，半吊子才是我最鄙視的。」  
　　「……難道連錯的事情也要堅持嗎？」  
　　「我的意思是妳無從明白自己的所作所為是對是錯，所以只能堅持了。」大吉嶺看著她的眼睛，無比認真地說：「只能堅持了，要不然就只會是個昏君。」

 

　　讓威爾斯親王回去之後，她們約好晚餐時再見，那孩子還親自將餐車推回廚房去，真是個善良又溫柔的孩子。  
　　對她剛才那番話的第一反應也是詢問善惡，真是個善良又溫柔的孩子。  
　　大吉嶺熄了所有的蠟燭和燈，關上煉金工坊──她比較喜歡稱呼其為實驗室──的門，掌心附上五芒星正中央，聽見裡頭的鎖喀噠喀噠地一層層鎖上。她回到寢室，手裡握著那根握柄被雕成靈動烏鴉模樣的枴杖，站立床前，她用力閉了閉眼睛，覺得有些鼻酸，最後抬頭看著床頭櫃上曾經停在肩膀上那只寵物鳥的標本說：  
　　「她真是個善良又溫柔的孩子，是吧，薔薇果。」

 

─────────  
※別驚慌，人類的薔薇果並沒有死。  
※真理的普魯迦：只是俄文暴風雪的發音，我用估狗翻譯查的（臉歪


	6. Last Name

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> （2017.04.22發表於百合會論壇及個人BLOG，現搬運至AO3）

　　「妳覺得奧菲岡看起來怎麼樣？」  
　　「沒有想像中壯觀呢。」凱伊毫無惡意地歪著頭笑了笑，於是ナオミ也跟著笑了笑，回過頭去繼續策馬向前。她們在奧菲岡的城牆之外，尚未進城，道路完全不直，彎彎曲曲，兩側都是小販，人又多，速度便慢了下來。對方身上是三天前才受的傷，這三天來她們日日趕路，現在亦四平八穩地騎在馬背上，凱伊不由得佩服起這位退役軍人。「因為行軍時落下只有死路一條了。」ナオミ這麼說，又補充道：「現在這還算好的，在暴風雪裡帶著傷趕路那才叫地獄。」「…妳們是跟真理打仗？」她問，那時對方點點頭，便不再談論這個話題。  
　　近城處完全被小販佔據，推銷叫賣的勢頭特別兇猛，ナオミ叫她別跟那些人對上眼神免得被糾纏，湧上來的小販們人多勢眾，仍讓她們操起韁繩來礙手礙腳。  
　　好不容易抵達城門口，她們早以下馬牽繩，排入進城隊伍之後，ナオミ才又回過頭來對她說：  
　　「等妳看到豪宅和港口再讚嘆吧。」  
　　太陽很大，隊伍前進的速度不快，通關之後她的衣服早以濕透。她看對方皺眉摀著受傷的地方，就提議先找旅店休息。  
　　「港口明天再看就好了啊，我又不急。」她半開玩笑地說。  
　　「我也沒有把妳當第一次離家的小女孩。」對方大概也是半開玩笑地回答。

　　來到人潮不那麼擁擠的街道，她們重新騎上馬背，ナオミ又跑在前面了，凱伊不介意，半留意著跟上，半副心思拿來觀察周遭。  
　　這城市算乾淨的了，然而海港城市注定無法乾淨到哪裡去。主要道路上鋪著石磚，建築物大半是磚瓦房屋，瓦片整整齊齊的都是橘紅色調，居民看起來也挺和善，城裡的商家氛圍與城外小販大相逕庭，凱伊想城外那些小販很可能是外地商旅，要不就是流浪者，因為奧菲岡往來人流眾多，才選在城外做生意的吧。也因為身為人流眾多的海港城市，此地的旅店特別多，她們剛才就經過了好幾間，ナオミ沒有停下來，凱伊又想，夥伴心裡大概早有中意的店家，待會搞不好還要對自己說「帶妳住全奧菲岡最好的旅店」什麼的。  
　　商店種類很多，邊騎邊看也頗是有意思的。魚販最多，空氣中都聞得到鹹味。不像偏僻小鎮那樣只有雜貨店，這裡有果舖、肉舖、賣蔬菜的、布店服裝店、打鐵舖、木匠工房，也看到幾間餐廳，另外還有古董店、小劇院和銀行，的確是座有點規模的城市。  
　　劇院附近有賣小報兼小賭場的店家，不管到哪裡人都是喜歡八卦的吧，兩三種地方報紙，其中一種就寫著「奧菲岡八卦報」，這種東西凱伊沒少看，在坎普圖魯就叫坎普圖魯八卦報，在塔吉克就叫塔吉克八卦報。內容除了當地八卦以外，那些佔領了最佳版面的「大新聞」早已不是新聞，其中最年輕的消息也流傳了一年以上，最老的恐怕都能追溯回三十年前，邦國內還算民風淳樸，要是哪個城市發生了駭人聽聞的事件，不被議論個五年十年也說不過去……最近似乎沒什麼新奇事件可寫……讓她瞧瞧，凱伊瞇起眼來…希克曼滅門血案、塔吉克的男同性戀情侶殉情橋下、齊克兄弟貴石公司破產、傑克．艾勒奈亞藝品商的崛起故事、梅維爾貿易車隊在經過拉班山脈時發生落石意外……全都是年代老舊的消息，無聊得彷彿在催促她，要她再搞出點真正的大「新聞」來。想到這兒，凱伊兀自笑了笑，移開視線，將這個念頭拋諸腦後。  
　　雖然街道呈棋盤狀排列，屋瓦用色也統一，商店和民居卻沒有分開。在凱伊看過的大城市中，這兒還算小巧可愛的了，途經一些圍牆高大、上頭安了金屬尖刺的住宅，牆壁是白色的，那幾棟房子比其他要大得多，方位讓它們擁有較好的採光，周圍商店也沒有容易髒亂的魚販肉舖，明顯是這座城裡有錢階級的居所聚集之處，十之八九是ナオミ所說的豪宅了。這樣的房子凱伊一般稱作舒適別緻的中產階級住家，還不會叫它們豪宅，但她沒興趣潑對方的冷水。

　　稍稍出乎她意料之外的，ナオミ逐漸遠離了鬧區，路面從石磚道變成了泥地，感覺得出來她們正爬著坡，距海越來越近了，不久之後，兩人來到一處小山頭，這兒並不偏僻，房屋聚集在一起，炊煙裊裊。從這小山頭上往海灣方向看去視野不錯，也吹得到海風，令人一下涼快許多，ナオミ的臉色看來也好多了，她的朋友把衣服解開，見腹部上的傷口並沒有滲出血來，汗也差不多乾了，就把襯衫釦子扣回去，翻身下馬。  
　　山頭上的旅店名叫克雷頓，招牌破破爛爛，然而生意很好，一樓空間頗為寬敞，並且坐滿了人，吧檯在中央，裡頭站了一個高壯男子。  
　　「兩杯麥酒，坐那邊。」ナオミ朝那男子喊道，指指遠處空桌。對方咧嘴露出大大的笑容，朝她們點頭。  
　　坐下之後凱伊才感覺到累，多天下來不是騎馬就是走路，兩腿又酸又僵硬，大概跟上了點年紀也有關係，木椅子老舊但坐起來很舒適，她靠著椅背長噓一口氣。  
　　一會兒手端托盤的女侍來到她們附近，正幫別桌送酒送菜，ナオミ朝那兒瞥了一眼又把頭撇回來，凱伊也渴極了，但女侍仍在不遠的桌子間穿梭，不時跟坐著的年輕男人們講上幾句，「喂！妳到底要不要過來！」ナオミ喊她，她就扭過頭對著ナオミ吐了個舌頭。  
　　最後托盤上只剩下兩杯麥酒，她走過來，把她們的酒端上桌，她有一頭深色偏褐的紅髮，連身裙的領口拉得很低，馬甲卻繫得很緊，勉強在鎖骨下方擠出一條溝來，帶著雀斑的臉上朝著ナオミ綻開笑容。  
　　ナオミ皺起鼻子端酒起來喝，不理她，她就用力打了退役軍人後背，大概是震到傷口，ナオミ嘴裡一口酒給嗆回杯子裡，她佯怒：  
　　「妳的胸部硬得跟石頭一樣，再那麼兇永遠都嫁不出去了。」在遭受二度攻擊之前，她又補充：「這是凱伊。」  
　　「我是亞理莎。」女侍朝自己伸出手來，凱伊便也伸手與她握了握，微笑著說：「妳好。」  
　　「新的女人嗎？」女侍這句話是對著ナオミ說的，證實了凱伊先前的一些推測。  
　　「不不不，是新的大姊。」  
　　「妳不都自己當老大，從來不叫別人大姊的？」她驚訝得抬起眉毛，看向凱伊「…那凱伊小姐一定比妳還要厲害。」  
　　「她救我一命。」  
　　「我也救妳一命，妳怎麼不尊敬我一點？」  
　　「先把胸長起來吧，丫頭。」  
　　亞理莎一面拿托盤打ナオミ的頭一面對凱伊說：「千萬別相信她，她只尊敬妳雄偉的胸部。」  
　　凱伊輕鬆的看著她們，一邊喝乾了杯中的酒，亞理莎接過她的杯子，問是否再來一杯，凱伊點點頭。  
　　「順便弄一點吃的來，我們要餓死了。」ナオミ從亞理莎的手臂中掙脫，插嘴道：「然後幫凱伊安排一間好房間，趕路也快要累死我們了。」  
　　「要多好？」  
　　「最好的，我來付錢。」  
　　「我自己付錢就好啦。」  
　　ナオミ皺起眉頭像趕蒼蠅一樣擺著手，直接無視她的話，掏起錢袋來。  
　　「妳也住吧？」亞理莎問。  
　　「住啊，住妳房間。」  
　　女侍數了數，收下錢幣，最後一次用托盤敲了ナオミ的頭，正準備離開，被ナオミ捉住了手。凱伊挑起一邊眉毛看著ナオミ從背包裡拿出那個裝著望遠鏡的小羊皮袋，看也不看，遞給了亞理莎，「禮物。」她簡短解釋，就把臉埋進酒杯裡。亞理莎略為拘謹地瞥了凱伊一眼，停在原地像是在斟酌表情，最後卻也不知道怎麼表情，接下禮物，帶著笑意低聲說了句「歡迎回來」，而後離開。  
　　「…妳的臉抽筋了嗎？」她一直沒有把抬起的眉毛放下，導致ナオミ無法無視自己。  
　　「…她今年幾歲？」  
　　「我記不太清楚，好像是十五歲。」  
　　「十五歲，我的天啊。」  
　　「幹嘛？」  
　　「ナオミ。」  
　　「…幹嘛？」  
　　「老牛吃嫩草也要有個限度啊。」  
　　「我記得妳比我還要大啊姊姊。」  
　　「我可沒有跟年輕小女生這樣又那樣。」  
　　ナオミ在桌子底下踢了她一腳「我們什麼都沒有。」她說，另外一位侍者剛好端來食物，就幫著一起端上桌子。凱伊想什麼叫什麼都沒有？為了帶件禮物肚子上被捅個洞嗎？聳聳肩不予置評，也動手幫忙，末了她撕起麵包，喃喃道：「妳知道妳不用幫我付錢的。」  
　　「餵飽我的窮姊姊那點錢我還是有的，妳別擔心。」  
　　「我不窮啦。」  
　　「妳不窮的話為什麼做那種狗屎工作。」  
　　「…我只是需要一點小錢買酒喝。」  
　　「妳看。」ナオミ朝她攤攤手。  
　　凱伊噤了聲，覺得解釋起來實在太複雜…不，也不是複雜，只是麻煩，便把麵包沾進湯裡吃起來，轉移話題：「妳剛說她救妳一命，怎麼回事？」  
　　「幾年前我第一次來這裡，算是流浪過來的吧。」ナオミ也動起盤中食物，有點口齒不清「那時候我有點慘……應該說很慘，一毛錢也沒有，好幾天沒吃了，但是我不想把螢火蟲賣掉，我們在一起很久了……我在這間店的後院想翻東西吃，那裡可能有廚房丟出來不要的食物，但是在找到能吃的東西之前就餓昏了。」  
　　凱伊努力不去想十五歲再剪掉幾年會是多小，接話道：「然後她救了妳。」  
　　「對，她偷偷給我東西吃，被她嬸嬸打了一頓。後來她聰明一點了，沒被發現的弄來食物，她把我藏在房間裡。」  
　　哇噢，然後妳就對她一見鍾情了。凱伊忍住沒有把感想說出來，點點頭繼續用餐，她可不想再挨一腳。

　　不一會兒，方才吧檯裡的壯漢端著臘肉走過來她們桌邊，他拍拍ナオミ的肩膀笑著說：「好久不見，歡迎回來。」  
　　「好久不見，克雷頓。」  
　　「新朋友？」  
　　「嗯，我需要你幫我好好招待她。」  
　　「那正是時候，今天我這兒有很好的肉。」克雷頓露出一個更大的微笑，鬍子都翹起來，也轉頭過來看看凱伊，商人的營業用笑容，凱伊看多了，但這個男人的笑容中還存有許多純樸稚氣，所以她並不反感。  
　　「怎麼賣？」  
　　「一個銀幣，切兩片給妳們，我會給妳切這樣厚厚一片。」他用手比劃。  
　　「那麼來一點吧。」ナオミ掏出一個銀幣。  
　　克雷頓也的確給得很大方，各切了厚厚一片放進她們盤裡，嘗起來足足勝過小鎮餐館好大一截。他在吧檯的工作似乎告一段落，留在桌邊詢問她們是否合胃口，又向ナオミ探問旅途中的事情。凱伊邊吃邊聽他們閒聊，酒杯又空了，但她不太想再喝麥酒，便等著時機想詢問有沒有其他飲料。  
　　然而她還未開口，克雷頓就自己說起了店裡收藏有一甕佳釀，滋味是如何如何地驚為天人，只見ナオミ翻起白眼，轉頭過來向自己解釋：  
　　「那傢伙好幾年前向外地商人買的一甕酒，太貴了賣都賣不出去，卻還是逢人便推銷，又堅持酒是越放越貴，年年漲價，我看他永遠也賣不出去一杯。」  
　　「一杯多少啊？」凱伊好奇地問。  
　　「一個金幣有找。」 克雷頓笑著答，被虧了也不生氣，看樣子連他自己也不相信能把那酒賣出去了，自己也當成笑話在講。  
　　「去你的一個金幣有找。」ナオミ搖搖頭。  
　　「那來一杯吧。」凱伊輕聲說，其餘二人都愣住了。  
　　然後ナオミ開始大笑，克雷頓則是不好笑出來，默默站著有些手足無措。  
　　「老闆，你說一個金幣有找，你真的能找我錢嗎？」  
　　對方點點頭，凱伊便開了箱子，從裡面拿出一個金幣遞給他。  
　　「…等等，凱伊，妳不會真的要用一個金幣買一杯酒吧？」ナオミ看她的眼神彷彿她腦袋燒壞。  
　　大概是以為這一個金幣就是她身上的所有財產了吧。  
　　「…沒錯，等一等。」她對克雷頓說，又摸了一個金幣出來「我忘了給好朋友的那一份。」  
　　ナオミ再次愣住了，克雷頓則是愣了幾秒，趕緊跑進廚房去，他回來時身邊跟著一位婦人，大抵是他太太。婦人離她們桌子一段距離，看克雷頓把酒端上桌（當然還有找的零錢），嘴裡似乎是念著不敢相信那鬼東西居然賣出去了。  
　　凱伊看看杯裡，聞了聞，是葡萄酒，已經很久沒喝到了。不打算摻水，克雷頓給的水杯被她擱在一邊，她嘗一口，不是劣質酒，卻也不到頂級，味道令人懷念，像是小時候她跟傑克一起去廚房裡偷來喝的葡萄酒──媽媽只准他們每天的點心時間喝一小杯。  
　　她很滿意，又塞了錢到克雷頓手裡，說還要兩杯，分別隔些時間後再上就好了。  
　　老闆與老闆娘回到吧檯之後，ナオミ還愣著，沒動眼前的酒與水，盯著自己看。  
　　「…妳剛還說妳工作是為了在小鎮買酒喝？」  
　　「…我沒說謊啊，」凱伊聳了聳肩，一臉無辜「我需要『一點小錢』買酒喝，他們不是不收我的金幣認為那是假的，就是沒辦法找我錢……我真是為了餬口才工作的。」  
　　ナオミ看看她，又看看眼前的酒杯，嘴裡喃喃著什麼髒話，最後一臉沒辦法的笑出來。  
　　「…妳好樣的。」她說，動手把水摻進酒裡。  
　　「謝謝，我知道。」凱伊答。  
　　她靜靜地喝了一會兒，給對方一點時間，沒什麼好急的，都已經是朋友了。

　　「…我好像還沒問過妳姓什麼？」最後ナオミ說，一個字一個字，壓低了聲音，聽起來特別小心翼翼。  
　　「……妳是問哪一個姓？」凱伊低低笑著，臉上是以狡黠來形容又嫌過份清爽的神情。

 

─────────  
※說ナオミ老牛吃嫩草的凱伊(29)，還不知道在故事內時間點的此時，大吉嶺還只有十八歲而已（爆  
※十個紅髮九個騷，亞理莎就是不騷的那一個（亞理莎：  
※作者視角：凱伊就是要有錢，沒得談。


	7. Grey Goes with Everything

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> （2017.05.03發表於百合會論壇及個人BLOG，現搬運至AO3）

　　用完晚餐，大吉嶺被幾位爵士絆住了，此舉倒也沒有什麼冒犯失禮之處，還不是因為這兩天她自己只顧悶頭做實驗，丟著政務不管。  
　　雖不緊急，季度報告交上去之後，照慣例領主有半個月的時間批閱，待到四月下旬，臣屬們才會陸續收到批閱完成的報告書，但光是提交了報告書領主卻沒有回覆說已確實收到，似乎已經足夠他們焦慮了。然而嚴格來說，爵士們並不是沒有收到回覆，由於大吉嶺對這種例行事務感到厭煩，總是把印鑑丟給阿薩姆，要她大略看過一次之後一一蓋章回應，這事久了，大家自然知曉，便一個個都要看到大吉嶺的親筆筆跡才肯安心。  
　　在講究榮譽的體系中，責任歸屬自然也是被特別關心的，爵士們的所作所為可以理解，但威爾斯親王就是硬生生想起，在真理，哪有誰敢在卡秋莎的休息時間拿政務去打擾她？即使民族氣息愛好逞凶，宮廷裡的貴族與軍官們還是特別愛惜生命的……不過換個角度想想，卡秋莎每日都在固定的時間處理政務，也極少因為一時興起就改變行程讓別人遍尋不著，這麼一比較，神龍見首不見尾的大吉嶺或許是伺候起來麻煩許多的君主吧。  
　　「姊姊大人為什麼偏要挑報告上來的幾天猛做實驗？」季度報告一年只有四次，威爾斯親王想不透大吉嶺為何不將日期排開，便開口問阿薩姆。  
　　「…大概也不是故意的，只是前幾日，六課那幾個煉金術博士也交了什麼報告給她，量可嚇人的，好多好多羊皮紙，我看她還叫人來搬，應該是有什麼重大發現吧。」  
　　「原來如此，」她忖度幾秒，又說：「不知她在進行什麼樣的工作？」  
　　「這我就不瞭解了，我不懂煉金術，只會算帳。」  
　　「還懂得射箭，而且箭術穿楊貫虱。」  
　　「謬讚了。」  
　　「剛才喝茶時，她告訴我實驗失敗了。」  
　　「唔…這種事情常發生。」  
　　「是這樣嗎…」  
　　「是啊…我明白您應是擔心大吉嶺大人，也了解她的那些實驗不是一般的勞心費神，但她是不會被一點小失敗──嗯，似乎不能稱作小失敗吶，總之，就算是長久的努力付諸東流，我也不認為她會被擊倒。」  
　　「您說的沒錯。」她贊同的苦笑，甜點已經用完，她拿起餐巾擦嘴，大吉嶺還站在遠處，被臣屬們團團包圍，跟剛剛比起來人牆不減反增。  
　　她看起來一時半刻都抽不了身，威爾斯親王想，放下餐巾，微微向阿薩姆那兒挪過身子。  
　　「阿薩姆大人，有件事情我很在意，我先前聽聞格雷伯爵大人引退的消息。」  
　　「嗯，是呢。」  
　　「您知道那位大人現在人在何處嗎？」  
　　「……沒人知道她去了哪裡。」阿薩姆淡淡道。添茶添到一半的白毫雖然原就沒有看著自己，可是多天的相處下來，她知道白毫不是那種眼神如此文靜的孩子。  
　　她們一定知道，威爾斯親王想。  
　　如果阿薩姆知道，白毫知道，那麼大吉嶺應當也知道。她不是粗枝大葉的人，自傲一點的說，她對阿薩姆的反應可以十拿九穩，只是怎麼也看不出姊姊是否隱瞞自己，但看這情況，大吉嶺也知曉內情才是最合理的解釋。  
　　這件事令她多麼傷心。  
　　「我還有很多話要對她說…真的是遺憾。」  
　　「…我也感到很遺憾。」阿薩姆小聲重複她的話，眼神飽含抱歉，白毫也端著茶壺離開她們的桌子。  
　　她想是不太可能再問出什麼情報，氣氛凝滯起來，就想著把話題結束：  
　　「姊姊大人好像不想談這件事，我便沒有多問。」  
　　「重擔落在她身上，她自然是不太高興。」阿薩姆說，威爾斯總覺得她看起來不太自然。  
　　「她不是應該早有覺悟？」  
　　「是啊，但是她原以為還能再隨心所欲幾年的吧，因為太年輕的關係，也被找了許多麻煩。」  
　　「她真是了不起。」她發自真心地說。  
　　「我同意……不過，這麼說或許很煞風景，我想您得當心了？」  
　　「當心？」  
　　「是啊，您一回來，她的心情簡直是這一年以來最好的，搞不好每天都在喜孜孜的盤算，把事情安排好了就要將國家丟給您呢。」  
　　雖然阿薩姆明顯是開玩笑的口吻，她還是打了個哆嗦，答道：「克倫威爾！那實在太可怕了。」  
　　正正因為身為繼承人，才最不該以繼承人的身份自居。她以為今天的聖葛羅依然奉行這條潛規則……不…那在如今當然還是金科玉律，看其他人對自己的態度就知道，只是她姊姊以及身邊的親信不當一回事罷了。玩笑歸玩笑，不管有意無意，大吉嶺的確是以一種快到她反應不過來的步調將各種事物交代給她，就在幾日前，她們待在茶室之中，那時阿薩姆不在，白毫回到廚房，大吉嶺發現只她們二人共處一室，就興致高昂的拉著她去那副領主盔甲前面，「給妳看件東西。」大吉嶺說。  
　　安放盔甲的展示架連著牆壁居然是一道暗門，大吉嶺將領主鑰匙插進一個毫不起眼的小孔裡用力一轉、再一推，那牆就翻了個面，接著嶄露在她眼前的──如果她沒有錯認的話──是那柄在聖葛羅建國傳說中出現的屠龍寶劍，寶劍閃著銀光，刃則是淡淡的紅──是斬殺克倫威爾時染上的龍血；寶劍後面是一套華麗過頭的舊式長袍，絕對不是近五百年以來的款式，既然跟寶劍擺在一塊，就只能是初代的王袍了。袍子看起來極厚重，披風有多層，每層都是實實在在的珍獸皮草。王袍雖然又重又繁複，且款式古舊，慣例上仍是新領主登基時的正式禮服，儀式不忘初代是騎士出身，繼位者要在克倫威爾殞命的山頭單膝跪於聖石之前，供上寶劍，如同對女士宣示效忠一般的承諾將自己的一生奉獻給聖葛羅莉安娜；也不忘初代亦是歷史上第一位煉金術特級大師，聖石旁擺放六件聖遺物，分別代表龍神克倫威爾以外的六位世界神，繼承者象徵性的持劍劈砍六者，宣示對龍神的忠誠。  
　　威爾斯親王根本來不及目睹那樣的英姿，在她獲知可以回家，已經是姊姊登基滿百日之時。她親眼瞧見兩件寶物，讚嘆之餘也哀傷起來。  
　　「要不要穿穿看？」  
　　那怎麼可以！她被大吉嶺突然的提問驚嚇，連連搖頭。  
　　「好吧，妳真聰明。那袍子上都是霉味，害我打一整天噴嚏。」  
　　「欸？」  
　　「真的啊，登基典禮的時候，我讀誓詞，一面讀，一面忍噴嚏，忍到眼淚都出來了，旁邊一堆人，不知道他們誤會了什麼，也跟著開始哭，好幾個假哭的，我都看出來了。」大吉嶺笑著說，把暗門轉回去鎖上，拍拍牆壁回頭看她「我只告訴妳和阿薩姆。」  
　　她有點搞不清楚只告訴自己和阿薩姆的是登基典禮的真相，還是她把王袍寶劍藏在這兒，大概都是。她只覺感受到親姊姊那邊傳來的溫暖體貼，然而同時也覺得對方太過隨意，不免擔心起各種事情來。

　　大吉嶺終於結束談話，回到餐桌來，碗盤已盡數撤下，她眨眨眼，似乎是對於臣屬們竟害自己錯過了飯後甜點感到不可思議。爵士們三三兩兩的都退出大廳，大吉嶺揮揮手遣退幾名僕役，廳內就只剩她們幾人。  
　　「有個壞消息，後天我可能得去格雷水壩視察一圈。」領主坐下來翹起腿，開口了。  
　　「臣愚昧無知，但這聽起來不是個壞消息。」  
　　「對我來說是壞消息。威爾斯，代替我去吧。」  
　　「…欸？」  
　　「就稍微喬裝打扮一下。」  
　　「別聽她胡說。」阿薩姆提醒她，又轉頭對大吉嶺說：「很不巧，威爾斯大人才託我幫她找一位值得信任的理髮師，我正好安排在明天。」  
　　「…可以等後天過完之後再剪嗎？」姊姊眼巴巴的看著自己，思考幾秒又改口：「不，為何要剪頭髮呢？妳該不會是要剪掉長髮？」  
　　「這裡太溫暖了，我實在不習慣。」她笑了笑，真實理由當然是因為別人老是將她們姊妹弄混。  
　　「……」大吉嶺努了努嘴，半晌之後氣勢十足地站起身來，拋下一句「懲罰妳後天跟我一起去。」便疾步離開，白毫又趕緊提起裙子追上主人。  
　　威爾斯與阿薩姆對看一眼，對方先開了口：  
　　「您要辛苦了，最近天氣熱起來，太陽會很大。」  
　　「您不同行嗎？」  
　　「不了，我桌上的那些羊皮紙足夠當整個第一軍團一年份的廁紙了……反正她也只是想跟您一起出門。」  
　　「欸，我知道。」  
　　「抱歉把她寵壞了。」  
　　「不是您的錯。」她笑出來。  
　　「哎，是呢，都是格雷伯爵大人的錯。」  
　　她扯出一個微笑，阿薩姆也笑笑，末了卻有點出神似地喃喃道：  
　　「……我們要照顧好她。」  
　　「我知道。」  
　　她聽著心裡一暖，很快地點頭附和，阿薩姆卻搖搖頭，她愣了愣，對方一下驚覺表現失禮，忙說抱歉。  
　　「…阿薩姆大人？」  
　　「抱歉，」對方又說一次，深呼吸後道：「抱歉，我不是有意無禮，只是想到一些事情，您不在的時候發生的事情……我想該是她自己和妳說，我也這麼勸過了，但看來還沒等到一個她心情好的時機。」  
　　「什麼樣的事情？阿薩姆大人？」她急切地問，伸手去握住對方的手。  
　　「…詳細的情形一定要讓她自己向您解釋才行……我只能跟您說，她一向沒有外表看來那麼讓人省心……您去了真理，大吉嶺大人差點就讓她送您出海的那一次變成永別。」

　　而兩天後她才明白阿薩姆的意思。  
　　她們騎馬出行，身邊僅跟了十幾位隨從，大吉嶺騎著白色的邱吉爾，她則坐在全身黑得發亮的百夫長背上──她姊姊已將那匹寶貝的坐騎贈與自己，超過一個鐘頭的路程，她們來到堤防邊緣，接下來需要徒步攀爬石梯。大吉嶺一下馬就解開遮陽帽，說那絲綢密不透風已經快要悶死她，又說真不知道修築這座石梯是為了什麼，把土鏟成一階階平台又鋪上石板之前，明明就是可以騎馬直奔上去的坡地。  
　　她撐開事先準備的陽傘，趕緊把姊姊弄到那陰影底下，她們拾級而上，矮護欄之外就是水道。格雷水壩是格雷伯爵主持修築的，在命名上也非常直接，這座大壩在她多年前離開聖葛羅時尚未完工，所以今天可算是她第一次參觀它。  
　　負責水壩大小事務的執行官走在她們旁邊，配合領主的腳步，一邊報告相關的事項。對方勾起了她的好奇，她聽得仔細，也提出疑問：  
　　「每年冬天都打開閘門嗎？」  
　　「不見得，還是要看該年的蓄水狀況而定，畢竟不請自來的乾旱還是最可怕的。」  
　　「這樣啊。」  
　　「是的。而且還要計劃讓洩洪後淹沒地區的居民撤離，是頗為勞師動眾的一件事。」  
　　「不過您剛才說前幾年都是年年洩洪？」  
　　「這幾年剛好都水源充足，而且洩洪的景象十分壯觀，去年還邀請了數位外國使節前來觀賞。」  
　　「我就是想要炫耀一下。」一直靜靜聽著的大吉嶺這才插嘴補充道，她跟執行官都露齒而笑。  
　　一路來到堤頂，執行官將剩餘的瑣碎事項報告完畢之後，就退下去了。頂上風很大，頭髮在風中亂顫，大吉嶺的頭髮紮得妥妥貼貼，只有瀏海飛揚，她則是被吹亂了整頭剛剪的短髮。對方微笑著撥了撥她唯一留下原來長度、位於右側耳鬢處的一條小辮子。她瞇著眼有些睜不開，大半是因為烈日刺眼，然而大吉嶺神色平常，自然地睜著清澄的雙眸，她再次意識到，自己的姊姊是個煉金術士，不同於常人，她記得格雷伯爵也可以直視太陽，煉金術士應該都可以直視太陽，又擁有在黑暗中視物的能力。  
　　「威爾斯，漂亮嗎？」  
　　「非常美麗。」她跟著大吉嶺的視線眺望整座水壩，兩條主要的水道蜿蜒而其中流水湛藍，讓她又想到了姊姊手背上的龍。水道方向相反，一條通往城堡，一條通往更內陸的村莊。  
　　「壯麗的景色總是能讓人心胸開闊，又引人立下高遠的志向。」  
　　「是。」她點頭，想起真理看不到盡頭的廣大雪原也曾經安慰了她陷落邊緣的心。  
　　「下去之後，景色忘記了沒有關係，只希望不要忘掉那高遠的志向。」  
　　「姊姊大人…」  
　　「回去吧，冬天的時候，我們再來看洩洪，那時天氣也不會熱成這樣。」大吉嶺繞過她，率先步下階梯，她默默跟上，心中盤據方才大吉嶺轉過臉來，蒼白的雙頰，眼眶下的陰影，還有那一瞬間凡人一般的神情。  
　　回到駐馬之處，像是早料到領主心意一般的，阿薩姆派來的馬車正等著她們，略顯疲態的大吉嶺鑽進車內，她想了一下，便也將百夫長的韁繩交給隨從，跟著爬進馬車。  
　　「姊姊大人，」沉默了好一會兒，她下定決心要問出實情「我記得您說過誠實是美德。」  
　　「……妳是想要說，我在某事之上對妳不誠實了，而令妳心痛嗎？」  
　　她沒有被對方的直接嚇住，慎重地點點頭「阿薩姆大人跟我說了一些。」  
　　「阿薩姆嗎？唉……她跟妳說到哪裡？」  
　　「我告訴您阿薩姆大人向我透漏到哪裡，您再決定還要隱瞞到哪裡嗎？」  
　　「…妳真的是我的妹妹。」 大吉嶺低下頭閉了閉眼，那神情讓她一下子心疼起來，覺得彷彿是自己在欺負姊姊。  
　　「…我妄自推測，您其實知道格雷伯爵大人的去向。」她說，狠下心也要讓這話題繼續下去。  
　　「……我真的不知道，並且也很想知道她去了哪裡。只是我承認，我沒有告訴妳所有應該告訴妳的事情。」  
　　「那是為什麼呢？是因為我的關係？我做了什麼讓您失望的事嗎？」  
　　「不是，當然不會是，我親愛的妹妹……」大吉嶺看著窗外很久，又把視線轉移到自己交握的雙手「……那是因為我很痛苦。」  
　　「……」她僵硬地坐直，多半是因為聽到姊姊使用了這樣強烈的詞彙。  
　　「非常、非常痛苦，威爾斯，這種痛苦是有毒的，我看著她設計的美麗的水壩，想念她，同時被提醒著自己讓她失望透頂的事實……不，威爾斯，不要反駁我，因為就是我的錯，是我把她氣走的。」  
　　「…這是什麼意思？」威爾斯親王不能理解而又震驚拘謹地搖著頭。  
　　對方又沉默起來，久到她以為自己不會得到答案，才聽見大吉嶺那幾乎要被馬蹄聲掩蓋過去的話音：  
　　「她是教給我煉金術的師父，師父告誡我千萬不能做的事情，我做了，還差點殺死自己。」

 

─────────  
※六課、格林：GuP官方出版物月刊戰車道中小說，一位叫做格林的學生，是「聖葛羅莉安娜女學院情報處理處理學部第六課(GI6)」的部長，直接受大吉嶺指示收集對戰學校的情報，據描述能力不俗。六課的名稱也很有可能是在影射英國的秘密情報局──軍情六處(MI6)。這裡借用六課和格林為大吉嶺的私人煉金術士團隊命名。


	8. Saunders

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> （2017.08.25發表於百合會論壇及個人BLOG，現搬運至AO3）

　　餐食已然用畢，她們便以酒水作為對話的佐料。  
　　「……妳的意思是，妳曾經有過很多個姓嗎？」  
　　「是啊，方便在不同的場合使用。」  
　　「噢，我的天哪。」ナオミ誇張地抬抬眉毛，啜一口酒「…那現在對妳來說是什麼場合？」  
　　「是報上真名的場合。」凱伊微微一笑，眼角的笑紋浮現出來，她壓低了聲音也壓低了腦袋，凝視她的朋友「我有過很多姓名，但我的父親和母親最喜歡的那個名字，是凱伊；而他們倆使用大半生的姓氏，叫桑達斯。」  
　　「…桑達斯？總覺得聽起來非常耳熟。」  
　　「可能吧，在某些方面，我的家族非常有名。」  
　　「哪些方面？我在軍隊裡待久了，外面的事情都不那麼清楚。」ナオミ笑著聳了聳肩。  
　　「他們是生意人。」  
　　「讓我猜猜，所以妳，妳也是個生意人？」  
　　凱伊點點頭。  
　　「哇噢，我想我是第一次跟一個活生生的生意人說話、還一起騎馬。」對方驚嘆道，端起酒杯來似在思考「…不過，生意人聽起來不像是會在別人店裡工作的吶，別提妳要賺點小錢喝酒那套，凱伊，生意人怎麼會沒有零錢？我是說，妳總要有零錢『做生意』吧？還有妳做的生意是……妳的產業呢？」  
　　「嗯…簡略地說，我離開了上一個生意，考慮著想要開始下一個……結果陰錯陽差到了那座小鎮，在那兒我原本盤算著的生意做不起來，就先將就著替別人工作了。」  
　　「原來如此。」ナオミ應道，舉杯將最後幾滴酒液倒進口中。凱伊感覺她的朋友仍抱有許多疑惑和好奇，卻怕是不知如何繼續開口了，她想，時間已經不早，或許兩人還是先回房休息比較好。於是她如此提議，並邀約了明日一塊出門，對方答應了，凱伊趁隙問她是不是真要和旅店年輕的小女侍睡，對方一臉「饒了我吧」的神情，苦笑說自己的確要睡在小姑娘房間（「的地板上」，ナオミ看見她的表情，加重強調了這幾個字），但恐怕整晚都要被追問旅途中的見聞而不得安眠了。  
　　「不是妳想像的那種甜蜜氣氛啦！」ナオミ擺著手，臉上堆滿裝出來的不耐。  
　　凱伊心想，有個能夠徹夜相談的人陪在身邊，或許就算是一等一的甜蜜了吧。

　　次日一早，ナオミ依約出現在旅店一樓的吧檯邊，看來精神不錯，凱伊自己也睡了個好覺，這些年下來她歸結了擁有優良睡眠品質的條件，首先床要擺在足夠寬敞但不會太過寬敞的房間裡，再來那床最好是老舊卻受到細心維護的──正是這樣的床舒適。她們吃過早餐，往碼頭的方向去，ナオミ表示自己有事情要到泊船會所一趟，正好可以帶她去那附近走走，她欣然答應；兩人步行前往，讓她有機會仔細瞧瞧這座城的絲絲縷縷，她對一處矮石牆裡傳來的動靜產生了好奇，是人群鼓譟著的聲音，就像在進行什麼運動比賽，ナオミ解釋，那是奧菲岡很有名的鬥雞場，等她們從碼頭回來，可以順便參觀。  
　　「鬥雞？他們除了鬥雞，還順便押注嗎？」  
　　「妳猜對了，人們就是愛死了賭博。」  
　　  
　　泊船會所的大廳裡塞滿了人，ナオミ排進通往窗口的隊伍，凱伊則是在裡頭轉了一圈，就獨自到外面去四處看看，她避開了擁擠的卸貨區，往反方向走，棧橋上可以瞧見三三兩兩的釣客，周圍有些小船做著接駁生意，再往下走莫約半百尺的距離，開始是大船停泊的港位了，還有多條通往船塢的水道，錯綜複雜，行人需要爬上天橋才能穿越它們。凱伊索性留在天橋上，信步而行，欣賞底下的船隻，只有遠處幾艘正慢慢移動著，大多數都已經下錨；木板和繩索串成的天橋被她踩得吚啞作響，她不甚在意，願意相信它們是穩固的。  
　　她來到一處海風適宜的地方，衣服和頭髮拍打在身上的觸感都令人心曠神怡，便停下來靠在欄杆上，近海處沒有小島，看過去便是一片無際的汪洋，儘管清楚自己什麼多餘的東西也沒帶，凱伊還是摸了摸身上，有些遺憾菸斗被她擱在旅店房間了。  
　　偶然之間她低頭，瞧見停泊在她正下方的一艘三桅帆船，雖然擁有三根主桅、是艘實實在在的大船，卻予人一種苗條而敏捷的印象。她不禁留意起這艘船來，而她的心思似乎被注意到了，天橋底下一個少年笑盈盈地爬上來，他雙手捉住粗繩，兩腿盪來盪去而不安分地踩在木板上，「女士。」他說，凱伊想他大概只有十二三歲。  
　　「您對船有興趣嗎？」  
　　「…這是你們家的船？」  
　　「是的，上好的原木──都是從奧利瓦運來的，最新式的縱帆設計，非常好操作，最棒的是，整個奧菲岡，找不到比她還要快的船了……如果您有興趣，我還可以跟您介紹我們的小船──當然是一樣的好料──單桅縱帆船，一個人就可以操作，兩個人就可以讓它在最險峻的礁石之間穿梭，我們的船塢裡有兩艘要賣，康斯坦恣和夏洛特，都是好女孩。」他一邊說著，還挑了挑眉，凱伊不禁失笑。  
　　「我比較喜歡大的，」她伸手比劃兩下「像是她？她叫什麼名字？」  
　　「雪莉。」男孩跟著她一起看向下方。  
　　「雪莉…她需要多少船員？四十位？」  
　　「事實上，女士，她只需要三十名船員就足夠順利航行了。」男孩的語氣頗是自豪。  
　　「這樣啊。」凱伊抬抬眉毛，又問：「我想知道，她要價多少？她的擁有者是否在城裡？」  
　　「您的意思是，您有意購船嗎？」  
　　「這就要看情況了…哪裡可以找到你的老闆？」她笑說。  
　　「事實上，女士，她已經有買主了。」他說，似乎很想把話題再次引回那些小船上。不過凱伊回了句這樣啊，真是遺憾，搖了搖頭便將視線再次轉回那艘三桅大船上，男孩見狀，不再打擾她，逕自離開。她看了一會兒，而後下橋，回頭跟ナオミ會合。對方已將事情辦妥，她們便往回走，去看了看鬥雞場，那裡面會如此熱鬧果然是因為競賽之餘還帶上了賭博的關係，下注的流程似乎非常嚴謹而有秩序，還有一個專門的櫃檯處理；然而凱伊還是覺得眼前場景滑稽可愛得令她發笑，一大群人圍著場地，而小小的場地中央就只是兩隻公雞鬥得你死我活，群眾們情緒高漲，她想起從前也見過類似的場景，不過那是在賭馬、賭賽馬，規模跟這邊比起來可大多了。  
　　參觀完畢，她們坐在路邊的小店裡吃海鮮雜燴，凱伊問起對方去泊船會所辦的事情，ナオミ掏出一張船票，凱伊瞇著眼睛看了看，那是張非常正式而昂貴的船票，上面甚至鍍了一層薄博的金色。  
　　「這是妳接下來要去旅行的地方？」  
　　「對，嗯…不過，也不大算是。我買的不只是船票而已，還有開墾的資格。」  
　　「開墾？什麼意思？」  
　　「要去的地方是一座還未開發的島嶼，這艘船是簽約的拓荒者航班，參加開墾的工作，三年後全部的工作完成，可以得到自己的房子跟田產…還有分配到的牲畜。」  
　　「…聽起來不錯，」凱伊邊把食物送進嘴裡，突然驚覺，拍了下桌子，說：「…哦哦！妳要置產了，是要帶著旅店的小姑娘去吧！我懂了。」  
　　「…置產是什麼意思？可不可以換個我聽得懂的詞？」ナオミ撓撓後腦杓「還有，我沒有要帶著她一起去，別瞎想了。」  
　　「大致上就是有自己的房子和田地的意思──所以妳打算有了房子之後再回來接她？」  
　　「不是──呃…凱伊、朋友，聽者，我──」對方頓了一下，放下叉子「我原本打算晚一些再告訴妳的，我…我沒打算回來了。」  
　　「……嗯？」凱伊愣了愣，也跟著放下叉子。  
　　「…妳知道，我太老了。」  
　　「太老？！」比對方還要大兩歲的她不自覺提高了音量。  
　　「就像妳說的，老牛吃嫩草也該有個限度──」  
　　「噢，妳該不會把我的玩笑話當──」  
　　「對她來說太老了。」ナオミ打斷她「而且我除了打仗，什麼都不會…我總該為了以後做打算。」  
　　「…妳當然可以為以後做打算，但用不著再也不回來了啊！妳大可以隨時搭船回來看她，那有什麼問題？妳們是那麼好的朋友，況且，妳知道，如果妳放棄了她也總有一天會…會……結婚，」她好不容易才說出那兩個字「嗯，妳覺得她不會想邀妳到婚禮上嗎？」  
　　「這就是問題，我不能再回來。我不能每次回來，都想著接下來要幹麻──要跟她一起幹麻，妳懂嗎？我不能，那些都是不切實際的幻想，每次回到這裡都跑出來誘惑人的魔鬼，那是我不會去做也不該去做的事情，只是浪費我的時間而已。」  
　　「這不是理由，ナオミ，這根本就不是個好理由，甚至連藉口都不是。」凱伊低聲說，些微被對方突然大串大串的講起話所震懾。  
　　「忘記她的時候我過得自由自在，」ナオミ淡淡道：「我這是要去追求自由自在的生活了。」  
　　凱伊開始默默地吃著盤裡的東西，ナオミ當然不會主動開口，飯後，凱伊說她還要再去鬥雞場看看，ナオミ便自己先回旅店。路上她邊走邊想，她一定傷了對方的心，凱伊看起來是為了朋友掏心掏肺的那種人，尤其她們還一起經歷過生死交關的時刻，而自己卻說就要離開了，她還沒問對方接下來有何打算，但肯定不是像她一樣上什麼開墾船。  
　　她是生意人，很可能想在這裡做新的生意吧，她想著，就推門走進了克雷頓旅店。  
　　午餐時間已經過去，大廳裡人不多，三三兩兩地喝著飲料聊天，亞理莎似乎仍在廚房裡忙著，ナオミ走近吧檯邊的窗口向裡一瞥，瞧見對方正一邊嘟噥著抱怨話語一邊洗碗，她微微一笑，先行爬上三樓，通過多間客房，拿鑰匙開門進入一個邊間。  
　　房間沒有開窗，暗得很，窗戶位於大床邊，ナオミ便穿越一道將房間分成兩半的厚重隔簾，坐上床去擅自打開，窗戶很大，且兩扇並排在一起，使用木樁和粗繩索將窗板架起，這是典型海港城市的風格；打開之後房內被自然光照得明亮無比，這兒視野極佳，可以輕易的將港口全景盡收眼底，由於旅店位於山坡之上，放眼看，還可以眺望到更遠處的海域，若有船隻出港，航速一般，在這兒望，通常望個半天都還能找到它的蹤影。透過射進來的光線，她這才發現了那只小望遠鏡被放在了床鋪一角──啊啊，加上這個，又可以看得更遠了吧。她把它拿起來對在眼睛上，向外探看，海面上移動著的船隻們變得更加清晰，不過不到三分鐘，她的興致已經完全轉移到窺看城內來來往往的人群上頭。她忽然想到，搞不好能用望遠鏡找到凱伊在哪裡呢！而這時，亞理莎正好回到房裡來。  
　　「臭死了…」對方把門關上，插上門閂，兩手在圍裙上抹了抹──大概上頭都是魚腥味吧，而後解下圍裙，把它攤開晾在一條栓在柱子橫越房間的粗繩上，又把掛在同一條繩子上的帆布簾子統統推到牆邊去，這下整個房間都被窗外陽光照亮了。ナオミ看到後頭堆積如山的物品，跟先前比起來該是又增加了：那兒堆滿了大小不一的木箱子、一輛小的手推車、一些工具、一把舊梯子、亂七八糟的帆布堆、紙捲──然後是書、書、書，以及，書。唯一的一組桌椅上頭也堆滿了東西不能倖免，勉強可以瞧見壓在最上面的是筆、墨水、一個羅盤和一盞舊油燈。  
　　「…不是我的錯覺吧，書怎麼又變多了？我以為妳背起來之後就會拿去賣掉？」  
　　「我覺得背起來還是太不牢靠了，所以決定用抄的，而且，我還學會了裝訂的方法。」那人挺起胸來，一副「趕快稱讚我」的神情。  
　　「所以這裡有多少是妳的…手抄書？」  
　　「…從這裡開始吧。」亞理莎朝地上一指，仔細看的話，的確在範圍之外的書本都比較精緻，字體多樣，封面材質各異，反之，那些手抄書的書背上沒有標題，而且封面皮革的色澤大致統一。手抄書幾乎佔了全部書本的四分之三。  
　　「…妳可真厲害。」ナオミ咕噥道，想起不知是多少年前，對方的嬸嬸尖聲抱怨著，說這間房總有一天會垮下去──整間垮下去，然後壓扁他們的房子，都是因為那些書。  
　　「夏爾家的那個男生教我的。」  
　　「妳說裝禎匠的那個夏爾？妳付錢給他？」  
　　「沒有，我一個錢也沒付。」對方看起來更是得意。  
　　「……我知道妳在打什麼鬼主意，妳想要我問妳是不是色誘對方──但我偏要猜是妳偷了廚房的肉去送給人家做酬勞。」  
　　「好吧，妳都知道。」亞理莎垮下肩膀，踢開鞋子就爬上床來。這張床很大，是克雷頓夫婦結婚時訂做的，現在它舊了，被搬到亞理莎的房間。對方也坐到窗邊來，伸手接過望遠鏡向外看，說：「…它簡直太棒了，一定就是真的，謝謝妳。」  
　　「…我想可能再也沒有人能鑑定它的真假了。」她說，想到凱伊曾經對她擔保過望遠鏡的確出那家知名製造商，但要在這世上找到一個人能擔保它就是那位「艾布蘭」生前使用的望遠鏡，怕是難上加難了。上頭刻寫的「艾布蘭」字樣，卻已經讓亞理莎開心得要飛上天去，她瞧見名字後面跟著的「VIII」字樣──雖然大字不識幾個，但數字她還是認得的──便吐出先前就產生的疑問：「為什麼這個艾布蘭，要在簽名後面寫上『八』呢？」  
　　「因為艾布蘭先生是第八艦隊的領袖，手下有八艘大船，和二十艘小船。」  
　　一般而言，ナオミ和任何人都不會在一個海盜的名字後頭冠上「先生」的稱謂，但這對海盜專家亞理莎而言，似乎是一種不容侵犯的禮儀，尤其那個艾布蘭似乎就是對方最為崇拜的一位。她們窩在床上用望遠鏡眺望了一陣，之後還偷吃牛肉乾，又一邊下棋，棋盤放在床鋪上導致它被亞理莎的大動作打翻了好幾次，直至逼近黃昏，對方該回到廚房工作了，她們收拾收拾，穿好鞋子準備下樓去。然而，經過書堆的ナオミ突然停下腳步，那是非手抄書的書堆中，其中一堆亞理莎表示怎麼樣都捨不得賣的書本，她被某樣東西吸引了視線，那是其中一本書背上的標題、標題中的一個單字。  
　　她突然感到很緊張。  
　　「…亞理莎。」她叫住對方「這個字怎麼念？」  
　　「什麼？哪個字？」  
　　「這個字。」她把書抽出來，指著封面標題中的一個單字。  
　　亞理莎挑了挑眉毛，說：「桑達斯。」  
　　她一下子凝住了表情，對方疑惑的問她怎麼了嗎，她心煩意亂的搖搖頭，雖然心中有個底了，卻還是再次開口，問：  
　　「……那…那這本書的標題是？」  
　　「桑達斯的海盜。」


	9. Chain Reaction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> （2017.08.27發表於百合會論壇及個人BLOG，現搬運至AO3）

　　威爾斯親王跟在大吉嶺身後步上旋轉階梯，她感到心煩意亂，還無法完全消化剛才聽得的訊息，她的姊姊步伐並不快，給了她許多時間思考，雖然她不了解這究竟有沒有任何幫助。在馬車上，她追問大吉嶺究竟是犯了什麼樣的禁忌──那時她早已把格雷伯爵的下落一事拋到九霄雲外，大吉嶺說此事解釋起來將會異常複雜，而馬車也正好通過護城河，輪子上了橋，顛頗起來，大吉嶺突然就開窗，手指大溝裡的黑水，問她：「我想妳曾經聽過關於護城河的傳言？」  
　　「…有的，」儘管對話題突然的轉移有些不滿，她還是忠實地回答：「很久以前聽說的，說這個河水裡有毒，是一種魔法的防禦工事。」  
　　「沒錯，這是從第二代領主開始，就命全島頂尖的煉金術士研發、下毒至水中的一種防禦工事…後來人們發現它除了作為防禦工事以外的用途，為了避免跌入護城河，出入城堡時不管是貴族、兵士還是民眾都會遵守秩序的排隊，不會推擠……嗯，扯遠了，那妳知道河水為什麼是黑色的嗎？」  
　　「嗯？黑色的？」威爾斯親王愣了一楞，將頭伸出窗外，發現果真如同對方所言，然而在已經有些模糊的記憶之中，那水卻該是透明的才對「…什麼時候變成黑色的了？」  
　　「那是我做的，那些行走於大城和村莊之間的藝人還將這事編成了歌。」大吉嶺微乎其微的笑了笑「水壩建成之後，護城河不再像從前一樣是一圈封閉的溝渠，我將它和城堡裡的排水系統打通，另外也連接了從水壩那邊過來的水道，還有通往大海的排水口。因此一開始，水晶桌會議有意將毒水全部清除，但這是一項歷史悠久的傳統，我們也很猶豫，最後我想，還是找個辦法將毒水限制在護城河溝裡──那就是妳現在看到的那層黑色。」  
　　「層？所以黑色的部分只有一層嗎？」  
　　「沒錯，只有最上面的那層是黑色的──只有那層是毒，它被術式約束，只能留在護城河溝裡，底下流動的清水乾淨無毒，跟水壩的水、以及通往大海水道裡的水，都是流通的，這麼一來城堡就可以在有需要時直接從水壩引水使用，以及直接將廢水排出。」  
　　威爾斯點點頭，有些疑惑這跟她們原先討論的話題有何關聯。  
　　「那麼，我想妳未曾聽過關於那毒水──妳還沒有聽過市井之間流傳的那些歌曲吧？」  
　　「沒有，回來之後還未曾。那些歌是…是怎麼唱的？」她原想問那些歌有什麼重要的嗎，話到一半趕緊改口。  
　　「我沒有特別去記…『白城牆，黑河水，五百年聖葛羅，難攻不落』好像是這樣的吧，雖然幾年前黑河水還沒有出現，我想原因是這麼唱會更戲劇化……還有『黑火灼燒，永不熄滅，七竅流血，痛苦而死』。」  
　　「…這聽起來非常可怕，那層黑色毒藥會讓人這樣慘死嗎？」  
　　「是的，只要讓黑水碰到皮膚就會中毒，若是大面積沾上，就免不了痛苦的被毒死了，而那些毒藥可以溶穿布料、皮料甚至盔甲。我想妳一定在疑惑，我為何要跟妳交代這些，而那是因為，研製這款毒藥的靈感，就來自於我受到的懲罰。」說著，大吉嶺脫下右手手套，將手背舉在她眼前，那上面是自己之前一直來不及看清的一條盤據的龍──看起來像個刺青，然而在刺青底下，之前她以為自己錯認為傷疤的痕跡，竟真的是傷疤，宛如燒傷後癒合的痕跡，還一路延伸進袖子裡。  
　　「這、這是……！」她目瞪口呆。  
　　「這是克倫威爾給予煉金術士的記號，而在底下的這、這是懲罰，整條手臂上都是。」  
　　「差點丟掉性命指的就是這件事？因為您犯了某種…某種禁忌？所以格雷伯爵大人她──」  
　　「不是她！不要詆毀她！」對方低吼著打斷她，她嚇了一跳，大吉嶺做了一個抱歉的手勢，慢慢把手套戴回去，彷彿是利用這段時間整理思緒，最後輕聲說：「妳要了解，那已經是非常仁慈的懲罰了，妳不明白我做了多麼恐怖的事，那令克倫威爾震怒…最後，是她平息了祂的怒火……而我沒能平息她的。」  
　　威爾斯無言以對，馬車就這麼進了主堡，停在宮殿側門前。

　　一如預料，阿薩姆和白毫都待在茶室中，見到她們回來，先後行了簡便的禮，白毫手腳利索地將她們兩人的茶具擺上桌。她們一坐下，樞密守護就率先開口，她說：「魯克莉莉回來了。」威爾斯有些懊惱，她原想繼續剛才的話題──在阿薩姆也…或許再加上白毫──在她們兩人也在場的情況下，若她們沒有事先串通，任何一人想要說謊，難度便會更高。然而，大吉嶺一聽見阿薩姆的話，便轉頭吩咐白毫帶阿薩姆提到的那人進來，白毫離開後，又立刻正經八百地跟阿薩姆說起剛才的水壩之行，威爾斯只好默默喝起茶來。  
　　不一會兒，白豪領著一個女人回來了，後者身著旅行裝束，揹著大袋子，看起來風塵僕僕，衣裝和配件卻不是粗劣貨色；她的軟皮獵人帽上插了兩根鮮豔的羽毛，但帽子本身以及上衣、半身斗篷都是樸素的灰綠色，看起來很耐磨的褪色馬褲配上長筒厚底靴，深棕色長髮編成辮子安放在斗篷帽兜裡頭，戴著厚厚的皮毛手套。她們管此人叫魯克莉莉，她有些灰頭土臉，顯然在進宮之後並沒有先去清潔身體──真是無禮之人，威爾斯親王暗想。  
　　魯克莉莉行了一個站姿之下最繁複的禮，一秒不到就被大吉嶺打斷了，後者面露笑容似乎精神一振，要她直接進入正題。那人便把袋子從肩上卸下，一邊口述起自己被交付之任務的執行經過，一邊依次取出袋中的物品，她被大吉嶺委派、幾乎踏遍了整個龍島，便是要為君主尋找並帶回特別的煉金術材料。  
　　威爾斯原以為會看到像煉金工坊中所擺放的動植物組織那類東西，但只有魯克莉莉一開始拿出的乾燥飛鼠屍體符合她這一想像，而後，是一瓶「來自斯威夫特」的「風」──是個密封得十分誇張的空玻璃瓶、某座偏遠村莊中年紀最小的男孩掉下來的乳牙、一片被風吹到湖中心的山毛櫸枯葉…等等，都是這些說不上珍奇貴重，卻難以在尋常種況中取得的物品。最後，她拿出數個用厚絨布小心包裹以防碰撞的玻璃瓶，裡面裝了液體，有些看得出些微的差異，有些則無從辨識。「在您開出的篩選條件下，搜索到了這幾種認為是有可能符合的。」魯克莉莉說著，一邊拆下絨布，將瓶子一個一個雙手遞到大吉嶺手裡，大吉嶺仔細端詳，順手將它們放在圓桌上，威爾斯在其中一瓶之中發現了一些藻綠色的沉澱物，於是她想，或許這些都是哪裡的湖水吧。  
　　魯克莉莉完成了任務和報告，大吉嶺鄭重地說了幾句慰勞之詞後，就讓她下去休息了。「您有需要的話，屬下在──」離開之前她試圖要說什麼，被阿薩姆柔聲打斷：「大吉嶺大人要妳至少放七天的假，不然她的良心可過不去。」魯克莉莉連連搖頭，還未開口，阿薩姆繼續道：「安心休假吧，下次的任務一確定，我一定親自通知妳。」  
　　魯克莉莉退下後，大吉嶺邊檢查著那些物品，邊把它們井然有序的放進白毫推來的手推車。  
　　「姊姊大人，您要去煉金工坊嗎？」  
　　大吉嶺點點頭，威爾斯立刻思考起來自己是要留在這兒套阿薩姆的話，還是要跟著對方一起去，不知是否看透她的心思，當白毫正準備伸手推車，隨即被那人制止了，「威爾斯會跟我一起去。」她說，話中沒有一絲強硬卻也沒有任何她拒絕的餘地。於是幾分鐘後她們進入了那房間，對方同樣小心地將門鎖好，才點起燈，開始辦事。大吉嶺將魯克莉莉帶回來的物品一件件放到架上收好，威爾斯大致上看出這些素材的分類標準，一會兒之後也開始幫把手，當然，她還是會跟對方確認過自己要擺放的位置正確無誤。  
　　而輪到那些裝滿液體的瓶罐時，她就完全幫不上忙了。大吉嶺正仔細的把新加入的瓶罐放到它們該待的位置，架上瓶罐多得不像話，她有感這些東西是她姊姊的偉大工作裡最重要的一環，層板上雖貼著標籤，卻是以另一種語言寫成，她看不懂，從外表判斷，也歸納不出它們排列的邏輯，她斷然放棄。她看著姊姊一絲不苟的神情，又想到對方在車裡近乎沮喪的表情，接著想到了實驗失敗的那一天……大吉嶺對她說「只能堅持了，要不然就只會是個昏君」。  
　　她想到，在她們小時候，對方是個非常固執的小孩。  
　　她所說的固執當然包含了不屈不撓的精神，失敗了也不曾輕言放棄，她很欣賞。然而此時，她模模糊糊憶起的，是大吉嶺一臉堅定說著某句話時的樣子，可能是自己受了欺辱，或她們倆受了欺辱吧，被搶走了食物？還是衣服？這些她都想不起來了，可能並不是被搶走什麼東西，只是孤兒院裡那個慈祥但也頑固到可怕的廚工老爺爺對著大吉嶺說：「不行，親愛的，每個人都只有一份點心，不多也不少，一份點心。」，想到這兒她不禁莞爾，她的姊姊不管是要取回被搶走的東西，還是想多吃一份點心，都會展現超乎常人的堅定態度。是的，對那人來說，想要卻不可得，彷彿就是一種失去、一種被剝奪，而她的姊姊很少因此怨恨或沮喪，只是不斷的嘗試去得到它，不斷的發出聲明：那是我的、我要得到它、那件東西本就屬於我──重複了一遍又一遍，直到她真正得到那個她想要的東西。  
　　這個人失去的每一樣東西，她都決定用這種方式取回。每一樣東西。威爾斯親王想。  
　　「姊姊大人，我是否可以繼續我們在馬車上的話題？」  
　　「我不介意。」  
　　「您剛剛說，您犯了煉金術的禁忌，受到了懲罰，但是我想知道，您認為自己有錯嗎？」  
　　「…我還不至於自負到不願意承認錯誤，雖然承認錯誤的確很不好受，但是，是的，我認為是自己的錯。」  
　　威爾斯皺著臉想，聽到妳承認錯誤的我恐怕是更不好受的了。她舔舔唇，繼續說：  
　　「而您幾天前告訴我，您想要引發的是神蹟等級的煉金術。」  
　　「沒錯。」  
　　「…如果神蹟等級的煉金術就如同從神身上奪取力量，那麼，」她深吸一口氣「那麼您是否到現在仍未放棄那個錯誤？」  
　　大吉嶺停下動作，沉默不語，只是凝鍊了眼神直直望著她，她的心臟怦怦跳著，她害怕會從那人口中聽見寧當暴君也絕不淪為昏君的聲明，她開始祈禱，甚至懷疑對方沉默著的每分每秒都是在刻意折磨她。  
　　對方臉上出現了一閃即逝的陰霾，然後抬高下巴──就是那個表情！威爾斯親王在心中哀號卻也同時騷動了起來。大吉嶺勾起淡淡的笑容，輕聲承認：「對，無論要付出什麼代價，我不會放棄。」

　　「可憐的威爾斯，善良又溫柔的孩子，她被我嚇壞了。」大吉嶺說，她坐在床鋪，把枕頭立起來當成靠墊，被子蓋到大腿上。阿薩姆背對著她坐在房間主人的書桌前振筆疾書，聞言她轉過頭來。  
　　「可是我想她仍然對妳抱持無盡的忠誠。」  
　　「這倒是如妳所料。」  
　　「這很明顯。」阿薩姆把頭轉回來，揉了柔太陽穴，打算繼續動筆，然而她停住動作，猶豫了幾秒，放下筆站起身來「……大吉嶺，妳在愧疚嗎？」  
　　「一點點，一點點而已。妳知道她說了什麼嗎？她──她擔心我呢！因為我給她看了我的手，她擔心像那樣的事情會再次發生，我告訴她我已經不像當初那樣傲慢且魯莽了，我告訴她我很謹慎，只會在有絕對自信的情況下行動。」  
　　「…妳確定這樣沒有問題嗎？我是說，妳確定她在認定妳的目的是一個瀆神行為的狀況下，她仍然會支持妳？」  
　　「我確定。她在真理長大，信仰淺薄──相信我這不是侮辱她的意思，我是說，我的意思是，她……那個、她愛的是我。」講到那個愛字眼彷彿令她有些不自在，大吉嶺加快了語速繼續道：「我想她每次在水晶桌會議裡把手按在劍柄上祈禱，大家都默念『我願成為聖葛羅和克倫威爾的劍』，但她心裡想的卻是她要當 **我的** 劍，看她的眼睛就知道。」  
　　「……大吉嶺，妳知道，我也…我，我屬於妳，必要的時候，我願意為妳而死。」阿薩姆盯著好友的被角說，說完她硬梆梆的轉身回去拿桌上的羊皮紙，聽見對方輕聲道謝，她含糊的點點頭，把紙拿在手上走過去床邊「我只是很疑惑妳為何要用這種說法面對威爾斯大人，大可以說那是必要之惡，為了彌補更大的錯誤，這樣並不算說謊，況且您說過威爾斯大人心地善良。」  
　　「妳知道我不在意說謊與否……就是因為她心地善良，太過善良了，所以她不希望我是那樣的。」  
　　「什麼意思？」阿薩姆皺起眉頭。  
　　「她希望我是更…狂妄一點的人，她不敢說出來或者自己沒有意識到，但我知道她比較喜歡我是那個樣子。這就是為什麼我對她只有一點點愧疚，因為至少，我有努力扮演她心目中理想的姊姊。」  
　　阿薩姆點點頭，思索良久之後問：「…威爾斯大人有沒有問關於這件事我知道多少？」語氣和言詞之中大有「讓我們結束這個話題吧」的意味在。  
　　「有，她有。我告訴她：阿薩姆知道的跟妳一樣多。」  
　　「我知道了，我會注意的。」她再次點頭，抬手抖了抖羊皮紙，有兩張，她把它們分別拿在兩手上「我擬了兩份草稿，妳看合不合適，我去把第三份寫完。」  
　　「不用了，就用左邊那份吧。」大吉嶺伸手抽去了她右手的羊皮紙。  
　　「…等等，妳根本就沒看過吧？」  
　　「現在看了。就用這份。」對方說，語氣不容反駁。  
　　「……如您所願。」阿薩姆嘆了口氣。


	10. The Ghost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> （2017.09.08發表於百合會論壇及個人BLOG，現搬運至AO3）

　　那天晚上ナオミ沒在旅店的餐廳內碰到凱伊，無從得知僅僅是錯過了，還是對方跑到他處吃了晚餐，次日竟也一整天都沒遇見，她起了給對方留張紙條約碰面的念頭，卻覺得那麼做未免太婆婆媽媽。  
　　為了船票，她花掉身上大半的錢，好歹是整整一年存下來的，心中難免有些不安穩，她便將船票隨身攜帶，藉此帶給自己一些安全感，並當成一痛苦但必須的隨身提醒。由於盤纏驟減，她選擇留在旅店裡享受便宜的家常菜，在亞理莎工作的空檔，兩人一起消磨時間，她把髒衣服都剝乾淨留在地上，穿著洗過的襯衣和長褲，躺在女孩的床鋪上抽菸，分享一些對話和一些沉默，窗戶開著所以菸味也比較容易散去；而每次看到對方的那些書和收藏品她就想，若不是自己不識字，還真有股衝動想要研究一番，尤其在凱伊本人神神秘秘地消失了第三天之後。  
　　第四天傍晚，她終於遇到她，凱伊腳邊放著兩個鐵籠子，正坐在旅店大廳的餐桌前，邊吃東西邊翻看手上的紙張。要是她眼睛沒有問題，那籠子裡面就是兩只活生生的公雞了。她走過去坐到對方身旁。  
　　「別告訴我妳現在沉迷鬥雞賭博了？」ナオミ開口，雖然自己做過許多難稱磊落的「買賣」，沒資格多嘴，但對對方來說，賭博顯然不是什麼體面的生意，她忍不住又瞥了底下那兩隻禽類一眼，凱伊手中的紙──她把一個紙袋撕開當成寫字紙來用──上頭擠滿密密麻麻的數字。  
　　「噢，好久不見，ナオミ。放心，我只是在『研究』鬥雞賭博。」  
　　「凱伊，我百分之百相信妳……但這話聽起來就像從一個賭徒的嘴裡說出來的。」  
　　聽到她這麼說，對方發出一串笑聲，不得不說這確實令她減輕不少疑慮，凱伊把紙袋攤到她面前、比手畫腳著解釋說賭博只是一種數學（ナオミ對這個論點不以為然，但沒有表現出質疑也未打斷對方說話），而她參加鬥雞只是為了賭金，而非迷戀賭博活動本身。ナオミ點點頭，那之後她們談了些輕鬆而無關緊要的話題，凱伊叫住侍者點了兩杯啤酒，等到飲料上來，凱伊問她有沒有打算告訴亞理莎開墾船的事情？她說沒有，也請對方不要說，凱伊答應了，但她相信她的肢體語言裡可沒流露出多少贊同；最後她又問了自己什麼時候走，她說，還要九天開船。  
　　「…或許妳可以幫我留一封信給她。」ナオミ說，喝乾了啤酒，像是要彌補什麼才勉強開口：「因為我不識字，妳可以幫我寫一些祝福的話，還有很高興認識她，像這樣的嗎？」  
　　「這種話妳還是親口說吧？」  
　　「那樣我會被迫說出開墾船的事情，那個臭丫頭就一張嘴特別厲害。」  
　　「好吧。」凱伊低下頭，又猛然抬起「如果我沒記錯，妳說開墾船是簽契約的嗎？」  
　　「是啊。」  
　　「妳不識字，怎麼確認契約上的東西？」  
　　「賣船票的人一條一條讀給我聽的。」  
　　「…妳介意我替妳看看嗎？」  
　　她回到房間把契約拿下來交給凱伊，然後騎馬出了一趟門，去訂做幾件往後要用的工作服，買了新的馬鞍，回到旅店，她把螢火蟲牽進馬廄裡，從廚房的小窗把亞理莎叫出來。  
　　「幾天後我要出去一趟，大概會是一兩個月，期間麻煩妳照顧螢火蟲，我會把大部份的錢留在店裡，讓妳叔叔自己扣。」  
　　「妳要去哪裡？為什麼不帶著螢火蟲？」亞理莎瞇起眼睛來。  
　　「作為照顧牠的報酬，這個給妳。」ナオミ揚了揚手中馬鞍，那是一個對生手而言友善的款式，對方立刻被這個驚喜吸引了，忘記懷疑。開墾船上可沒有容納螢火蟲的空間，與其把牠交給某個陌生人，她更願意留給亞理莎。她教對方怎麼裝上和卸下馬具，以及上鞍的技巧，剩餘沒什麼好操心的，螢火蟲是訓練有素的馬匹，從未將人摔下馬背，又聰明到可以判斷許多事情。  
　　待她回到餐廳找凱伊，已是開飯時間，她見對方眉頭深鎖，先行點了兩人份的晚餐，一坐下來，凱伊就說：  
　　「ナオミ，妳不能去。這契約太不公平了。」  
　　「…或許對一個生意人來說分到的太少，但對我來說這樣就夠了。」  
　　「不！我不是這個意思！」凱伊用力抓亂了頭髮「…總之，他們說妳可以得到自己的房子，意思是要十二個人共住一間長屋，隸屬於房屋的田地和牲畜都是十二人共用，他們有告訴妳嗎？」  
　　「呃……沒有…但是，我想，那沒有關係。」  
　　「沒有關係嗎？」  
　　「沒有關係，我可以接受。」  
　　「妳確定是妳可以接受？還是妳覺得自己最好接受，因為妳沒有其他選擇了？他們讓妳簽字了嗎？這份是空白的，但是他們有事先讓妳簽字了嗎？」  
　　「沒有，上船之前簽好就可以了。凱伊，我打算要簽字，然後上那條船。」  
　　「妳確定要簽這種契約？透過說謊來賣的契約？」  
　　「那只是推銷的話術，不算說謊。」她強硬地說，即使知道這話站不住腳，但她可以說得很有重量。果然凱伊安靜下來了，她把契約還給自己，皺著眉頭吃飯。ナオミ拿回契約塞進上衣裡，沒再繼續這個話題，她不是衝動的人，這些日子她覺得自己已經變得太多話，和凱伊之間突然升溫的友誼在她這種老流浪者眼裡可說是一種不成熟、也是不牢靠的，她不排斥，跟凱伊混在一起很愉快，但她想要讓事情重回自己掌握。  
　　她也沒再問起關於那個姓氏的事情，凱伊卻自己說了可否介紹她跟亞理莎認識，又補上句絕對不會向紅髮女孩洩漏自己要離開的打算。ナオミ挑挑眉，慢吞吞地抓了抓頭髮，說：  
　　「當然可以…但是，怎麼說，有件事我必須先提醒妳。」見對方點點頭，她繼續說：「她是個狂熱的海盜愛好者──妳知道，不只是喜歡那些海盜故事而已，我說的是狂熱愛好，她有一房間的書和收藏品，我相信如果有機會，比如要是她是個男孩子，她一定會想辦法溜上一艘真正的海盜船。」  
　　「…哦？」  
　　「但是妳的事我沒說，我沒告訴她。我只是想起來妳的姓了，我在哪裡聽過，一定是她曾經告訴我的，她甚至有一本書是在講妳的家族──當然，我是說，如果妳的桑達斯真的是那個『桑達斯』的話。」  
　　她盯著自己的盤子等了一等，沒等到凱伊接話，便抬起視線，對方正用叉子戳弄盤裡的馬鈴薯。  
　　「…凱伊，如果妳介意的話──」  
　　「不，沒關係，我不介意。」凱伊說，不自然地笑了笑又補上一句：「我現在不介意了，那就是我的家族，就像我之前說的，他們是生意人，海上的生意人，用暴力做生意，偶爾也出售暴力。」  
　　「…聽妳這麼說，妳不是很贊同這些海上生意囉？」  
　　凱伊微笑著聳聳肩，沒有肯定也沒有否定。ナオミ不懂她的意思，逕自說下去：「如果妳不想被知道，我不會說的。」  
　　「…就像我剛才說的，我現在不介意了，現在。」凱伊又笑起來，方才那些不自然已經消失無蹤「妳知道嗎，一開始我不想跟妳來這邊，其實是因為妳說奧菲岡是個海港城市。十幾年的時間我為了做生意，幾乎走遍了內陸…不，或許我是為了能旅行到各種地方去，才選擇一直做生意的吧……總之，我到過邦國之中的每一個城市，每一個──除了所有靠海的城市以外，我就是不願意接近海邊。可是那天我想，我不應該再逃避了，所以最後我追上妳。」  
　　「凱伊……」  
　　「妳別想得太嚴重，我不過就是心中有些疙瘩，想像力又太豐富，說是逃避，也只是在逃避自己想像出來的東西罷了，明明海港也不會把我吃了的啊，都是自己心裡有鬼。」  
　　「妳看起來有點勉強。」  
　　「嘗試任何新東西都是有點勉強的，真正的快樂是給不畏艱難的人的獎勵啊。」她說，說出口後才想起這是她父親時常掛在嘴邊的話「真的來了之後，我很喜歡這裡，雖然妳就要離開了，現在知道這個正好，妳應該把我送給妳的小姑娘當餞別禮物。」  
　　「妳是海盜的孩子，但妳又不當海盜？」ナオミ笑起來反駁，順帶附上疑問。  
　　「是不當，可是我打算要來試試看做海上的生意了，當然，是沒有暴力的那種。」  
　　「我以為妳的新事業是鬥雞賭博？」  
　　「那是為了籌錢買條船啊，我至少得有一條船吧。」  
　　「原來如此，妳那天是去看船了？」  
　　「或許妳在離開前可以陪我一起去看，請他們讓我們進去船艙，躺躺看船上的床鋪。」  
　　「聽起來很有趣。」  
　　「…如果妳覺得船上的床鋪不錯，妳也可以留下來。」聽到對方這句話，ナオミ抬起頭來，凱伊已經吃完盤裡食物，站起身來不著痕跡地避開了她的視線，她們收拾了空盤，順著凱伊的意思上樓去，等對方將那兩個雞籠提回客房，就去拜訪亞理莎的房間。  
　　站在門前，ナオミ猶豫了一下，低聲說：「凱伊，但是亞理莎告訴我，水手在船上大半是睡吊床的，說是那樣比較省空間。」  
　　「是啊，但那是水手們，大副都有自己的拼板床的。」  
　　她不好意思問凱伊是否是為了自己才決定這麼做，內心也知道自己不該接受對方的好意，這個話題便無疾而終。她們敲敲門進了房，今日晚間不當班的亞理莎正趴在桌上就著油燈抄書，看到她帶著朋友來，有些疑惑，但還是將紙筆擱下，起來迎接。  
　　ナオミ有點窘迫，她從來不懂得運用什麼聳動言辭，只得有些坑巴地介紹道：「亞理莎，雖然已經見過了，但我覺得有必要再向妳引薦一下桑達斯小姐。」  
　　「…欸？這、這不是凱伊小姐嗎？」對方不知是沒聽清楚還是不能理解，愣著臉張開了嘴。  
　　「是啊，我是凱伊，敝姓桑達斯。」  
　　「妳、妳說的桑達斯是──」  
　　「啊啊，桑達斯是紅檀木的意思，東方海域有個海盜，人們都叫他桑達斯的海盜，因為他總──」  
　　「──因為他總是拿紅檀木造海盜船…！」亞理莎跟著凱伊說完那下半句話，邊說邊瞪大了眼睛，她高舉雙手亂抓起頭頂上的空氣來，然後又抱住腦袋用嘴型唸著「我的神呀」。  
　　「我還有件事想告訴妳，亞理莎。」凱伊燦燦笑著，頓了一下似在評估對方是否能承受接下來的訊息「ナオミ給妳帶來的那支望遠鏡是真的，那就是屬於海盜艾布蘭的望遠鏡。」  
　　「等等，妳怎麼能確定呢？」ナオミ插嘴。  
　　「海盜團拆夥之後艾布蘭先生把那支望遠鏡送給家父作紀念，所以我見過它。」  
　　「妳父親認識艾布蘭先生？那表示他是一位有頭有臉的海盜囉？」  
　　「不──不！ナオミ！」亞理莎猛地抓住高個子女人的手臂，激動的神情中帶有一絲責怪──那種怨對方沒好好聽自己說話的責怪，ナオミ露出無辜表情，亞理莎用力搖起頭來把兩搓頭髮甩得左右晃，她太激動，反而只能維持氣音，她說：「艾布蘭先生是桑達斯先生的部下…！」  
　　ナオミ抬高了眉毛，僅有的海盜知識都來自亞理莎口中的她，第一次得知原來還有比艾布蘭還要「偉大」的海盜存在。

　　「所以，他到底為什麼要解散海盜團？」  
　　「誰知道呢，他是個古怪的人，傳聞說是因為他遇到了一個女人。」  
　　「女人嗎，真是無聊。」  
　　在角落的一張餐桌邊，發問的是一個年紀莫約十五六歲的男孩，坐在他對面的，是一名臉上刻著深深皺紋，皮膚黝黑，鬍子和頭髮都紮成小束小束卻仍然十分蓬亂的男人，他看起來有五六十歲了。男孩有些後悔自己為了這一餐飯答應帶對方過來，男人烏黑的眼睛好像甲蟲一樣，令人感到陰森，他們坐在這兒是方便觀察那女人的桌子──過來之前，他找亞理莎問過，她說她只是位商人；但他卻聽見亞理莎親親熱熱的叫著那個女人「船長」，就他所知，連海上商人和偶爾出現在旅店裡的海軍軍官──那些真正意義上的船長們，都不曾得到亞理莎的這一稱呼，所以他才感覺事有蹊俏，所以他才帶「木腿」過來的。  
　　「木腿」，大家都這麼稱呼對面的這個男人，除了他真的有一隻木腿，沒人能挖出他更多底細，不知道他真正的名字、他從哪裡來，也不知道他是不是真的當過海盜。儘管如此，在奧菲岡的海盜愛好者之中，他肚子裡頭的故事一直頗受歡迎，可能是得益於他招搖的義肢和陰森的氣質。  
　　此時此刻，他陰森的氣質令男孩感到坐立難安，尤其木腿的臉上竟還浮現淡淡微笑，讓那張臉扭曲得更為詭異，為了壯膽，他問：  
　　「這真的是你要找的人嗎？一個女人？」  
　　「對，就是女人。女人們總是不願意跟海盜生活扯上關係，所以十之八九就是這個女人了。」而且這個女人還有著金頭髮和藍眼睛。  
　　「…可是你怎麼能確定呢？」  
　　「因為我聽到他們在屋子裡殺了一個女孩，又在森林裡殺了一個男孩，所以剩下的那一個是女孩。」木腿咯咯笑了起來，把幾個錢幣放在桌上推過去，起身拍拍男孩的肩膀，男孩似乎被他嚇住，他便朝對方擠了擠臉，淡淡補上句：「開個玩笑，忘記你聽到的，回家去吧。」  
　　趁著那個跟目標一塊吃飯的短髮女人離開座位，他邁步走上前去，義肢敲在地上發出咚咚聲響，金髮女人抬起頭來看他──眼睛果然是像海水一樣的深藍色。  
　　──而那張臉，長得跟雪曼真像。他想，幾乎要陷入回憶之中，微笑起來，開口道：「小姐，妳好，可以借一步說話嗎？」  
　　「…如果可以，就在這裡說吧？請坐。」對方打量了他幾眼，臉上的笑容變得有些僵硬，他聳聳肩，沒有移動，指了指自己那顯眼的義肢，自顧自繼續說：「他們都叫我木腿，原因如妳所見。問人姓名之前要先自報名號，別在意我，請問小姐貴姓？是姓桑達斯呢？還是姓希克曼？」  
　　「……你只說了你叫木腿。」對方臉上的笑容消失了。  
　　「妳想要名字換名字？好、好！」木腿摸摸鬍子，做了一個咱們有話好說的手勢，接著表演了一個彷彿苦思之後恍然大悟的表情「名字、名字，我想想，女孩的名字是嗎…我知道兩個！妳是凱伊？還是裘卡呢？」  
　　「……我沒有義務回答你的問題。」  
　　「那麼至少回答這一個問題吧，桑達斯小姐，」他把臉湊過去，微微彎腰彷若一個邀請的姿勢，他有著狡猾的笑容和亡靈一般的執著眼神，他問：「妳想不想復仇？」


	11. Prepare for Everything

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> （2017.09.13發表於百合會論壇及個人BLOG，現搬運至AO3）

　　例會結束了，水晶桌大廳之中是一陣愉快的氣氛，這或許可以稱得上是奇景吧，理由在於領主大人提前完成了季度報告的批閱，並在今天的會議上將它們一一送還給在座的爵士們，大家拿到報告，心中都是一陣驚喜，卻不敢表示得太明顯。那個大吉嶺大人，居然這麼快就將報告批閱完成送回他們手上！不是準時送回，而是比預定的日期還要提前了整整一周！然而心情愉悅的爵士們大概很難注意到阿薩姆深重的黑眼圈和幾乎可以稱為渙散的精神。  
　　「那麼，」大吉嶺拍了拍手，用歡快如同唱歌一般的語氣宣布：「例行工作處理完了，現在讓我們來進行臨時動議吧。」  
　　她這番話幾乎把原本桌上愉快的氣氛一掃而空，所有人都想起了這位領主絕不會放過任何一個沾好處的機會，要是做出讓步，也必定會在其他地方好好地得寸進尺一番。爵士們個個拘謹起來，有些人待在自己的座位裡面色凝重，有些人把玩著手上的筆或茶杯，仍想裝作一派安然模樣。  
　　「照例從樞密守護開始。」大吉嶺說。  
　　「我暫時沒有任何新提案，請司禮守護發言。」阿薩姆說，閉了閉眼睛，心想大吉嶺急著要在今天提出來，希望她能高明的力排眾議，自己可準備要休息不再幫腔了。  
　　照著順序下去，只有藥農守護閣下和外務守護閣下準備了新提案，藥農守護──大吉嶺都叫他溫室爵士──站起身來，鄭重其事地拿起一張羊皮紙，清了清嗓子，他的鬍子很長，白花花的，他總是將它們捲成一綑放在面前的桌面上，現在站起，鬍子便全落了下去。他宣布溫室內的某種觀賞植物在他和他的團隊精心育種之下產生了比去年還要多出百分之零點二的經濟價值，整個水晶桌禮貌地鼓起掌來，卻不怎麼熱情，守在廳邊的幾位侍者都具備了傑出的察言觀色技能，他們互使眼色，紛紛上前添茶擦桌，又一次成功的製造出干擾，使氣氛免於尷尬──雖然溫室爵士很可能沒有察覺，他說因此，他想要再次申請經費，好繼續進行該觀賞植物的研究。經費的數目十分小，這提案便一下子就順利通過。  
　　外務守護只是簡單地報告了黑森峰的西住家主去世的消息，接著提出一份讓使節團造訪並贈禮致哀的計畫書，這個提案沒什麼爭議，也是很快便一致同意地通過。  
　　等到擔任御前守護的威爾斯親王表示她也沒有新計畫要提出，發言權便轉了一圈回到了大吉嶺身上。  
　　「我有一紙提案想要得到各位閣下的首肯。」大吉嶺邊說，邊將紙張傳了下去「內容大致是這樣的：想必各位都知道，為了取得各種煉金術素材以供應在研究上使用，在六課之下我們設置了專門的部門──即代行官組織，裡面有文官十位，武官二十五位，各自執行我或六課博士們派遣的任務，組織歸六課守護格林閣下管轄。這個部門運作順暢，原本是不需要提出來跟各位討論的，但是，現在預定的煉金術研究計畫上頭，我們遇到了阻礙。」她伸手示意，格林立刻將一小疊文件呈到她手中，她將其中畫著圖表的文件攤開，展示給桌邊眾人。  
　　「如同各位看見的，計畫在近六個月以來停滯不前，原因是一種特殊溶劑的取得十分困難──首先，為了確定這種溶劑可能的構成物質，整個六課花了超過八個月的時間進行考據和比對──這是一項繁複而偉大的工程，容我先向格林閣下以及所有六課的博士致敬。」她微微欠身，而後繼續道：「而在十日前，這項工程有了重大的突破，我們幾乎可以確定要取得此特殊溶劑，必須要往南走。」  
　　「在鯨島上嗎？」有人發問。  
　　「還要再更南邊。」  
　　「您的意思是…必須要進入南方海域？」  
　　「首先必須要進入南方海域，但我們估計目標所在之處會遠遠超過我們目前所理解的南方海域，還要再更往南去，這些是佐證的資料。」大吉嶺又將一些羊皮紙從整疊文件中分出來，往下傳閱，雖然整個水晶桌除了她和格林，沒一個人看得懂這些充滿艱深術語的資料，但在禮貌上，每個人都還是動手翻閱、仔細地欣賞了上面抄寫員的字跡。  
　　「若要將這個任務交給僅有三十五名成員的代行官部門，想必是十分勉強，而我認為為了這一次的任務對代行官部門進行擴大並不是明智的選擇，任務的屬性和規模都相差甚遠。為此，我認為有必要成立一個專門的組織來執行這個任務。」  
　　這算是一個大議題了，眾人紛紛沉默著思考起來，半晌之後，護國守護摸了摸他挺翹的鬍子，率先發話：  
　　「大吉嶺大人，依您的意思，成立這個新的組織聽起來是要動用我們的海軍嗎？」  
　　「如果您首肯的話，閣下。」  
　　「在下可以提供一些意見，依資料上所描述的任務概要──呃，我們該如何稱呼這個計畫？」  
　　「這的確十分重要，就稱呼它為『萬能溶劑計畫』吧。」大吉嶺點點頭。  
　　「──好的，若要執行萬能溶劑計畫，依我之見，因為我們對南方海域以南一無所知，先不計小型艦艇，至少需要三艘大型的多桅帆船參與任務，保險的話，甚至需要五艘。而我們的海軍總共只有十四艘大型戰船，以現下西北方的情勢而言，我們可能無法讓駐港的戰船數量再減少了。」  
　　「我以為整個黑森峰的海軍都不是需要擔憂的對象？」藥農守護說。  
　　「以前是如此，但現在恐怕……」  
　　「…安齊奧。」威爾斯親王淡淡開口。  
　　「是的，如同御前守護所說，自從安齊奧跟西住氏正式結盟之後，我們就必須警戒了。」護國守護繼續道。  
　　「真理在安齊奧佈有密探，根據他們的消息，安齊奧接受了大量來自西住氏的金援，造船工業的發展非常迅速。」威爾斯跟著補充。  
　　「雖然還有島田氏可以和西住氏互相牽制，但我們缺少他們之間關係變化的情報。」  
　　「是呢，西住和島田明著感情不好，不過這個時期大家都來暗的就是了。」大吉嶺微微頷首。  
　　「即使那些北方人不諳水性，西住氏只要還有一天積極的與安齊奧保持關係，我們就必須警惕一天。」  
　　「我明白你的意思，閣下。不過，是否能等到我們致哀的使節返國，那時我們再試試重新評估西住的態度呢？」  
　　「是可以，大吉嶺大人，可是我想結果並不會改變。」  
　　「我明白了，謝謝你，雅伯隆爵士。」她對護國守護點點頭，又將臉轉向了司禮守護「坎貝爾爵士，依妳之見，西住是否會遵守家住過世的七年之內不對外動兵這個習俗呢？我記得他們的宗教裡好像有這麼一條戒律？」  
　　「戒律是有的，」司禮守護皺起眉來「但是西住氏若為了動兵而破壞戒律，這事要是發生了誰也不會覺得驚訝，尤其剛剛繼位的少家主，她的小女兒在今年一月之時已經成為凱爾沙大神殿的首席大祭司，恐怕整個黑森峰大陸的宗教勢力也都掌握在西住手中了。」  
　　「唉呀，看來這個計畫是注定要行不通了。」  
　　「我很遺憾，大吉嶺大人。」  
　　「別道歉，爵士，確保我們的海軍擁有足夠的力量當然也是我的意願。既然如此，只能考慮是否執行備案了，請大家再仔細過目。」她邊說，邊發下了另一份文件，相比而言這份輕薄許多，因為其內容就只有萬能溶劑計畫的概要，以及聘僱傭兵所需的費用和物資明細。  
　　「要聘僱傭兵來執行嗎？」一位爵士皺起眉頭，傭兵已是相對好聽的說法了，在被任何國家僱用之前，不過就是一群不受承認的法外之徒，「海盜」才是他們該有的正確稱呼。  
　　要僱用海盜來執行任務難保不會對聖葛羅莉安娜的名聲有所損傷，產生疑慮是當然的。  
　　「若不是鍊金術的研究計畫十分重要，還有現在的情勢所逼，我也不至於出此下策。」大吉嶺嘆了口氣，繼續說：「不過換個角度想，或許現在才是該執行萬能溶劑計畫的時刻，雖然情勢趨於緊張，於現下真理姑且是站在我們這邊的，以他們那令人不敢恭維的政變發生頻率，我要悲觀的假定這樣的日子可不能期望它持續太久，我們最好趁著尚有餘力之時把力氣花在煉金研究上。」  
　　眾人窸窸窣窣地小聲討論起來，在發覺聲量有轉大的跡象時，阿薩姆率先舉起手，她想著是時候結束討論了，她現在累得很，只想快點退下去休息，等著大家的目光聚集到她身上，便開口：「我想結論看起來很明顯了，這邊一票贊成。」  
　　見到樞密守護表態，眾人們也先先後後舉起手來表示贊成，最後是威爾斯親王，她一一看過水晶桌邊的每一位爵士，然後才緩慢卻堅定的舉起手來，說：「我贊成。」

　　散會之後，阿薩姆擺了擺手說她要回房補眠去了，大吉嶺便跟威爾斯親王並肩而行。  
　　「姊姊大人，您從一開始就打算要執行那個備案的嗎？」  
　　「沒錯，妳是從哪裡發現的？我聰明的妹妹？」她打趣道，威爾斯隨即靦腆地笑了笑。  
　　「沒有，就只是…猜的。總覺得您有話也不會直說。」  
　　「這個嘛…即使是我，多半也是在比較有利或比較有趣的時候才有話不直說的呀。比如剛才，讓雅伯隆爵士間接地拒絕我一次，我便可以留作籌碼，等待真正需要他支持的時候拿來使用。」  
　　「這我還能明白，不過為什麼要雇傭海盜來執行任務，我就不得其解了。」  
　　「妳認為還有其他的選擇嗎？」  
　　「我想真理擁有的艦船數量應是十分充足，是因為您不想欠卡秋莎這個人情嗎？」  
　　「噢，這倒不是。」她笑道：「我只是單純不想把這件任務交給軍人去辦。」  
　　大吉嶺想，威爾斯在真理生活多年，或許會疑惑方才在會議上提到煉金術研究時，爵士們皆不曾質疑它的重要性。龍島的子民信仰龍神，煉金術是克倫威爾賜與打敗祂的聖葛羅莉安娜爵士的珍寶，從此以後島上有了名為煉金術士的學者和名為煉金術的魔法學科，他們用這項利器發展出了了不起的文明，其他的國家或地區或許也有自己的魔法體系，卻沒有一個能如同聖葛羅的煉金術這樣嚴謹而有系統──這是任何一本煉金書籍都要高唱一番的論調，大吉嶺身為龍島子民、現在更是貴為龍島領主，沒有不尊敬煉金術的道理，她多少接觸過一些異教魔法，也十分認同它們大都雜亂無章，只是對於煉金術本身，她仍有很大的疑問尚未解開。  
　　所以她仍未放棄那個錯誤，她只是學會了一點隱忍與謙卑的可貴。  
　　煉金術是用廣博的知識和嚴謹的實驗所堆積出來的學問，她深信只要累積到一定程度，必會有爆炸性的發現，她不會讓尋找萬能溶劑的困難阻擋了她的腳步──事實上，六課能在她的主持之下發現萬能溶劑很可能確實以某種物質型態存在在這世上，已是十分巨大的成就了。  
　　她是敬重學問的煉金術士，要說她腦袋裡頭瀆神的那一部份，只是因為她跟克倫威爾的一些私人恩怨罷了。  
　　方才的會議之中她又聽見了西住少家主二千金的消息，她知道這個人，那位小姐似乎與自己同齡，在幾年前曾經遊歷各地──不只黑森峰大陸，她還出了海，不知道她有沒有到過聖葛羅及真理、甚至更東邊的東方聯邦？她出海之後的行蹤成謎，只能得知她回到家鄉後進入了神殿、獻身給凱爾沙──據大吉嶺所知那是一個極其原始的神與信仰，而她最在意的是，那位二小姐僅僅花了一年時間，便爬上神殿的頂端、成為一位大祭司。  
　　即使是名異教術士，或許對方的身上會有她在尋找的東西。她暗暗想著，回來之後要再命人去蒐集與對方相關的情報。  
　　接下來她得回房換上外出的獵裝，然後乘車出城參加一個城鎮翻新舊屋的動工典禮，明明不久前才視察完水壩的，現在又得出門，大吉嶺不禁感嘆起領主的生活真是充滿了不必要的忙碌。  
　　好的是威爾斯漸漸熟悉了家鄉的生活、以及跟在自己身邊的節奏，在妹妹返國之前，樞密守護和御前守護由阿薩姆一人兼任，現在御前守護的頭銜是歸給威爾斯了，除了在水晶桌會議佔有一席之地，亦是唯一能夠在領主寢宮以及領主本人身邊攜帶武器的爵位。大吉嶺想，威爾斯腰間那柄長劍對她來說似乎很重要，她便更是對自己的安排感到滿意，對方已經將厚重的雪靴換下，平時都是馬褲加上長統靴這樣英氣煥發的打扮了，短髮的模樣和那條小辮子看久了也非常順眼，就是她的好妹妹。  
　　要委外進行萬能溶劑計畫需要時間準備，也需要時間讓她的消息傳到各方海域，或許要兩年、甚至三年之後，她的計畫才能始動。而今天是一個順利的開始。  
　　一切都非常好。  
　　要是她還在的話，那就更好了。  
　　大吉嶺按著手背，告訴自己她會回來的。


	12. Above the Clouds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> （2017.09.13發表於百合會論壇及個人BLOG，現搬運至AO3）

　　「不想，請回吧。」木腿問她想不想復仇，而凱伊想也沒想地就如此答道，語氣強烈，相比之下，對方的態度顯得十分悠哉。  
　　「為什麼不想呢？」  
　　「因為那沒有意義。」  
　　「哦，沒有意義是嗎，我是聽過這個說法啦。」木腿轉了轉眼珠，一臉看小孩子的表情「就像我也聽過『人要先愛自己才有辦法愛別人』這種說法，都是那些傳教士在說的。妳上教堂嗎？丫頭？」  
　　「大概一年上一次，」她冷冷地說「隨便你要怎麼想，反正我確信那沒有意義，請離開吧，老先生，我不會過問你為什麼知道這些事情。」  
　　「妳當然會放我一馬，因為妳根本不敢過問，雪曼生了個膽小的女兒，誰叫她是那女人的種呢。」  
　　「…老先生，我明白你想要激我，但這不表示你可以隨意侮辱別人的雙親，請你現在就離開。」  
　　「我就問最後一句，至少滿足我的好奇心吧，妳是姊姊還是妹妹？」  
　　「…是姊姊。」她抬了抬下巴。  
　　「那妳真是一個失格的姊姊。」木腿突然歛下了臉色，黑洞洞的眼睛裡竟十分嚴肅「我說的沒錯吧，凱伊。」  
　　凱伊猛然站起身來，跟面前男人大眼瞪小眼，椅子被她弄出不小的聲響，周圍一些旅人都轉過頭來看他們，這時ナオミ回來了，跟在她身後的亞理莎一見木腿在這兒，臉上驟然變色。「這裡發生了什麼事嗎？」察覺不對勁的ナオミ沉聲喝道，或許在退役之前她都是這麼跟鬧事的平民說話的吧，聽起來頗有威嚴，連凱伊都忍不住想要挺直身子朝她敬禮。木腿瞟了ナオミ一眼，小聲咕噥他最討厭軍人，然後轉身，一拐一拐地走出門外，他留下一個意味深長的眼神，告訴凱伊他可沒有放棄。  
　　那個詭異的男人一離開，旅店大廳總算恢復了平時的氣氛。亞理莎立刻上前關切，她說木腿在他們這些愛好者的地下集會中十分有名，雖然受歡迎，大家卻也怕他，她相信他曾經是真正的海盜，至少，他一定親手殺過人。凱伊沉下臉來，不是因為從對方口中聽得這些資訊，光憑木腿知道她的家族發生了什麼事，就能對他的背景略知一二，問題是，木腿究竟是朋友還是敵人呢？不…不，凱伊深吸一口氣，心想，不，兩者皆否，在這販售暴力的海上生意人圈子裡，她沒有朋友也沒有敵人，她早已決定不要沾上關係，就算木腿是朋友，她也不能結交這一個朋友。  
　　凱伊搖搖頭漫不經心地說著沒關係，ナオミ沒有掩藏臉上的懷疑神色，卻也沒有多說什麼。她們三人坐下來一起吃飯，亞理莎過來時順便端來一碗醃漬沙拉，凱伊邊拿勺子把生菜撥進自己盤裡，邊問她原本過來找自己是有什麼事情嗎？  
　　「…哦！不是什麼大事，」亞理莎伸手搔搔後腦杓「而且現在講起來還真是尷尬，我想到我有一頂船長帽，覺得它戴在妳的頭上一定會很好看……」  
　　凱伊眨了眨眼。  
　　「我原本是想著在妳開始跑商船的時候可以戴上它，畢竟商船船長也是船長啊…！呃…不過現在聽起來倒像是個不好笑的玩笑了。」  
　　「哈哈哈哈，沒什麼好尷尬的，我知道妳的好意，謝謝妳。」  
　　亞理莎也勾起嘴角，不過她們沒再提帽子的事，也沒提任何跟航海有關的事，只是隨意聊了些不重要的話題，直到吃完晚餐，各自回房。  
　　凱伊進房時一點起燈，就被地板上的血跡嚇了一大跳，好險她沒有尖叫出聲，仔細一看，發現那應該是雞血，她可能是疏忽了沒將雞籠關好，兩只公雞都跑出來，牠們是鬥雞，現下便死了一只給她看，陳屍在房間中央；另一只做兇手的則是慢悠悠地頓著首、在房間裡兜圈子。她鎖上房門，把燈放好，抱起那只活的檢查一番，發現牠幾乎毫髮無傷，只是喙上沾滿了血跡模樣怪恐怖，可見房裡散落的羽毛大概都是這傢伙從另外那個倒楣傢伙身上啄下來的吧。  
　　她嘆了一口氣，開始清理，還好似乎事發不久，血跡用沾水的抹布擦拭都還能清除，莫約兩刻鐘之後，她將房間恢復原狀，雞屍也交給樓下一位廚工處理了。凱伊在床鋪邊上坐下來，公雞在房間裡走來走去她看得心煩，就把牠抓起來抱在腿上，雞的身體溫溫的，竟令她覺得被這個小生命感動了──雖然牠剛剛才終結了另一個生命，唉，這又哪裡是牠的錯呢？牠只是隻動物，是人類讓牠們自相殘殺的。凱伊想著，覺得好險錢也籌得差不多了，大概不需要再去賭鬥雞，然而在那之前，她籌錢本是為了購船行商，但是現在，她還要這麼做嗎？  
　　她可不想被一個不知從哪冒出來的怪老頭影響了計畫，可是她知道自己確確實實動搖了。  
　　──還說什麼不想再逃避了？蠢貨，妳根本什麼都不懂，什麼都不懂妳就根本不應該靠近港口。她緊抿著唇，沉重地想著，現在說什麼也都太遲了。她坐在那裡，久久不能下決定，又或許她疲憊得根本不想下決定，才這樣坐著發呆。

　　不知過了多久，應該已是午夜時分，她被一陣急促的敲門聲從假寐中驚回現實，一打開門，ナオミ和亞理莎兩人馬上手腳力索地鑽進房裡來，公雞不知在何時已經自己回到籠子裡。  
　　「…怎麼了？」她看著眼前兩人緊繃的神色，跟著緊張起來。  
　　「木腿他好像要抓妳…或是要幹什麼更可怕的事情，」亞理莎說「他找來一些人，我以前從沒看過他們、至少沒看過他們跟木腿走在一起，看起來像是木腿集結了他們，而且正在謀劃著什麼！」  
　　「妳怎麼會知道？！」  
　　「晚些時候我去了平常聚會的地方，問了一些人，然後又跟了木腿一段路──」  
　　「──誰讓妳幹這麼危險的事情了？臭丫頭！」  
　　「──對，非常危險，這次做得好，但下不為例了，亞理莎。」ナオミ打斷她，伸手在亞理莎的頭上按了按，又把視線轉回她身上「不過現在最要緊的是妳最好快點走，至少先避一避，爭取時間搞清楚他們在盤算什麼，我送妳，快收拾一下。」  
　　凱伊覺得耳邊亂哄哄的，幾乎無法思考，那兩人已經逕自幫她收拾起行李來了，ナオミ已是一身外出裝束，揹了背包，腰間皮帶上除了那把火槍，還掛著一柄砍刀，她拿出一條粗繩將凱伊的箱子綁緊了之後綑在她的背包底下；亞理莎拿來一個舊帆布袋，把她散落房間的物品一股腦兒的都裝進去，最後是她那本用破麻袋包裹的皮革筆記本，看到它，凱伊回過神來，伸手阻止了對方的動作。  
　　「這個給妳吧，亞理莎，謝謝妳。」  
　　「這個是？」  
　　「這是我父親的航海日誌。」她說，點點頭要對方安心收下，自己套上厚外套，接過背袋。  
　　她們從旅店的後門溜出去。  
　　為了隱匿行蹤，沒有騎馬，亞理莎帶著她們兩人在夜晚的奧菲岡巷子裡快速穿梭，這種時候還是相信本地人會比較好，既然跟木腿打過交道，亞理莎應該也知道該怎麼走才能將驚動對方的風險降至最低。她們一路上迂迴繞行，大氣也不敢吭一聲，再加上沒有點燈，凱伊只能緊跟著前方的亞理莎，身後是將手按在刀柄上的ナオミ，好不容易抵達城牆邊緣時，她外套裡的襯衣已被冷汗浸濕。  
　　此處頗為偏僻，亞理莎彎腰在石牆邊上摸索，翻開一塊髒兮兮的布，底下雖被長草覆蓋，卻能依稀辨認出是一個洞來。「回去的路上小心點。」對著紅髮女孩這麼說，ナオミ率先鑽進了洞裡，凱伊也朝她感激的一瞥，而後跟上。爬出洞口重回地面之時，凱伊知道她們已經出了城牆了，奧菲岡城外的流浪小販在不遠處聚集著搭了許多帳篷，像一座潦倒的小村莊，她們過去，在錯綜複雜的帳篷陣中挑了位置隱蔽的其中一個，叫醒帳棚主人，支付幾個錢幣，他們就十分樂意的把她們倆藏了起來。  
　　能夠躺下休息之時，大概因為她們都累極了，沒有對話，ナオミ怕是有成千上百的問題想要問自己，也選擇先行保留體力。流浪者的帳篷不很舒適，凱伊睡不安穩，卻依然做了個噩夢，隔日醒來她感覺糟透了。  
　　「早安。」ナオミ對她說。  
　　依照計畫，今早應該要接到亞理莎的消息──不是親自過來便是委託信任的朋友，看看城內的木腿是否有什麼動作，再決定下一步要怎麼走。她不確定現在的時間，但從ナオミ的臉色看來，對方的口信是遲到了。凱伊擔心起來，付了錢吃起了從流浪商人那邊買來的乾麵包和羊奶，也端過去給她的朋友吃，ナオミ皺著眉吃了幾口，隨後又恢復了雙手抱胸而暗暗摸著刀柄的等待姿勢。凱伊沉默的吃著，努力不要讓徒然升起的罪惡感淹沒自己。  
　　中午過後事情發生了，那時凱伊正在不遠處晃蕩，順便觀察流浪者的日常生活，途中一直將袋子揹在身上以便危及之時能立刻動身。再次走回前晚借住的地方時，她遠遠的就看到了ナオミ正跟一個衣著破爛的男人對話，一瞬間她還以為是亞理莎的口信終於來了，心下振奮起來，直到她看見ナオミ臉上僵硬的表情和男人嘻笑著的嘴臉。

　　回過神來她已經逃跑了。  
　　她快步走著，沒有拔足狂奔，才不會引起他人注意，她跟著人流走，幾乎沒有意識，也不知道正走往何處，臉上卻表現得十分鎮定。他們抓了她，一定是這樣，她想，木腿既然是真正的海盜，那麼這個推論合情合理，他們抓了亞理莎，然後來威脅ナオミ把自己交出去。  
　　人流正往城裡的方向前進，直到由側門入城之後，凱伊才恍然回神，她正感到奇怪為何奧菲岡的衛兵會容許流浪商人進城，推推擠擠之中人們進了一幢建築，這兒空間不小，多張長椅並排，最前頭有個講壇，原來這是一個教堂，而它有些破爛，導致它又不太像是一個教堂，很可能因為近年來邦國和平、也少有天災人禍，於是人們捐的錢便少了。  
　　原來如此，如果是為了讓這些人上教堂，城牆對流浪者開放也是合理的，她行走過的各個邦國多少都有類似的習慣，今天想必是遇到奧菲岡的這個日子了，這些人參加完儀式，大概又要被趕回城牆外。她身上的衣著看起來一點也不像個流浪者，要想留在城裡是挺容易的，甚至還可以打探木腿和亞理莎的消息，凱伊漫不經心的找了一個位置坐下，講壇上的傳教士說了什麼她一個字也沒有聽進去，她只是坐著考慮自己的問題，直到儀式結束人群散去，她還坐在那裡。  
　　教堂內寂靜無聲，她把頭低了下來埋在掌內，耗費那麼多時間，不管再怎麼思索，再怎麼想說服自己應該出去打探消息，她都沒有勇氣踏出這裡一步，好像教堂的門框上吊著一把斬首大刀，她一走過去那刀子就會掉下來。  
　　她想，她的箱子在ナオミ那裡，那箱子裡都是金幣，比她剛來這裡時要多上太多了，那些都是她準備要拿來買船的金幣，ナオミ可以自己拿那些錢去把亞理莎贖回來，他們應該會讓她贖回來的吧。留下鉅額財產之後不告而別，這種事情她不是第一次做了，凱伊勾起嘴角，笑得有點虛無，她總是在事業最是興旺的時候離開她做過的每一個生意，每一個都是如此，停在差一步就要登峰造極之處。她過去的合夥人和朋友們沒一個來得及聽到她離開的理由，一輩子也不可能知道了，但她想那些金錢、還有她留下來那份已然步上軌道的生意，一定能跟著時間這帖良藥一起撫平他們的傷口。  
　　『妳要遺棄她們了嗎？』一個熟悉的聲音對她說。  
　　凱伊直起背脊，轉頭張望，教堂裡空蕩蕩的一個人也沒有。  
　　「…與其在那邊說風涼話，你不如直接告訴我該怎麼做。」她低下頭，悶悶地自言自語。  
　　『我不是說過，妳只看得到一點點，但妳還是得前進，前進之後又能看到一點點，這樣就可以走完全程，妳得走完的。』  
　　「……所以你就是不想告訴我，你簡直跟約拿一個樣。」她說，語氣之中帶了點氣惱。約拿是神的名字，或者該說邦國內的人們稱呼神為約拿，要是有人知道她將一介凡人與約拿的名字相提並論，肯定會認為這是大大的褻瀆，但凱伊對此毫無罪惡感，並非對神沒有崇敬之心，只是他對她來說的確就像是神一樣。  
　　東方聯邦是自由之地，守護著這片東方樂土的約拿也是自由之神，旅行之中凱伊聽過一些關於其他地方所信仰的神的事情，據說那些神都奇怪得很，祂們很雞婆，什麼都要管，戒律寫成厚實的書冊；然而約拿根本不管你要做什麼，祂是位放任的君主和父母，只要子民們不燒殺擄掠或偷拐搶騙，要做什麼祂都一概不管──其實燒殺擄掠和偷拐搶騙這些也都是人們自己講的，是人們覺得神不想要他們做的事情，實際上約拿只說過你要做對的事情，而不要做錯的──然後，便閉口不言了，祂還真是忘掉了最重要的事情：告訴人們什麼是對的、什麼是錯的。  
　　這時一位婦人從講壇後方的小門裡走了出來，打斷凱伊的思緒，她抬起頭，婦人看起來有五十歲了，她不禁想，要是她母親還活著，大概就跟這位婦人差不多年紀吧，她搖搖頭，為了這個想法感到有些不好意思。  
　　婦人問她是不是有什麼需要，她開口，卻難將心思化為言詞，最後只能洩氣地搖搖頭，說：「我很害怕。」  
　　「…妳在擔憂航程裡的危險嗎？」大概往來此地之人有許多都從事海上商旅的工作，婦人才會做此推斷，凱伊想想竟也覺得她的推斷並不完全是錯，便點點頭。  
　　「如果妳願意的話，我可以給妳這幅掛畫，希望它能讓妳感到安心。」對方和藹的笑著說，手往牆上一指。那幅掛畫的主題是一艘在暴風雨中破浪航行的大船，與大海相比它看起來又小又無助，烏雲的顏色十分深而暗沉，但是烏雲的縫隙之中，又有幾束光線從中透出，畫作的最底部有一行小字，寫著「烏雲之上，約拿守望」。  
　　凱伊走過去仔細看了看這幅畫，她看著雲層之上，既然他們說有神在那裡守望的話，她應該能看到有一張慈藹的大臉注視下方，還有一雙巨大的手正作勢要將雲層撥開。  
　　她當然什麼也沒看見。  
　　可是她要了那幅畫。教堂裡的規矩是，人們可以從這裡求得一些令他們感覺心安的物品，通常就是僧侶們的手製藝品，並且提供教堂一些財物作為交換，財物的多寡則是隨人心情，如果妳身無分文，他們也會將東西送給妳。  
　　凱伊留下身上所有的錢，捲起掛畫走出教堂之外。  
　　她抬頭看了看天空，第無數次地想要問：你會一直看著我嗎？


	13. The Coup of Pravda

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> （2017.09.16發表於百合會論壇及個人BLOG，現搬運至AO3）

　　大概是因為即將步入五月，天氣越來越熱，政務卻越來越繁忙，四月的工作主要是對上一季的施政做出檢核、擬定該季的新計畫，而五月一開始大部分的事情都要進入執行階段，現下水晶桌爵士沒一個能閒著。  
　　即使如此，某位水晶桌爵士之首還是能找到方法偷懶。  
　　茶室開了窗，天氣有些過於悶熱，就連風也倦怠了似的，窗簾僅是微微擺動。由於城堡的構造，陽光不會直射這間茶室的任何一扇窗戶，其他塔樓提供了妥當的遮陰，再加上白毫一番精心布置，茶室竟成了一處舒適到有點糜爛的所在。這位細心的侍女將冰桶安放在房間內不致礙事的各個角落，桶裡是冬季時從結冰的湖面取得、儲藏在城堡地窖的冰塊，又搬了一張躺椅進來，椅上的軟墊是軟革材質而非慣常使用的絨布，這麼一來坐在上面也不至於被椅墊本身悶得出汗了。  
　　大吉嶺躺在椅上，椅邊唾手可及之處挪來一張小茶几，上面擺放茶杯，由於她堅持紅茶要趁熱喝才能顯出它的美好風味，白毫便還是沖了熱茶給她。而侍女本人坐在她身邊的小凳子上，正將手中羊皮紙上的內容唸給主人聽；威爾斯親王則是站在躺椅後，拿著手搖扇給姊姊搧風。整個房間就像一碗檸檬果凍一樣清涼舒適，而餐車上也正好擺著白毫準備的檸檬果凍。  
　　阿薩姆一進來，看到的就是這一副糜爛景象。  
　　「阿薩姆？」大吉嶺用疑問的語調叫了她的名字，阿薩姆這才發現那傢伙原來看不到自己，因為她臉上還蓋了一條冰涼的濕手帕。  
　　阿薩姆皺起眉來，有太多地方可以吐槽，反而讓她不知該從何處下手，她關上門想了幾秒，首先問道：「威爾斯大人，您怎麼站著？」  
　　「沒事的，我只是久坐之後感覺不舒服，才站起來休息一下。」  
　　阿薩姆點點頭，把手上端的一個瓷壺放到小茶几上，大吉嶺的茶杯被擠開，這時她才將手帕掀起一角來查看外面的世界發生什麼事了。  
　　「…阿薩姆，那是什麼？」  
　　「剛榨好的甜菜根汁，喝完紅茶之後就來喝一點吧，」她抬頭，看看白毫與威爾斯「大家都喝一點吧，對身體很好的喲。」  
　　「…好的，阿薩姆大人。」「…謝謝妳，阿薩姆閣下。」  
　　看見那兩人以幾乎察覺不到的幅度抽搐嘴角，大吉嶺笑出來，換得阿薩姆一個不解神情，她轉移話題，說自己給卡秋莎寫完信之後簡直耗去一年份的力氣，再也不想離開這張躺椅，心裡盤則算著待會央求妹妹喝掉自己的這一份。  
　　「少來了，我看今晚的甜點就足夠把您引出這個房間。」  
　　「啊啦啊啦，妳太小看小白毫懶人椅的威力了，阿薩姆，我哪裡都不會去，晚餐也要躺在這裡吃。」  
　　「大吉嶺大人，請不要幫躺椅取奇怪的名字……」襯著白毫微弱的請求，阿薩姆心想自己真是怠忽職守，格雷伯爵明明就留下了龍骨椅，自己真該把那個脊椎骨越來越歪斜的傢伙整天綁在上面才是。  
　　「臣愚昧無知，請問您要如何在躺椅上吃晚餐，並同時維持優雅？」  
　　「這個容易，威爾斯會餵我吃，對不對，威爾斯？」  
　　「姊姊大人，這個有點……」  
　　「這個計畫恐怕行不通，大吉嶺大人，」阿薩姆刻意清了清嗓子「我的意思是，您必須起來，我有一個壞消息，需要您立刻處理。」  
　　「…什麼壞消息……？難道是更多的動工典禮？這幾天下來我已經參加快要一打的動工典禮了！哪裡還有那麼多舊房子好重蓋？」大吉嶺坐起來，手帕掉到了腿上。  
　　「只能說聖葛羅幅員遼闊。」她癱了攤手。  
　　「明明我們就只有兩個島。」  
　　「──先讓我先說明吧，總之不是新的動工典禮，而是我們僅有的兩個島之中有一個出了問題。」  
　　「您是說鯨島嗎？」威爾斯親王問。  
　　阿薩姆點點頭「沒錯，又發生叛亂事件了，雖然規模很小。」  
　　「您說什麼？」威爾斯看來十分驚訝，這對她來說除了是未曾聽聞的事件以外，還有些莫名其妙，她的幼年時期在家鄉渡過，在她的印象中，這個可愛的島國還從來沒有哪些時候不團結過。尤其…引退不久的格雷伯爵便以極受全體人民愛戴聞名，照理來說不該有這類情形發生。  
　　「尷尬的是，這事跟您有些關聯，威爾斯大人。」阿薩姆苦笑道：「大吉嶺大人在今年一月剛即位之時，迫不得已將一位爵士請離了水晶桌的座席，就是蘭特大人，後來他要求派駐鯨島，我們可以確定是他暗中搞的鬼，之後那裡就出現了支持您才是格雷伯爵大人正統繼承人的一些言論。」  
　　「妳別緊張，」像是真的怕她嚇壞了，大吉嶺緊接著就開口解釋：「我肯定蘭特只是受不了我，才想在所有事情上跟我唱反調，而非真的妄想能利用妳來搞政變。」  
　　「受不了是指？」  
　　「我們在會議上反對彼此的意見。」  
　　「──你們在每個議題上反對彼此的意見。」阿薩姆補充「在大吉嶺大人坐穩領主位置之前，他還主張過要立刻把妳從真理接回來繼位…不過，如同大吉嶺大人所說的，您不必擔心，沒人因此對您產生懷疑，即使那時候不支持大吉嶺大人的爵士們也認為蘭特爵士把您的名字扯出來只是為反對而反對，理由也只因您是格雷伯爵大人的另一位養女。」  
　　「等他看到我們的手足之情大概要自打嘴巴。」  
　　威爾斯笑了笑，旋即又皺起眉來問道：「可是阿薩姆大人，您剛剛說叛亂事件又是…？」  
　　「規模很小，可以說只是鬥毆，原因約是因為民眾對徵稅的比例不滿──他們希望對漁民課徵的稅率可以降低，鯨島居民大部分都是漁民，他們認為鯨島的生活環境比較艱苦，而從環境可能更加艱苦的真理回來的您會更能體諒他們的處境。這事大概是蘭特爵士暗中煽動的，而他親自出面鎮壓，還讓死了三、四個人。」阿薩姆說。  
　　「…這個蘭特到底想要怎樣？」  
　　「我也很想知道…」大吉嶺搖搖頭「聖葛羅不以血緣傳位這點依然令我感到很驕傲，但它就是會產生許多問題。」  
　　「…雖然麻煩，還是比真理那樣每次權力轉移都要死一大堆人來得好。」阿薩姆小聲地說。  
　　威爾斯親王贊同地點點頭，她就親眼見識過一次啊！那血腥的程度甚至連阿薩姆說是「死一大堆人」，她都覺得有些不及形容了。

　　那是在前年年末之時才發生的事情。那日大雪，從白日午間就開始下，雖然風不算大，但降雪的量絲毫沒有因為時間的經過而減少，直到夜晚來臨之前天空都是灰濛濛的一片，積雪的速度太快，皇宮中整天都有僕役負責剷雪，他們從中午開始就忙得沒完沒了，然而這樣的天氣在十二月的真理算是十分普遍的了。  
　　身為一個人質，她竟然羨慕起可以在戶外自由剷雪的下人們來，並不是被囚禁於房間之中，只是在她身邊，無時無刻都有數十位衛兵跟隨看守，她想要去任何地方，都得告知其中的隊長，並在他們的陪同和監視下前往。剛來此地之時，為了避免荒廢，她要求他們讓她到庭院裡練習劍術，他們很乾脆的答允，卻就在那院子裡排成了一個圓陣一般的隊伍將她團團圍住。她一拔劍在手，並看到自己被全副武裝的真理侍衛包圍，立刻就感到排山倒海的壓迫潮她湧來；而等她開始動作，儘管那些侍衛始終面無表情，威爾斯卻總能讀出他們眼神中的嘲笑，彷彿在笑她的劍技中看不中用，她不知道是自己遭受戲謔還是聖葛羅的人質不受尊重更令她感覺恥辱，無論如何，她只能忍氣吞聲，將近八年的人質歲月之中她習慣了隱私受盡侵犯而保持無動於衷。  
　　那一天她待在自己房裡，繼續的米卡大公卻突然親自來拜訪她，她開門迎接，對方的身後也跟了一票被「指派給」那人的真理衛兵，米卡說，要邀她去自己那裡聽琴，由於當時兩人交情一般，她大感奇怪，卻不足夠機靈，心裡想是對方出於禮貌來邀請的罷，便也出於禮貌的婉拒了。不料米卡閉眼沉吟了幾秒，又說：  
　　「其實，我弄錯了日期，以為今天是跟家眷一起用餐的日子，所以準備了她們喜歡的食物…要自己吃下實在有些困難，所以……」  
　　威爾斯點點頭，心想道這也難怪，她沒有自己準備食物的習慣，應該說她對飲食並特別不在意，都在飯點時讓衛兵去皇宮為朝臣和軍官服務的廚房拿食物，真理官員吃什麼她就吃什麼；對方對這點倒是頗有要求的，似乎經常親自煮食，她有印象。  
　　於是她答應了米卡，到了對方住處才又隱隱感覺有些奇怪，由於同是被軟禁在真理的人質，她與米卡認識的時間不短。米卡大公是位奇妙之士，看似閑散卻從來沒有一個多餘的舉動，她忽然覺得此人突然的邀請絕不是因為這種日常瑣事，威爾斯默默入座，並沒有提起，俗話說隔牆有耳，而衛兵甚至不在房外，他們就站在屏風之後。  
　　米卡跟她分享的是十分簡單的食物，她吃不太習慣，大部分是根莖類的蔬菜，有一點肉，都是水煮，沾上粗鹽，雖不合口味，但她吃得出粗鹽的風味特別，應該是對方特地弄來的──說不定是繼續當地的特殊調料。米卡把食物陳列桌上之後，就抱起她那把康特勒琴，橫放桌面，彈奏起來，兩曲的間隔之間，必要跟她介紹方才演奏的是什麼曲子，看對方沒有準備送客的樣子，她心底一沉，手心冒了些汗，問：  
　　「米卡閣下，我可以信任您嗎？」  
　　「放心吧，今天我只演奏有十足把握的曲子，這幾首我都是記憶猶新。」  
　　「那麼今天是音樂之筵了？」  
　　「是音樂之夜。」  
　　「哦？」  
　　「威爾斯閣下，我感覺外面的風雪太冷了，讓我調好音的琴弦都變緊，可以請您幫我關上窗嗎？」  
　　她點點頭，正要起身，屏風後就走出來一個衛兵，用眼神制止她，隨後自己走過去關窗。在真理待得如此之久，這些看管人質的衛兵們雖然也有替換交接，但他們的面無表情和戒備程度卻是一直都沒變過，即使像關窗這種事情，她看不出由米卡或她自己來能對真理的國家安全造成什麼威脅，這些人卻只是忠實而機械的執行他們被交付的任務。  
　　隨後繼續的大公又演奏了兩首長篇敘事詩，時間早已遠遠超過一頓飯席，即將入夜，子夜之時，遠處傳來鐘聲，衛兵們換了班，她們則開始討論曲子中的歌詞，米卡為她講解敘事詩的押韻規則；鐘響過去約是兩刻鐘的時間，靜極了的夜裡卻突然從遠處傳來一些吵雜聲響，威爾斯抬起眼，看到米卡以幾乎令人察覺不到的幅度搖了搖頭，並不停下撥弦的手。同樣受到驚動的衛兵開門查看，不料門一打開，立刻迎接了一陣刺耳的兵刃相接之聲，威爾斯親王驚站起身而米卡端坐原位，屏風被撞倒了，來人與衛兵激烈交戰，威爾斯手按腰間劍柄，跨步擋在米卡身前，身後人卻拉著她的手也站起來，附在她的耳邊說：  
　　「七十二皇女：卡秋莎殿下，把這個記住。卡秋莎，拼法是──」  
　　來不及說完，衛兵已被全數砍到在地，一轉眼的時間這不大的房間內就死了二十幾人，血流滿地，發動攻擊的這隊人馬身穿深綠色半身斗篷，底下是全副武裝的鎧甲，頭上也戴著鋼盔。他們拿武器指著她倆逼問她們身份，她瞪著他們大喝道：「這位是繼續的米卡大公閣下，我是聖葛羅莉安娜之主格雷伯爵閣下的養女威爾斯親王，在貴國作客，有什麼事情？」  
　　領頭的那個人聽她這麼說，轉頭跟後面的人交代了些什麼，那話說得很急促、真理口音又重，她聽不清楚；與此同時，米卡用力捏了捏她的手，在她手心上寫字，總共寫了兩遍，然後她們被架住分開，拖出了房間之外。  
　　她被奪去武器，單獨關在一個黑暗的小房間之中，大約是幾天過去，她被帶出、押在一張硬板凳上接受訊問，對面的人對她的身份之事一概不聽，只問她效忠於誰？  
　　威爾斯在心裡扯出一個無奈笑容，終於明白了米卡的用意。  
　　「七十二皇女的卡秋莎殿下。」她說，最後的殿下二字幾乎是從齒縫之中擠出來。

　　卡秋莎坐在王座上見她，那鐵打的王座對她來說大得過分，到了有點滑稽的程度，但是整個正殿大廳裡卻沒有一絲一毫能讓人笑出口的氣氛存在。  
　　整個大廳裡都是血──只能這樣說了。地板被染成紅色，沒有清掃、或是清掃了也難有作用，雖然屍體已被移出殿外──據說因為數量太多，任其腐爛的話會產生大量屍毒，也不管死人身份了，從昨天開始就在一批一批的燒毀，進來大殿之前，威爾斯親王走在室外，到處都是焚燒的氣味，不用特別注意也可以看到偌大的皇宮有多處角落都冒著黑煙。  
　　她聽到其他人耳語在兩天以前地上的血水有一吋之高，厚靴雖不致被浸透，棕色卻不免被染成了暗褐色。  
　　黥面者農娜就站在王座旁邊，與卡秋莎極近的距離，她揹著劍──與其說那是劍，還不如說是把斬首大刀，它的刃雖不寬，刀身卻很長，上面有許多刮痕，刀鋒也有數道裂口，擁有者似乎每次砍完人都不會擦拭武器，大刀經年累月的竟被染成了暗紅色。黥面者有另一個綽號叫做「總是跟錯人的農娜」，事實上這就是她臉上刺青的由來，此人年輕之時在戰場上殺人無數，昇進軍官之列後至少參加過六、七場以上的政變，只是她追隨的主子必定失敗，最後總被敵人給鬥死了，而她本人亦無數次的被打入死牢，罪狀反覆地被刺在臉上，卻總是有人覬覦她的力量，想方設法地把她弄出來為自己效命，而這樣的循環在七年多前卡秋莎的父親掌權之時迎來了終結。  
　　她以為傳說中的黥面者早在七年前隨著最後一次的鬥爭失敗死在斷頭台上了，不知她為何仍留有一條命，不知這位小皇女是怎麼和她勾搭上，威爾斯以為她會是個長相猙獰之人，不料卻留著一頭黑色長髮，刺青在她臉上營造了一股怪誕氣氛，眼窩底下有著深深的黑影，看起來竟有些漂亮而憂鬱。  
　　好的是卡秋莎終於搞清楚她和米卡的身份，而這位真理的新任君主應該沒有要得罪聖葛羅或繼續的打算，事實上，她是到很久之後才知道，卡秋莎在登上王座的五個月後就祕密的去了一趟她的家鄉，與她的姊姊密會，這位身材嬌小卻散發暴戾之氣、被人忽視了十多年的前皇女，真正忌憚的是那位救過威爾斯親王一命的繼續大公。


	14. Captain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> （2017.09.16發表於百合會論壇及個人BLOG，現搬運至AO3）

　　凱伊往港口的方向去，她想ナオミ應該也開始採取行動了，自己若出城找她，不但極有可能錯過，還很可能來不及在城門關閉前趕回城內；木腿的目標若是自己，那麼大搖大擺的進入港口或許會是個不錯的開始，現在街上的人群也多，他們再大膽，似乎也不至於大膽到在大庭廣眾之下動手。木腿問自己是否有意復仇，又再三出言挑撥她的情緒，看起來不像是要取她性命，倒像是想要利用她。  
　　既然她原就有打算要再去看船，不如就今天過去吧。她一路步行，沒有在街上被人攔下，也沒有給馬車撞著了，就這麼到了港邊，正要踏進泊船會所，這才迎面撞上一個人──那是ナオミ！她們倆同時驚呼出來。對方是一身大汗，短髮服貼，襯衫也幾乎都黏在身上，她急急的抓住凱伊，問她沒事嗎？  
　　「我以為他們已經把妳抓去了！」ナオミ低吼出來，用力的抱了她。  
　　「說來話長…先別管我了，亞理莎呢？他們是不是抓了亞理莎？」  
　　「是…」ナオミ放開她皺起臉來「那個木腿派來的人說他們要妳和妳的船，不然不放人，我找不到妳，又發現妳的箱子裡都是錢，那一定是妳籌來買船的，我想他們既然要妳又要船，我就應該把這些錢帶來，除此之外我也不知道該怎麼辦了……啊──」話說到一半，對方突然打住。  
　　「…怎麼了？ナオミ？」  
　　「不、我，對不起，我也不想把妳交出去……我保證！如果是當面對峙的話，我可以同時救下妳們兩個！」  
　　看著對方一臉痛苦的說著，凱伊同時感到不忍及心虛──我剛才還想過要把妳們拋棄了自己一個人逃走的啊！就算最終沒有這麼做，但我卻認真的考慮過這件事啊！妳知道嗎，ナオミ！她短暫的垂下視線又抬起眼，看見對方少有的落魄模樣，隨即振了振精神，決定現在不是想這些事的時候了。她擺了擺手示意對方跟著她，一邊快步走起來一邊說：「別道歉，我決定這就去見他，我想木腿可能不是想置我於死地，只是另有所圖。他還說了什麼嗎？他要我和我的船到哪裡去？」  
　　「他說在出港之後沿著海岸往北航行，能找到舊的奧菲岡港，那裡已經廢棄幾十年了，但棧橋還在，他說到那裡找他。」  
　　「好，我們買下船，就去那裡。」  
　　「妳確定這是安全的嗎？他可能有好一群幫手，如果在大街上，我還比較有自信能保護妳們。」  
　　「從他特別提到我的船這點看來，他沒有船，畢竟他看起來也不像是能擁有船隻的樣子。我們不必下船，要他獨自帶著亞理莎上船來談。」  
　　「…亞理莎說他可能就是殺害妳家人的那夥人其中之一，抱歉，她告訴我了，十五年前妳的家族被一群意外有組織的強盜滅口了，這事是真的嗎？」  
　　「…是真的。」  
　　「要是木腿真的是其中之一，妳不是很危險？」  
　　「也許。但若真是如此，他早就有很多機會可以殺死我。」  
　　「他可能是想要折磨妳，他可能是個變態殺人魔。」  
　　「是有這個可能，但我的直覺告訴我不是那樣。」儘管心裡的小聲音開始贊同對方看法，凱伊還是強硬地說道：「就賭一賭吧，我的運氣一直很好。」  
　　她們來到一個船塢門口，那是之前她看上的三桅帆船所停靠過的港位，她瞧見先前遇見的少年，她招招手讓對方過來，問他已經有了買主的雪莉號是否有姊妹艦？順便塞了點小費到他手裡。  
　　「有的，女士。她們幾乎長得一模一樣，而且您很幸運，她在兩天前才剛完工！」  
　　「希望我的幸運可不要在這時候就用完了吶。」凱伊低聲說，跟著少年走進船塢中，一個中年女人躺在躺椅上邊抽菸斗邊看報，少年對她介紹凱伊就是買主，她便起身來，細細打量了她們一番，手往旁邊一比，說：「如妳所見，剛剛完工的，妳覺得她值多少錢？」水渠內停泊的船隻果然是同款的三桅帆船。  
　　沒有時間跟對方周旋，只好當個乾脆的買主了，凱伊慶幸起自己早已事先打聽到雪莉號的賣價，而她放在箱裡的金幣正好籌到了這個數目──原來還想再多籌一點的，好連補給品和備用的圓木一塊買下來。她把箱子推到對方面前打開，女人訝異的挑了挑眉，開始數起那些金幣來。  
　　「女士，這船還沒漆上名字，我現在給妳漆吧？師傅們說既然姊姊叫做雪莉，希望也能給她個雪字頭的名字。」在老闆專心數錢時，少年插嘴問道。  
　　「是嗎？我這裡正好有個好名字。」凱伊扯出一個淡淡微笑「叫雪曼，你就這麼漆吧。」  
　　少年應聲走開忙活了，待女人數完金幣，她拿出一紙契約給凱伊，兩人核對一下，都簽了字，五分鐘就完成買賣。凱伊問：「可否借我幾位師傅或工人，我想現在就出去試航一圈？」  
　　「可以，妳再付點錢，把他們借去了我這裡可要不方便。」  
　　「…不能通融一下嗎？」凱伊皺起眉來，對方一臉不付錢免談的表情，剛才在教堂中她花光身上剩下的所有財產了，她知道ナオミ身上所剩不多，就算帶著大概也不夠付這摳門老闆所要的工錢。然而這時，一直沉默著的ナオミ突然發話了：  
　　「用這個來抵那些錢可以嗎？」她手上遞出來的，是她那張昂貴的開墾船船票。船廠老闆檢查一番，似乎是在確認真偽，最後點了點頭，收下了，回頭扯開嗓子喊出幾個名字，不一會兒就來了許多臨時水手。  
　　「事情結束之後如果妳還想要，我再替妳買一張票。」她說。  
　　「別說了。」ナオミ微弱地笑了笑，登上甲板。

　　當凱伊要求在舊港口的棧橋邊停船時，工人們個個面露遲疑之色，但還是依照她的話做了。遠遠地她們就看到木腿獨自站在棧橋之上，面帶微笑。  
　　「她在哪裡？木腿！」凱伊沉下臉色朝對方喊，木腿聳了聳肩，接住凱伊拋給他的繩子就攀著爬上甲板來，那身手以一個五六十歲的老頭而言真是十分了得。他站穩了，在多位臨時水手懷疑的眼神之下一派悠然自得，他看了看ナオミ，要求要跟凱伊單獨談判，「在船長室裡。」他說。  
　　ナオミ朝她點點頭，指揮工人們將帆船駛離棧橋，避免木腿的同夥前來接應。凱伊跟著木腿來到了後方甲板，進入了通常是作為船長室使用的船艙房間，木腿走在前面，彷彿他才是這艘船的船長一般，凱伊用鼻子哼了一哼，不想理會這種意氣之爭，她開口：「你有什麼企圖？要從我這裡得到什麼你才肯放人？」  
　　「我還是那個問題，凱伊小姐，妳想不想要復仇？」  
　　「我已經回答過你，而且這跟我們現在討論的事情沒有關聯。」  
　　「妳為什麼不想復仇？」  
　　「…為什麼我想不想復仇對你來說會那麼重要？我想你是看上我的血統，想要打著幫海盜王雪曼．桑達斯復仇的名義，讓我當你的魁儡吧？」  
　　「妳很聰明，雪曼的女兒。」木腿抬起下巴，張開雙手彷彿大方承認「不過妳恐怕搞錯了一些細節，如果我們目標一致，妳就不會是個魁儡船長。」  
　　「…我不會幫助你進行那些骯髒的勾當，我沒有這個意願，要是你抓了我，逼我跟你們結夥同行，相信我絕對可以給你惹出一連串麻煩來，到時候你就會後悔了，並且每一分鐘都想把我丟進海裡餵鯊魚。」  
　　「妳若說妳父親所成就的那些事蹟是骯髒勾當，那可說不過去了。」  
　　「我說過的，激我沒有用。」凱伊聳聳肩「我不能合作，我們要換回那個孩子，你要求什麼東西？還是談判已經破局了？」  
　　「或許妳很會做生意，但海盜之間的談判可不是妳以為的那麼回事吶。我只要妳的協助，其他東西我還不能自己弄來嗎？不管是船，還是物資、武器，妳以為這些對我來說很困難嗎？妳知道我是誰嗎？」  
　　「您──不好意思，我只看到一位落魄的老先生，仍然作著在海上逞凶鬥狠的夢。」  
　　「如果妳喜歡這個說法，那好吧，請問妳是否願意幫我這可憐的老頭子達成夢想？」木腿淡然一笑，凱伊忽然有股異樣的感覺，難不成她是在一瞬間同情起這個老人來了？她趕緊凝了凝神，心想可千萬不要被這傢伙的言詞所欺，這時卻突然聽到外頭的甲板上傳來一陣騷動。  
　　「──噢，我少說了幾個字，是 **我們** 的夢想。」他笑得露出一口爛牙。  
　　凱伊奪門而出，登上甲板，上頭已然被木腿的手下佔領，船舷垂掛著多條繩索，這些人竟是潛伏在水裡伺機爬上船來的！那不就是海盜故事裡時常出現的伎倆嗎？她怎就沒有想到呢？從船廠雇來的工人們被集中到甲板前端，那夥人拿武器指著他們，一邊用麻繩將人捆住；ナオミ則被好幾個年輕人合力拿住──其中兩個臉上還掛了彩，流著鼻血尚未止住。  
　　「木腿、你──！」凱伊咬牙切齒。  
　　「妳現在最好聽人說話、好好回答我的問題，凱伊小姐。」木腿說：「妳為什麼不想復仇？」  
　　「──我不想做某件事就跟我想做某件事一樣，不需要理由，如果我說明天我想吃牛肉當午餐，你也不能阻止我！」  
　　「妳很有一個船長的魄力，但我看那只在嘴上，是不是？妳是不是害怕復仇？」  
　　「我為什麼要害怕？我說過了，因為那樣做沒意義。」難道我復仇了我的家人們就會活過來嗎？這後半句她忍住沒有說出口。  
　　「──對，就是這個了，沒意義。妳害怕復仇是因為妳害怕復仇毫無意義，所以妳就乾脆先認定它毫無意義，免得它最後讓妳失望，妳害怕妳的所作所為都是白費力氣，所以從一開始就不想努力──復仇可是需要一等一的努力，結果卻是不能確定的，這投資報酬率對妳來說並不漂亮吧？」  
　　聞言，她忽然就想到她做的那些生意，凱伊搖搖頭，把它們驅逐出腦海之外。  
　　「歪理。」她喃喃道。  
　　「如果我讓妳的復仇輕而易舉呢？我可以幫妳找出仇人，妳願不願意當我們的桑達斯船長？」  
　　「這不合理，」她又搖起頭來「而且你根本做不到，不是嗎？」  
　　「我做到了。」他低聲說，對身邊的人招手示意，那年輕男人走到甲板的另一側，將另一個男人拖了過來，後者看起來年紀大了許多，雙手被反綁在後，甲板上的人不少，凱伊沒有注意到，還以為他也是木腿的同夥之一。  
　　「這是十五年前闖進妳家的其中一人。」木腿說，將男人按倒在地跪在她的面前，又拿來一把火槍遞給她──她認出那是ナオミ的「會用嗎？已經給妳填好了彈點上了火，妳只要扣下板機──夠容易了吧。」  
　　凱伊愕然，愣愣地接過火槍，地上的男人翻著眼珠看她，他在發抖，但仍然強裝一副堅毅神情，他身上濕透了滴著水，敢情也是從海裡上來的，或許是被拖上來，他露在外頭的膀臂和胸膛上有幾處瘀傷。她沒有想過這種事情，至少沒有想過這樣處決一般的場景，說出來別人或許不信，但她可真沒想過，實際上近幾年來她已經很少想到過去和家人了；從前想起時，也全都是些美好的回憶，因為他們從來只帶給她美好的回憶，她堅信。  
　　她會想到宅邸偌大的院子之中有一顆很老的樹，想到她跟傑克一起蓋狗窩但是媽媽一直不讓他們養狗，想到他們讓裘卡一個人吃掉整瓶果醬，想到爸爸邊擦菸斗邊講以前的故事給他們聽，想到媽媽總是在附近的草原上騎馬，想到總是有一位年紀很大的吟遊詩人來他們家門前唱歌，有時是爸爸、有時是媽媽，會叫她拿幾個錢下去給他，他就對她說：謝謝妳，小小姐。然後繼續唱歌，歌詞中好像有一句「現在誰幸福快樂，就永遠幸福快樂」。  
　　她看著男人的眼睛，又看看木腿的臉，最後看了看ナオミ──對方抿著唇神情緊繃，一動也不動，凱伊想，這就是殺人了，ナオミ也殺過人，可那是在在戰場、不殺人就會被殺、還有身後村莊裡無辜的居民也可能被殺的情況之下。她想，如果她現在殺了這個男人，事情會變成怎麼樣呢？很顯然的，這個男人會死，然後呢？  
　　然後木腿會要她追捕到每一個兇手，也把他們一一殺死，這麼一來她的復仇便完成了。可是再然後呢？  
　　凱伊放下槍口，垂眼搖頭，說：「我不會殺他。」她想，她也無意盤問對方，那夥人出自何種動機來殺害她的家人，對她來說根本就不重要，她一直合理的認為莫約就是她父親生前的仇家，若事實並非如此，她也不會產生什麼新的感想。  
　　然而跪在地上的男人瞪著她，眼神之中竟是滿滿的失望憤恨。凱伊一下覺得不對勁，她把槍口抵在木腿的胸口上，他看起來正要阻止男人說話。  
　　「你要說什麼？」凱伊問。  
　　「…妳為什麼不殺我？」  
　　「因為我父親不會這麼做。」  
　　甲板上的眾人聽見這一句話，紛紛不安地騷動起來，凱伊環視他們，這群人看起來有些落魄，雖不致窮困，卻給人一種極其匱乏的感覺，他們有男有女，主要是男性佔了大多數，有年輕人，也有幾名年長者。  
　　「你不是闖進我家裡的那夥人，對不對？」凱伊又問男人。  
　　男人大吃一驚，隨即露出搞砸了的懊惱神情，凱伊想他的肌肉發達、膽子也大，但腦袋可能不太靈光。  
　　「是木腿要你這麼做的嗎？假扮我的仇人？你為什麼這麼做？」  
　　男人看看她，又看看木腿，似是在猶豫著該不該說話。凱伊心一橫，決定賭一賭她想到的可能性，便厲聲說：「木腿是你的船長？還是我是你的船長？」  
　　「──是妳，我的船長！」男人立刻恭敬地答道：「木腿說只要讓妳殺了人，妳的海盜氣概就會回來，我願意為妳而死！」  
　　凱伊抽了抽嘴角，看看木腿，對方卻是一臉拿她沒辦法的表情，看得她頗是窩火，她揉揉腦袋，命令道：「放開他、把他的繩子解開！還有，把我的大副也放了，你們這幾個小土匪。」她抬手朝ナオミ身上比了比。  
　　聽到「大副」二字，那些年輕水手可嚇得不輕，立刻鬆開手退出幾步距離。  
　　「好了，」凱伊說，點了點頭又撥亂頭髮，把槍還給ナオミ，轉身面對木腿「重頭開始，給我好好解釋一下吧，木腿。」


	15. Cromwell the Dragon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> （2017.09.18發表於百合會論壇及個人BLOG，現搬運至AO3）

　　針對蘭特爵士在鯨島起的那些事情，龍島最終將計就計，將威爾斯親王派過去了，據大吉嶺表示，蘭特肯定砸破了腦袋也想不到她會這麼做，那她便要刻意為之，說著還一邊拍起手來，彷彿她的聰明才智連自己都深深折服一般。  
　　「既然鯨島那麼擁戴妳，不如就把妳送過去借他們看一看摸一摸，讓他們高興高興？或許能讓蘭特露出什麼馬腳，好讓我搞清楚他到底想做什麼。」  
　　「您確定您甘願借給他們摸一摸嗎？大吉嶺大人？」阿薩姆半是打趣地問。  
　　「──噢！那麼只能看一看。」她立刻改口，隨後攤了攤手問妹妹願不願意跑這一趟。  
　　威爾斯親王當然是答應下來了，雖不是完全沒有，但鯨島之行的風險可說是非常低，她多少也因為自己在真理的經驗而對這個任務感到自信，大吉嶺派她去只為打草驚蛇，而她認為自己可以做到更多。兩天的準備之後她帶著數十位隨從出發，預計十日後再從鯨島返回。

　　大吉嶺替妹妹送完行，自港口返還，摒退了所有人，身邊只留下阿薩姆與白毫，她吩咐白毫備好晚餐、燒好洗澡水在自己寢室等待，自己則和阿薩姆往地窖去。  
　　不是城堡平日使用著的地窖──那裡是專門儲藏物資的地方，共有三層，上層有地窖管理員的辦公間，儲藏一些備用物品，比如布帛、薪柴、羊皮紙、油、蠟燭、箭矢、兵刃以及鑄成條狀方便管理的數種金屬；下一層存放食物，醃漬或乾燥的魚類肉類、酒、醋、蜂蜜、糖鹽、麵粉、乾燥香料和乳酪等等；最底下那層溫度最低，放了冬天採集來的冰塊。  
　　她要去的不是這座城堡地窖，而是只有領主才會知道的、一座位於龍首瞭望塔底下的地窖。這塔是城堡之中最高的塔樓，其下又隱藏著堡內鑽入地下能夠到達的最深之處。阿薩姆陪同她來到瞭望塔的入口，這兒也是個圓形房間，牆上裝飾著歷代領主的畫像，登塔的階梯在最外圍，一圈圈呈順時針方向而上；往第一級階梯的反方向走去，大吉嶺數了數牆上磚頭，阿薩姆將領巾稍稍鬆開，伸手進上衣前襟掏出了隨時掛在脖子上的領主鑰匙交給她，她將鑰匙插入牆磚之間一道縫隙，出力轉動，通往地窖的石板門便應聲解了鎖，她們合力將石板掀起，入口出現了。  
　　大吉嶺步下階梯，回頭看了阿薩姆一眼，後者面上仍舊有些擔憂之色，她搖搖頭，要她的朋友放心──她相信不管多少次，阿薩姆都會語重心長地建議她至少要帶著格林同行，而她則會再次婉拒好友的建議──她明白自己永遠不會冒更多的險，讓身邊這兩個親信以外的人得知秘密。阿薩姆守在入口處，而她一步步往下，也是螺旋而下的石板樓梯，只不過是以逆時針方向往下，走過幾圈之後已經看不到入口處透進來的光線，她一手提燈，一手拿拐杖，其實燈是不必帶的，煉金術士們在黑暗中也能看得清清楚楚，然而出於習慣，在進入黑暗時她還是順手提了盞笨重的油燈。  
　　每繞行七圈──也可以說是每往下七個樓層吧，就能看見牆上標明位置的記號，首先是黃金之段，再來是白銀之段，再往下走七圈，是黑鐵之段，到達下一個標記處水銀之段時，大吉嶺停下腳步。  
　　她在這時想到了自己其實不需要帶著這盞燈，就將它留在地上。一股濃滯的壓迫感從底下傳來，那些都是能量，一般在施術時也能感受到能量、還得讓其通過身體，但眼前能量的濃度卻是完全不同層級。她做了兩三次深呼吸，握緊拐杖──威爾斯送了件情意深厚以外也十分實用的禮物，長條狀的器具在施術之上是很好的媒介，拐杖本身的功能也減低了她意外踏空從這長長螺旋梯一路滾下去的危險。  
　　而最具力量的一點則在於，威爾斯親王說這是照著烏鴉薔薇果的樣子來雕刻的，她摸摸杖柄，心想她妹妹的體貼真是歪打正著，她在心裡呼喚薔薇果的名字、請牠現身、請牠過來。幾秒之後，那理當在她整條右臂被克倫威爾憤怒的黑火灼燒時就當場死亡的眷屬，回應她了，就像牠還擁有肉體的生命時那樣，聽見召喚便飛過來停在主人肩膀。她感到左邊肩上憑空出現的一股幾乎難以察覺的重量，以及緊跟著一個模糊的「我在這裡」的訊息，她振了振精神，在心中加強這個意念──不，是加強對這個「事實」的信念，直到她幾乎可以感受到薔薇果的鳥爪尖端陷進自己衣料，她對自己聲明她的烏鴉夥伴已經來到她身邊，準備幫助她。  
　　只是她並不轉頭去看牠。  
　　大吉嶺繼續邁開腳步，下去七層，經過灰錫之段，再下七層，黃銅之段。最後，是鉛之段。  
　　到最底部了，眼前只剩下一扇黑色而毫無裝飾的門，她再次用領主鑰匙將其打開。那扇不起眼的門後卻是金燦到不真實的財寶之間，然而說它是房間，又不太妥當，此處空間極大，與其稱作地窖更像是一個地底洞窟，支撐這個空間的高聳柱子看起來不像人類打造，因為它們形狀凌亂、粗細不均，那像是自然環境偶然之下的產物。  
　　而這些財寶，統統都是黃金，無以計數，鋪蓋在地淹沒了整個洞窟。其中有硬幣、杯盤器皿、首飾、裝飾盔甲、鏈帶、鑄條和雕像等多樣種類，但用以打造的材質全部都是黃金。  
　　──這麼多完全無用武之地的黃金，真是一個舒適的龍的巢穴，大吉嶺暗想，把枴杖戳進眼前的金幣堆之中，雙腳也跟著踏前一步，那些金幣被她踩出聲來，有些滑落到低陷之處，嘩啦嘩啦的。她清清喉嚨禮貌的告知洞穴主人自己的來訪：  
　　「──克倫威爾，我是大吉嶺。」  
　　「哪一個大吉嶺？」一個低沉但是滑順如絲綢般的聲音說。  
　　「我是聖葛羅莉安娜第十七代領主的大吉嶺，十六代領主格雷伯爵的繼承人。」  
　　「我想不起來，我掌管的東西太多──但我有幫世界上的每一粒灰塵取名字，如果妳知道，就報上，如果妳不知道，想必妳沒有資格來到這裡，我會讓妳在一秒之內被燃燒殆盡，連害怕都來不及。」  
　　她瞇了瞇眼，表情不動，這條龍──應該說這位神當然不會不知道自己是誰了，但祂有著惡名昭彰的興趣，喜歡病態的笑話、喜歡看人露出各種扭曲的表情、喜歡在人傷口上灑鹽。大吉嶺沉著氣，不卑不亢的開口：  
　　「……我是格雷伯爵深愛的大吉嶺。」  
　　「哦，是妳。」克倫威爾的聲音中帶了笑意，整窟的財寶震動起來，祂巨大的頭顱從中冒出，竟剛好就正對著入口、在大吉嶺面前，她沒有料到對方距離得如此之近，這整個空間都是克倫威爾的氣味與能量，似乎不存在疏密之分；並且在記憶中也是如此，祂的聲音低沉卻清晰，然而妳無從判斷那從哪裡傳來，她猜不管處於洞窟之中的何處，這道聲音都會同樣的低沉清晰；龍在講話時雖然張口，卻不見那血盆大口還有什麼動作，祂也是用舌頭來發音的嗎？從沒見過克倫威爾將嘴完全張開的大吉嶺甚至不確定祂有沒有舌頭，但她暗忖著還是永遠不要見到那副景象為妙，這問題的答案大概只有被克倫威爾腹中熔漿活活燒死之人得以窺見。  
　　克倫威爾將頭探出了財寶之海，又舒舒服服地將下顎擺在上面，祂的眼睛大概有一面盾牌那麼大，色澤光怪陸離，她說不出那是什麼樣的顏色，身上的鱗片倒可以看出來是藍綠色的──那跟聖葛羅城堡的瓦材是一個顏色，同樣的炫目、同樣的不像存在於真實世界。  
　　「夜安，克倫威爾。」  
　　「現在是晚上嗎？我感覺妳好像兩分鐘之前才從這個老鼠洞出去。」  
　　「即將入夜了──對祢來說這段時間自然就像是兩分鐘而已吧。」  
　　「這兩分鐘之內發生了許多事情，不是嗎？」  
　　大吉嶺不可置否的點點頭，等待對方自己收拾這句故弄玄虛的發語詞，克倫威爾明白她的心思，但不以為意，從善如流地開口：「發生的這些事情，是否讓妳體現到妳我之間的交易是一樁愚蠢的錯誤，而妳終於後悔了？」  
　　「我不後悔。」  
　　「…妳真是全世界最傲慢的人，我想最傲慢的人一定也是最自卑的人了，我的女兒。」  
　　「我並不傲慢。」她的語氣沒有絲毫改變，淡淡地說著。  
　　「我說妳如何妳便是如何，因為我知道所有的事實。」  
　　「哦？祢知道所有的事實？」與說出來的字句相反，她不帶驚訝，明知故問，一副回敬對方的語氣，即使是格雷伯爵也不曾以這種態度面對克倫威爾。大吉嶺可以說是被克倫威爾奪去了一次性命，然而她現在站在這裡，與對方降下懲罰之前相比，反而更無懼意，或許是因為她已經體會過一回而不是處於未知，使她能夠十分狂妄地想，大不了也只是那一條命罷了。  
　　「我不但知道，也紀錄所有的事實。」龍神顯然不介意再次為凡人解釋祂的大能「我隱形的羽毛筆不斷書寫，不斷地寫、不斷地寫，你們儘管去實現你們的所作所為，把它們變成真的。當它們變成真的，我親愛的孩子們，你們儘管再去窮盡一生吧，用盡你的努力、耗盡你的鮮血、傾倒你所有的虔誠與卑微，它仍在不斷地寫，連你們的掙扎也一字不漏地寫下。絕望吧、哭泣吧，流乾你的眼淚，那麼多的眼淚也洗不掉半個字。」  
　　靜靜聽著克倫威爾像唱歌劇一般的吐出這一串話，大吉嶺露出微笑，回應道：「我很明白祢的規則，從知曉的那一刻起我就不敢忘記，我知道不能跟祢討價還價，我也知道交易一旦做成，祢絕不收回祢的話和祢的作為。」  
　　「…妳還是一樣聰明到令我感覺無趣，」克倫威爾說，卻不是如同祂所宣稱的一樣使用無趣的語氣，相反的，祂的聲音聽起來歡快極了「所以這次妳仍然不是來哀求我的？」  
　　「恐怕又要讓祢失望了，不管祢再問多少次，我都不會要求祢改變我們已經簽下的契約。」  
　　「不後悔？」  
　　「──也不會後悔。」  
　　「好吧，那麼這次妳來是為了什麼？說快一點，妳知道我一向沒有很多耐心。」  
　　「我曾經問過祢是否能在龍島上找到萬能溶劑，那時祢表示，在世界上的任何一個角落都能找到萬能溶劑，但如果沒有滿足特定條件，則在世界上的任何一個角落都無法找到萬能溶劑。」大吉嶺停了停，想起那時克倫威爾還斬釘截鐵的宣稱要是世界上真有一個絕對找不到萬能溶劑的人，那一定就是她自己，當時的不快已經淡去許多，對著一條龍發怒或據理力爭是完全沒有意義的行為，她平靜地繼續說：「但是經過嚴謹的研究，我們發現它極有可能在南方海域的更南之處被找到，若是祢開心的話，對此，祢有沒有一個解釋可以給我？」  
　　「沒有，我不想說，妳得自己去發現。換一個問題，這個我不敢興趣。」克倫威爾瞇起眼睛「另外，我告訴過妳龍不會說謊，同樣的問題就不需要問我第二次了。」  
　　「我只是認為在研究上應該嚴謹行事，祢身為煉金術這門嚴謹科學的創造者，應該最能贊同這種態度？」  
　　「我當然贊同嚴謹的態度，但並不代表我能夠饒恕愚蠢而沒有意義的提問。大吉嶺，我說過妳是聰明人，別讓我收回自己的話。」  
　　「跟祢比起來自然是笨得多了…噢，這不是狡辯或頂嘴，只是身為一個卑微人類的小小不甘。」她聳聳肩，未免對方說教，立刻繼續道：「另一個問題，我想知道祢是否能夠掌握未來？」  
　　「未來？」  
　　「是的，祢曾說過祢隱形的羽毛筆，說它會記下所有事實，這些事實裡包含了未來的事實嗎？」  
　　「並沒有，它記錄發生過的事實和現在正發生的事實，妳知道這個要做什麼？」  
　　「我只是想要確定，即使是祢也不能斷言我的未來，」大吉嶺抬起頭來凝視克倫威爾那盾牌一樣的眼睛，因為祂實在太大，她選擇看著祂的左眼「我不承認祢說過的，我會找到萬能溶劑，並完成我的目標給祢看。」  
　　「愚蠢，我當然可以用過去的事實推知未來的事實──非常嚴謹地。」對方嗤之以鼻。  
　　「我也掌握了事實，而且是靠經年累月嚴謹的努力所得來的。」  
　　「誰說妳掌握了完整的事實呢？再告訴妳一件事吧，掌握完整的事實雖然困難，卻不是完全不可能的，只要經過極大的努力，甚至任何一個人都可以辦到。但是，若有哪一個煉金術士無法做到這件事，那一定是妳，因為妳已經不是個完整的人…也不是個完整的煉金術士了，不妨看看停在妳肩膀上妳那可愛的眷屬？」  
　　大吉嶺無可抑制的感到一陣顫慄，她知道那是陷阱，薔薇果的肉體死亡之後她只能透過稀薄的感覺來確認牠的存在，然而她是一名能夠施術的真正的煉金術士，因此她的眷屬必定存在，這是不可能動搖的事實。  
　　但她就是沒有轉過頭去看，她沉默著，站在那裡。  
　　「沒有問題了嗎？我希望妳沒有了。」克倫威爾的耐心似乎已經用盡。  
　　「沒有了。」  
　　「那妳走吧。」  
　　「告辭了，克倫威爾，我崇敬祢和祢的黃金。」  
　　她微微欠身，然後掉頭離開，在她伸手推開門板之時，克倫威爾卻像突然想到了什麼似的再次開口：  
　　「換我問妳個問題，我有些好奇，妳還不至於好了傷疤忘了痛吧？」  
　　「……但是我不見棺材不掉淚。」沒有選擇正面回答，沉吟片刻之後她這麼說。  
　　「妳沒有時間了，既然妳提到棺材，那就去準備一口棺材吧。」  
　　「…這是在替祢隱形的羽毛筆發言嗎？」  
　　「我只是在說妳我都清楚不過的事實。」克倫威爾閉上眼睛不再作聲，幽暗中大吉嶺回頭看到祂闔上那巨大的嘴，明知道龍臉在吾等人類看來永遠是同一副模樣，她卻覺得那道裂痕像是一個完美而優雅的嘲笑。

─────────  
大吉嶺（對鯨島）：這麼可愛的威爾斯親王，現在給你們看一看！  
※眷屬：因為使魔的稱呼太常被使用，想要嘗試別的稱呼；並且查到英文中的使魔（familiar spirits）一詞似乎只能指魔鬼或怪物而非一般的生物，最後就挑了眷屬這個詞來使用。


	16. Weigh Anchor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> （2017.09.18發表於百合會論壇及個人BLOG，現搬運至AO3）

　　凱伊讓那些年輕海盜們將船廠工人暫時關進船艙裡並派幾人看守，然後便坐在船舵前方的台階上，聽他們一個個向她自我介紹，據木腿所說──如果這只老狐狸沒再跟她玩把戲的話，這些人都是她父親舊時在海盜團裡的同伴，而最特別的是，他們是雪曼船長最初的同伴──在他最初擁有的那艘船上的同伴，而其中的年輕人，大部分是他們的子女，老海盜之中有許多人已經死去，照木腿的話說，是在等待中死去。  
　　「…你想讓我產生罪惡感，即使如你所說他們是在等待著『我』，但我對這些事情一無所知。」  
　　「妳的一無所知是事實，他們的等待卻也是事實，我只是陳述事實，是否要產生罪惡感由妳自己判斷。」木腿雲淡風輕地說：「妳的父親是我們的首領，他在海盜團極其強盛之時宣布了解散和引退，從此以後整個東方海域的海盜勢力四分五裂，而他卻躲到內陸隱居起來了。」  
　　「我想你可能知道他為什麼要那麼做？」  
　　「我有我自己的推測，但是他並沒有向我解釋過。」  
　　「他也沒有向我解釋，他只告訴我他的那些冒險故事，那些我倒是知道得很詳細──曾有一段時間我還懷疑是他編造的，可是他又有那些東西，槍、海盜旗、從他朋友那得來的各種紀念品，還有那些財寶……無論如何我還是相信他的。」  
　　「妳是該相信他，他可能是我見過這世界上唯一誠實的人。」  
　　「…他是我的爸爸，這點倒不用你來提醒我。」  
　　「是啊，他在妳十四歲的時候就死了，我卻跟他認識了快要三十年。」  
　　「…講重點，木腿。」凱伊瞇了瞇眼，雙手抱胸。  
　　「他解散海盜團的時候，曾跟我們約好要再次一同出海，一切重新開始，新的一條船、也只有那麼一條船，就我們這些夥伴。可是後來，他的房子被一群人闖入，財物被洗劫一空，他死了，他的老婆死了，小孩也死了，但是有一個逃了出來。」  
　　「…所以你們在等逃出來的那一個？你們為什麼要等？你看看你們，在海裡神出鬼沒的，又懂得操船，如果想要，你們為什麼不自己出海呢？」  
　　「因為沒有帶頭的人。」  
　　「…這很重要嗎？」  
　　「妳做過很多生意，我想妳明白的。」  
　　凱伊咬了咬牙，感覺胃部一陣翻攪，她從來不去想自己離開的那些生意，在最後是否淪為一盤散沙，也盡量避開那些消息，即使八卦總是無孔不入，她走遍了內陸幾乎所有邦國，但同樣的地方絕對不會去第二次。  
　　船員們向她自我介紹，說自己叫什麼名字、在船上擔任什麼職位，有些人還提到了父母是誰，這些在她記憶中所沒有的名字本該對她毫無意義，此時此刻，她卻感到有必要認真地一一記下，好在她有多年行商的經驗，記名字認人臉的能力還算不錯。這些人的臉上同時有著敬畏、懷疑卻有求於她的神情，十分矛盾，他們的眼睛裡乾澀而有空洞，那卻不是虛無，而是亟待有東西來填滿，而他們與她說話的樣子，好像只要她的一句話，他們的眼裡必會得到滋潤，而後就又可以映射出光彩來。  
　　為什麼他們會這樣呢？他們或許很想要某樣東西，就像一顆種子有發芽長大的期望一般，種子裡原本藏著大樹，如果妳知道那會是顆大樹，那麼它沒有發芽、或是仍在幼苗時期便夭折了，必會讓妳扼腕又哀傷。這些人可能不知道種子裡藏著什麼東西，卻仍然有長大的慾望，沒有人來告訴他們，所以他們變成現在這副模樣；同樣身為一個在這偌大世界之中掙扎的生命，她之所以不同於他們，是因為她的家人曾告訴她那些珍貴的東西，所以她才依然頑強，才依然在埋怨神對世間不聞不問的同時，沒有放棄自己尋找答案。  
　　凱伊疲憊地揉了揉眼睛，問木腿：「你希望我復仇，是因為你就是這麼告訴這些人們的嗎？他們原本期望能跟著我的父親出海，但他被殺害了，所以你們就想要我帶著你們出海、替他復仇，這就是你想要我做的事情嗎？」  
　　「原本是的。」  
　　「你覺得這樣做就會更好嗎？我的意思是，你覺得這是對的嗎？」  
　　面對她的質問，木腿沉默起來。  
　　「如果你能發自內心的說出：這就是對的。我就從了你的心願，然後，請你把亞理莎給放了吧，你把她關在廢棄港口的那些房子裡嗎？」  
　　「……我根本沒有抓她。」  
　　「什麼？！」ナオミ搶在凱伊之前發話了，她一個箭步來到木腿面前，瞪大了眼。  
　　「要是做出這種事，船長在天上的爸爸可不會原諒我的…哼哼，雖然我只是個海盜。」他無可奈何的笑了笑，這次沒有露出那一口爛牙來「那丫頭是蠻聰明的，但還太年輕，我放了個假消息把她引到別處去，她實在太熱衷於調查，就這麼中了我的計，另外再派人攔截那個替她傳話的年輕人就好了──這更簡單，勸點酒，順勢再把人灌醉，時間就足夠我們行動了。」  
　　ナオミ長噓一口氣，把手按在額頭上往旁邊退開了。  
　　「你還沒有回答我的問題，木腿…」凱伊看著地板說，她突然有個衝動想要問眼前老人的真正名字，她忍住了，知道在心裡她其實已然明白「你覺得那麼做是對的嗎？」你覺得那麼做大家的匱乏就會被填滿了嗎？  
　　木腿轉過去背對著她，從船首看出去，望向遠處的海，很久之後才像是放棄了似地喃喃道：「我不知道。」  
　　「那我便不能幫你。」  
　　他安靜地點了點頭，沒有回頭看她。她這句話並不小聲，甲板上的人們大都聽到了，紛紛垂下了頭，竟也是不吵不鬧的。  
　　「…可是我沒有說要拋棄你們。」她爬上台階走到船舵旁邊，一手握住上頭木柄，加大聲量這麼說道，她仰起了頭，盡量不去看這些人們的表情，因為她害怕自己流露出一絲絲該死的廉價的同情心，也害怕看到眾人的眼裡若是出現光彩，那必然叫現在的她承受不起。  
　　或許以後的她可以，她想。  
　　「把這艘船原本的水手集中到甲板上，出航之前我們要放下他們，不准動粗，在舊港口的棧橋就好，他們可以自己走回市區。」第一次在這種位置發號施令，凱伊有些不自然地清了清喉嚨，繼續說：「木腿，你應該有所準備吧，補給品、備用的圓木…還有武器，這些東西。」  
　　木腿微張著嘴點點頭，說：「都堆在舊港口那些棄屋裡面。」  
　　「那麼靠岸，你去指揮大家把東西般上來，放在該放的位置──這些事我都不知道，你們要教我，」她搔了搔腦袋，微微垂下視線，看他們的臉「我連船頭和船尾都還分不清處……噢──」她看了看自己手中握著的船舵的木柄，補上句：「呃，這裡應該是船頭。」  
　　底下傳來一些笑聲，接著大家都開始動作了，她走下台階，看了木腿一眼，對方從她身邊經過，臉上神情難以形容，但絕對不是像他自嘲「只是個海盜」會有的表情。凱伊走到ナオミ身邊，說：「大概要說再見了，待會送妳到哪裡去比較好？我先看看有沒有錢還妳…抱歉給妳添了這麼多亂子。」  
　　「妳在說什麼啊？」  
　　「嗯？」  
　　「我不是妳的大副嗎？」  
　　「…ナオミ……」  
　　「還是妳要讓木腿那傢伙來當大副，不會吧。」她的朋友笑著推了她一把。  
　　「可是亞理莎呢？妳還沒跟她告別的吧。」  
　　「…嘛，我本來就打算不告而別，因為我是個膽小鬼。」對方說，背過身去用手指蹭了蹭鼻子「妳幫我寫封信吧，就寫：『我真的很高興認識妳，祝妳幸福快樂』，順便告訴她我們已經出航了，免得她追過來。」  
　　凱伊皺著眉，想了一想卻覺得再說什麼也是多餘了，就翻出紙筆來，寫好了信，交給一名向她保證跑得快的水手──她叫法亞，托她交給克雷頓旅店的亞里莎。  
　　物資一批一批的被搬上了船，有淡水、乾糧、醃肉、酸菜、醃水果、酒、硬麵包、麵粉、布捲、羊皮紙、菸草、油、碗盤餐具、鍋子、皮革、毯子、衣物、以及一些小工具等日常物資，還有魚叉、軍刀這類武器，他們甚至搬上來兩門大砲和幾箱彈丸──木腿說很遺憾他只弄到了兩門砲，一般而言這麼大的船是該裝上十六門砲的，左舷八門、右舷八門，或許雪曼號處女航的首要目標，就是要想辦法去找到這其餘的十四門大砲吧。  
　　備品放妥了，一部分水手將小船航來，總共有兩艘三角帆的追擊快艇、一艘雙桅護衛艦，還有一艘救援小艇，他們決定將救援小艇拉到大船上面倒放備用。眼看準備得差不多了，太陽已經燒成橘紅色，再差一點就要碰到海平線，是時候快要起錨。  
　　ナオミ正靠在船舷上跟剛才假扮成凱伊復仇對象的男人聊天──他叫做賈柯布，凱伊看到了，改變主意不去打擾她，命人把船廠工人們放走，然後回到木腿身邊說：可以走了。  
　　錨一被拉上來，船身就開始晃動，他們逐漸遠離舊港口的棧橋，水手們依次把帆張開，模樣看起來次序井然，橘色的夕陽映在帆面上特別美麗，凱伊想，她大概永遠不會忘記此刻的景象。正當她沉浸在感動之中時，一道尖銳的喊叫聲打破了寂靜的氣氛。  
　　眾人都有些錯愕。他們往聲源處一看，發現是亞理莎拉著螢火蟲追過來了──是拉著，而不是騎著，因為那傢伙把大包小包的東西全綑在螢火蟲身上，簡直像是一座移動小山，她大叫著要他們等一等，ナオミ張大了嘴巴，剛剛賈柯布送給她的紙捲菸掉到了地上。  
　　「──妳看！她來追妳欸！」賈柯布在她旁邊吼著，一副非常替她開心的模樣。ナオミ跑過去靠到船舷邊，一臉驚慌。木腿對著凱伊低吼，說這種時候已經不能讓動起來的帆船停下了！  
　　亞理莎跑到了棧橋上，她看看眼前的海面，想沒兩秒便跳下來，螢火蟲那張長臉幾乎看得出滿滿的無奈，還是認命地跟著也跳了下來，一人一馬半露在水面之外朝他們前進，她邊划著水，邊大聲怒罵著「大笨蛋、大白癡、妳這個混帳」之類的字眼。手上沒有工作的水手都聚集到了這一側船舷，歡呼著，大喊加油，還有人跑去恭喜ナオミ祝她們白頭偕老，ナオミ楞著，彷彿完全不知所措，她看看凱伊，臉上是要笑不笑要哭不哭的表情，她喊說：「我不是叫妳不要告訴她的嗎？」  
　　凱伊只是微笑著聳聳肩。  
　　他們拋下許多條繩索給亞理莎，讓她把螢火蟲綁緊了方便眾人合力拉上來，他們一邊抱怨怎麼有馬啊，一邊又覺得好笑得不得了，終於把那一人一馬給拉上來，亞理莎氣勢洶洶的衝到眼角掛淚的ナオミ面前，她可能沒有發覺，因為她伸手就是一巴掌，附帶一句響徹雲霄的怒吼：「妳說誰一輩子搓衣板！」  
　　「……什麼？」ナオミ摀著被打腫的半邊臉頰，滿臉無辜，好像真的要哭出來了。  
　　亞理莎把一張紙往她手裡一塞，氣鼓鼓的走去解下螢火蟲身上那堆東西──她甚至連凱伊的公雞都裝在籠子裡帶來了。眾人目擊大副被女人甩了巴掌，哄鬧一陣後便各自散去，剩下少數幾個好奇亞理莎帶了什麼東西來的留在原地。  
　　「差點忘了妳不識字，我來給妳唸一唸吧。」凱伊笑盈盈的走過來拿去ナオミ手上的信紙，抖了抖，開口道：「我決定要跟凱伊一起去冒險了，原本想叫上妳，但我想這對一輩子都長不大的搓衣板來說大概太刺激了，再見，別過來，我們黃昏前就要開船，幾年後回來我會給妳帶一些適合小女孩的禮物──ナオミ。」  
　　「凱、凱伊…妳──」  
　　「妳看，我沒有告訴她，也叫她不要來的啊。」

　　待他們航出奧菲岡的海灣邊界，太陽已經完全沉下去了，她們三人在後部船艙的船長室裡整理亞理莎帶來的東西，那其中有很多資料竟看起來非常實用，當然，她也帶來凱伊的筆記本，那裡面夾著一張摺疊起來的布質地圖，非常詳細的標明了海域狀況，內頁之中擠滿了蠅頭小字，那些都是在桑達斯海盜團最強盛的時候留下來的紀錄吧，在那時候，整個海盜團有八支艦隊，每支艦隊又有八艘大海盜船，剩餘的小型船隻更是無可計數。  
　　凱伊的父親是首領，艾布蘭則是軍師，也負責記錄航海日誌，她父親說他十分聰明狡猾，戰術奸詐卻總是能讓大家脫離險境。亞理莎想將航海日誌還給她，她婉拒了，要對方留下筆記本，她說：「妳要負責記錄，知道嗎？我的艾布蘭。」  
　　紅髮女孩點頭如搗蒜，激動不已。  
　　整理的途中，凱伊從自己的東西裡翻出一條項鍊，她已經很久沒戴了，上面串著三個小小的金幣，它們很特別，不是由聯邦之中的任何一個邦國所鑄造，她將其中兩枚取下，分別交到了ナオミ和亞理莎手上。  
　　「可以的話，我想要妳們隨身帶著。」  
　　「這是什麼？」ナオミ問。  
　　「──是像信物之類的東西嗎？」亞理莎的眼神閃閃發光。  
　　「是信物，在這世界上就只有這三枚。」凱伊點點頭，心裡默想著就算妳們不知道，我很抱歉曾經拋棄了妳們。從今以後我們同生共死，我再也不會辜負妳們，就連那個念頭也不會有，我是雪曼和夏洛特的女兒，我發誓。  
　　吃晚餐時大家聚在甲板上，亞理莎將那頂船長帽給了凱伊，她戴在頭上，被木腿略帶促狹地瞟了一眼，大家要她站在船舵前擺出一個偉大船長的姿勢，她被弄得發窘，他們七嘴八舌的表達意見，這個說是要三七步，那個又說應該靠在舵邊的欄杆上，最後是木腿和亞理莎異口同聲的說，她應該一手握船舵一手端著指南針，說完兩人同時錯愕的對看一眼。

　　當夜幕低垂，凱伊終於能回到一個人的船長室裡休息，這裡就像是個陰暗的小房間，天花板低矮，座位處有一張厚實的桌子和一張椅子，她將從約拿的教堂裡得來的布畫攤開，掛在椅背後方的牆上，而它看起來的確是一個令人心安無比的護身符。  
　　它會保護這艘船上的所有人吧。  
　　凱伊拉開椅子坐下，看著桌上的油燈裡那一團小小火焰，只看得到一點點、一點點這盞小油燈所映照的地方。  
　　「你會一直看著我嗎？」她問。  
　　『會。』那聲音篤定而溫暖的說，她不能確定那是否只是自己的幻想，但那似乎都不重要了。因為現在她是那麼的感激這聲音、這團小火焰、這間狹小的房間、這艘船，還有船上的人。  
　　凱伊靠著椅背深深地吐了一口氣。  
　　「那我做得對不對？這是正確的選擇，對吧？」  
　　她又問，但是他不說話了。

─────────  
補記：這個故事會寫成分歧結局，一個Bad End、一個True End，閱讀順序跟章節順序是一樣的（先Bad End，再來接著True End完結），只要照順序看下去就可以了。  
把文寫成宛如遊戲腳本一般簡直該吊起來打的，在這裡先感謝讀者容忍我的任性妄為m(>_<)m


	17. From the Sea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> （2017.09.20發表於百合會論壇及個人BLOG，現搬運至AO3）

（三十一個月後）

　　威爾斯親王非常忙碌，幾乎可以說是片刻不得休息，她對此事毫無怨言，倒不如說是倍感榮譽，這說明了她的胞姊──也就是現任的聖葛羅莉安娜領主對她的信任。自回國起，她被委派了大大小小的重要任務，在她姊姊極為重視的萬能溶劑計畫之中也佔有一席之地，主要是負責了實際執行傭兵聘僱的工作，這事非同小可，即使工作量繁重，她事先安排了穩妥的計畫，不致出錯。如果說兩年多前的水晶桌對她還有一絲絲疑慮，時至今日肯定是被掃得乾乾淨淨了。  
　　但是這幾天以來她忙得焦頭爛額，倒不是計畫出了什麼問題，而是某位蠻不講理、任性妄為的真理君主突然說要親訪龍島。  
　　那可不是什麼簡單事情，不過對卡秋莎來說，她本人下的每一道命令都必須被迅速、完美而且毫無反對意見地執行，不管那命令是端一盤宮廷軟糖給她，還是勞師動眾地出訪友邦──且理由還令人啼笑皆非。  
　　雖然威爾斯沒有讀過原文，但根據阿薩姆的轉述，卡秋莎表示在得知她的姊姊要對外招聘海盜來進行萬能溶劑計畫之後，大感不滿，她在信中將真理的海軍徹頭徹尾地稱讚了一遍，說什麼「不管要找什麼東西，只要我一聲令下，我的艦隊就能幫妳把整個南方海域的海床給掀開來，妳幹什麼那麼見外？跟我說一聲，我借妳十條船就好啦！還是妳需要二十條？」，然後就不分青紅皂白的說，要帶著艦隊過來找大吉嶺喝下午茶，不管後者在回信裡面阻止，或試著解釋「尋寶是海盜的專長不是軍隊的專長」，卡秋莎一概視若無睹。  
　　現在時節是溫暖宜人的二月天，卡秋莎的艦隊在兩天前抵達龍島領海。  
　　這個突發事件才是讓威爾斯忙得天昏地暗之元兇，顯然是因為在真理待過那些日子，她被指派為迎接貴賓的負責人，還要安排真理艦隊入港與下榻的各種雜務。許久不見，卡秋莎的樣子一點都沒變，只有身上穿的衣物不再像剛坐上王位那時肅殺──當時她總是穿著和追隨者一樣色調的深綠色半斗篷，裡頭是鎖子甲，再往裡頭是紅襯衣，被皮手套包裹的手總是握著彎刀刀鞘，頭盔壓得老低，把眉毛都蓋住了，雖然徹底迴避了花瓶皇女的質疑，卻是隱隱透著一股寒酸勁兒。  
　　不過像真理這樣的國家，就連皇宮裡也是有股寒酸氣氛的吧，她想，他們生長在極其嚴酷的環境之中，即使能把宮殿建造得跟其他國家一樣富麗堂皇，室內柴火燒得再怎麼溫暖，也不能改變窗外的暴風雪，還有那一片冷然荒原。  
　　卡秋莎站在前天的太陽下跟她打招呼時，著實令她驚訝了一瞬，若不是那個招牌的嬌小身材，她還真有點認不出來，待對方步下甲板來到自己面前，威爾斯親王才不再有任何懷疑。卡秋莎沒有武裝，穿著一身象牙白長袍，外面罩著一件裝飾繁複的薄披風，戴帽子，帽子和腰帶上的裝飾也是奢侈又華麗，只有腳上的厚靴子樸素粗曠如昔；站在她身邊的黥面者則是完全沒變，一樣的刺青，一樣的陰鬱神情，一樣的黑色長髮，由於到了氣候溫暖的龍島來，總是披在身上的那件毛皮大披風不見了，然而披風底下還是一樣的鎖子甲，鎖子甲底下是一樣的黑色襯衣。  
　　卡秋莎熱情的與她寒暄，甚至連黥面者都對自己露出微微一笑，威爾斯十分驚訝，而令她更驚訝的──不，應該說是驚喜，是聽到跟在真理君主後方步下甲板的一群人之中，傳來了她熟悉的聲音：  
　　「好久不見，威爾斯閣下。」來人抱著一個粗革袋子，想也不用想就知道裡面裝的是那把康特勒琴。  
　　等到黥面者跟著卡秋莎進入他們備好的馬車，她立刻走到對方身邊，唐突的擁抱似乎很失禮，所以她露出一個幾乎是感動落淚時才會有的笑容──要是叫她姊姊看到大概都會嘖嘖稱奇。  
　　路上她們兩人都是騎馬，威爾斯抓緊時間問了米卡好些問題，得知她之所以跟著卡秋莎一同過來，主要是因為做為高級人質的義務使然，幾個家眷都被留在真理國都，互相牽制。她表示遺憾，米卡卻說能夠踏上龍島的土地大開眼界並不失為一件風雅之事，臉上還是一貫的雲淡風輕。  
　　港口至城堡路程不遠，剩下的時間她只來得及告訴對方若有任何需要儘管來找自己，進宮之後款待真理君主的宴會鋪張又冗長，那事該由大吉嶺來主持，她先行離開，去處理四百多名真理軍人的食宿問題，等到一切安排妥當後太陽早已下山，不是工作的時間了，威爾斯卻還是在簡單吃過晚餐之後回房急趕那些被打斷的工作計畫。

　　卡秋莎一行人來到聖葛羅莉安娜的時間說巧不巧，正好撞在傭兵甄選的日子上頭，雖說審查的工作已經告一段落，卻還是造成不少麻煩，大吉嶺心想，真是辛苦她的妹妹了。  
　　雖說在信中那樣放話，小暴君其實只帶了以三艘大型帆船為首的艦隊過來，其上隨行者有四百多名，僅不到一百名是海軍，餘下的，除卻幾名親信以外，都是隨從和大量的親衛軍。大吉嶺心裡有譜，卡秋莎這傢伙其實很單純，或許就只是想編個藉口來找自己，也順便來看海盜。  
　　已經是歡迎宴會後的第三日了，卡秋莎尚未對茶會失去興趣，天天找她喝，她選了一間稍大的廳室招待對方而不是待在平日習慣的茶室之中，距離這間臨時茶室不遠處，就是卡秋莎作客期間居住的寢室，那裡頭已經被改造成如同她在真理宮殿的寢室一般，以多條圖案繁複的地毯裝飾，由於這位大人頗是認床，她的僕傭們也將特地從真理帶過來的床架床墊都般了進去。  
　　經過兩年多的醞釀，萬能溶劑計畫如火如荼地進行，約在一年前，大吉嶺發布了招安令狀，並想方設法將消息傳到更遠的海域。在靠近龍島和真理西岸的海域只有一些不成勢力的小型海盜組織出沒，他們的首要目標也多是騷擾漁船，但是在東方的海域，小島眾多方便做為根據地，再加上本就海事興旺，儼然是海盜發展的溫床，聽聞那裡有眾多各自割據為政的海盜勢力，他們幹的就不是一般搶劫，而是壟斷貿易航路、與別的海盜開戰，若有人私掠商船，通常還會遭到管控該海域的海盜圍剿。那些海盜團就像一個個小國家一樣，它們以海上貿易做為經濟來源，只不過出售的商品是暴力服務。  
　　她以委託尋寶的名義招攬那些海盜前來，搜索期間的開支皆由龍島資助，若是能達成任務，報酬是一筆數目可觀的金額，或者也可以將其更換為授予聖葛羅的爵位和正式軍職，而軍階會從海軍將軍起跳。  
　　這樣的條件竟真的吸引到不少海盜團千里迢迢而來，莫約在一周之前，初次的選拔剛剛結束，大吉嶺猜卡秋莎原是想當時就過來湊熱鬧，只不過走水路的旅程不好預料，艦隊遇上小型的暴風雨，就晚了幾天抵達，錯過初選。初選的流程很單純，總歸是讓所有海盜團──在官方說法中，她很有禮貌的稱呼他們為「海上傭兵團」──讓他們各自展示艦隊的規模和武力，動用軍港的水道，舉辦了類似閱兵儀式的活動，只不過地點從陸地改到了海上。棧橋後方搭起了大型觀賽平台，以往舉行馬球比賽或騎士比武時都會搭建這樣的臨時席位，高官政要們的位子還會有染成腥紅色的帆布遮陽棚。  
　　活動進行得頗是盛大，吸引許多平民圍觀，坐在遮陽棚底下的大吉嶺卻是看得有些漫不經心，可能是因為太陽的關係。即使搭設了遮陽棚，天氣仍過分晴朗，卻也不能讓白毫替自己拿冰桶過來，領主大人在春天時節就開始消耗存冰的事情傳出去可不好聽。威爾斯親王和護國守護的雅伯隆爵士坐在她身邊，充當起高級解說員來，一一講解航行過眼前的船隻種類、長處與短處、適不適合執行遠洋任務以及編制的優劣，在她命令他們只講這些之前，這兩人甚至打算從帆船的歷史開始介紹起，連珠炮似地講個不停（她心裡想，克倫威爾啊，這兩人到底是看了多少書），雖然聽到海盜們懸掛的彩色旗幟和軍艦船舷上絕不會出現的彩繪是何種意義時，她的確覺得很有趣，可第一支船隊開過去之後她立刻明白若是放任他們繼續講下去，自己只會在今天結束之後把所有事都忘記。  
　　卡秋莎錯過了水上閱兵，自然是不太開心，不管大吉嶺怎麼解釋那只是熱得不得了又要保持微笑順帶被兩個突然變成船艦考據狂熱者的傢伙輪番砲轟的辛苦活動，小暴君都恍若未聞，在卡秋莎的價值觀裡似乎沒有給別人添麻煩的概念，一切都是因為卡秋莎大人很喜歡妳，才紆尊降貴每天跟妳這個小島領主喝茶，妳要懂得珍惜啊！還好「小島領主」一詞只讓她本人以及阿薩姆聽到了，若是傳進威爾斯耳裡，她死板的妹妹恐怕要大發脾氣。  
　　大吉嶺走進與卡秋莎相約的茶室之中，披著睡衣，作勢打了個哈欠，其實她已經醒來許久，趁著早晨處理被對方耽擱了的要事，一不小心就超過了約定時間。果不其然，她一坐下，卡秋莎立刻露出不滿的表情，說：  
　　「大吉嶺，竟然敢讓卡秋莎我等那麼久，絕對是睡過頭了吧！竟然還穿著睡衣，真沒禮貌！妳是小孩子嗎？」  
　　「久等了，卡秋莎，不過，妳知道睡眠是很重要的喔，唯有充足的睡眠才能讓人長高──」  
　　「──妳對我這個鐵打的身體有什麼意見嗎！我跟妳這種成天坐著的人才不一樣！」  
　　「啊啦，我的身體也是鐵打的呀。」  
　　「睡過頭的人竟敢講這種話。」  
　　「那是因為我的床剛好是磁鐵做的，要起來有點困難。」  
　　聽她這麼說，卡秋莎一下愣住，倒是她身後抱著她坐在椅上的黥面者反應不慢，面無表情地讚美道：「您真是幽默風趣，大吉嶺閣下。」  
　　「謬讚了。」她微笑起來，看向身邊備茶的白毫，帶著一點炫耀意味，後者把臉撇開，不理會她。  
　　──唉，自己明明人見人愛的，為何她這個寶貝侍女總要這麼冷淡呢。

　　茶會之中，卡秋莎一時興起，遣人去把跟著自己來到龍島的繼續大公叫過來。僅在接待時見過一面，大吉嶺對安然入座的米卡十分感興趣，這個人是繼續的首領，就大吉嶺所知，她的族人們過著半部落社會的生活，雖然也建造住屋，一年當中卻有一半的時間會在各地游牧，游牧活動橫越了真理的領土，真理一直以來都會派兵驅趕他們，朝臣之中還有一特別職位是「對繼續事務官」，雖然因為繼續之民神出鬼沒而成效不彰，兩者之間大致上卻是和平共處的，反正爭奪之地也不過就是冰天雪地的荒原，分些草場給繼續不是什麼大事，只是對國家面子稍有影響。  
　　然而在一次真理騎兵失手殺害繼續牧羊人的事件之後，兩方之間的戰爭就爆發了，真理原來不將小勢力的繼續放在眼裡，這支貧窮而生活原始的半游牧民族卻給真理帶來極大的麻煩，他們的戰鬥力強得可怕，而且全民皆兵，儘管兩者勢力相差得如此之大，真理還是花了整整兩年的時間才將這場戰爭打成可以談判的局勢──繼續委曲求全，其首領自願到真理的首都做人質，交換被真理完全滅族的命運。  
　　大吉嶺之所以對眼前的繼續首領如此好奇，就是因為傳說中御風者米卡在戰場上的表現，以及繼續那令她難以理解的文化。在米卡入席不久，她禮貌的詢問對方正確的頭銜──繼續的大公這一稱呼是真理給她取的，比較近似於他們和聖葛羅的價值觀，聽清楚她的問題，米卡不緊不慢地回答：  
　　「我是御風者米卡、不為者、埃涅阿夫的化身。」  
　　「您的意思是您是繼續之神的化身嗎？」  
　　「神是什麼？埃涅阿夫是風之精靈，而我是祂的代理人。」  
　　真理與繼續之間的戰爭發生在卡秋莎掌權之前，她應是沒有經歷過，所以臉上只是浮現了淡淡不悅──那大概只是對於異教者的不悅和對人質的壓制意識；黥面者卻是流露出了一絲沒有掩藏好的殺意，又或許那是她刻意顯露出來的。大吉嶺想現在不是這個話題的良好時機，便不動聲色地轉移焦點，談起接下來要進行的甄選之事。  
　　待到午餐時間，阿薩姆和威爾斯親王也相繼來到這張桌邊入座，貴客初來的幾天，都要設席款待，領主的親信們也必須出席的。食物上完之後，卡秋莎隨口叫米卡彈幾首曲子給她們聽聽吧，米卡本人看起來不以為意，欣然答應了，威爾斯親王卻皺起眉來，十之八九對米卡被當成樂師使喚一事感到不平。  
　　她們的午餐會便在康特勒琴音的陪伴下度過。

─────────  
宮廷軟糖其實就是俄羅斯軟糖，發現稱它為俄羅斯軟糖的話會有打破第四面牆的危險，就趕緊找別稱來用。


	18. Landing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> （2017.09.20發表於百合會論壇及個人BLOG，現搬運至AO3）

　　在海上的生活會換來什麼呢？凱伊有時候會在胡思亂想之中這麼問自己。  
　　可能是曬成健康顏色的皮膚、在每日的勞動中鍛鍊出來的肌肉、不介意髒亂的能力，或是因為淡水缺乏難以清洗，最後不用梳理而能自動定型的一頭亂髮。  
　　不過現在令她最在意的，卻是這一雙腳。她躺在吊床上曬太陽，邊瞥了瞥自己擱在床網上晃來晃去的雙腿，她把靴子脫了，讓太陽曬一曬，或許能夠清除一些異味，雖然她自己並不覺得臭，只不過是靴子味罷了，但她可不知道那些貴族會作何感想。  
　　這一雙腳，從踏上陸地的那一刻起就感覺不舒服，於是她早早回到了自己的船上，許多水手上岸玩樂去了，龍島上的居民因為有大量外地人造訪，在港口周邊搭起許多臨時攤販做買賣，原就位於港口周邊的村莊店鋪更是生意興隆。雖然造訪者絕大多數是海盜之流，沒有一個海盜團會笨到在邀請他們的國家地盤上作亂，即使有各方勢力聚集，在陸地上遇見海上仇家，最多也只能互相咒罵幾句便摸摸鼻子走人。雖說並不是每個海盜都有那個腦袋──尤其是基層的水手們，他們通常都是頭腦簡單四肢發達，可是他們會聽從船長的命令，並絕對服從，當然了，如果沒有絕對服從的水手，那船長也當不了海盜王的。  
　　海盜王是在東方海域給他們這些首領的稱呼，在這裡他們必須規規矩矩地說自己是海盜團團長或大船長。關於稱謂，凱伊本來就不甚在意──在乎這個的是亞理莎，要是他團來信中沒有敬稱她為海盜王，亞理莎就會立刻寫一封振振有詞的罵人長信回給對方。  
　　兩年多前她們啟航時，有一艘大船、三艘小船和四十五個人；而現在，她有八艘大船、四十九艘小船、一座大島、兩座小島和七百多個人。  
　　在東方海域的海盜之中，大概有六名可以被稱作海盜王的大船長，而海盜王凱伊的勢力，是那當中最大的，被稱為海盜王凱伊而不是海盜王桑達斯，似乎是為了與她的父親做出區別，現在這個時代，已經不可能再有像海盜王桑達斯所統領的那麼龐大的海盜團了，或許她有過機會，但她並沒有選擇那麼做，她讓自己的海盜團維持這個規模，不管情勢如何，她刻意地只親自統領以八艘大船為編制主體的艦隊。  
　　因為她的名字前來投靠的海盜不計其數，多得甚至有些嚇到她了，這些年來她收編了好些海盜勢力，打過幾場海戰，但最多的是用錢買下來。  
　　沒錯，海盜團是可以用錢買下來的。尤其是那些勢力微小的海盜團，他們幹海盜只是為了以搶劫為業，這種勢力不管用金錢還是武力都特別容易消滅；若是規模大一些的海盜團，透過談判的方式就比較適合，其實這些海上的匹夫們並不是很在意船上懸掛的是誰的旗幟，他們最在意的是哪一個船長強悍、哪一個船長會分給他們比較多的酬勞。  
　　凱伊就靠著一套高明的戰利品分配方法，拿下了東方海域所有零散的小勢力。  
　　高明這詞是她底下的追隨者們說的，其實她不過就是說了句「還要想怎麼分配，好麻煩，船上有多少人我們分成多少份就好了」而已。  
　　及至她的海盜團明顯壯大，周圍的海盜王們才一個個升起了提防之心，開著艦隊朝她佔領的根據地直撲而來，幾次下來她都用某些十分狡猾的戰術贏下了那些險惡的海戰，在東方海域生存下來。並不受制於特定的海盜氣概，凱伊想反正她本來就不是那種海盜，很有可能在骨子裡她還當自己是個生意人，利益導向而注意頭腦明晰，不做沒有意義或無法產生效果的事情。  
　　敗在她手下的敵人幾乎沒一個不惡狠狠地咒罵她卑鄙，當她把他們交給聯邦海軍時，他們更稱她為海盜中的敗類、毒瘤，或是軍方的走狗，他們說她汙衊了她父親的名字，他們在這麼說的時候，當然不會想到雪曼船長本人就娶了一個軍人的這件事情。  
　　她知道海盜中有好人也有混帳，也知道軍人中有好人也有混帳。  
　　海盜情懷是一種不折不扣的浪漫主義，但凱伊自詡為一個徹徹底底的現實主義者。現實主義者不會在乎，而浪漫主義者永遠放不下的東西就是面子，這就是她和其他海盜王最為不同的地方。  
　　話雖如此，她始終相信著，最終勝利的人絕對不會沒有面子。  
　　這並不表示她靠著自己與眾不同的人格和手腕就橫掃了東方海域，有好多次他們贏的非常驚險。用談判說服了其他勢力加入他們的那幾次，凱伊心安理得地認為自己有權感到驕傲，但更令她驕傲的是她的手下們，或許她不是最好的船長和最好的海盜團首領，但是她有著最好的部下和最好的船。  
　　沒錯，最好的船。已經有好長一段日子了，直屬指揮的大型船隻數目被她刻意維持在八艘，既然他父親在大半的海盜生涯裡都以八艘大船為一個艦隊，她相信這是最恰當的編制了，要是得來多餘的船隻，她就留下其中最好的，其餘退居二線作為備用，或是以較低廉的價格租給盟友。  
　　木腿是個真正的海盜，她的意思是：有昔日海盜情懷的那種海盜。凱伊有時會想，他應該對自己的所作所為充滿了挑剔與不滿，不過這名狡猾老者卻從來沒有流露出類似的情緒，或許因為他也只是個不知道自己究竟要什麼的可憐人，所以他把她弄上了船，至少他把她弄到了海上，想要看看這麼一來會發生什麼。  
　　因為是無聊的人，才需要追求刺激啊。凱伊一邊想著，一邊瞇起了眼睛，頭頂上那片雲被風吹跑了，太陽光一下變得刺眼起來，她將菸斗換了邊咬。自己在這裡躺著曬太陽抽菸，好像沒什麼資格說木腿是無聊之人，在短短的幾年之內她已經成為海上的孩子，雙腳一踏上陸地就感到不安穩，且不管哪裡的陸地都是一樣的、都灼燒著她的雙腳，她只好在一個航程結束的不久之後，就迫切地奔往下一個航程。  
　　想辦法分配有限的物資時、與特別難纏的風雨對抗時、船桅折斷必須以備用的圓木替換時、親自攀上瞭望桿觀察情勢時、高聲命令手下開火時、跳上追擊小艇手握魚叉準備進行肉搏戰時，這些時候，她都感到心中踏實、安穩無比；反之在她上陸之時、睡在不會隨海浪搖晃的木板床上時、待在溫暖的房子等著飽餐一頓時，那些時候，她感覺那股異樣感就回來了，「不是這個、不是這個！」她腦中的聲音對她說，催促她逃離。  
　　想到逃離二字，她皺起眉來，一個挺身躍起跳下了吊床，強行將思緒打斷。  
　　大概在半年之前她被那股異樣感逼急了，那時她得知一個消息，剛好就在她最焦慮的那段時間傳到她耳裡，那消息是說，西方海域有個島國君主想要聘請海盜來為她進行一件尋寶任務。消息從亞理莎的口中說出來，那時他們正一群人圍坐在餐桌邊大啖海鮮雜燴，凱伊點點頭說讓她考慮考慮，然而她心裡知道自己已經下了決定，就在她聽聞消息心境一下就從焦慮變為安穩的那一刻起。  
　　凱伊沒有耗費多少口舌，就驅使夥伴們繼續跟隨她奔赴新的冒險。她處理好根據地的要務，跟盟友們打好招呼（其中當然包括了聯邦海軍），就帶著她精銳的艦隊向西航行，而此時此刻，他們身在龍島。  
　　桑達斯海盜團已經通過初次甄選，這是預料中的結果，今日稍早聖葛羅莉安娜的傳令兵才專程來船上找她，給她的文件裡說明下一階段甄選的方式，首先要與領主本人見面進行會談，這時要呈上禮物，禮物若能投其所好，當然具有加分效果，接著要回答領主的問話，會面時長不定，每位船長最多有三個鐘頭時間。  
　　晉見時間訂在午餐結束不久，她沒有吃東西，覺得空腹狀態比較能有所發揮，她交代ナオミ和亞理莎兩人先行穿戴整齊，準備待會跟她一起行動，她選擇的禮物已經準備好，放在一口箱子裡──就是她還在當商人時就使用著的那個旅行箱，雖然有些破爛，但她認為它能夠給自己帶來好運。  
　　一一檢查那些禮物之時，木腿有些質疑，擔憂它們是否過於寒酸，凱伊只是一派輕鬆地表示：如此顯貴的人，恐怕什麼珍奇財寶都看膩了，不如大膽一睹。

　　正午時分，太陽爬到了頭頂上，梳洗完畢衣冠楚楚的桑達斯船長提起皮箱，帶著兩名親信的手下上陸，她的水手們揮手目送、熱情歡呼祝她好運；凱伊回頭看，才發覺跟打扮體面的她們三人相比，她的船員們真可說是衣衫襤褸。步行一段路程之後，她們僱了馬車，進到城裡。  
　　由於不久前已在城堡周圍盡情觀光，凱伊便不再往窗外望，視線放在自己兩名夥伴身上。亞理莎卻仍然探頭探腦的，剛剛馬車經過黑色的護城河，她還是把頭整個伸出去想要再看一眼，就是這種時候才像個十七八歲的年輕孩子，跟ナオミ一樣，她穿著中規中矩的襯衫、短外套、帆布褲子和短靴──這麼打扮可以至少看起來乾淨整齊，如同此地稍有地位的商家裝扮，另外她還帶了一個單邊眼罩、頭巾，並將艾布蘭的望遠鏡掛在脖子上──那望遠鏡倒是從她待在海上開始就沒拿下來過了，而眼罩的事說來有點好笑，亞理莎似乎特別著迷於那種戴眼罩的海盜形象，她說海盜戴眼罩的原因並不都是因為瞎了一隻眼，而是為了能夠盡快適應黑暗，比如妳需要潛入一個洞穴，那隻被遮住的眼睛早已習慣黑暗，可以立刻看清洞穴裡的東西，簡直聰明絕頂。然而這些年以來那個眼罩幾乎沒有任何用武之地，原因顯而易見，這孩子的工作本來就是留在大船上指揮或擔任瞭望手，後來漸漸地就不戴了，此刻再次拿出來戴在臉上，大概是一種海盜榮譽勳章的概念，凱伊心底暗暗覺得這傢伙有些可愛。  
　　宮殿內禁帶槍枝，ナオミ便只在皮帶上掛了把細劍，她雙手環胸坐著，看起來饒有餘裕，在海上的這段日子對她而言十分受用，凱伊感覺她這位朋友與兩年多前相比，外貌可說年輕了許多，在陸地上她看起來像是凋零的老兵，在海上卻還能做一個剛開始享受刺激的水手。  
　　不知道晉見領主時聖葛羅的人准不准許她的兩個夥伴跟進去，總之得先做好獨自面對的準備。她並不緊張，摸了摸頭髮，那是在今天早上才洗的，花了好大一番功夫才把打結糾纏的地方解開，現在綁成一個簡單的低馬尾，樣子整齊摸起來略微粗糙，這已經比航程之中要好太多，在航行的日子裡，又是太陽又是海風又是海水的，有時晚上睡覺前都能在髮間發現結晶的鹽粒。  
　　在她還是商人的時候，也曾經盛裝打扮混入宴會或是拍賣場中，用新的姓名與那些顯要之人打交道，那些人當然不會聽過她的名字，卻個個都覺得是自己孤陋寡聞了，她的表現像個富商，他們就當她是一份子。  
　　所以等一會也只要表現得像是一個已經取得任務資格的船長就好了。

　　在等待的房間之中，她遇到了其他兩位通過初選的船團大船長，都是男性，她不知道身為唯一的女性這點究竟會成為大亮點還是致命傷，兩名男子略為拘謹地朝她點頭致意，想當然他們不是做平日打扮，都穿上了最好的衣服，襯衫外面罩著背心，背心外面又罩著禮服外套，打了領結、穿戴飾品，頭上不再是破破爛爛的海盜船長帽，他們戴著顯然是上岸才訂做的帽子，款式更接近海軍，只是用大而鮮豔的羽毛裝飾，應是欲以此彰顯在船上的地位。  
　　與他們相比，自己的裝束倒是樸素得多。  
　　負責甄選事務的那位大人不久之後也來到房裡，像是急急趕到，連一頭被風吹亂的金色短髮都還沒撥整齊，她問候他們幾句，自我介紹是威爾斯親王，接著跟三位船長確認待會要贈送的物品，除了凱伊只帶一口箱子，其餘兩人身後擺放的物品體積都大得誇張，那些箱子裡要不是裝滿了金幣就是裝滿了寶石吧。  
　　然後他們抽籤決定會面順序，凱伊抽到了第一個，被告知不能帶著屬下同行，她對那兩人咧嘴一笑，就跟著威爾斯親王走出房間。她們通過長廊，來到一扇白色大門前，對方介紹門後就是月長石大廳。  
　　凱伊想到水道閱兵之時，整列的桑達斯帆船通過坐滿了貴族──當然還有領主本人──的看台，水手們已被告知規矩，紛紛低頭守在自己崗位，不可背對看台，也不可抬起視線朝那兒瞧上一眼，只有站在舵前的船長和大副們於彎腰致意前的那一瞬間得以一瞥。那只是匆匆一瞥，她只看到位置最高的席位上坐著一個披了腥紅色毛皮長袍的金髮女人──那時她只想，還真是辛苦，天氣這麼熱，卻要穿得這麼厚，那一瞥中她無法看清對方容貌，或許這還真是第一次見面。  
　　「妳不能直視她，直到妳獲准可以抬起頭來。進門後，妳要停在距離妳最近的兩名衛兵之間，她讓妳前進時，才可以前進，不可以超過她允許的步數，並且走路要慢。」準備開門前，威爾斯親王交代起來「在稱呼方面，要叫她陛下，而其他人，妳不知道頭銜的，因為今日是初次會晤，對你們網開一面，一律稱作大人就好。進去之後，要先行禮，像這樣──」  
　　對方在胸前做了一個稍嫌複雜的手勢，凱伊跟著照做一遍，威爾斯親王點點頭。  
　　「然後，妳必須跪下，知道嗎？」  
　　「我知道了，大人。」  
　　「那麼，注意禮貌，祝妳好運。」對方低聲說，抬手示意身邊的隨從拉開大門。  
　　她低著頭踏入大殿，行禮之後，單膝跪了下來，只來得及看清楚眼前這乾淨反光到不可思議的大理石地板。  
　　「陛下。」  
　　「妳好，船長。」  
　　可能是在仔細打量她，沉靜的片刻過去，那位領主才叫她起身並抬起頭來。  
　　於是她起身，抬起頭來。

　　她想到了那句話，是怎麼說的呢？某些思想必叫你殫精竭慮，而某些人需以痛苦的姿態仰望。

─────────  
※陛下：Your Majesty。  
※大人：my lord。


	19. The Prologue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> （2018.10.01發表於百合會論壇及個人BLOG，現搬運至AO3）

　　聽見厚重大門開啟的聲響、以及隨之而來的問候時，大吉嶺將視線從桌上的紙捲移開，有些吃驚，她沒有特別思考過接下來將會遇到怎麼樣的人──當然、她 **是** 想像過──三位通過初選的大船長當中唯一這位女性，個性如何、有什麼樣的價值觀、會是合適的人選嗎？她的意思是，她從未思考過這個人「看起來」是怎麼樣的。阿薩姆篤信眼見為憑，大吉嶺卻總是以「難道妳的肉眼有能耐告訴妳魔法是如何發生的？」來反駁，儘管是在友好的辯論中，她也不曾改變論點，堅信看不見的東西比看得見的，力量更為強大──克倫威爾啊，請不要責怪她的傲慢，這是煉金術士的通病──她在腦海裡吶吶道。  
　　「妳好，船長。」簡而言之，一向矜持有度的領主受到了視覺衝擊，以致於差點忘了回應，而待她說完，大廳陷入了寂靜。因好奇而執意出席的卡秋莎沒有發現任何異狀，正以手勢示意，要黥面者拿桌上的點心餵食她，雅伯隆爵士也低著頭，瀏覽紙捲。大吉嶺突然覺得喉嚨有些癢，她動了動手指，卻沒有去端茶杯，阿薩姆略覺古怪地望了她一眼，還好那名船長仍是低著頭的，在遠處。  
　　雖不到衣衫襤褸，但以身分來說，這位船長的穿著實在太過寒酸，擁有那樣規模艦隊的人，若還心疼那一點點治裝費，未免太小氣。大吉嶺思考著，挑剔起對方的衣著來，可她明明白白地知道，自己怎麼可能是因為這種事情而分心的呢。  
　　她請對方起身，那個人攏攏褐色的船長大衣抬起臉來，是海藍色的眼睛，很剔透，金色長捲髮可能是因為久經日曬而色澤變淺，髮型束得很斯文，質地看起來卻有些狂放。個子不特別高，但比例很好，一目了然的是腿長。手臂被曬黑，臉白，眼神對上時露牙笑了下，那像是不小心的，因為她一下就將笑容收起來了，現在是一個嚴肅的神情。襯衫雖然乾淨但洗舊了，經年累月造成的皺褶難以去除，褐色的大衣幾乎沒有任何裝飾，款式和剪裁甚至有些古板，然而這些根本就微不足道。  
　　「船長，我想請問妳的名字？」她振了振精神問道。  
　　「凱伊──凱伊．桑達斯，陛下。」對方回答，並欠了欠身。接著她又問那名字該怎麼拼寫，讓僕役遞出紙筆，再將紙片放在銅盤上呈回她面前，她微微挑起紙片，為了查看而垂下眼簾，字跡看來像是刻意寫得工整清晰。  
　　因為瞧見了姓名，她很自然地又抬起頭與對方視線相交，這一次，那人可能真的疏忽了，看見她直直投過去的眼神，就抬起眉毛回應，微微露出詢問神情──嗯？叫我嗎？──就如同這樣輕巧地詢問的神情，接著，還露出了笑容，明明看起來比她年長了一截，卻像小孩子那樣露齒而笑。  
　　大吉嶺低下頭用旁人聽不見的音量清清喉嚨，示意讓桑達斯船長前進至長桌前，大廳中除了阿薩姆與她，還有負責照料茶水點心的白毫、護國守護雅伯隆爵士、以及說什麼都想來湊熱鬧的卡秋莎──當然，身邊還帶著總是寸步不離護衛的黥面者。接下來由雅伯隆爵士負責詢問船艦武力運用的相關問題，然後是阿薩姆，負責物資分配及運用的提問，最後，他們讓船長在桌前坐下，展示她所要獻上的禮物。  
　　禮物有三件：一幅巨大的錦織地圖，主要是航海圖，範圍從東方海域一路往西直到龍島東岸，地圖十分詳細，註解的文字密密麻麻，有許多對龍島人而言十分稀有關於東方世界的資訊。以及裝著一份文件與一張黑色骷髏旗的扁平木盒子──這是桑達斯的海盜向商團或者各地方政府出售的通行證，保證了在勢力海域航行的安全、以及需要時要求桑達斯任何一個基地幫助的權力。而這份呈獻給聖葛羅領主的，可能是為表誠意，在文件上刪去了「通行令」的字樣，以「航海權」取而代之；那張象徵性的骷髏旗也並非以往發派出去的樣式，而是為了這次特別訂製的，旗面裝飾的邊框織進許多昂貴的金蠶絲。而最後一件禮物，以一只小木盒裝著，桑達斯船長並未親自開啟展示給眾人，而是將木盒同樣地放在銅盤中由僕役呈上去，她說：有別於前面兩份禮物，這件物品是她個人──而非代表海盜團──要贈與領主的。  
　　聽見這話，大吉嶺伸手制止了僕役要為她打開木盒的動作，她將盒子拿過來，放在手中沉甸甸的，金屬扣環手感冰涼，她將視線由上面移開，看了船長一眼。  
　　「──代表我的忠誠。」那船長這麼說。  
　　她隨即下了決定，沒有打開，遣人將木盒收起，儘管卡秋莎眼裡不斷閃著好奇的光芒，在這樣的場合小暴君還是注意著分寸的。  
　　收下了禮物，作為主要審核者的領主本來該還有許多能向這位船長提問的事項，她卻無視了這些，問候幾句，便告知對方可以退下去了，面談比預想中要快很多結束。

　　晚間，用過餐後大吉嶺返回寢室，晚餐是與最後一位召見的大船長一起用的，不算輕鬆，此時回房，才有一天的工作終於結束之感。阿薩姆順道與她一同回來，要取擺在她書桌上的某幾份公文。  
　　她們兩來到桌前，面談之中收到的禮物已被僕役們送回，但邊桌上只擺著桑達斯船長所贈的禮物，因為另外兩名船長獻上的，不外乎是各式各樣的金銀財寶，體積龐大，大吉嶺便讓他們直接送進庫房去了。  
　　「很特別的禮物，是吧。」阿薩姆瞥見了，便問她，一邊翻找文件「就是桑達斯了嗎？」  
　　「是很特別。 」她答，雖然只答了一半。她掀開那個扁盒子，撈出那張骷髏旗，阿薩姆也再次看過來，她們就這麼靜靜地盯了那旗子一會兒，末了她放下手，下結論似的開口：「至少，很重要的一點是她明白，在其餘條件一致的狀況下，權力比財富還重要。」  
　　阿薩姆點點頭，若她的記憶沒出錯，這應是格雷伯爵從前向她們闡述的論點吧。知道好友無意在此刻透露更多，阿薩姆與大吉嶺道過晚安，就捧著羊皮紙離開了。  
　　臥室只她一人，是窺看秘密的時機了。她沒有猶豫地拿過那個神秘的小木盒，擺在桌上打開，裡頭鋪著絨布，絨布之中，則躺了一顆藍綠色的寶石，大約是鴿子蛋大小。這顆寶石，無法再有其他形容了，只能說非常、非常漂亮，她把它挪到燭光底下，昏黃的光線投射其上，更是展現出超乎尋常的美麗色澤。  
　　在自然光底下看它恐怕要更是驚為天人，她想，又想到當時那位船長不合時宜的笑容和神情，一轉念，縮回了正要去觸碰的手。  
　　大吉嶺移開燭台，將小木盒蓋上了，手腕壓在盒蓋上，這件奪目的寶物還看不過幾秒，倒不是因為禮物本身令她震驚了，只是不知為何想起了以前的事。以前的事，由於總是會有些傷感，令她感覺自己不成熟，所以時常是刻意避免想起來的。  
　　那都是好久以前的事了，正是十三年前吧，格雷伯爵造訪了她們姊妹倆出身的鄉下小鎮，應是有一位與格雷伯爵本人血緣關係已經很遠很遠了的親戚，在數十年前遷離了城下來到此處，據說開了一間煉金鋪做著零星的生意，然而不久就收起來了，詳細情形大吉嶺並不清楚，畢竟是在她倆出生之前的事情了。總而言之，這位煉金術士的一系血脈，最後只剩下兩名稚齡之時即喪失雙親的孩子，被當地的孤兒院收留照顧──就是她們倆了。也是因此，在煉金術的志業當中，她尚未因為血統一事而遭質疑，畢竟她是真的出身於一個煉金術士家族的呀。  
　　之後格雷伯爵也不諱言當時就是打著要收徒弟兼養女而來的，還說笑因為早已聽說是女孩，路途中就在馬背上替她們取好了名字。  
　　記憶不曾褪色，想起來，都彷彿還能看見那個下午橘黃色的陽光把室內染成暖洋洋的色調。雙胞胎妹妹因為輕微的感冒留在寢室休息，她正好一個人待著，這裡沒什麼書本，僅有的也早就翻膩了，幼時的她突發奇想，覺得既然無書可看了，不如自己做一本出來吧。紙是昂貴資源，於是她還真從紙張開始做，用植物纖維，反正樹葉和小樹枝什麼的在外頭亂撿不用錢。那時她有些粗糙的手製紙進入了蔭乾階段，她正一張一張仔細翻看著確認，前廊那邊卻好像傳來什麼騷動。  
　　或許是來了客人，但客人是不會進來廚房的吧，她這麼想，便繼續認真地進行自己的工作，不料沒有過多久，一陣腳步聲逼近，廚房的門忽然被打開了。  
　　「哎呀，的確，她在這裡。」她認出那是院長婆婆的聲音「這個是姊姊。」  
　　還來不及拍乾淨雙手抬頭看看發生了什麼，一雙雕花的長靴進入了她的視線，還有長度垂至小腿側邊的披風。  
　　「妳在做什麼呀？」第一次見面的格雷伯爵彎身下來笑著看她，隨興披散的橘金色長髮從披風上滑落下來。大吉嶺這才抬起頭來，奇怪的是這個人穿著一身華服站在孤兒院寒酸的飯廳中，卻一點兒也不突兀，為除去爐灶帶來的濕氣，窗戶總是大大敞開著，屋內很亮，塵埃飛舞，全世界的陽光都落在這個人身上。  
　　而這個被全部陽光眷顧的人，是為了自己站在這裡的。

　　幾乎已是就寢的時間了，威爾斯親王有些疑惑的來到大吉嶺的房間，一見面，她的姊姊並沒有立刻解釋召喚她前來的理由，只是讓她坐下，掏出一個小盒子。  
　　大吉嶺將那顆稀世的寶石展示給妹妹看，掀開盒蓋的同時就瞧見威爾斯親王意料中的反應，後者抬起眉毛睜大了眼，頗為訝異地喃喃道：「…好漂亮……啊、不就像城堡的顏色嗎…！」  
　　她頷首，心想是呢，這個稀有的顏色，簡直是克倫威爾色了！雖然一想到這是克倫威爾色就覺得有些煞風景──她搖搖頭，將盒子放進對方手裡，威爾斯愣了愣，她解釋：「妳的手工好，我想要妳替我做些加工。」不久前她發現盒中除了寶石，還有一條黑色軟繩，繩的一端繫了一個複雜的網狀繩結，能將石頭網起並綁緊，然後懸掛起來，只是她不想用這樣普通的方式來裝飾這顆寶石。  
　　威爾斯答應下來，握著小木盒，大吉嶺送她到門口，正要道晚安，她的妹妹卻很突然地紅了臉，並將視線撇向一邊。怎麼了吶──她打趣地問，妹妹支支吾吾連說沒有，又把臉撇向了另一邊，這挑起了她的好奇心，便纏著追問。威爾斯親王最終仍是抝不過她，腦袋壓得好低，靦腆地翻起眼睛來瞄了她一眼，手按在盒子上低聲說：「我、我只是忽然發現，它就跟您的眼睛一模一樣……」  
　　「…欸？我的？」聞言，大吉嶺靠在門框上愣住了。

　　總共三場的面談持續到晚間，三位大船長與他們的跟班隨從們，在被召見以外的時間都待在一間頗為寬敞的邊間，最後一位船長被領出門外之後，或許是因為時間已晚，宮廷招待了他們一頓晚餐。明明是競爭對手，就這麼微妙地坐在一張桌子一起吃了飯，這頓飯吃得特別安靜。  
　　而這安靜的氛圍持續到了離開城堡的馬車上，即使天色已暗亞里莎仍是朝著窗外探頭探腦的，無事可做的ナオミ突然發現這不尋常的靜默，便把視線投放在自己的船長身上，沒想到後者抱胸坐著，似正認真思考著什麼，完全沒有意識到她的注視。ナオミ只好伸手去晃凱伊的膝蓋。  
　　「──嗯？怎麼了？」她終於回過神來。  
　　「想什麼呢？這麼出神。」  
　　凱伊皺起臉來呼了一大口氣，又扭了扭脖子和身體發出像是在伸懶腰的聲音，她使勁地想了又想，最後說：「剛才說了不在預想範圍裡的話，我有點在意……」  
　　「什麼？這是…搞砸了的意思嗎？ 」ナオミ有些緊張起來。  
　　「搞砸了的話，我們就是損失點財物拍拍屁股回家嘛。」亞里莎立刻出言安慰。然而，凱伊面無表情地沉默著，一時半刻都沒有回應，害她也漸漸地面露恐懼之色「…等等…給我等等，妳的搞砸該不會是搞砸到我們都要掉腦袋的意思吧？！」  
　　「啊？不，不是，妳別擔心。」凱伊擺擺手，嘴裡說著別擔心，卻又自顧自地陷入沉思，讓身邊的兩個人面面相覷。不顧這些，凱伊十分認真地回想著自己原本準備的說詞幾乎沒用上多少，她原想自信地宣稱她擁有最好的艦隊──東邊的船團比西邊的好，而在東方，我們又是其中最好的──原想這麼說的，並且聲明自己對船員紀律的重視，船上是狹窄的地方啦，狹窄的地方容易發生衝突啦……等等這類說詞，一概沒有用上。  
　　而且，她明知道這些處於權力中心的大人們通常很保守若是妳臉上給出太多笑容，反而會被視為輕浮無禮的表現，而非友善。她提醒過自己好多次，可還是不小心笑了。當然可以給自己找藉口她就是不習慣面無表情的說話，對她來說除了被燭台砸到腳趾的時候，談話中面帶微笑才是自然的。可那究竟有沒有冒犯了對方呢？  
　　在那個當下，領主似乎是真的頓了一頓，但沒教她看出情緒來──那個人的一舉一動都沒透露出什麼線索。  
　　不同於水道閱兵的那天，領主沒有披著身處看台之上時那件紅色毛皮大袍，而是只著一件剪裁俐落的素色長袍，戴手套，素色並不令人驚訝，意外的是那是很深的黑色，貴族的小姐們一般不會偏好將這樣厚重的顏色穿在身上。  
　　黑袍是在意料之外，然而金髮碧眼的樣子竟完全符合民間故事中那些對王公貴族女士的想像。凱伊隔著十數尺的距離都可以看得出，她垂下來的睫毛比一般人的還要長， 顴骨非常漂亮，就長在剛剛好的位置，鼻樑也端正。她的金色長髮編盤成一個繁複卻不誇張的樣式，並且不是飽滿的金，顏色很淡，使得髮絲看起來更為柔軟；然後，她的──  
　　「──凱伊！」亞里莎的一聲低吼好不容易將她驚回現實「妳要嚇死我們了！我真的不想掉腦袋啊，我們可以回家嗎？」  
　　「噢不，我想不行。」凱伊搖搖頭，說著就笑出來「我想我們會被選上的。」  
　　「……妳確定？」  
　　「我確定。」她說，ナオミ盯著她看，她沒有迴避直直地迎上了那視線，只是眼神閃爍。

─────────  
這章可以用下面兩句帶過：  
吉嶺：救命好正的老女人我是哪裡這裡是誰  
凱伊：YOLO──😇


	20. Little Pekoe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> （2018.10.03發表於百合會論壇及個人BLOG，現搬運至AO3）

　　在決定要雇傭哪一個海盜團的事情上，大吉嶺沒有花費太多力氣，她詢問過參與會談的雅伯隆爵士及阿薩姆的意見，也拿到水晶桌上討論了一番，爵士們都沒有什麼異議，大吉嶺因為無須再次力排眾議而心情愉悅，儘管並不是做不到，說服他人同意自己的意見依然是件勞心又勞力的事情。而在原先預定的計畫中，甄選還有第三個階段，現下也沒有必要進行了。  
　　結果是令人滿意的，當初決定將任務委外進行，是因為她認為這次任務需要的是探險家，而不是一支軍隊。將海盜比作探險家或有美化之嫌，但既然這個群體流傳下來的總是一篇篇冒險故事，就姑且信了吧，再怎麼樣，都比一支軍隊要更具優勢，即便驅使他們前進的恐怕不是求知慾，而是貪心。  
　　幾天後，威爾斯親王給她送來那顆寶石的加工成品，大吉嶺接著把自己的決定在會議上宣布了，其後，又在閱兵看台上正式的向臣民及軍隊宣布，海盜船團聚集在廣場邊緣，已是相當遠的地方。當天天氣清朗，看台上卻也只能瞧見那處有許多人影攢動。其後，她差遣威爾斯親王去處理婉送落選者離開龍島的事情，自己則打算安排一陣子之後再見桑達斯船長一面，商討任務內容，阿薩姆在一旁小聲碎唸她把麻煩事都丟給妹妹去做，她只裝什麼也沒聽見。

　　時間過了約半個月，早晨的例會結束，這次大吉嶺沒有被卡秋莎拉著開茶會──想必是對方也漸漸膩了，她便度過了一段清閒時光，得以在自己慣常使用的那間小茶室中閱讀先前沒有時間研究的資料；只有白毫陪在她身邊，這個孩子非常可愛，可愛到有時她真想一口吃掉…當然，這是她絕對不會說出口的感想，大吉嶺知道自己素來言行古怪，對方包不准會真誤會了她的讚美，而留下奇怪的心理陰影。

　　橙黃白毫是大吉嶺在龍島內陸的一個農村裡撿回來的孩子，今年也才十四歲而已，而她們相遇之時，僅只九歲。當時，她跟隨格雷伯爵出城，到該地訪查，一日格雷伯爵離開住宿處與地方官會面，沒帶上她，她就一個人騎著馬在附近溜達。住宿的農莊靠近森林，不遠處又有溪流，而這些地方總會藏著一些特別的植物，雖然在年紀很小的時候，她每天都有機會在這樣的地方玩耍，但那時尚沒有足夠的知識，只能憑外觀分辨一些常見的花花草草。  
　　她沿著溪流前進，蹲在一座橋的底下翻動草叢，想試著找找看書中記載的特殊草藥。空檔之間她抬頭擦汗，忽然就看見一顆小小的橘色腦袋從河堤上方伸出來，發現被自己瞧見之後，又立刻驚了一跳縮回去。她覺得好奇，就放下手邊事情爬上河堤，見對方跑遠，便一聲口哨呼叫邱吉爾，跨上馬背追了過去，小女孩跑得很快，一下就進了森林，大吉嶺只好下來牽著馬走。在林中漫步沒有多久，她感覺自己是追丟了，停下來，正尋思著要不要出聲喊對方試試看呢？還是放棄回頭好？與此同時，一張網子從天而降蓋在她頭上，竟然就把她網住了，邱吉爾受到驚嚇，嘶鳴一聲便撒腿跑走。襲擊者一個一個的從樹上跳下來，邊是得意地大笑，邊大聲嚷著抓到啦、抓到啦！  
　　冷靜下來才注意到，那都是大約十歲不到的小孩子，衣服破破爛爛的，有男孩也有女孩，不過剛才看到的橘髮小女孩不在其中。從他們凌亂的對話中推知，這些孩子得知了領主來到此地訪查，就不知出於什麼原因的、計畫要將其捉住。  
　　她立刻跟那些孩子說，自己不是格雷伯爵大人，他們不信，這…或算情有可原吧，鄉下地方的孩子大半沒看過那位大人的畫像，她穿著華麗的獵裝，又騎一匹白馬出現在這裡，八成符合了他們心中對領主樣貌的想像。見他們如此興奮，自己怎麼否認、或講道理，都好像在潑冷水似的，這群孩子哪裡聽得進去。  
　　她被他們挾持（其實是自己步行）回到森林裡一間廢棄小屋，這裡已經完全被當作玩耍場所，放了各式各樣的東西，一眼看過去大多是撿來廢物利用的物品。她一進門，也不管自己是俘虜身分，開口便跟他們要紅茶，那些孩子竟也被唬得一愣一愣，一陣手忙腳亂之後低頭道歉他們沒有東西可以招待領主大人。  
　　她在一張矮板凳上坐下，四處張望，恰巧瞧見了剛才那個橘髮女孩，小女孩推開隔間的門看見她出現在木屋裡，立刻露出一臉真的十分驚嚇與不妥的表情。大吉嶺朝她友善的揮揮手，她則被地上石頭絆了一下差點跌倒。小女孩匆忙去問其他的孩子：「怎麼真的抓到了呀？！」「對呀！都是妳的功勞呢！」相比於同伴們的興高采烈，小女孩面如死灰，並且又突然抬頭，以一種微妙的幽怨眼神望著自己這邊──嗯？等等，這是什麼意思？是責怪她笨得竟然能被那種陷阱捉住嗎──大吉嶺每次回憶起來，總是有些委屈，但那可是她與小白毫第一次心意相通的瞬間吶。  
　　她再次表明自己不是格雷伯爵，並再次被孩子們無視後，她問他們是為何想要捉住領主大人？  
　　「這是綁架！」  
　　「格雷伯爵大人是全國最有錢的人，我們要妳的騎士付贖金！」  
　　「我們要贖金！」  
　　「──很多贖金！」  
　　孩子們高呼他們的訴求，一個好的君主是要仔細聆聽人民訴求的，大吉嶺心想，如果只是想要點零用錢，她自己就可以給的，只是這群小山賊似乎很堅持這個綁架勒索的劇本，她便配合起來，建議他們應該要寫一封勒索信，孩子們一聽覺得非常有道理，就「威脅」她替他們寫了一封，派了個代表出門送信，接著把她關進隔間裡去了。橘髮小女孩一個人怯生生地進來找她，這孩子大概是唯一還沒玩瘋的一個。  
　　「…您真的不是格雷伯爵大人嗎？」  
　　「不是呀，妳相信我嗎？」  
　　小女孩用力點頭──  
　　「嗯，其實啊…是騙妳的，我就是聖葛羅莉安娜第十六任領主閣下格雷伯爵──」  
　　──接著停下動作張開了嘴巴，愣在原地。  
　　「──的弟子大吉嶺。」她接著說，壞心眼的惡作劇在看到對方真的嚇傻的同時宣告瓦解「妳叫什麼名字？」  
　　「…我是橙黃白毫，大吉嶺…呃──大吉嶺大人。」  
　　據白毫所說，他們平時在此處玩耍，聽到消息領主要親訪這個村子，她在溪流附近徘徊時又正好被白毫撞見，白毫告訴了大家，他們以為是跟著格雷伯爵大人同行的什麼小官員、小騎士，就打算把她當成領主本人抓來，藉機敲詐一番，看能不能從這些貴族手中得到幾個零用錢。大吉嶺暗笑自己，果然連小孩子都清楚一國之君怎麼可能不帶隨從的在鄉野地方亂逛。這事白毫是反對的，只是被膽子大得不可思議的同伴們拱出來當誘餌，而最後大吉嶺當真上鉤了。  
　　「妳是誘餌？很合理啊，因為妳是裡面最可愛的。」看白毫苦著一張臉說話，大吉嶺安慰她，然而大概是安慰的方向不對，對方露出了困惑的表情。  
　　「我們會被衛兵抓走嗎…？」  
　　「不會、不會，我不會告訴衛兵的。」她伸手揉揉對方的腦袋。  
　　既然這些孩子只是強制將她邀請進一場扮演遊戲，那麼還好，她告訴送信的孩子的地點只是阿薩姆與自己兩人借住的農家，等到阿薩姆過來，她們分送一些零用錢就好了，因為來到鄉下地方又多有自由活動的機會，她們身上剛好帶著一些面額小的硬幣可以分給他們。正當她如此打算，就聽見一個熟悉得不得了的聲音從房門外傳來，她拉著白毫的手從門縫窺看，發現是阿薩姆來了。  
　　好友的身後跟著剛才棄主人於不顧自個兒逃走的邱吉爾，只見阿薩姆一手提著那送信孩子的衣服後領，滿臉氣急敗壞的表情。  
　　──這真是太精彩了。大吉嶺見狀，噗哧地笑出來。孩子們不認得字，她就在信中寫了「阿薩姆，我被一群小土匪綁架，請妳趕快帶錢來贖我，如果妳不願意花錢，我想他們就要撕票了，請幫我孝順格雷伯爵大人──妳的摯友大吉嶺」，這信肯定是把對方弄得八竿子摸不著頭緒。  
　　不過聰明的阿薩姆見到眼前狀況似乎就立刻明白了，臉上有些無奈，孩子們鬧哄哄地圍著她要零用錢──噢不，是要她交出贖金。阿薩姆急著找自己，腰間雖佩著匕首，背上也揹著弓及箭筒，但她可是個立派的淑女，立派的淑女是絕對不會拿武器威脅一群小孩子的，大吉嶺看她著急的模樣，無聲地笑得合不攏嘴，白毫雖然覺得莫名其妙，卻也很配合的不發出一點聲音。  
　　阿薩姆沒有辦法，一股腦兒的就交出身上所有金錢，她把錢包整個都翻過來了！倒啊倒的…這群凶狠的小土匪們卻得寸進尺，說不夠不夠，阿薩姆繃著臉好像在腦內權衡與一群小孩發脾氣的投資報酬率，最後拿下了頭上那頂拉風的打獵帽，戴在領頭那孩子的腦袋上，他們這才妥協。  
　　大吉嶺看這群孩子就要放走自己了，不想讓有趣的鬧劇結束，便急急用氣音向白毫說：快、快、我們躲起來！哭笑不得的白毫還是帶她從邊間角落的一個小門鑽了出去，她們剛來到室外，阿薩姆前腳就踏進了那房間，還真是驚險。一開門卻找不著人，孩子們有些慌了，阿薩姆則用凌厲的視線一掃，捕捉到那扇小門似乎是剛剛關上的動靜，帶頭往那兒鑽。大吉嶺心中大叫不好，一把撈起白毫就往正門口跑，還好阿薩姆因為揹著箭筒的緣故在小門那兒卡住了，花了許多時間掙脫，她們倆便順利從正門進入小屋，大吉嶺匆忙尋找，發現角落擺著一個舊酒桶，打開來裡頭是空的。  
　　她爬進去，又拉著矮小的白毫進來，然後關上了桶蓋，從酒桶鬆脫的木條隙縫之間偷看外面。不幾秒，阿薩姆也從正門回到了屋內，嘴裡說著她聽到這裡有聲音，跟著的孩子們也滿臉困惑，因為遍尋不著，她的好友彷彿真的要發怒，揪著其中兩個孩子的領子威嚇這些小王八蛋最好別跟她玩把戲快把大吉嶺交出來，否則就要回頭帶著騎士們過來把整座森林夷為平地。  
　　吵鬧之中，大吉嶺實在受不了，不小心笑出聲來，僅只一聲而已，卻被敏銳的阿薩姆捕捉到了。  
　　她的摯友走過來，掀開酒桶蓋，她們面面相覷，那些孩子也爭相擠過來要看桶子裡面，「啊！」他們驚叫起來，而阿薩姆的神情平靜無波──「不…那應該叫做面如死灰才對，大吉嶺大人」──許久之後每當她在他人面前敘述起這件事情，白毫總要如此糾正。  
　　大吉嶺覺得阿薩姆的表現從頭到尾都十分可愛而且令她感動，除了最後她竟直接把桶蓋蓋上掉頭走開這一點。  
　　回去的路上阿薩姆氣呼呼地說要是她以後真的被綁架，自己也不會來救她了，大吉嶺怎麼好言道歉，都不為所動，說她真是腦子都丟了，跟一群小孩子在那邊瞎鬧騰。她可憐兮兮地求情：「可是妳看，他們竟然用漁網來抓我欸，邱吉爾都嚇跑了，妳看那多可怕，他們可是真的綁架了我啊！」  
　　「──我覺得會被那種陷阱抓到的也只有妳而已，邱吉爾是一匹聰明的馬兒，牠大概是被妳的愚蠢嚇得魂不附體，才逃走的。」借宿處的臥室之中，阿薩姆眼睛也不從書本上移開的這麼回她，大吉嶺皺起眉來，伸手去亂動對方的蠟燭台，想引起注意，目的是達到了，手上卻也埃了一掌。  
　　直到格雷伯爵結束了在這個村莊的訪問，她們騎馬走在縱隊之中，阿薩姆盯著手中紙捲不理會在自己耳邊叨叨絮絮的大吉嶺，中途她放下手來打算讓眼睛休息一會兒時，卻看見那個橘色頭髮的孩子竟然也坐在一匹小馬背上，跟在她的朋友身邊──小女孩看起來不會馭馬，坐騎的韁繩是綁在邱吉爾的韁繩上的。  
　　「──大吉嶺，妳做了什麼？這是怎麼回事？」阿薩姆嚇得手一抖，弄掉了紙捲。  
　　「啊，妳終於願意跟我說話了，我們和好吧，好不好？」  
　　「妳先跟我解釋一下這孩子怎麼會在這裡？！」  
　　「哦，因為很可愛啊。」  
　　「因為很可愛？」阿薩姆雙手抱頭，一臉不可置信。  
　　「放心吧，該辦的事情我都有辦好的。」大吉嶺做了個硬幣的手勢，彷彿在說錢什麼的也沒有少給喔。  
　　阿薩姆嚇得不輕，急急忙忙騎到隊伍前頭去稟告格雷伯爵大人，這可是強搶民女的行為啊！她說得聲淚俱下，拜託對方命令友人趕緊把小女孩還回去，不料那位大人聽了，只是歪了歪頭，淡淡地說：「…這樣啊，是不大好，不過一國之君強搶民女這種事情從來也不算少見吶，既然她是我的繼承人，那就由她去吧。」  
　　當時聽不出那位大人是在開玩笑且早已獲悉此事的阿薩姆簡直五雷轟頂。不久之後，她弄清楚了大吉嶺口中的事情都有辦好，是指從當地的孤兒院裡領養白毫的這件事，又單方面和對方冷戰了一個禮拜。  
　　的確，阿薩姆不該信任信誓旦旦說著「我會好好照顧她」的大吉嶺。大吉嶺本人如是想道，不管怎麼看，現在都是白毫在照顧她才對，她的確教了她可愛的小女孩讀書寫字、各種複雜的淑女禮儀和出自個人興趣所涉略的冷僻知識──而壓死駱駝的最後一根稻草，就是送她去學了泡茶和烹飪，自此萬劫不復，這位性格乖張的大人揚言從此以後再也不喝小白毫以外的人所泡的茶。  
　　她也想過，或許是因為自己的出身，她才始終對孤兒有著特別憐愛的感情，可這都不是白毫對她之所以特別的原因，小白毫特別，就只是因為她是小白毫。即使不是一名煉金術士，一絲絲天分也沒有，這樣收養了下來，只是待在她身邊最終成為了侍女，白毫確實是她疼愛無比的孩子──在格雷伯爵坐在王座上時，她自己也是像個侍從一樣的侍奉那位大人，只是因著還有一層弟子的身分，不那麼誇張而已。

　　眼睛看累了便把資料交給白毫，讓對方唸給自己聽，大吉嶺撐著頰喝茶，久違地感謝了一下克倫威爾，讓她與白毫相遇。接著盤算起接下來要進行的事情，為了重視的萬能溶劑計畫，她可是勤奮的很，將所有政事要務在第一時間處理妥當（有時就是苦了阿薩姆），好讓臣屬們能服服貼貼，不出亂子。  
　　要說有什麼地方可能出亂子，也只有鯨島不大穩定了，待威爾斯親王目前的工作處理完畢，她恐怕又要拜託妹妹走一趟。  
　　今日正好有空，終於可以商討計畫，她早早派了人去召桑達斯船長過來。  
　　這陣子桑達斯的海盜們就在沿岸處逕自住下了，船隻都停泊在龍島東岸最巨大的軍港裡，據報告，尚未接到任務而閒置著的海盜們白天大多自由上岸遊玩，有時在村鎮之中的妓院或酒館過夜，不過大半時候還是會每天回到他們的海盜船上。大吉嶺只見過自家的軍艦船艙，但她推想所有的船艙應該都是大同小異，房間狹窄，覺得有些可憐，轉念想想又覺得他們或許已經習慣那樣的生活。  
　　少數幾次經過城堡外牆，不經意望見港口的方向，氣氛跟旁邊的海軍船隻大相逕庭，海盜們似乎在甲板上開著派對，熱熱鬧鬧地玩一些外地人的遊戲，不知道是不是烤肉，弄出了一些煙霧，還有噪音。幾名屬下還特意詢問她是否要下令禁止這些活動，她不覺困擾，便表示自己並不在意。  
　　大吉嶺只覺得，看來這群人是放著不管也能自得其樂的樣子呢。


	21. Break Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> （2018.10.05發表於百合會論壇及個人BLOG，現搬運至AO3）

　　就在大吉嶺伸起懶腰，引來白毫「大吉嶺大人您有在聽嗎」視線的時候，緊跟著侍衛的通報，卡秋莎氣勢洶洶的殺進茶室裡來，一臉老大不開心的樣子，身後跟著一如既往面無表情的黥面者農娜。而小暴君還來不及開口說話、大吉嶺也還來不及發問，剛剛進門稟報的衛兵又敲起門來了，卡秋莎一臉不耐煩的將門打開，衛兵似乎嚇了一跳，接著趕緊報告：「大吉嶺大人，已經找來桑達斯船長，目前正讓她在月長石大廳的邊間內等候。」  
　　「那就讓她等。」卡秋莎下令，弄得對方不知所措，以眼神向自己的領主求救。  
　　「叫侍從們先招待她喝茶。」大吉嶺點頭示意，讓衛兵退下去。  
　　而旁人一走，小暴君立刻發難「大吉嶺！妳怎麼可以把卡秋莎我丟在一邊呢！我不是妳重要的客人嗎！」  
　　「親愛的卡秋莎，我怎麼會有那個意思呢，今早沒收到妳的邀請，我還以為妳對茶會有些膩了，想要休息，是我誤會了嗎？」  
　　「唔…偶爾也主動來邀請我啊，不要總是讓我找妳嘛！」  
　　「哎呀哎呀，原來如此…是我失禮了，跟妳賠罪，卡秋莎。那麼妳現在還想不想要開茶會呢？」  
　　「呃…這個──」卡秋莎皺起臉來，自從過來之後幾乎每天跟大吉嶺喝下午茶，還不見得是在下午，龍島上，不管是上午、下午、晚上甚至半夜，都被當成喝下午茶的絕好時機。她早已嚐遍聖葛羅城堡中珍藏的幾支高級茶款，以及從龍島各地收集來各種口味的果醬，雖然由白毫準備的配茶點心還不見重複、白毫本人亦十分有自信還能再持續驚豔她們的味蕾好些時日，但對茶會活動本身，卡秋莎可以說真的膩了。  
　　──這個鐵打的真理人身體似乎在抗議著運動的缺乏……啊！對了、就是這個！  
　　在真理很難得的好天氣，在龍島上卻是尋常無奇，這裡如此溫暖，島上被草原和森林所覆蓋，生機盎然。天氣好不就是該出去玩嗎！卡秋莎理所當然地這麼認為。  
　　「除了開茶會，妳可以帶我到外面走走啊！妳是這裡的主人吧！」  
　　「妳是指我們的花園和溫室嗎？原來妳對它們感興趣，前陣子邀妳參觀時，妳看起來不太有興致，還以為妳對茶會這種室內活動比較喜歡。」  
　　「沒有──不是啦！我當然比較喜歡到外面去，但不是去那種地方！」卡秋莎晃起手來「在花園和溫室散步算哪門子戶外活動啊，大吉嶺！既然妳有陽光和草地，妳就該享受妳的陽光和草地呀。」  
　　「──臣愚昧無知，但覺得卡秋莎大人的看法十分有意義。」阿薩姆敲了敲門板就很快的推門進來，對著好友這麼說，可見卡秋莎激動的聲音在門外被聽得一清二楚。  
　　「大吉嶺，妳看阿薩姆也這麼說，妳就帶卡秋莎我出去玩吧。」  
　　「──贊成！我快瘋了…啊、不，我是說──」阿薩姆趕緊理了理鬢邊落下來的幾搓長髮「大吉嶺大人，您也太盡責了，接連十幾天都待在城堡之中，每週預定外出的日子也會被您取消，我斗膽認為您應該撥空外出，順便進行一些消遣活動，以確保身體和心靈的健康。」  
　　雖然樞密守護的一番話是合情合理，但眾人看著她的慘淡臉色，大概都能明白這是要受不了大吉嶺不愛出門、連帶把身邊親信都困在城堡裡只能工作的最後通牒了。  
　　同時承受著阿薩姆與卡秋莎的視線，即使是大吉嶺也覺得軟化了，她嘆了口氣，妥協道：「那麼這樣吧，卡秋莎，明天我們就到西弗塔騎馬或泛舟怎麼樣？今天的話，很可惜，因為我已經找來了桑達斯船長，要核對任務中配給的物資清單，對吧？阿薩姆。」  
　　「欸？是今天嗎…？」阿薩姆瞪大了眼睛，倒退一步。  
　　整個茶室突然安靜無聲，大吉嶺定定的看著對方幾秒，然後拍了一下手，接著攤開，朝阿薩姆的方向一比，說：「各位大人，請欣賞，是我能幹的阿薩姆爵士難得一見、大概一年只有一次、極其珍貴搞砸了工作的畫面。」  
　　「等、等一下！」被整室人盯著瞧的阿薩姆紅著臉抗議。  
　　「抗議無效，妳自己說，該當何罪？」大吉嶺猛地站起來，用一個古怪的姿勢甩了一下長袍。  
　　「臣罪該萬死！臣罪該萬死！」阿薩姆跟著喊起來，也甩了一下長袍。  
　　「──那我們今天就去妳說的那個西弗塔玩吧，大吉嶺。」無視眼前君臣二人突如其來的演劇模式，卡秋莎做出了結論。  
　　「誒，可我都把人家船長叫來了，這樣爽約不合禮數──」  
　　「簡單啊，叫她一起跟來不就好了？」卡秋莎說得理所當然，表情彷彿對面的大吉嶺是笨蛋一般。  
　　「欸？」她挑挑眉毛，正要開口，然而──  
　　「──姊姊大人──欸…怎、怎麼大家都聚在這裡？」三下敲門聲後，威爾斯親王也出現了，小小的茶室裡頓時就塞了五個成人和一個卡秋莎，放在桌子底下的冰桶（對！這位令人髮指的大人在春天就開始用冰桶了！）傳來冰塊因溶化而坍塌的細微聲響，彷彿在告訴她們這兒一下擠進這麼多人，不用多久必會再熱上一截。  
　　「這…說來話長，在那之前，妳找我有什麼事嗎？威爾斯？」注意到對方敲門完畢就立刻進來的舉動，想到可能是有什麼急事，她便先問。  
　　「是的，我經過大廳時發現桑達斯船長坐在邊間裡面，就問了一下附近的侍從。我奇怪您怎麼會把客人晾在那兒遲遲沒有出現，怕是出了什麼事，就過來看看。」  
　　「妳也太愛瞎操心了吧？」威爾斯一說完，卡秋莎率先發表意見，前者露出有什麼話想講卻被一口賭回的表情，尷尬地張了嘴，又合起來，而大吉嶺即時的接過話柄：「沒錯，是我差人去傳她過來的，」她暗暗朝房內眾人使眼色，她的妹妹向來比較死板嚴格，便不想給威爾斯知道阿薩姆的疏失「我先前已經與卡秋莎大人相約要去西弗塔遊玩，自己卻忘記了，所以原本是想找桑達斯船長來核對一些重要事項，現在變成在討論要不要邀船長一同過去。」  
　　「原來如此，那您…怎麼打算？」  
　　「我不想失禮。」

　　西弗塔位於龍島較靠內陸之處，距離城堡不算太遠，她們一行人就騎馬前往，卡秋莎另外還叫上了繼續大公米卡閣下，這似乎令威爾斯親王很是高興，兩人並肩騎行，聊著天。大吉嶺手握邱吉爾的韁繩，感嘆明明就還是春天太陽怎會如此狠辣，一邊跟阿薩姆有一句沒一句的講話，分散對炎熱的注意力。  
　　桑達斯船長騎著城堡馬廄中的馬匹，看起來馭馬技術還算不錯，只是身處一大批的貴族之中，有些不自在的樣子。這也難怪，明明是被告知為了任務相關之事才受到傳喚，突然卻變成了要與她們一同出遊，她騎在隊列之中最靠近侍從們的位置，彷彿不想打擾到這些貴族小姐。  
　　好的是，對各種事情都沒什麼避諱的卡秋莎主動去向那位船長搭話了，大吉嶺餘光瞧見她們交談的樣子，見那個人在馬背上歪著身子，一臉專注的聽卡秋莎說話，卡秋莎騎著一匹小馬，這高低差還真是為難她了。  
　　待她們一行人來到西弗塔，大吉嶺負起了東道主的責任向大家介紹這個地方：此處原本是座村莊，原名就叫做西弗塔，由於是一低窪地區，在格雷水壩即將完工之時，六課的煉金術士們進行了計算，發現此地會被洩洪的大水淹沒，於是便頒布了撤村命令，現在村民都遷移至別的地方去了，是座空村。先前的洩洪，已將此地淹沒過幾次，現在水退了，是一片綠油油的草原，上頭立著一幢幢空房，這些房子應是建得很堅固，沒有被沖毀，只是看得出受了些小損傷。  
　　至於為什麼選擇到此處一遊，除了因為這裡景色優美、不知道何時必須洩洪，淹水之後就無緣觀賞了之外，也因為從這裡往西南方遠望，可在不被森林遮擋的情況下，看見地勢漸漸升高的大平原上，從格雷水壩一路蜿蜒而下的水道。水道連接此地的河流，河道很寬、水勢溫和、湍急程度適中，向東流至出海口，另外還有一分支是人工開挖的水道，接通聖葛羅城堡的護城河和地下水道。  
　　介紹完畢，她們就先在民居旁陰涼的草地上野餐，晚些時的活動是河上泛舟，由於本來就是河谷之地，河上活動屬於村民日常生活的一部份。此處徹空的民居已歸城堡直轄的地方衛隊管轄，他們將舊時使用著的小船、木筏等，都收在一些樓層較高的穩固空屋之中，而且定期維護，現在就可以搬出來使用。  
　　她們邊吃著三明治和其他點心，邊等待隨從們準備船隻。為了隨時隨地都能享用紅茶，大吉嶺製作了一個器具，從外觀上來看，它就是只小鋼壺，但在壺身上鑄打了完整的魔法陣，白毫只要使用它，就可以在任何地方取得熱水，她先從河邊裝水，再讓隨從之中的一位煉金術士（他嚴肅表示這種事情不可以勞駕大吉嶺本人）發動法陣，水便在一彈指之間沸騰了。  
　　桑達斯船長原先看到侍從們將船隻扛出清理，還想要過去幫忙，卻被他們慌忙婉拒，只好回到野餐墊上繼續當一名客人，見到卡秋莎正態度自然地跟對方閒聊，並且分食鬆餅，大吉嶺藉機端起茶杯提起長袍下擺，坐到了卡秋莎隔壁去，農娜見狀，讓出位置給她，自己則坐到凱伊身邊。  
　　「船長。」大吉嶺說。  
　　「陛下。」凱伊低頭。  
　　「這位是遠從真理而來造訪我國的現任女皇陛下──陛下不忌名諱之事，一切從簡，樂意被稱呼為『卡秋莎大人』，可以不必多禮，船長。」大吉嶺拉過卡秋莎的手臂，似乎是突然發現沒為兩人正式介紹過，便這麼說。凱伊連忙欠身，在面談時，卡秋莎也坐在桌邊，那時候從凱伊的角度看過去，能瞥見這位金髮女孩的腳並沒有踏在地上，身材嬌小，臉又看起來特別年幼，再加上她吃了一口點心之後低聲對領主說話的神態，不像是在宮中任職的官員，凱伊就推想：或許她是一位公主，然而領主殿下看起來不像有那麼大孩子的年紀，或許是養女，又或許是年歲相差較多的妹妹吧？好險這失禮的誤會已在此時解開，沒有鬧出麻煩來。  
　　在真理的貴客之後，大吉嶺又給她介紹了樞密守護的阿薩姆和御前守護的威爾斯親王。跟地位較是相當的黥面者坐在一起，船長顯得放鬆多了，對面談那天的事情有所好奇，想主動問起又有些躊躇，大吉嶺倒是自己開始講了，提到當天明顯是一桌人裡頭負責打仗的那位男性，是護國守護的雅伯隆爵士。他在與另外兩位船長面談的時候，很仔細的探問海盜們進行接舷戰的方式與一般正規軍隊有何不同，便把時間拖得特別長。得知此事，倒也解了凱伊一個疑惑：最終獲選的是她的船團，但她的面談時間卻也是最短的，待在邊間等候時，說實話，還是有點忐忑不安的。她笑了笑問：  
　　「爵士為何不向我也問一問呢？」難不成是因為我看起來不夠可靠？  
　　「我想，是因為雅伯隆爵士對於跟陌生女性談話還是有些不應對的。」  
　　凱伊應聲，曾聽說過西方的文化與聯邦不盡相同，男女之間的關係似乎不是平等的，據說這個情形在更西邊的地區會越發普遍及明顯。  
　　她們又聊了一會兒，大吉嶺向卡秋莎提起會被淹沒的西弗塔面積不小，讓它變成一座巨大湖泊自己也不知該怎麼利用了，非常可惜，卡秋莎幾乎想也沒想的就建議她把湖泊的西弗塔改造成水上競技場西弗塔。  
　　「叫妳的士兵們分成兩隊，進行模擬海戰，贏的一方就給他們賞賜。」  
　　「那輸的一方呢？」  
　　「輸的就罰款，然後發配邊疆。」  
　　「要是這麼做的話，大概舉辦幾次之後，第一軍團就要組不成了。」  
　　「所以我不是說過了嗎，你們聖葛羅的問題就是軍隊太少了。」  
　　水上競技場的話題進行到一半，白毫起身過來她們這塊添茶，桑達斯船長忽然說：「如果覺得可惜，這裡還是可以蓋房子的。」語畢，似乎連她自己都有點驚訝這樣大膽的未經邀請就對領主開口提意見。雖說在場的兩名君主都並不在意的樣子。  
　　「是什麼意思？」大吉嶺問。  
　　「在東方海域，我們的船團在島上蓋基地，有許多小島是在漲潮時後就會被淹沒的，我們便蓋了架高的房子。退潮時露出一般的道路，爬梯子進屋；漲潮時就變成水上村莊的模樣，通行就走浮橋，若要到遠一點的地方，就撐船走水道。其實比想像中的要方便很多。」  
　　「架高的房子難道不會容易坍塌嗎？」  
　　「我的部下每天在上面開宴會，喝酒跳舞，男人還喜歡玩摔角，從沒垮過。」桑達斯船長頓了頓，又說：「而且，這個地方尚未被水給淹沒，要施工會更輕鬆容易。」  
　　「嗯，那麼就來蓋蓋看吧。」  
　　「欸、這樣嗎？──陛下？」  
　　「因為聽起來好像會很有趣的樣子。」她笑盈盈地說：「對吧？卡秋莎。」  
　　「聽起來好像會很有趣的樣子。」真理之主點點頭，把她的話重複一遍。  
　　「那好，就這麼定了吧。船長，我可以委託你們做這件事嗎？」  
　　「啊，是，當然沒問題、陛下。您想要造成什麼樣子？」  
　　「按你們習慣的樣子吧，船長。細節就不用請示了，我喜歡驚喜。」領主閣下雙手交握的看著她，像是等著她來驚喜自己。接著端起茶杯喝了一口，再次抬頭時將臉轉向了另外一邊「啊，那邊好像準備好了，我們去坐船吧。」說著，她起身來，眼神在桑達斯船長的身上游移一下，等卡秋莎也站起來之後，兩人就挽著手走過去了。  
　　黥面者很快的喝光杯中茶水，提起長刀，跟上主君。

　　民居中擺放的船隻不很大，一夥人便分坐在好幾艘船上，大吉嶺與阿薩姆、卡秋莎和農娜四人乘坐一艘，船尾站著充當臨時船伕的侍從。  
　　跟卡秋莎走到河邊時，阿薩姆盯著她，突然就靠過來悄聲問：「妳怎麼看起來怪怪的？剛剛在閒聊之中被海盜冒犯了嗎？」  
　　「──沒有，我哪裡怪怪的？」  
　　「不知道，」阿薩姆聳聳肩「就是哪裡怪怪的。」  
　　「那大概是因為我跟她說話，有點緊張。」  
　　「妳面對人才不會緊張。」  
　　「──那是海盜，阿薩姆。」  
　　「妳該不會是在害怕吧，大吉嶺？」卡秋莎插入她們的談話之中，她們上船，黥面者走在最前頭，將主君抱上船之後，又伸出手來讓她們兩人扶握。  
　　她搖頭，四人沉默了一陣，卡秋莎才又開口：「妳喜歡她嗎？大吉嶺？」  
　　大吉嶺沒有說話，看了眼平靜的河面。  
　　「我喜歡她，」沒得到回答，卡秋莎仍自顧自地說：「她看見農娜的刺青，沒有露出討人厭的表情，也沒有亂說話，我問她，她才說，她猜那在真理是一種裝飾臉部的方式。所以我喜歡她 。」在她這麼說的時候，她身後的黥面者神情如常，那雙深藍色眼睛裡面卻有光在閃爍，黥面者的膚色很白，正用那雙不知染了多少鮮血的手，在稍稍顛簸的小船上抱穩她的主人。  
　　「現在我允許她去替妳找東西了。」卡秋莎又說。  
　　大吉嶺輕輕朝她的朋友點頭，笑了笑，又將視線轉回湖面之上。


	22. Cunning Loyalty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> （2018.10.07發表於百合會論壇及個人BLOG，現搬運至AO3）

　　午餐時間剛過，太陽高掛在眾人頭頂，還好兩名君主坐進的這艘小船有個棚頂可提供遮蔽，真理女皇是很樂意來一場日光浴的，可聖葛羅領主那一邊就說不準了。遊船隊伍緩緩順著河道前行，預計逆流而上航行數里，之後再折返原地。  
　　她們四人圍坐著，面對面的座位中間有一塊狹窄橫板，勉強可以當成一張桌子，這讓大吉嶺瞬間又起了「不如在船上也來場茶會吧」的念頭，可是白毫沒與她們乘在一條船上、卡秋莎本人也將兩隻手架在那塊橫板幾乎佔據了上面所有位置，正興致勃勃張望河上的景色，大吉嶺看著，便覺得只要對方開心就好。  
　　她與卡秋莎之間並不是那種只存在於表面或政治性質的朋友關係，在彼此最艱難的時期建立起來的友誼讓她倆之間始終有種患難之交的氛圍，而這份情誼產生的過程十分倉促，就在她們初次見面的那場密會之中。那是在格雷伯爵離開沒有多久，大吉嶺還沒坐穩領主寶座，卡秋莎發動的政變也不滿半年，真理的局勢仍然動盪不安的時刻，她們安排的密會。  
　　卡秋莎搭著快船，僅帶著幾名親信部下趕了過來，她一身肅殺的戎裝，冬帽上甚至縫有一層鱗甲，深夜之中，阿薩姆將她跟她身後兩名高大的隨從引進城內，再一路來到領主的寢室前。卡秋莎進去了，身為臣屬的她們三人留在外面等候，對面那其中一人就是黥面者農娜，她是真理君主的貼身保鑣；另一人也跟黥面者一樣有著一雙深藍色眼睛，只不過長髮是華貴的淡金色，透過外衣仍能看見她的手臂和肩膀都纏了繃帶，卻還是直挺挺的立於門外。  
　　卡秋莎血洗皇宮，才坐上王座沒有多久，就發生了數十起針對她而來的暗殺事件，當中少數幾名能成功接近到她身旁的刺客都被黥面者一一擊倒，僅有一次情況危急，做為卡秋莎家庭教師的庫拉拉為她擋了一刀，所幸那一刀最終沒有危及性命。也許正是那一場暗殺行動，間接促成了卡秋莎答應大吉嶺密會邀請的決定。  
　　兩位君主在房中對談了整整一個小時，阿薩姆開始覺得好友那個身體狀況要再談下去，恐怕太過辛苦，卡秋莎就出來了，兩位首領已經達成協議，真理的秘密客人在當晚就立刻乘船返國，沒有一分鐘的停留休息。  
　　大吉嶺的態度比阿薩姆等人都要冷靜，只讓她倆見過一次，在白毫替她換藥時，她痛得咬牙切齒，抱怨克倫威爾下手真重，這哪還是位神明簡直就是惡魔所為，阿薩姆心裡擔心，勸她別再出言挑釁祂，畢竟克倫威爾什麼都知道，而那時大吉嶺伴隨一個酸苦的笑容回答：「我相信聽聞這些話只會令祂更感到愉悅，儘管我們避而不談，整個聖葛羅的幽默感都十分病態，恐怕身為守護神的祂，要是我們當中最擅長此道的佼佼者了。」  
　　密會當晚，大吉嶺和卡秋莎達成了協議，互相支持，在兩人的權威都還沒有站穩之時，先連成一氣。可能有那麼點一見如故的味道吧，短短一個小時她們就達成了共識，甚至刺破手指用鮮血立下誓言互不背叛、至死方休，那時卡秋莎打趣地說，雖說是至死方休，但還不知道她那副慘樣活不活得過這個冬天呢，而大吉嶺向對方保證，為了誓言她一定拚死活下去，就算是不小心死去也要從墳墓裡爬出來實踐諾言。  
　　她把聖葛羅第十五代領主伊莉莎白殿下從真理那兒搶奪過來的普魯迦聖遺物──「明君的鐵盒子」歸還給卡秋莎，讓小暴君在皇宮裡建立威信，卡秋莎則以真理強大的軍事力量支持，讓她當作籌碼，好與反對她的水晶桌爵士周旋。  
　　時至今日，兩人都撐過了那最艱難的時期，大吉嶺帶著手套，在水晶桌前不灑一滴紅茶，卡秋莎脫下了鎧甲，穿著真理皇宮主人本就當之無愧的華服。但是，她們從沒忘記過那段日子，時至今日，那份情誼也未曾變質。

　　河上的風十分涼爽，泛舟活動結束在下午，小小的船隊回到剛才出發的小型棧橋，嚴格說來還未到午茶時間，可等回到城堡之後，再坐下喝茶又嫌有些太遲，大吉嶺在心裡暗暗想著，出門遊玩果然還是一件麻煩事情。  
　　這個小型棧橋是在水退之後才臨時搭建的，下次洩洪之前，應又會拆除，上頭架著一頂簡易遮陽棚。一群群人上了岸，都不敢在棧橋上久留，將空間有限的陰涼處留給領主和真理貴客，桑達斯船長原先也是一下船就直直往岸邊看管馬匹的隨從那處走，卻馬上被卡秋莎親切的叫住。  
　　她轉身回應，除了身後寸步不離的黥面者，卡秋莎身邊是大吉嶺與威爾斯親王並肩站著，兩人髮色如出一轍，輪廓也像，只瞳色上有些差別。阿薩姆則在棧橋的末端，跟船夫交代著什麼的樣子。  
　　談話的對象是真理君主，回頭時，凱伊就和棧橋上等候的一干「大人」們欠身行過禮，聖葛羅領主與她視線相交，禮貌性的微笑後又很快別開。卡秋莎對她讚美起真理的艦隊來，雖不懂對方是何用意，小暴君似乎並沒有惡意的，她就陪著明朗的笑容，點頭稱是。  
　　她們正說著話，遮陽棚一角用以支撐的繩索忽然鬆脫，繩子脫開那一瞬間細微的聲音被凱伊捕捉到──那正好是待在帆船上工作的人會特別熟悉的聲音──下一瞬間便看見遮陽棚正從那個角落坍塌，直覺反應地快速跨步上前去，左手一舉，捉住了那塊下墜的帆布。她一隻腳已經踏上高起的棧橋木板，與領主近距離面對著面，一旁的威爾斯親王似乎也是出於直覺反應，以為此人要對姊姊不利，一手緊緊握住劍柄、有半個身子已經擋在大吉嶺身前，眉目之間散發戾氣。  
　　事情都發生在短短一瞬間，威爾斯一看清對方動作，有些尷尬的收回那拔劍姿勢，凱伊本人也尷尬一笑，之後發現其實領主本人也舉起了右手來，大概是發現有東西朝自己砸來，直覺反應的要去擋，而大吉嶺做得不十分明顯，反應很快的順勢將手收了回去，還狀似自然地來到頰邊梳理一下劉海，那動作之中有股蠻不在乎的優雅，凱伊只希望對方的蠻不在乎可不要是針對自己而來。  
　　守在附近的隨從與衛兵見狀，騷動起來，威爾斯一振臂，命令他們趕快去找點什麼來把這危險的遮陽棚給修好。  
　　然後船長與御前守護兩人又交換了一次尷尬的笑容。  
　　眼看大吉嶺似乎無意離開那塊角落，威爾斯正打算對船長說「請放開讓我來吧」，她姊姊卻十分突然地衝著船長清了清喉嚨，硬生生打斷她開口的時機。  
　　「船長，」領主笑了下，找的話題卻頗令旁人汗顏「我還以為您不能穿得比之前要更寒酸了呢。」  
　　「這個，之前也是──我當時想以平時工作的穿著展示給陛下。」說是這麼說，可凱伊平時在船上是不會穿著這俗稱船長大衣的厚重外套的，身上這件，還是啟程來到龍島之前為了禮貌才找手下縫製的，濃重的茶色，配上銅色的鈕扣；以及皮帶，完全是為了添加些裝飾才繫在腰上的，皮料過硬，令人彎腰時頗不舒服。在船上工作時這些就只會成為累贅。  
　　「啊，這樣…沒什麼，只是我猜想過，妳的身份，應該襯得起更奢侈些的服裝。」  
　　「怎麼會，不是什麼了不起的身份。陛下。」  
　　「妳謙虛了，船長，這個船長的身份想必得來不易吧？」  
　　「只是幸運而已，陛下。」  
　　「幸運？」  
　　「我能當上船長，只是從父親那邊繼承過來的。」  
　　「是這樣啊，那麼妳的父親──」  
　　「啊、他已經過世了。」  
　　「──噢，我很抱歉。」  
　　「不會，不會的，陛下。」  
　　她們結束這個話題，頓時陷入一陣沉默。  
　　凱伊想道，自己方才的發言可能太過隨意了，以對方的角度來說，那不就是聖葛羅領主雇了個沒有啥實際能力只靠運氣上位的海盜船長嗎！這樣人家還雇妳幹什麼啊！可是，在領主面前講話，也總不能表現出自大態度呀，她斟酌了一下，剛才的情況該怎麼回答才好？猛地想到，說句 「託您的福」似乎再適合不過了，便在心裡暗自決定，往後遇到什麼難以應答的場合，就拿這句「託您的福」來應對吧。  
　　凱伊仍舉著那塊帆布，領主仍寸步未移，不久前才熱絡對話著的真理女皇，被突發事件打斷之後，似乎就沒有延續剛才話題的打算了。沉默持續著，凱伊不知道是直盯著領主瞧還是擅自把視線移開，這兩個選擇當中哪一個才更失禮。一旁領主的妹妹像是總找不到適當的插手時機似的，好不容易，凱伊看出她打算要行動，只是誰都沒料想到領主又選在這個時間點開口了：  
　　「船長，關於在這裡建造水上村莊的事情……」  
　　「是？」  
　　「晚點我會派人去妳那兒，有什麼需要什麼計畫，就跟他報告報告……」  
　　「是的，陛下。」  
　　可能是想到今日的出遊已經告一段落，馬上要返回城堡，便趕緊交代這件事吧。可這勉強算是正事的話題也在寥寥數語之間結束了，棧橋上再次陷入沉默。  
　　──真糟糕。  
　　──找不到話題啊。  
　　──其實不只是桑達斯船長，地位較高的那個人也是暗暗這麼想的。  
　　凱伊想到在面談時自己送上去的那件禮物，剛來到龍島目睹了那座奪人眼光的白色城堡時，她立刻想到了自己四處蒐集來的寶藏之中，有那麼個顏色特別稀有的寶石，從來沒看過什麼東西的顏色與其相似，而那座城堡的瓦片，竟就這麼剛好的與她記憶中的顏色如出一轍，那之後她將寶石找出來，在太陽下往城堡的方向一比對，果真一模一樣。  
　　準備著要獻上的禮品時，她想就憑這寶石的特殊色澤，簡直是一件為了獻給聖葛羅莉安娜而量身打造的禮物了，在意義上，肯定能取悅此國的領主及政要們。這是她原來準備的說詞，可在送出的當下卻突然決定變卦……  
　　凱伊不由得想要知道對方對她所贈的禮物是不是感到滿意，卻又不確定這種事情要怎麼問才是妥當。  
　　「…船長，」沉默中，聖葛羅領主奇蹟似的這麼說了：「關於那件禮物──」  
　　凱伊甚至愣了一下，趕緊頻頻點頭示意自己正認真聽著。  
　　「我…想問一下……是為什麼呢？」  
　　這語焉不詳的問句可能使旁邊眾人都是一頭霧水，不過桑達斯船長本人似是沒有任何困惑，馬上就答道：「因為它是最美的。」她頓了頓，視線有些閃爍，又略嫌匆忙地補充：「是我在整個航海生涯中所找到最美的一顆寶石──我是在、呃、在一個島上發現它的、是一件墓穴中的陪葬品──我想您一定不會介意的。當時無法辨別它是哪一種寶石，後來求助於各式各樣的鑑定師、寶石飾品匠、收藏家、商人和自然學者，可是從來都沒能得到答案。」  
　　領主沒有立刻接話，看了船長的臉一陣。  
　　「嗯…如果您願意的話，何不就由您來替它命名吧？您願意嗎？」凱伊問。  
　　「嚴格說來，它是被妳發現的，船長。我想該由發現者來命名才是妥當。」  
　　「您確定嗎？」  
　　「當然了。」  
　　「您…您真的確定嗎？」即使由我來命名的話，很可能會產生令您十分不好意思的結果？──是因為受心裡想法影響嗎？凱伊愣愣的，把疑問句重複了一次，語調有些緩慢而模糊，不像再次尋求確認，反倒像是真的很疑惑似的。  
　　「…妳想做什麼？」並不是不悅的語氣，然而大吉嶺微微抬起下巴，沒來由地感到近似於緊張的情緒，幾乎是無意識的想道──我怕什麼？我的臉皮可厚呢──而她還來不及弄清楚那瞬間閃現的念頭是什麼意思，思緒立刻就被拉扯至另一個問題，疑惑起自己究竟為什麼要緊張？  
　　旁觀她倆對話，來自真理的二人狀似沒什麼反應，阿薩姆及威爾斯親王則是飛快地對看了一眼。  
　　這時，威爾斯親王遣去的衛兵們回來了，上前要來處理這座坍塌的遮陽棚，領主這才退開來，凱伊終於把手臂收回，還真是舉得有點酸。跟著這批衛兵們回來的，還有去準備馬匹的一干隨從，是時候出發回城裡了，桑達斯船長便再次欠欠身，示意告退。  
　　「船長。」  
　　她都走出一段距離之外了，那個人才又開口叫她。回頭，見到貴族的小姐們都下了棧橋準備上馬，就領主一個，還站在那塊高起的地方。  
　　「下週我可以過來這裡看看嗎？」她提起音量問。是指來看施工的情況吧。  
　　「當然，當然了，陛下。」凱伊用力點頭，準備在原地目送對方走下棧橋，可那個人一把手中拐杖戳上草皮，她又突然有了勇氣開口。  
　　「陛下──」她一喊出聲，周圍所有人都看了過來，這是自然。領主大人回以詢問的眼神，這也是自然。  
　　「──禮物，您是否……」您是否滿意呢？  
　　船長不需要問完那尚未出口的下半句話了。領主對她露出一個淺淺微笑，握著拐杖的那只手，手掌覆住了杖炳──握柄的造型看起來像是鳥首，鳥喙的部分露了出來。  
　　她把枴杖拎了起來，向上一掂，握住杖脖子，那顆鳥首便完全展露出來，是只烏鴉的樣子。太陽底下，那對烏鴉眼睛閃爍著少見的藍綠色光芒，像是不存在於世界上的顏色。


	23. Pirates on Land

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> （2018.10.09發表於百合會論壇及個人BLOG，現搬運至AO3）

　　桑達斯的海盜們如火如荼地在西弗塔施起工來，已經得到允許，他們就隨地取材，拆除原本的房屋、砍伐近旁的森林使用。  
　　大概是對在船上和鎮上之間往返的生活厭倦了，便整天泡在這處晴朗又涼爽的河谷地，聖葛羅方面負責與他們聯絡的官員只在開工當天來過一次，這群海盜便自由自在，施工完就休息玩樂，玩樂結束又繼續施工。雖然帶了幾頂帳篷過來，許多人──包括他們的船長在內──都不介意直接躺在草地上睡一晚，有幾次遇上了夜間暴雨，他們被雨點打醒，就趕緊跑進帳篷、或幾處已經開始鋪設房頂的地方，對淋濕這件事本身倒也不太在意，有興致的時候照樣睡倒在草地上。  
　　海盜們大致照著他們在根據地所做的那一套來規劃這裡，如果要建立一座水上村莊，就要妥善考慮水道的位置方便與否，首先設計好路線，在地上釘了木樁做記號。  
　　村子中心處規劃了一座更為寬敞的長型小屋，要作為指揮中心和日後的地方官辦公室使用，為了方便，這棟屋子被優先築起，架高地基與樓梯已經完成，考慮到往後使用者的方便，樓梯被建得比船團基地的樓梯要寬敞平緩許多。地基之上，梁柱、房頂和地板也已經搭建鋪設，剩下牆板門窗等尚未安裝，暫時掛著帆布替代，這屋子已可供基本使用了。凱伊就待在指揮小屋裡，花了一早上做木工，想著讓這兒至少有一套桌椅可用，末了，她滿意地坐在那張椅子上伸展雙腿休息，順便蔭乾被汗水浸透的襯衫，想到這兒，她把襯衫前襟的幾個扣子刷刷刷地都解開。  
　　不一會兒，亞理莎掀開帆布走進屋裡來，看到桌椅，吹了聲口哨說：「欸！做好了呀！」  
　　「哼～哼～怎麼樣？」  
　　「很好啊，很好看。」她的軍師笑著說，遞過來一張羊皮紙「木樁都打好了，這是預想圖，妳看看。」  
　　「好。」她接過來，因為只有一張椅子，亞理莎撐起身體來坐上桌緣，把頭巾解下來攤開，晾在桌面上。儘管身上只剩下襯衫、裙子跟平時罩在裙子外面的一條神秘圍裙，長時間的勞動也令她流了一身汗，那件圍裙很像鐵匠穿的款式，上面縫滿了口袋，口袋中裝著各種能派上用場的工具，像是現在就可以看見艾布蘭望遠鏡的一頭從其中一個口袋冒出來。凱伊看過對方從口袋裡拿出火柴、剪刀、繩索、紙捲、鈕扣等物品，甚至還看過木屑、玻璃假眼珠跟一塊兔子毛皮這種不知道要拿來幹什麼的玩意。  
　　凱伊有時會覺得那些口袋裡大概能拿出任何東西。想到這裡，她不自覺的笑出來。而亞理莎在這時開口道：  
　　「船長，我們這樣沒問題嗎？幫那個大人蓋村子什麼的。」  
　　「妳覺得會有什麼問題嗎？」  
　　亞理莎搖搖頭「沒有啊，只是覺得為什麼呀？明明找我們過來這裡的目的不是要做一個尋寶任務的嗎？」  
　　「有這樣的交流機會能打好關係可是很珍貴的喔，雖然工作已經爭取到了，如果能在工作之餘交上個新朋友，對我們來說也是十分有利的啊。我們跟聯邦海軍之間的關係不也是這樣來的嗎，有了海軍作盟友，間接給了我們方便，妳還記得吧。」  
　　「這個我知道的，可是，」亞理莎搔了搔頭「聯邦海軍至少是東方人呀，來了這麼久我還是覺得這些西方人太奇怪了，貴族的權力那麼大…還有，他們好像不覺得我們這麼有錢是什麼了不起的事情欸！」她說到這兒時凱伊在一旁大笑起來「唉呦、別笑！我是說認真的啦！要是我收到那麼貴重的禮物，肯定開心死了，可是那個領主根本沒反應吧，是吧？」  
　　「她…她的反應應該是挺滿意的意思啦。」  
　　「我說的是開心，不是滿意啊，妳看吧，聽起來就一副高高在上的樣子。」  
　　「可是確實是啊，以她這種地位的人，收下就是給我面子了。」  
　　「……明明那些聯邦海軍的將軍不是這樣的，雖然一臉臭屁軍人的氣質沒有救，至少都有回禮，還有好好尊重妳。」  
　　「可能西方人跟我們對尊重有不同的看法吧，既然我們是客人，就要尊重別人的文化…不過，妳怎麼反應這麼大？難道大夥兒們不適應嗎？」  
　　「沒有，他們都不在意啦，妳們都是寬宏大量的東方人，我是小家子氣東方人。」亞理莎攤了攤手，又說：「我可以尊重西方人的文化啊，妳說就當作交朋友，可是我覺得他們不會喜歡我們的，除非我們卑躬屈膝…那我可受不了。」  
　　「我們不需要卑躬屈膝，討人喜歡也有很多種方法的，」凱伊揉揉對方腦袋「有一種叫做自己先喜歡別人。如果妳是真心的，走捷徑就不是偷雞摸狗的行為。」  
　　「…那妳喜歡她嗎？真心的嗎？」  
　　凱伊很清楚部下的疑問句在她們這樣的對話中是什麼意思，聞言，思緒卻猛然停住了，接著對自己擺出一副「我是友善的凱伊」的態度心虛起來，她趕緊在腦海中重複告訴自己亞理莎有什麼意思和沒有什麼意思，可回答的話語仍是硬生生卡在喉頭出不來。好險就在這個時候，ナオミ把頭從門口探了進來，視線飄過剛完工的桌椅和她們兩人身上，然後看著凱伊說：「我覺得有個東西妳該過來看看。」  
　　那是一棟還未拆除的舊屋子，ナオミ在屋內地板上發現了一塊活板門，打開來底下有梯子延伸下去，看來是間地下儲藏室的樣子。  
　　「這個地下室還要留著嗎？」ナオミ問凱伊。  
　　「裡面有什麼東西嗎？結構還安穩嗎？」  
　　「呃…不知道，我沒有下去看……」  
　　「妳為什麼不下去看？」  
　　「……」  
　　見到對方沉默起來，凱伊也僵了嘴角。  
　　「…怎麼了？妳們為什麼不說話？」亞理莎皺著眉頭疑惑道。  
　　「亞理莎，妳下去看看吧。」ナオミ很快地說。  
　　「啊？可以是可以啦，但妳幹嘛不自己下去？」  
　　「呃…這個嘛……」  
　　「我穿裙子很不方便欸，等會兒勾到什麼東西……啊，船長也穿著褲子啊！不然船長下去看看好了。」  
　　「…欸？我嗎？」凱伊愣了愣，張開嘴巴用舌頭頂著上顎，臉色微僵「…呃……其實呢，其實我剛才在做木工時閃到了腰，原本以為休息一下就沒事了，現在好像越來越痛…」  
　　「怎麼那麼不小心啊…」亞理莎叨唸著，站在她身後的ナオミ對凱伊擠眉弄眼，等到年輕女孩又轉過去看著洞口，凱伊便也對著她的大副吐起舌頭來。  
　　「對了！妳不是有可以盡快適應黑暗的眼罩嗎？現在不是正好派上用場？」凱伊靈機一動，趕緊說道，ナオミ在一旁猛力的點頭表示贊同。儘管當下沒有把眼罩戴在臉上，亞理莎卻馬上就被說服了，覺得極有道理，她從口袋中掏出眼罩戴上，三人站在原地等了一陣子，「可以了嗎？」最後ナオミ問，「哦哦！感覺可以了！」亞理莎答，帶著一盒火柴就這麼爬下梯子，她們聽見她落地之時，腳踏在硬物上的聲響。  
　　「──看得清楚嗎？」ナオミ朝洞裡喊。  
　　「嗯，非常清楚！簡直太──清楚了！」對方好像對自己的眼罩非常滿意。  
　　「妳要是遇到什麼危險，就大叫，知道嗎？」凱伊也對著洞裡喊。  
　　「哈？還會遇到什麼危險嗎？」  
　　「裡面可能會有幽靈什麼的──噢喔！」凱伊話都還沒說完，被ナオミ用力捶了一下，後者壓著氣音對她低吼：  
　　「別這樣好嗎！」  
　　「怎麼了？妳會怕喔？」凱伊也壓著氣音回答。  
　　「妳明明自己也怕，不然幹嘛不下去！」  
　　「我才不怕鬼──我只是不喜歡黑黑的地方！」  
　　「…怕黑有比怕鬼厲害嗎？」  
　　她們兩人在洞口前無聲的扭打起來，凱伊用胳膊夾著ナオミ的脖子，ナオミ抓住凱伊的腳，把她的靴子都扯下來了，那靴子滾到洞口邊，差點就掉進去，她們才住了手。  
　　「……我希望她一輩子都不要怕。」ナオミ幫凱伊把鞋子撿回，遞過來的時候淡淡地這麼說。  
　　「…我也希望。」她應道。  
　　過了不到十分鐘，亞理莎上來了，沾了一身的灰，她說底下什麼也沒有，村民在離開前應是有確實搬空，只發現了幾隻死老鼠，結構已經不穩，於是她們決定將地下室填平。  
　　中午時分，午餐吃到一半，一位騎著馬的聖葛羅衛兵奔進工地裡來，向凱伊通報大約再一個鐘頭之後，領主大人要走水道搭船過來，親臨此地。凱伊表示了解，心中有些訝異，她沒想到對方會這麼快就過來，距離上次貴族小姐們的郊遊，也才過了幾天而已。送走衛兵之後，她立刻交代大夥兒把見不得人的東西收好──比方說賭博用具和色情書籍那一類的，並要大家將衣服鈕扣都扣好來，還有，叮嚀了在領主踏上陸地時，必須繼續低頭工作，眼神不可隨意亂瞧。  
　　處理完這些，凱伊伸手把頭髮撥亂，尋思還有沒有什麼自己遺漏的事情，看到從旁經過的亞理莎，她心念一閃，攔住對方，查看了一下周圍，然後低聲交代道：「要是待會領主過來的時候，身邊跟著這樣的兩個人──其中一個高的是隨從，黑色長髮、臉上刺青，氣質比較陰暗，另一個個子很矮小，金髮碧眼的。要是她們兩人出現，妳就想辦法把ナオミ支開，不要靠近我們這邊。」  
　　「噢，明白了，為什麼啊？」  
　　「那兩人是真理人，還是重要人物──矮的那個是現在的真理女皇。」  
　　亞理莎瞪大眼睛驚了一跳，喃喃道好，思索一下，又問：  
　　「可是為什麼找我來做啊？」  
　　「因為妳最聰明了。」凱伊用力搓搓亞理莎的腦袋。接著走回室內換了體面些的服裝出來，帶著以木腿為首的數十名幹部前往棧橋邊等候。  
　　「託您的福…託您的福……」她邊走邊喃喃自語。  
　　「大小姐，妳說啥呢？」木腿聽見了，瞅她一眼。  
　　「沒有，沒事。」她擺擺手，快步超前了去。  
　　他們排排站立於道路兩側做好迎接的準備，過了一會兒，河道盡頭航來幾艘中型船隻，上面懸掛聖葛羅藍底金邊的旗幟，船體很新，明顯來自城堡。不過隨船而來的只是幾位小官員和一支親衛隊，他們上了岸，也列隊起來，經凱伊探問，領頭的人才說明這些都只是先行抵達準備要接待的人馬。  
　　對此木腿擠了擠眼神，低聲感嘆這個國家在領主出巡時要搞這麼大的陣仗。他年紀大了，凱伊考慮一下便讓他下去休息，自己與幾名年輕海盜站立原地，與這些全副武裝的衛隊大眼瞪小眼。天氣炎熱，衛隊又散發出一股不善氣氛，說實在挺難熬的，尤其時間分秒過去，已超過原先通報的時辰許多，因聖葛羅衛兵們文風不動，他們便也不好表示出疑惑的情緒。這批人不友善，但凱伊還是頗為佩服他們的紀律，穿著全副盔甲，在太陽下一站就是一、兩個小時。  
　　好不容易終於盼來了一艘船，情況卻不對勁，那艘小船上下來一個傳令兵，跟衛隊隊長講了些什麼，整夥聖葛羅人馬開始撤離、魚貫進入船艙。還是凱伊自己反應快，在棧橋上攔住了那親衛隊長，好問個究竟。  
　　「大人她不來了。」然而對方並不做任何解釋，只拋下這句話，語氣之中公事公辦的態度讓她感覺繼續追問這個人必要展現出明顯的不耐煩給她瞧。  
　　來自城堡的船隊就這麼在海盜們瞠目而視之下離開了，事情發生時，木腿正好休息結束想過來探探情況，就目睹了一切，迎面看見凱伊走來，臉上有些陰鬱之色。幹部們沒有各自解散，連同著原先待在工作岡位上的許多人，都圍到了他們的船長身邊──這樣，是要看船長會如何處理了，換句話說，這是要他們的首領給個交代了，為什麼妳被這樣對待？  
　　凱伊知道木腿看見了，便首先低聲問他覺得這是什麼情況。  
　　「下馬威嗎？我猜。」木腿也是沉著一張臉地道：「畢竟他們是招攬的那一方，大概覺得先前對我們太好了，現在就搞些動作，要我們弄清楚誰才是老大？」  
　　木腿話音不大，但眾人十分安靜地聽，此話一出，海盜們理所當然地被點燃了怒火，他們鼓譟起來，有幾個人還不悅地叫囂著。凱伊抬手制止，讓人群安靜下來，而後十分嚴肅地說：「先讓我想辦法搞清楚這是怎麼回事，要是他們真有那個意思，我會警告，要是他們不聽警告，我們就回家。」  
　　「回去前能搶他們一搶嗎？」有人擠上前來問。  
　　「要是他們真的逼人太甚，就不是搶搶可以了事的了。」她故作狠戾地往那人肩上一捶，推開他，大步走開，回到長屋裡，木腿也跟了進來。  
　　剛才的表現贏得了部下們的喝采，不過木腿當然清楚，那是船長為了安撫這群單純又衝動的水手們所用的慣常招數。ナオミ和亞理莎看見他倆表情，紛紛放下了手上工作，圍了過來，凱伊讓木腿說明狀況，打算四人商議一番。只見ナオミ臉色十分嚴肅，亞理莎也沒有開玩笑一樣地落井下石、說她早和凱伊說過了西方人都不是什麼好東西，而是滿臉的不開心「妳都三十二了，還讓妳在太陽底下站著等那麼久！」她忿忿地說。  
　　雖說來自夥伴的關心令人感到窩心，可凱伊驚覺她這是被年輕女孩當成老人看待了啊！那在場歲數比她更大上一輪的木腿還有什麼立場啊──嘛，先別管這個了。她的確在太陽下白白站了幾個小時，還因為準備迎接的關係，錯過半頓午餐。凱伊覺得心煩意亂，並不是沒有處理過類似的事情──而這種事情，嚴格來說，也不是最棘手的那種──可就是令她心煩得緊。  
　　而隔天，他們收到來自聖葛羅領主的贈禮時，心煩的情緒升到了最高點。  
　　對方派了一小隊人馬過來，情理之中，所有人都認為這應是為了昨日的事情，來表示歉意的吧。海盜們雖大多單純無知，姑且也明白一國領主身分尊貴，不可能低聲下氣地道歉，他們想要的，也只是個簡單的交代罷了。然而那過來的傳令官宣讀著手中羊皮紙上的字句，當中只提到了給予「賞賜」，沒有解釋，更不用說一點兒抱歉的意思了。  
　　凱伊身邊的幾個親信對此氣得不輕，並且因為她收到的賞賜是幾件首飾，又有了充足的理由認為聖葛羅這麼做是種挑釁：不管是贈與一名海盜首領裝飾物，還是贈與一名海盜首領財寶，這兩者都足夠嘲諷了。她安撫了部下幾句，先遣退他們，自己一個人坐在屋裡抽起菸來，冷靜地想了想。其實這都沒什麼，王公貴族嘛，這樣的態度不是不能理解，雖說他們這種大海盜團的首領在地方上就像個小國王一樣，但說到底，她不過就是一介平民而已。還想要繼續合作，也有方法可想，只要溝通到互不觸碰兩方的底線就可以了。凱伊想著，緩緩地吐了個煙圈，突然，她明白了事情明明就不難解決，為何自己心裡還會如此不好過的原因。  
　　──因為她認為對方不是那樣的人啊。  
　　──她擅自認為。


	24. Lords in the Boat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> （2018.10.11發表於百合會論壇及個人BLOG，現搬運至AO3）

　　距上次出遊不過幾日，大吉嶺因再次提早處理完了例行事務而心情愉悅，她在走廊上遇見了看起來同樣心情很好的阿薩姆，可能是愉悅帶來的滿足感，已近午間，她們卻都不覺得餓，便兩人結伴，躲進小茶室裡吃了點三明治充當午餐。末了，領主想起她委託桑達斯海盜們在西弗塔的工程，心血來潮地想要去探一探情況，立刻就遣人去準備，自己也踱著輕快的小步伐進了更衣室，挑選外出服裝。  
　　樞密守護如同往常一般跟在她的領主身邊，負起給予意見的職責──當然了，不管是提供政務諮詢，還是衣著搭配的諮詢，阿薩姆都不會怠忽職守。  
　　白毫接二連三拿出來的幾件綢緞長袍都被大吉嶺打了回票，後者自己取下架上為數不多的幾件獵裝，問她們倆哪件適合，白毫反問：  
　　「真稀奇，您今天是穿獵裝的心情嗎？」  
　　「或許可以再次體驗泛舟的樂趣啊，這麼穿也方便。」聽到她主動表示了對戶外活動的興趣，阿薩姆和白毫顯得十分驚訝，這可讓大吉嶺不高興了，用著「不要以為我不知道妳們在想什麼」的眼神瞅了她倆一眼，逕自撿起一件湖綠色獵裝扔進白毫的臂彎。  
　　讓白毫替自己更衣的同時，大吉嶺在鏡子裡衝著阿薩姆扮鬼臉。見到好友貌似真的很開心，阿薩姆不禁莞爾，接著說：「那頂遮陽棚垮得真是時候吶。」  
　　「…嗯？妳說什麼？」聽聞此言的領主本人，卻是一臉狀況外模樣。  
　　阿薩姆用很溫暖的表情笑了起來，並不回答。  
　　「──等等，阿薩姆，妳講清楚。」大吉嶺急忙追問，她的朋友卻保持著那笑容先行退出了更衣室之外，她等不及穿戴整齊就追了出去，可憐的白毫還得一手提著裙子一手抱著主人的皮帶手套半斗篷，也追出去。她們來到大廳邊間，原是邀請了卡秋莎同行，可眼下正等候著的，只有繼續大公一個人。  
　　大公坐著撥弄琴弦，向她們頷首致意，領主回了禮，也坐下來，問候幾句並抱歉給對方看見了這不成體統的樣子。米卡解釋卡秋莎睡過了頭，剛剛才醒來，想待在房間裡用餐，就不跟著她們了，所以只有自己前來，並且讓自己替她向大吉嶺問候一聲。繼續大公畢竟不是真理女皇的臣屬，即便可能是沒有多想，卡秋莎這麼做，看在大吉嶺眼裡著實是失了禮數的，然而她不好介入友邦與他國之間的嫌隙，只能想著今日就由自己來款待大公吧，能在真理人的視線之外私下交流也是個難得機會。  
　　大吉嶺讓白毫替她將身上行頭一件件穿戴好，起身來，跟繼續客人一道走出房間，大公在門外等候的一位矮個子侍從把琴接了過去，收進一個粗革袋子中。  
　　她們一行人閒聊著穿越走廊，直通城堡正門，然而卻瞧見視線盡頭那沉重的橡木大門開了一道口，有個瘦高人影正往裡朝這邊疾步走來，兩旁的衛兵紛紛想要上前阻擋，卻又不敢碰到這名不速之客的披風一分一毫，而追在他後頭的，是侍衛隊的幾個分隊長，個個神情慌張。  
　　擁有煉金術士優異視力的大吉嶺首先沉下了臉色──來人是蘭特爵士，他風塵僕僕，身上都是暗色裝束，還有一件舊披風，他有一張長而堅決的臉，髮絲和鬍鬚黑白交錯。  
　　蘭特爵士和衛兵們來到領主面前，分隊長們坑巴地解釋他們來不及通報卻又攔不住急著要見她的蘭特大人，看見來自鯨島的爵士，大吉嶺也大致明白是什麼狀況，不追究什麼，立刻讓衛兵們退下了。格雷伯爵坐在王座之時，蘭特爵士就是這麼自由地進出王宮的，而現在，換成大吉嶺在王座上，他似乎也認為他可以這樣，儘管他已經不再是水晶桌的成員了。  
　　「久違了，蘭特爵士。」她說：「可您讓我非常意外，我才派遣了胞妹前去鯨島與您會面，您知道嗎？」  
　　「那麼我肯定與御前守護閣下錯過了。」  
　　「好吧，那也沒辦法。不過您若要專程過來，還請先派人通知，就可以避免這樣的事情了，另一方面我也容易事先準備，好請您進來大廳裡坐。」  
　　「不煩勞了，陛下，畢竟這裡也沒有我的位子。」蘭特面無表情地應答：「派人通報還要徒增魚雁往返的時間，我有要事，親自來跟您說最好，說完就回去了，不煩勞您。」  
　　「進來坐，坐著說。」邊說大吉嶺邊打個手勢，讓白毫帶著繼續大公等人迴避。  
　　「下官雖然年紀大了，但職在戊守，站一會兒是可以的。」  
　　「蘭特大人還是不願意欠我一丁點人情呢，你我雖有矛盾，難道認為我會小氣那一杯茶的人情就往您身上撈好處嗎？」  
　　「不敢。」  
　　聞言，大吉嶺轉身往回走。「這邊請。」阿薩姆立刻伸出手來對蘭特爵士這麼道。被硬請進去，蘭特也只能默默從了，邁步跟著阿薩姆。  
　　三位閣下直接進入月長石大廳，僕役們在王座之前放了一張長桌和一把椅子，大吉嶺一聲不響的就坐進那高聳的王座中俯視對方，阿薩姆站立一旁，而蘭特狀似考慮了一會兒，還是在長桌前坐下了。  
　　「這次前來是因為我想替小女安排婚事，想得到陛下允許。」  
　　──啊，是蘭特女士的事情啊。大吉嶺咬咬牙。這位蘭特女士是蘭特爵士的獨生女，志不在掌握權力，只重視名譽，蘭特本人收養了別的孩子來繼承爵位，這位女士沒有頭銜也不涉政事，本該清閒度日就好的，可是……  
　　「這件事並不需要我的允許。」  
　　「不，小女雖然無名無分，畢竟是屬於格雷伯爵大人所有，現在陛下是大人的代理人，我想這事必須要經過您允許，才合乎情理。」  
　　「只要是蘭特女士自己的意願，她要與誰結婚都是合乎情理的。」  
　　「要是格雷伯爵大人回來之後問起呢？」  
　　「如果是因為蘭特女士無意再保持關係，格雷伯爵大人就不會追究。」  
　　「那我們這就答應對方的提親了。」  
　　「對方是哪一家的公子？」  
　　「島田家的。」  
　　「島田家？」  
　　「是的，陛下。」蘭特回答，不再多說什麼了，在權力中心打滾多年的人，不會說任何不必要的話。  
　　大吉嶺緩緩點頭，保持著一臉高深莫測神情，坐在那兒等到蘭特喝完茶，才讓他告退出城。  
　　蘭特爵士欠身退出大廳，沉重的大門重新闔上之後，大吉嶺伸手揉揉眉心。  
　　阿薩姆走上前來無言注視著好友，不確定自己能提供什麼幫助。蘭特女士是格雷伯爵殿下的情婦，這早是一樁公開的秘密，除了這位女士以外，那位大人尚有三、四位關係親密的女性，只是蘭特女士是當中唯一住進城堡裡來的──當然，這意思就是說蘭特女士是格雷伯爵最為中意的那一位。  
　　大吉嶺當然見過蘭特女士，也記得她跟著蘭特爵士離開城堡前往鯨島那時的光景，格雷伯爵匆促的交代過，某間房裡的東西，全部都要贈與蘭特女士。儘管與對方之間的關係有些尷尬，這事仍然是由大吉嶺負責傳達，那時的蘭特女士面無表情，眼神卻十分的深邃，大吉嶺從不知道對方有一雙這樣深邃的眼睛，不由得吃驚，畢竟從前她是非常不喜歡這個人的。  
　　也可能、並不是蘭特女士本身有什麼不好。或許她只是不喜歡格雷伯爵有情婦的這件事。  
　　仍十分年輕的她曾經撞破她們親密挨在一起不知在做什麼的場景，那時她把厚重書本抱在胸前，慌張地道歉，可是道歉的話語一出口，又馬上後悔起自己的道歉來，隨之而起的還有一股厭惡情緒。格雷伯爵是一國之君 、是了不起的煉金術大師，應當要比誰都光明磊落，沒有任何見不得人的秘密。  
　　「這種事情並沒有什麼見不得人的啊。」格雷伯爵對著年輕的她耐心解釋，大吉嶺當然明白，自己或是反應過度了，可胸中的火焰就是難以抑制，使她露出一副倔強表情。她優雅中總是帶些狡黠的師父又輕笑著開口：「要是我們那樣見不得人，我跟妳的關係也不正當了，我怎麼能隨便把孩子占為己有的帶回宮中呢？」  
　　「那不一樣！我是您的弟子！」  
　　「不一樣嗎？」  
　　經對方這麼反問，大吉嶺不安起來，格雷伯爵要是喜愛她，她自然是感到很幸福的，可她希望對方選定她為繼承人的理由，當然是因為她表現得足夠出色、因為她認真勤奮、因為她有守護整個聖葛羅的覺悟才是。  
　　「…難、難道一樣嗎？」  
　　「有一部分是一樣的啊，」格雷伯爵慢悠悠地說：「我都愛妳們。不一樣的地方是，我愛妳是因為妳的聰明和聽話，而且很可愛──偶爾不聽話的時候也很可愛，我都喜歡。」  
　　「…那蘭特女士呢？」她追問，意圖用不悅的語氣掩蓋害羞。  
　　「……唔…這個嘛，是因為她的身體啊。」那個人露出了壞心眼的眼神。  
　　「真是下流。」  
　　「大吉嶺，妳知道世界很深邃，但是總有一天妳也能體會，夜裡能見到的又比白天要深邃。」那時的格雷伯爵溫柔說著的這些話，只被年輕的她當成一句堂而皇之的藉口，當然她知道，她後來都清晰的明白了，當時只是因為她實在太年輕，還未長大，這種事情對精神潔癖有些嚴重的那種孩子來說，是會令他們歇斯底里的；並且很可能還混雜了什麼模糊不清的感情在那當中吧。蘭特女士既然自詡為領主的伴侶，自然有試著對她好的──應該說她 **總是** 在試著對她好，可對方越是擺出一副親切的照顧者姿態，大吉嶺就感覺越是彆扭，她總是叫她「小東西」，總是要給她糖，而她不喜歡那個暱稱，也不喜歡對方那種覺得孩子拿到糖就會開心──就應該要開心──的態度。  
　　直到蘭特女士拿到那些格雷伯爵留給她的東西，她轉動著眼珠審視它們，接著被大吉嶺瞧見了──就是格雷伯爵所說的，夜裡能見到的深邃嗎？──那時蘭特女士的眼神閃爍，語氣輕描淡寫地說：「把東西都給我了，她還會回來嗎？就是不打算回來了，才託妳把東西交給我的吧。」  
　　當時的大吉嶺心虛難過，心虛不曾善待對方，難過對方所說的話，聽來是那麼有道理，那個人果真再也不會回來了吧。她受傷的右臂嚴巖實實地用繃帶捆了起來，外頭又穿著寬而厚的長袍，對方臨走前說了要她保重那個傷、要她小心「我一點也不懂妳們那些魔法的東西，但是這個，」她碰碰她的手臂「這個……是不行的，是不應該的。」蘭特女士沒讀過多少書，也不怎麼會說話，說出口的差不多就是這樣。大吉嶺送走她，心想自己從來不懂格雷伯爵和蘭特女士之間的感情，從來不懂愛，以後也不會懂了，但她沒資格埋怨，這是代價，這是罪有應得。  
　　王座中的領主陷入沉默，阿薩姆大抵明白她在想些什麼，首先替她傳令下去，將出遊的事情取消了。還有蘭特女士要聯姻的對象是島田家公子的這件事情，樞密守護尋思著，等會兒也要跟她的領主討論一番才行，聖葛羅能有跟島田家的這一段聯姻關係是件好事，水晶桌邊也曾經討論過這樣的事情，他們本有意促成一樁，只是沒想到來得如此之快，又如此容易。  
　　這事的問題在於新娘的一方屬於鯨島蘭特家，他們勢必得再對鯨島局勢多做評估，另外，島田家上門提議聯姻，竟是直接找上了蘭特本人，而不是依循最正常正當的管道：透過身為聖葛羅領主的大吉嶺傳達。  
　　這兩件事，都必須處理。  
　　還可能必須把水晶桌爵士們再次聚集起來。

　　待到臨時召開的水晶桌會議結束，已近了黃昏時間，在各爵士之後，大吉嶺與阿薩姆一前一後回到了茶室，一路上沉默不語。夕陽將世界潑上了大片橘色，領主坐下來，這才想到了自己早些時間準備出遊的事情，身上的獵裝也仍未換下來，她趕緊問起阿薩姆，貼心的副手已經替她取消行程，阿薩姆溫和解釋著，半帶著一點安撫語氣，大吉嶺想了想，吩咐她再讓人去給桑達斯船長送些禮物。  
　　「妳替我從庫房裡挑幾件飾品送過去吧。」  
　　「欸？飾品嗎？」  
　　「沒錯。」大吉嶺盯著桌上的空茶杯緩緩說道：「阿薩姆，我明白妳早些時候說的話了，剛剛才明白的。」  
　　「大吉嶺……妳……」  
　　「妳的意思是我對那位船長有好感吧，所以替我挑選些禮物吧。」  
　　「而妳確實有，是嗎？」  
　　「我不知道，妳覺得有嗎？」領主有些侷促地摸著袖子「我沒有經驗。」  
　　被這麼一問，阿薩姆旋即思考起來，眼前這位友人雖然在很多莫名其妙的地方不諳世事，可這樣的事情即便沒有經驗，常人應都是能感受出些端倪來的吧。性格柔軟的阿薩姆還是慎重點頭，這就起身要去辦朋友所託的事情。  
　　「阿薩姆。」大吉嶺叫住了她「那妳覺得她呢……那位船長她、她對我──」  
　　「──從我這個旁人的角度看來，我想那位船長也是對妳十分有好感的。」認為對方可能是少見的失去了自信，阿薩姆用著更加溫柔耐心的語調這麼說。  
　　大吉嶺點頭，讓朋友離開，有些飄忽地想著既然是這樣，首先就送點禮物吧，大家都是這麼做的，是吧？  
　　──說不定就會發生什麼。  
　　──也說不定什麼都不會有。  
　　大吉嶺兀自坐著，直到白毫帶著燒好的熱水回來沖茶，她才好像突然回神了，拉住年輕侍女的袖子，說：「幫我請米卡大公過來，若她現在仍然方便的話。」  
　　「好的，可是大吉嶺大人，讓我去嗎？是否要等阿薩姆大人回來…」  
　　「現在就去，得有個人使我分心。」  
　　雖不明白主人的確切意思，忠實的白毫仍然點頭應好，快步走出去了。  
　　不幾分鐘，繼續的大公閣下就被領進茶室，面對聖葛羅領主的詢問眼神，她解釋：「因為涅埃阿夫的告知，我預知到您有再次與我見面的意願。」  
　　「我對您和您的神明十分感興趣。」領主微笑。  
　　「原來如此，但是，這也是據涅埃阿夫告訴我的，我以為今天的您不會想再進行更多的社交活動了。」  
　　「一起進行社交活動的對象是誰，這對意願也是有影響的，大公。」她伸手請她入座「不過您說的沒錯，現在的我著實有一股厭煩情緒──這時常出現吶，可總是一面對著社交活動感到厭煩，一面又禁不起從中沾些好處的誘惑。我其實也是禁不起誘惑的人啊，您看起來倒是清心寡慾呢，大公。」  
　　「啊啦啊啦。」米卡微笑著輕晃腦袋。  
　　「怎麼了嗎？」  
　　「可能要讓您失望了，早些時候，我的確是懷著能沾點好處的心態，要與您一塊兒出門的吶。」


	25. After Wedding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> （2018.10.15發表於百合會論壇及個人BLOG，現搬運至AO3）  
> 穿插交代黑森峰線的一章

（同一時間，黑森峰大陸．克勞弗）

　　「妳還有臉回來。」用的是肯定句，逸見家主邊啃著肋排肉，一邊低聲說，她坐在她的位置上，低頭盯著銀盤上的家徽，在她左右，她的丈夫和長女默默進餐，幾乎不敢發出一點聲響。她三兩下啃掉骨上的肉，隨手一扔，骨頭掉到了大桌前的潔白地磚上，長年服侍家主的奴隸看到了，從角落站起身來要去撿，這時家主叩下酒杯，聲音嚇得一整室人們停下動作。站在桌前的那個人──她的小女兒抬了抬下巴，沒有吭聲。那塊骨頭就一直躺在地上、她們母女兩人之間。  
　　家主進餐的速度一向很快，而她吃完盤中食物，便沒有別的事情可做了，只好抬起眼來上下打量，小女兒長得比她還要高了，一身輕甲，雕花軟皮靴，披白斗篷，把頭盔抱在臂彎裡。她從桌子後面走出來，扯住對方用來繫斗篷的粗繩，粗繩末端有個狼首金屬裝飾，她從鼻子一哼，甩手出去，金屬就打在女兒胸前甲冑，發出脆響。  
　　逸見艾莉卡不合時宜地想，或許自己的壞脾氣正是「得益」於母親的遺傳，她不討厭自己的壞脾氣，至少不當那是缺點，她更希望人們會用「憤怒的逸見」或「暴躁騎士」這種綽號來稱呼她，而不是實際上的那一個──劍鞘騎士。連同她母親，大概整個黑森峰大陸都當她是會走路的醜聞。  
　　母親的怒火似乎難以平息，動作間用力甩了一下長袍，幾乎要打到艾莉卡的臉，艾莉卡只是文風不動地站立原地，想著自己是個騎士，即使臉上被打出血來，也該無動於衷。母親瞪著她，艾莉卡猜她這是很想把自己斗篷繩上的金屬家徽拔下來，她按捺住出手保護的念頭。  
　　「西住丟給妳的骨頭好吃嗎？我看是比我們家的餿水香，讓妳這樣搖尾巴。」  
　　艾莉卡說不出話，只能順著母親的視線也去看地上那根骨頭。她想著事情不是這樣，西住大人不曾這樣對我──她翻起眼睛來想要試著說話，卻瞥見母親直勾勾刺過來的眼神 、以及手，伸了過來，揪住了她的斗篷繩，大有警告之意──別再讓我聽見那兩個字──於是她一臉叛逆地開口：「西住大人非常公正──」  
　　「──閉嘴！妳知不知恥！」逸見家主咆嘯起來：「全城上下都知道妳對西住家的女兒張開大腿之後換到了什麼！妳知不知恥！妳一點也不！」  
　　她們緊咬著臼齒像兩只被激怒的野狼一樣噴著鼻息，瞪視，對質。艾莉卡餘光裡瞥見她的姊姊從座位上站了起來，她不禁分神想道──凱爾沙在上，想想妳的腳呀！憐惜之情一在她心中浮現，便冷靜不少，她率先歛下了目光。家主咬咬牙，便真的動手拔下那個家徽，用力擲在地上，小塊金屬發出幾聲刺耳的碰撞之後不知彈到哪裡去了。「滾吧。」她母親說，不再看她，轉過身撐著大桌，拿起杯子往嘴裡灌酒。  
　　「…您不見見西住公子嗎？」她問，對方先是沉默搖頭，她便對著父親與姊姊垂下頭說聲我走了，就轉身。然而猝不及防的，家主的酒杯飛過來，狠狠打在她的左臉上，她嚐到一絲鐵鏽味，斗篷也被酒水濺濕了。她沒有停下，繼續轉身走開，她離開大殿，無視想要上前帶路的衛兵，疾步而行，通過小時候居住的房間，通過西住志穗當時砍斷她姊姊右腳的大廳，通過好幾道長廊，她來到室外，走下城堡的樓梯。這時她聽見有人喊她，是她姊姊的聲音，原地等了一陣，她的姊姊才喘著氣、一瘸一拐地追上來，把枴杖夾在腋下，抱緊她，撥開她的頭髮瞧她微微腫起來的臉，又伸手把她嘴角的血絲抹去，然後說：「妳看看妳，妳長大了！」  
　　「呃，是啊…」艾莉卡皺了皺鼻子，有點笨拙地掙開姊姊的懷抱，瞪了周圍的隨從和衛兵一眼，他們統統低下頭去；姊姊不怪她彆扭，又摸了下她的臉，便克制的收回手，拿出方才被她們母親扯下來的金屬家徽交到她手中，她眨眨眼，擔心起這是她姊姊自個兒趴在地上摸找回來的，她腳不方便，怎麼趴在地上呢！艾莉卡只希望她是吩咐僕人們去找的。她點點頭收下了，詞窮起來，支吾了一陣，最後將她們交握的手抬到唇邊親了一下，轉身步下階梯，沒有回頭看。  
　　回到等在城堡外的騎隊時，馬背上久候的西住公子第一個迎了上來，「逸見大人？」他說，帶著詢問的眼神，她閉上眼睛搖搖頭，一面把斗篷解下來塞到隨從手裡，真穗送的斗篷，上面沾到了酒漬回去要趕快清洗，接著爬上馬背。  
　　「…我很抱歉，她不想見你。」她說：「不是你的問題，她連我也不想見……應該說正是因為我，才壞了她的心情。」發現男人微微低下了頭，她趕緊補上一句。  
　　「您受傷了？」隨著她調轉馬頭的動作，左臉被對方瞧見。艾莉卡擺了擺手表示這點小傷不礙事，自己按了按臉上腫起的地方，作勢在檢查，免得對方要關心地將手放上來，可對方仍是拉住了她的手腕，把一枝小小的歐石楠交到她手上「是我剛才在路邊發現的，送給您。」  
　　「……謝、謝謝你。」她不知如何應對，只好乾巴巴地說，她那新婚的丈夫倒是並不在意──很可能只是看起來不在意，艾莉卡心中安慰自己，畢竟是剛開始，日子久了之後自己總會知道要怎麼與他自然相處的。他們一行人皆著輕裝騎馬，只要快速騎行四個多鐘頭就能回到黑森峰城堡，他們進入關口之後上了大路，速度便慢下來，再不久大概就要到市集了，她不喜歡市集，因為市集裡有賤民，而賤民十分愚蠢，又不懂得收斂看熱鬧的眼神。於是，她交代了從僕和丈夫，要他們先行回家，自己還要去別的地方，男人只是答應下來，沒問她要上哪去，艾莉卡感到一陣心虛，想著自己該要買點什麼給他作禮物的吧，同時策馬離開隊列，跑起來。  
　　做為一個無視交通規則的跋扈騎士，她很快就到達目的地，守在巨大石造神殿外頭的衛兵皺著臉看她，她抬高下巴，亮出戒指，盤算著衛兵若是對自己無禮，她就要不管三七二十一的將對方當街揍翻；然而那名衛兵十分知趣「大人，裡面請。」這麼說著，她沒聽見揶揄，其他的衛兵們也個個低頭而立。好吧，她想，邊下馬，把韁繩交給上前接待的低階祭司，快步往大殿走去，然而，一道頗是令她感冒的聲音突然從走廊的另一頭冒出：「哎呦，這不是逸見大人嗎？新婚快樂呀。」  
　　「…秋山，」她停步，轉過去面對來人，裝出一臉驚訝表情「在這裡看到妳真是令我欣慰，我還以為妳早已在那些半吊子的什勞子魔法儀式裡被炸爛腦袋了呢。」  
　　「謝謝大人關心，對不才在下秋山優花里來說真是承受不起。」秋山誇張地欠了欠身，她捧抱著大疊書本，腋下夾著多捆紙捲，看起來有些滑稽。今日的艾莉卡難得不想花力氣去調侃對方，太陽很大，站在半鏤空的走廊裡對話吃力不討好，秋山穿著寬大但厚實的長袍，自己則是一身甲冑，方才在馬背上有涼風作為調劑，此刻已被熱出了汗，她就算了，秋山那傢伙看起來就不是什麼厚實身板，要是中暑了，自己可逃不了美穗的一番責怪。於是她直說：  
　　「我找大祭司，沒妳的事。」  
　　「在下明白的。」秋山勾了勾嘴角，離開前補充一句：「天氣這麼熱您就直接進去吧，殿下又不會生氣的。」  
　　艾莉卡搖搖頭，目送對方離開，就是因為美穗對那些下人太好，她們才會個個都逾越了身分。她通過正殿前方的中庭，地上巨大的石板日晷告訴她，大祭司黃昏的祈禱儀式還要一刻鐘才結束，她便交握雙手立於正殿門前。十五分鐘過去，甲冑內的襯衣盡數汗濕，她撥撥頭髮，扣了兩下門環，靜待片刻，裡頭沒有反應，她便再扣一次，同樣地還是沒有反應。艾莉卡嘆口氣，只得硬著頭皮推開門，那門至少有十多尺高，厚而沉重，她將身子挪進去之後，門板便安穩地回歸原位，正殿中涼爽多了，寬大而無多餘物件，導致她一眼就看到大殿中央那一團東西。  
　　她走過去，那只老虎正閉眼睡著，巨大的身軀上下起伏，鼻孔裡出氣，發出呼嚕呼嚕的聲音，在牠的身軀底下，露出來一條纖瘦的手臂。艾莉卡皺起眉頭，心裡大叫不好，使勁去抱那猛獸的脖子想要將其拉開，老虎受了驚嚇，跳起來朝她齜牙咧嘴，她將手放在劍柄上，機警地向後跳開。  
　　這時西住美穗從地上撐起身子，睡眼矇矓地伸了個懶腰，幾秒之後待她看清楚對峙著的一人一虎，才彷彿一下醒了過來。  
　　「博科！坐下！」美穗命令道，那頭猛獸依然齜著牙吐著熱氣，牠在原地兜了兩三圈，最後還是坐下了，艾莉卡瞪牠一眼，牠便用尾巴拍打地板宛如在表達不滿。艾莉卡放下扶在劍柄上的手，暗鬆一口氣，還好美穗沒有同時斥喝自己跟那禽獸，那樣的話她可真要窘了…再說以這位西住家二小姐的奇葩性格而言，那不是沒有可能的事情……艾莉卡甩甩頭，不願再多想，她走過去，說：「妳別再跟老虎一起睡了好不好？總有一天要被壓死。」接著做了個誇張的嫌棄表情，心有餘悸剛才的畫面實在太恐怖。  
　　「不會的，博科知道我在牠身邊的。」  
　　「就算牠醒著的時候知道，剛剛牠可是睡得像隻大蠢貓一樣整個壓在妳身上。」  
　　「…我覺得蠻溫暖的呀，是張好被子。」  
　　她聳聳肩，不再反駁，對著大殿盡頭正中央的凱爾沙神像做了一個崇拜禮，美穗這才像是想起了什麼要緊事一樣，小小的啊了一聲──非常合理的推斷她應該是完全忘記祈禱儀式了，而這事早就不是第一次發生，艾莉卡想著，見怪不怪，沒有人會知道大祭司在晚禱期間只是抱著寵物虎躺在正殿中央呼呼大睡，就算有人知道了，也鐵定不敢置喙──第一因為她是大祭司，神殿裡的事情她說的算；第二，她是西住家主的二女兒，黑森峰大陸上的事情西住家主說的算；第三，因為大家都喜歡她，沒人會找她的麻煩，以上。  
　　「艾莉卡，妳的臉怎麼了？！」  
　　「沒什麼。」  
　　美穗發現了，她撇過頭去，當然這並不是一句沒什麼可以帶過的事情，她也不是真心不想要對方知道，實際上恰恰相反，不然她特地跑來神殿做什麼呢？說是要來對凱爾沙行崇拜禮，恐怕連博科都不會相信。艾莉卡心中生出一絲羞愧，那羞愧大概化成某種痛苦神情呈現在臉上了，這正好能激起對方更多的憐愛吧──她更加羞愧而有些自暴自棄地想著。  
　　「過來…」美穗說，她便蹲下來靠了過去，對方冰涼的手指撫上左臉「我想起來了…今天是妳回家的日子。」  
　　她沒有說話，等著美穗自己行動，那人是有點優柔寡斷，卻不是磨磨蹭蹭的性格，她湊過來吻了自己唇角──那裡也有些腫，「對不起，弄壞了妳的東西。」她在對方耳邊低語，有些刻意地噴著鼻息，經過方才一番掙扎，羞恥心已經變得微不足道，反正自己本來就是對方的東西，從西住美穗九歲生日那天開始就是了，宴會上西住少家主難得流露一絲慈愛的問她的小女兒想要什麼禮物，雖然姓西住但那時尚且天真的小女孩向著自己這邊一指，說，想要逸見阿姨身邊那個臉很漂亮的小姊姊。  
　　美穗拉著艾莉卡的手去解自己長袍頸後的釦子，「在這裡沒關係嗎？」她問，手上動作卻沒有絲毫減慢，對方無聲地點點頭，博科在一旁百般無聊地打了個呵欠，趴回地上去。  
　　艾莉卡抬頭望了望高聳的石雕神像，祂呈坐姿已有近三十尺高，一手支在頰上，一手扶膝，祂老態龍鍾，全身上下都是皺的，下垂的皮膚一層又一層地交疊在一起，祂是你可以想像出最老最老的老人形象，因為太老了，身上光禿禿的沒有任何體毛倖存，也無從判斷性別。艾莉卡的腦海中不禁再次浮現初見凱爾沙之時就產生了的感想：這位神，怕是眼裡太過憂傷，身體也因衰老太過沉重，而無暇拯救世人了。  
　　儘管如此，劍鞘騎士還是在心中對著祂祈禱，祈求她的主人會永遠愛她。  
　　她將對方厚軟的長袍墊在那人身下，很快地跪著解開了配劍卸下了甲冑，襯衣上沾了汗水，她有些不好意思，但是美穗不介意，直接抱住她的脖子將她往下拉。  
　　特地選在二月舉行的婚禮才剛過沒有多久，被她拳頭握爛了的歐石楠花現在被壓在隨意亂扔的衣物底下，只露出一角，艾莉卡瞥見了它，立覺胸口悶窒，她又討厭起自己來，同時自暴自棄的想著：歐石楠的意義就是孤獨和背叛愛情呀。她的視線再次被眼前人攫住，於是她同樣地又恨起西住美穗來，恨來得很快，心軟也來得快，她想起不久前真穗私底下向她說的事情，看著身下人濕潤得像是藏著一整片星空的眼睛，想等這個人知道了那些，恐怕又要糾結痛苦，可現在的這一點點快樂，是卑微的自己也能夠給予的。  
　　她壓在西住家二小姐的身上，心想：我是西住的狗，但張開腿的可不是我吶。

 

─────────  
艾莉卡就是想要正名一下攻受問題。


	26. Covered with Stones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> （2018.10.17發表於百合會論壇及個人BLOG，現搬運至AO3）  
> 黑森峰線就到這章為止，下一次見面就要打起來了（

　　西住真穗踏進了議事大廳，母親不在裡面，她想對方是回到書房去了，便快步折返，城堡裡走道狹長，據說是祖先們建造岩上堡壘時留下的習慣，雖然西住家的城堡坐落於平原之上，整個家族守舊的性格不變，適合在險峻地形防守的堡壘設計有些不合時宜。她快速地穿越長廊，黑色披風在身後颯颯揚起，來到堡壘內圈的塔樓，家主房間位於塔頂，真穗方踏上第一級階梯，就見到服侍母親的菊代小姐捧著一疊衣物側首走下來，看見了她，朝她點頭示意。  
　　她正想開口詢問，抬頭就瞧見母親從祖母的房間裡走出來，真穗有些意外。  
　　三年前西住家主過世──她的祖母，不是戰死，是死在病床上的。直到今日，正是滿三年的日子，據她所知，母親從三年前的今天起就不再踏進這個房間了。西住志穗關上門，向她問了句事情是否辦妥？她點頭說是，跟在對方身後一同疾步而行。  
　　「等妳妹妹回來之後，妳跟她交代，接著讓她把該處理的事情都處理好，途中妳要看著，不要讓她少一根筋。」  
　　「…美穗在信裡再三問過您是否心意已決，她更憂心您的身體狀──」  
　　「──我以為在神殿辛勤與虔誠的工作可以令她的腦袋清醒一點，看樣子我太天真了，她向來學不會關注真正重要的事。」  
　　「她只是以您為更優先，之前的信中也是每次都詢問您的近況。」  
　　「…妳如何回覆？」  
　　「安好。」真穗回答，她沒有說謊，與妹妹的通信之中，她不知道多少次使用了這個字眼來體現旁人所認為的少主惜字如金，不過她認為妹妹一定可以理解，她所謂的安好，是怎麼樣如鉛沉重的兩個字。  
　　「那麼這次妳也這麼告訴她。」  
　　「您是否要親自向她說明？」真穗抬眼，視線迅速地滑過母親側臉，對方的臉頰在幾年之內消瘦許多，顴骨越發明顯，神情便看起來更為陰晦。她認為這跟島田千代在她母親肩膀上留下的刀傷沒有太大關聯，更多是因為祖母的離世──當然這並沒有改變她的母親是個什麼樣的人，她的母親嚴肅、冷硬又少言，祖母之死只是令她變得更加嚴肅、冷硬又少言。這個少言之人停下腳步，微微回頭斜睨著她。  
　　西住家的族人以堅持固執出名，如果被指責固執，西住會當作那是一句讚美而欣然接受，並且，若是在一個西住面前言及另一個西住的固執，她一定會搖著頭告訴對方，自己肯定比對方提到的那一個人還要固執。美穗就曾經多次跟自己一起目睹了類似的場面，她的妹妹總是露出一絲絲傻眼混雜著無奈的表情，似乎是覺得尷尬，直到現在真穗想起來，都覺得，她可憐又可愛的妹妹可能不知道，整個西住家最固執的人反而是那個看起來最不像西住的她了。  
　　「我已經說過，說得很清楚，不會為了她再說第二次。」母親冷冷地說，頓一下，又補上句：「如果真的有什麼不安好，也是被她氣出來的，讓她先改改那優柔寡斷的毛病吧，我會省心許多。」語畢，西住家主倏地把手伸出披風外，將一件物品塞到她的大女兒手中，隨即繼續邁開步伐，頭也不回的走了。  
　　真穗停在原地，一低頭，發現那是一個老虎紙鎮，她瞇了瞇眼，不明究理。轉身準備回房，算算時間艾莉卡也該回來了，本來她找母親，就是為了稟告母親交給她的工作已經完成。她把紙鎮揣在兜裡，邊走邊想──自己自然是偏愛著妹妹的，可是在那場聖葛羅背誓騎士發起的聖遺物戰爭中，祖母受了難以痊癒的腿傷，再不能騎馬，使得母親自十五歲起就得上戰場與島田對抗，還得一肩擔下家主的重責。  
　　那時聖葛羅的軍隊橫掃了真理，接著竟也乘船而來踏上了黑森峰大陸，島田和西住不因外敵而團結，只是各自迎戰，最後聖葛羅的軍隊撤退了，卻也在混戰中奪走了祖母的圓盾。那是凱爾沙的盾牌，西住家主一代一代傳下來的，卻給那野蠻又傲慢的聖葛羅騎士奪去了。母親接管了軍隊之後，至少與島田打了十年的仗，其中有不少精彩絕倫的戰役，除此之外還掃蕩了另一半邊的黑森峰大陸，將對帝國不甚服貼的勢力挨個兒教訓過了。作為一位帝國的大騎士，母親已經建立了好幾代家主都難以比擬的輝煌功業，尤其她還結束了與島田家長久以來的鬥爭──「我們與島田是姊妹之情，四百年前有著相同血脈，是時候與親愛的手足釐清長幼次序了。」當時母親是這麼說的，也是她與島田千代達成的共識。  
　　母親成功的「釐清了長幼次序」，可真穗知道她真正渴望的，是將黑森峰鐵騎的長劍伸往東方。她可以明白母親的心情，於是在感情上，母親與妹妹這兩方皆令她難以偏袒。  
　　兩日之後，帝國的大騎士從黑森峰大陸各方攜家帶眷地來到了黑森峰城堡。西住家的逸見站在校場中央，調整了她的桶型頭盔，然後再次握緊劍柄，面前已被擊倒的對手在此時被衛兵曳離場地，她用腳掃了掃面前的沙子，蓋掉剛剛濺上去的血跡。她穿了件白色罩袍，是為了今日的競技特別製作的，已經沾上一些血汙，這不打緊，競技結束後罩袍就會同榮譽錦旗般地掛在城堡大廳──前提是有打出好成績的話。  
　　城堡少見的是一股熱鬧氣氛，古老的石製看台上擠滿了人，真穗和美穗坐在一個帳棚底下，兩人中間隔了張小木桌，真穗把一手擱在木桌上，一手扶著膝蓋，美穗則是將兩手交握著放在腿上。她們的母親坐在隔壁遠一些的看台上，父親也在那裡，還有島田千代跟她的丈夫。愛理壽沒有來，美穗多少有點失望。今天的太陽很大，她們姊妹倆都不得不瞇起眼來才能好好觀察校場上騎士的一舉一動。艾莉卡已經扳倒十來個對手，氣焰正旺，美穗皺了皺眉頭，突然問：「姊姊為什麼沒有下場呢？」  
　　「我下去他們就不用玩了。」她姊姊語氣平板地說。  
　　「…我有點擔心艾莉卡。」  
　　「妳擔心所有人。」真穗沒有朝她這邊看過來，但是把原本放在膝蓋上的手移到了唇邊，隱約露出了微笑的樣子「別擔心，她不得意忘形，就安全。」  
　　美穗沒有答腔，心想姊姊補那一句根本是雪上加霜，她以為艾莉卡最糟糕的一點就是容易得意忘形…而且困擾自己的才不是擔心對方會蠻勇不足，在校場上出盡了風頭，又是這麼殘忍的打法……她又看見艾莉卡成功繳械對手後乘勝追擊，用劍柄把人家打得吐出血，鮮血從頭盔的隙縫中噴出，看台上響起叫好，美穗微微別開了頭，強忍厭惡。姊姊才不知道，她在意的只是周圍人總用那種這女人小人得志的眼神看艾莉卡；就算姊姊知道了，也不會改變什麼，自己只想讓艾莉卡維持侍從身分，但姊姊教她劍術和騎馬，把舊的盔甲和劍送給她，不是不能明白姊姊心思，無動於衷的外表底下西住真穗在每個方面都溫柔過了頭，美穗自己對溫柔卻有稍微不同的見解。  
　　現正舉行的騎士競技是為了展示武力以及款待賓客，像是島田家主、其他幾位大騎士、安齊奧大使…以及，自己。美穗知道，母親這是為了向這些貴賓們宣布黑森峰要朝龍島出兵的場合，自己早已被多次在信中告知，作為神殿的代表──黑森峰大陸上的信仰領袖，她很「重要」。家主過世的七年之內不得對外用兵──來自古老戒律的約束力，至今從沒有人打破這項習俗，當然需要她這樣的角色來首開先例。  
　　母親沒有親自要求，皆是透過真穗轉述，每次她在信中要求要好好談談都沒有結果，母親顯然認為此事完全沒有商量的必要。而她回來了，回到她從小長大的城堡，她有機會跟母親當面溝通，棘手的是對方肯定抱持著拒絕的態度，這種事美穗可不是沒做過，整個西住家就只她一個人敢跟母親對著幹──雖然因此，這些年來她得以實行許多出於她自己意願的事，但她知道其實母親在心裡從沒有讓步過一次。  
　　競技結束之後，她們在真穗的房裡用午餐。美穗的一眾「食客」全跟著她回來了，這些人是在她周遊各地的兩年之中從各式各樣的地方以各式各樣的方法收編到麾下的，平時為了就近服侍主人，就住在神殿後側美穗給他們準備的住屋。艾莉卡曾十分失禮的說，那些都是很好的屋子，但裡面住的盡是些亂七八糟的人，尤其是那個總愛和她拌嘴的秋山。當中還有一個叫做沙織的廚師，也來了，她們三人現在吃著的就是此人做的料理，艾莉卡有些食不知味，滿心在想為何自己在競技中表現出色卻沒有得到美穗的稱讚。廚師替她們上菜時，美穗客客氣氣的道謝，又稱她為沙織小姐，這讓艾莉卡咀嚼得更是用力，彷彿口中食物跟她有什麼深仇大恨。  
　　真穗雖然對料理給出了讚賞的評價，卻不吃多，用約一半，就把盤子推到艾莉卡面前，說自己吃飽了，聞言美穗狐疑的挑了挑眉，而艾莉卡什麼都沒想，接過真穗的盤子兩三口把剩下的食物殲滅。雖然早就不是小孩子了，美穗還是被姊姊強行在脖子上綁了餐巾，畢竟她穿著才新做的衣服，小心點也是好的。她母親好像認定她會穿得破破爛爛出現在議事大廳之中，便強硬地給她做了件新衣，而這衣服的樣式十分威儀，今晚重要的餐會上，母親定是要她如此穿著的。唉，因為在母親的預想中，十之八九有某些重要的話得從她的口中說出來啊。  
　　並非是故意與自己母親作對，她們只是永遠都無法達成共識，從以前到現在，皆是如此，未來大概也是如此，美穗有些沮喪的想。  
　　「…我還以為對島田的那些戰爭就已經夠了。」  
　　「戰爭並沒有足夠不足夠的說法，只是有沒有必要。聖葛羅入侵時，他們的騎士搶走了許多東西做戰利品，我們不能採取軟弱的外交態度。」真穗回答。  
　　「戰爭根本不會在奪回被搶走的東西之後停止，這就只是報復行為。」  
　　「世間普遍還是認可報復行為的。」她姊姊繼續平淡地說：「而且，雖然本質上相差無幾，發動的是報復的戰爭，總還是比發動侵略的戰爭要好一點。」  
　　「那她的身體呢？」美穗皺了皺鼻子「…我希望她不要再上戰場了。」  
　　「我可以理解妳的心情。但是、千萬，不要在她面前提到這件事，好嗎？」真穗放下杯子，很認真地看著妹妹「我是想告訴妳，如果妳還想跟母親談，千萬別提起她的身體狀況，也別提起祖母的事情，那只會造成反效果。」  
　　一陣不短的沉默之後，美穗又問：「……姊姊，妳也贊成媽媽的想法嗎？」  
　　聞言，真穗啟唇似乎想說什麼，兩三秒後卻又搖搖頭，垂下眼神。美穗歪頭和艾莉卡視線相交，雖然在她與真穗的對話中不發一言，但美穗知道對方從頭到尾都對她違反黑森峰價值觀的發言不以為然，也知道真穗已是十分溫和的在回應自己。就在她還想要說些什麼，一抬頭卻發現姊姊的桌上擺了一個眼熟物品，立刻被轉移了注意力，驚喜地起身去把它拿過來。真穗看到了，是先前母親塞給她的老虎紙鎮。  
　　「妳認得這東西嗎？」  
　　「嗯，是媽媽給我的，很久以前。」美穗回來桌邊，突然不知道該開心還是難過，她盯著紙鎮想了想，然後說：「…是我要到神殿之前，去奶奶那裡看她，在那時候把這個留給她的。」  
　　真穗點頭，想必是母親在祖母房間裡發現的，而母親把它交到自己手上，也想必是因為母親也仍然記得。

　　晚餐會前真穗找不到妹妹，這絕不是個好兆頭。在她找過城堡裡幾乎所有可能的地方都一無所獲之後，更是一顆心沉了下來──就剩下母親的書房了。她拐過轉角，看見母親和妹妹兩人站在書房門外，胃在同一時間痛了起來。她們之間的談話看來已經結束，或是被母親單方面的結束，兩人的臉色都沒有好看到哪裡去。  
　　西住家主似乎真的心情惡劣，只朝真穗微微點頭，一甩披風就和她錯身而過，沿著她走來的那個方向離開。美穗追了兩三步，喊道：「──媽媽！」，而那個黑色背影恍如未聞。  
　　「妳剛剛跟她爭執了？」等母親走遠了，真穗抓住妹妹的手臂問。  
　　「我只是想談，但是她不願意…連我講一句話也不要聽，說是毫無意義──」  
　　「美穗，妳提了那些事嗎？」  
　　「──原來她覺得這一切都沒意義，好吧，我早就知道了，從──」  
　　「──美穗！」她打斷對方「妳有嗎？」  
　　她妹妹不吱一聲，把頭撇到一邊去。真穗掛心著晚餐會，那可不能遲到，就抓起對方的手腕邁開腳步「我們該過去了…妳還可以嗎？」她問。美穗點了點頭，真穗把視線轉回前方時，瞥到了對方伸出另一隻手來抹臉的動作，她咬了咬牙，不敢再回頭看了。她們走進議事大廳，兩人低調的坐進位子裡去，她看看妹妹的臉，臉上看不出是哭過還是沒有。  
　　大廳和平時不同，只擺了一張議事用的長桌，大約可供十幾人圍坐，待會帝國的大騎士到齊之後，晚餐會就要開始。據傳在從前帝國極為強盛的時代，黑森峰的騎士們也是像這樣坐在長桌邊開會的，七位大騎士忠於皇帝，而非各自為政的領主，就連那背叛誓言已久的伊莉莎白──她管自己叫聖葛羅莉安娜──原本也是大騎士的一員，奉皇帝命令前去征服龍島，卻在那兒自立為王，再也沒回來了。  
　　六位大騎士及她們的家人隨從不久便到齊了，就像史書記載的那樣圍坐桌前，只是這張長桌上沒有皇帝的席位，她待在皇宮，只能等待西住家主的晉見，來告知她大騎士們的決定。侍從將食物端上來，菜色樸素，只有烤牛肉和餐後要分食的一個蛋糕是特地為了招待眾人而準備；與會的領主們也都身著戎裝，在黑森峰的價值觀裡，她們先是身為騎士，而後才身為領主，美穗在這一桌人裡是唯一不著甲冑之人，儘管如此，桌邊的每一位騎士都對她極為尊敬。  
　　一桌人邊吃邊談，西住家主首先就從大軍的編制問題開始說起，好像出兵已是勢在必行之事。途中，她們的父親看見美穗表情鬱悶，便替她切了肉，站起來越過真穗前方盛進她的盤子裡，附帶溫暖一笑，美穗稍稍無力的回了爸爸一笑，他和島田大人的丈夫是唯二被邀請到這張桌子的男性。  
　　等到主菜的盤子都撤下去，效率卓著的騎士們已把戰爭的籌備事項討論完全，閒聊起來，美穗斷斷續續地聽見母親與島田千代的對話，似乎是在互相揶揄，兩人幾乎同時替家中的男眷安排了聯姻，她們家這邊是美穗的表兄和艾莉卡，島田家那邊似乎是和聖葛羅的鯨島權貴搭上了線。  
　　「鯨島也是聖葛羅的一部分，妳到底想做什麼，想要背叛嗎？」西住家主邊笑邊說，但是眼睛裡完全沒有一絲笑意。相比而言島田家主則是連眼睛都像在笑的回答：「要是我背叛的話，妳可以殺了我呀。」  
　　美穗聽見她母親用鼻子哼了一聲，而後主動將話題帶到了西住前家主過世只滿三年的問題上，她直道，她已經請大祭司針對這件事情做出縝密的占卜，透過大祭司直接詢問神明旨意。然後，家主的眼神就這麼掃過美穗臉上，示意要她發言。  
　　美穗咬了咬嘴唇緩緩站起，把手撐在桌面上，她停頓了很長一段時間，杏仁色的眼睛裡閃過許多複雜情緒，痛苦？挫折？猶疑？還是憤慨？她慢慢地收拾好這些，它們凝固成了一個堅定的神情，美穗抬頭，彷若無畏地神情，面對她們的母親。真穗感覺胸中的一口氣提不上來，她看到妹妹的表情──那又要做什麼傻事的表情，就知道接下來要發生什麼了。她從位子上站起來，卻不知道這樣能夠阻止什麼。  
　　「事實上，根據占卜的結果，您不能出兵，不管是出兵至何處，都不行。」美穗一字一頓、清晰無比的說：「您不能興兵伐外，您本人亦不能離開黑森峰大陸，那不會是偉大的凱爾沙所喜悅的；祂所喜悅見到的，是您選擇休養生息，安定國內，即使您認為大陸之內皆盡安定了，但祂喜悅看見更安定的。」  
　　真穗覺得胃裡一陣絞痛，痛得她額頭上都出汗了，但她還是維持著剛剛站起的僵硬姿勢，騎士們大多目瞪口呆，只島田千代不動聲色。西住家主瞪著她的小女兒，盛怒到顫抖的嘴唇彷彿無法講出一句話，西住常夫也趕緊站起來，他伸手想要去挽住妻子，只是他向來明白對方脾氣，手就懸在近旁不敢輕舉妄動。  
　　廳內光線不亮，僅以用餐時的標準點了一些蠟燭，這讓西住志穗臉上的陰影晃動，而神色晦暗難明，沉默過後，她靠近桌沿，吐出一句「原來如此」，語調和表情都平靜得令人毛骨悚然，她點了幾下頭，又說一次：「原來如此。」  
　　說完她突然用手摀住了嘴，吐了一口血在手心上，血大量地從指縫中溢出、滴了下來，染紅了桌巾。

　　美穗覺得糟透了。不管是被染紅的桌巾，還是西住家主留下了讓大女兒代替自己領軍出征的命令，都令她感覺糟透了。  
　　晚餐會上的蛋糕因為突發事件剩下了許多，此時擺在桌前，美穗悶聲不語，艾莉卡只好一塊接著一塊的吃，正當她漸漸放空，腦中只剩蛋糕甜味，伸出去準備要拿下一塊蛋糕的手卻被二小姐出奇不意地狠拍一下，她嚇一跳，怯怯抬頭看對方。  
　　「──再吃胖死妳！」  
　　「是妳給我吃的呀，妳不是說博科不能吃蛋糕所以──」  
　　「又沒叫妳現在吃完，好了，住手，等等吃壞肚子。」  
　　時間已經不早，但真穗尚未回房，美穗懊惱不已，母親被她氣得咳出血來，隔天丟下了晴天霹靂的命令：大祭司不讓她本人率軍出兵，她就要她的大女兒率軍出兵。她下完命令，就火速離開城堡去山裡的行宮養病，臨走前菊代小姐恭敬地說：「常夫大人跟我會好好照顧她的。」她卻覺得對方眼裡藏著若有似無的責怪。真穗始終沉著一張臉，只說「妳真的不該在島田千代面前觸她逆麟 」，她的姊姊為了代替母親安頓城堡事務忙得天昏地暗，之後還要到皇宮晉見皇帝，美穗感覺愧疚和懊惱無邊無際，真穗安慰她，若是同原本那樣由母親領軍結果也不會不一樣，自己本就得參戰，也得扛起指揮部隊的責任，「畢竟她不像以前那麼剛硬強健了。」真穗解釋。  
　　她想到在許多年前姊姊曾經想將戰馬換成一匹黑色粗壯的勞役馬，那事被母親擋下了，她天真爛漫的問，為什麼呢？姊姊，妳不想當一名騎士嗎？她姊姊回答，當騎士也很好啊。那時她還不明白，纏著姊姊問，對方也只是笑了笑避而不言，直到幾年後她從外地遊歷回來，真穗說她的神情都變了。「變憂鬱了。」真穗是這麼說的，然後她終於告訴變憂鬱了的自己，說她更希望做一名農夫就好了──做一名農夫，彎腰耕作就看見泥土，抬頭擦汗就看見太陽。  
　　想到這裡，美穗深重地嘆了口氣，再次露出了那種異常堅定的表情，艾莉卡剛發覺了不對勁，正要開口說些什麼，也被她舉手打斷了，她看著真穗擺在劍架上家傳的雙手劍──劍柄底部鑲了一顆巨大的黑鑽石──低聲說：  
　　「我跟妳們一起去。」


	27. A Hunch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> （2018.10.19發表於百合會論壇及個人BLOG，現搬運至AO3）  
> 今天下班後看覺得這章寫得蠻不好（自己讀第一遍時看不懂），這一段卻又很重要，試著改了改看能不能至少能表達的清晰一些，可是已經定型真的有點無能為力了⋯⋯總之只能做到這個程度，還請大家見諒TAT

（龍島．聖葛羅莉安娜城堡）

　　時間匆匆忙忙就來到了四月。季度報告再次堆滿了領主閣下的桌子，可能是為了在辦公時刻也能吃吃喝喝，大吉嶺選擇待在了茶室裡頭。她正放下飲畢的空茶杯，連同盛裝過蛋糕的空碟子一起擺在圓桌邊上，考慮著待會白毫進來，要讓對方補上哪種點心才好。可片刻之後，進來的卻是阿薩姆，樞密守護向她欠欠身，就開門見山道：「我讓桑達斯船長在外面等著，您要見她嗎？」  
　　「──什麼？怎麼回事？妳是說、已經來了嗎？」她猛地抬起頭「我不記得今天有約好會面呀，怎麼連通報都沒有？」  
　　「她是直接過來的，的確沒有事先告知。」阿薩姆頓了頓，又說：「底下通報給我，我就先領她進來了。」  
　　「⋯⋯就算是這樣、怎麼連妳也不先跟我說一聲呢！」就把客人直接帶進來！  
　　「因為我覺得不需要。」阿薩姆說著就微笑了，大吉嶺覺得有些莫名其妙，她站起來，自二月末那一次的探訪被臨時取消了之後，尚未與對方有過正式的聯繫，期間桑達斯船長曾來求見過一次，應該是來就賜禮的事情致謝的吧，不過那次剛好遇上了她一整天的外出行程，便錯過了。大吉嶺拿起茶杯，才發現自己忘記它早就空了，又放下來「帶我過去。」她說。  
　　「咳、似乎沒有這個必要。臣愚昧無知，擅自把船長帶到這裡了，讓她在門外等著。」說著臣愚昧無知的阿薩姆語氣聽來毫無歉意，原來讓她在外面等著的意思是在這扇門外面嗎！大吉嶺強迫自己冷靜地點點頭，「好。」她說，坐回椅子裡頭。  
　　「準備好了嗎？」  
　　「還沒。」  
　　「這樣啊。」阿薩姆煞有介事點點頭，接著卻像完全沒聽見好友的話一般，刷地一把拉開茶室大門。在樞密守護的手勢之後，桑達斯船長的一雙靴子踏了進來，領主低下頭來拾起紙卷。  
　　船長穿著和先前見面時一模一樣的裝束站到了領主面前。  
　　圓形的小茶室中飄著茶水和甜點香氣，成堆的羊皮紙也散發一股好聞的陳舊味道，唯一一扇開啟的窗外並不是開闊的景色，看來是設計上刻意為之，房間本身和向外的視野都被城堡塔樓的構造及陰影掩蓋，使得這個空間十分隱蔽。明明是依循正規的管道被帶了進來，凱伊卻覺得自己好像很失禮地闖進了什麼秘密的場所。  
　　「陛下？」  
　　「──船長，我⋯⋯很訝異妳突然的來訪。」  
　　「記得您說過喜歡驚喜。」凱伊張了張雙手手掌，這話她是帶著點挑戰的意味說出口的，畢竟上次吃了閉門羹，這次前來，為了確保往後良好的合作關係，她是決心要向對方釐清問題的，於是一開始就帶著點準備辯論的氣勢。被領進城堡時，樞密守護告訴她領主要務纏身、十分忙碌，彷彿暗示她自己能得到接見已是莫大榮幸，便更加堅定了她的決心。  
　　可是對方的反應有些出乎她意料。領主摸著袖子，沒有朝她這邊看過來，接著伸手去拿桌上的空茶杯，可這動作被樞密守護給打斷了，後者先一步取走茶杯，就快步走出茶室。凱伊原以為自己略失收斂的行動和發言會引起對方的嚴肅以對、或是隱晦的警告，那都更好──至少可以給她的來意充當破題之用。然而領主安靜坐在這裡的模樣，不知為何使人無法狠下心來與之理論，再說看見這堆滿了羊皮紙的茶桌，證明對方確實很忙碌。這讓凱伊莫名感到有些不好意思。  
　　「謝謝您在百忙之中抽空⋯⋯是我唐突陛下了。」  
　　「無妨，確實是我說過的話⋯⋯也確實是驚喜。」  
　　凱伊不知對方為何做此回答，努力思考起話中是否有什麼玄機，這時方才離去的樞密守護回來了，端著領主的茶杯以及一個瓷壺，她把它們擺上桌，從櫃裡拿出一個新的茶杯，替凱伊倒了飲料，桑達斯船長連忙道謝。她端起杯子來，禮貌嚐了一口，是甜菜根汁，雖然有些土味，但十分清爽。樞密守護又離開了，領主也端起自己的茶杯，伸手示意要她請坐。  
　　凱伊瞄了眼茶室中滿地的冰桶，小心跨越它們來到圓桌前，桌邊尚有四張椅子，可上面都堆放了數量不一的羊皮紙卷，竟沒有一張空著。  
　　「不用客氣，請坐。」像是怕她仍有疑慮，對方補充。  
　　「當然、承蒙陛下美意，我只是⋯⋯在尋找能坐的地方。」  
　　「噢、噢──！」發現了問題所在，大吉嶺第一時間想要起身來動手清理，還好她在同一時間意識到了自己身分，趕緊開口：「東西隨意挪開就好。」  
　　凱伊依言捧起紙堆放到另一張椅子裡，坐下了。  
　　「船長今天過來，有什麼事情嗎？」  
　　「關於西弗塔的工程，您先前說過想要來視察。」  
　　「原來如此。」大吉嶺把端著的茶杯就到口邊飲了一口──竟完全沒發現阿薩姆把她的紅茶換成了甜菜根汁──那可是從熱茶變成了常溫果汁，毫無所覺的領主只是以一種規律過頭的速度小口啜飲著。  
　　見領主沒有延續她起的話頭講下去，凱伊搞不清楚對方到底在想什麼，只好再次思考著措辭開口：「是的，不過當天……」  
　　「當天突然有要事急需處理，所以派人代為送上慰問。」  
　　「感謝您的慰問，只是來訪的幾位大人，都沒有隻字片語提到您的意思，這點讓人無所適從。」  
　　「⋯那麼這是我的疏忽了⋯⋯但我以為贈與的物品、嗯、多少能代表我欲傳達的意思才對。」  
　　聽得領主的話，凱伊心想，這應當都是誤會了，至少可以確定那些首飾在雙方的理解中，意義完全不同。那麼對方究竟想要傳達什麼呢？她想，還是要趁此機會搞清楚才好，免得誤解不斷重演。  
　　「我畢竟是粗鄙之人，不想擅自理解陛下的意思，反而失禮，可否請您明示？」  
　　領主僵住了全部動作，端起的茶杯就停在面前，她靜默了整整十數秒──好像這時才發現杯中裝的竟不是紅茶，她皺起眉來瞥了眼茶杯裡面，接著揚了揚眉毛，把杯子放到桌子一角，不碰了。她用收回的手又摸了摸袖子，是在這次凱伊才注意到，她似乎都是用左手去摸右手。  
　　「船長剛才說，這次突然的造訪是為了驚喜吧。」長久的沉默之後，領主開口：「妳問我的意思，也差不多是這樣。」  
　　「呃⋯⋯您的意思是⋯⋯」  
　　「⋯⋯我想、可能、差不多，跟妳的意思是一樣的。」領主有些拘謹地說。  
　　「⋯⋯陛下，我很抱歉，先前擅自理解了您的舉動，還理解成了不好的意思，請您饒恕。」  
　　「⋯我使妳產生了誤解？是哪裡？為什麼？」不知是否只是自己錯覺，凱伊總覺得語氣急促的領主好像特別緊張。  
　　「我以為自己和下屬的能力受到了懷疑，或者是您認為我們失了禮數，進而想要用此方法作為隱晦的提醒。」  
　　「──什⋯⋯不，關於這兩點，我並不擔心，也無意做過多干涉，當然也無意冒犯。」領主皺起眉來，不能理解自己的行為為何會讓對方產生這樣的想法，也不能理解話題為何突然就轉了一個方向。  
　　「謝謝您，您交付的事情，我保證不會讓您失望。」只要聖葛羅領主不是對自己與海盜團另有意見，那麼溝通的部分是可以磨合的，可能他們不懂得西方人的幽默，事才至此。凱伊想，放下心來面露微笑「不過還是懇求您，以後能明白地告訴我您的想法，我們海盜之流常是打打殺殺，不太能體會拿這類事情開玩笑的樂趣，容易生出誤會。」  
　　「⋯欸？開玩笑？」聖葛羅領主略略蹙眉並瞪大了眼睛，語氣中似有困惑又似有憤怒，很可能，還帶有一絲委屈，凱伊能理解因為她非常有教養，不會再露出更誇張的表情了，便一瞬間明白她們倆之間的對話一定有哪裡出了錯，糟糕的是她推想不出錯了的部分在哪兒，便也無從解釋起。  
　　她直覺地伸出手來，對方則反射地將手縮回去──收回了椅子扶手邊，緊握住拐杖，凱伊看見那指縫中透出來的寶石光澤，對方把她送的寶石嵌進了杖柄，她當然記得的。她感到那個人有一瞬間的亟欲解釋，卻因為某種自尊心吧，硬是收回去，臉上表情都像吞了什麼極苦的藥物一樣。大吉嶺不容許自己解釋，所以質問凱伊：  
　　「船長今天是過來做什麼的？」  
　　「是⋯為了向您確認您是如何看待我們這些──」  
　　「妳。」領主打斷她，話中不帶戾氣，卻十分壓迫。  
　　「我？」她問。  
　　「當然是妳。那妳又是如何看待我的？」  
　　「不、我怎麼能輕易這樣論斷您──」  
　　「這裡沒有其他人，大可以有話直說。明明就要求我坦白，自己卻什麼也不說，太不公平了。還是船長覺得，到底就是玩笑而已？」  
　　「呃──」凱伊張開了嘴，僵在那兒，對方這樣大串大串地講起話來，明顯是動怒了，像隻噴火的龍一樣。她看看對方僵硬的唇線，又看了看那握著拐杖的手，突然間，她想通了，為了驗證自己的想法，她再次把手伸出去，這次對方不及閃躲，被她逮個正著，她把手按在了對方握住拐杖的那隻手上，眼前人便立刻一動也不動了。  
　　凱伊突然想起小的時候，家中養了雞，要將雞隻抱起時，都會用手或是拿布蓋住牠們的眼睛，如此牠們就不會亂動，也不會啼叫。這手法，那些摸進雞舍的小偷也經常使用⋯⋯現在，被她按住手的領主簡直就像被蓋住了眼睛的雞一樣，動也不動，一聲不吭，凱伊深吸一口氣，趕緊停止這個非常失禮的聯想。  
　　「對不起，陛下，我、」她說，一邊在腦中飛快地編排句子，應該向對方從頭到尾解釋她們牛頭不對馬嘴的對話嗎？那實在太麻煩，她直覺現在是緊急狀況，需要強力一擊來穩住局勢。她更加使力按緊對方的手，壓低嗓音說：「對不起，我就是來見您的。」  
　　「……還要人三催四請，我只能說那妳還真是膽小呢，船長。」大吉嶺抽不開手，也不想主動別開視線，她這麼說，卻是十足動搖的音色，臉上更是泛起了紅暈。  
　　「我就是貪生怕死，才活了這麼久的。」  
　　「貪生怕死的，怎麼敢來招惹我。」  
　　「現在不一樣，已經見到您了，這麼一來死了也沒關係了。」  
　　「可真會說。」

　　將要傍晚時，凱伊乘著螢火蟲一路奔進了西弗塔的工地之中，沒有減速，途中危險地閃過好幾個人，直抵指揮小屋後方的空地，最後她從馬鞍側邊滑了下來躺倒在地上，正好被亞理莎從屋子窗口看到了，後者翻了個白眼。  
　　原本就在屋外抽菸的ナオミ走過去，伸手要拉她起來，凱伊卻開始大笑，不願意出力氣，搞得最後ナオミ也被她扯得在地上打滾，亞理莎一走出來，看到的就是這畫面，她雙手插腰，決定保持距離觀望。  
　　「凱伊…妳搞什麼！見到人了沒有？」ナオミ喘著粗氣，毫不留情推開朋友的臉，可凱伊只顧著笑，沒有要回答也沒有要爬起來的意思。亞理莎首先不耐煩了「等頭兒不發神經了再叫我。」她丟下這句話，就回屋裡去了。ナオミ坐在原地等了一陣，也打算起身，卻被凱伊拉住了手臂。  
　　「…怎麼啦？」她問，把菸重新點起來繼續抽。  
　　「我一直很幸運啊，ナオミ。」  
　　「嗯。」  
　　「我也知道，可是啊……」  
　　好幾秒的靜默過去，遲遲等不到朋友把話說完的ナオミ回頭去看，躺在地上的船長把掌根蓋在眼窩上，淚水從旁邊溢出來流進鬢邊的髮叢。ナオミ輕輕地嘆了口氣，把手放在她曲起的膝蓋上揉了揉。  
　　這天晚上，她再一次作了噩夢。


	28. Hugs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> （2018.10.21發表於百合會論壇及個人BLOG，現搬運至AO3）

　　西弗塔的建屋工程進行得順利而迅速，大部分的房屋外型都趨於完成，剩下最後的補強部分以及屋內裝設。在東方海域的島上根據地，桑達斯的海盜們也是如此蓋房子的，他們不是第一次建立一個村莊，經驗讓他們效率卓著。指揮所已經全部完工、擺放家具，方便作一間臨時船長室使用。  
　　昨晚的事情剛過，一晚上睡不安穩的凱伊躺在吊床裡──指揮所完工後ナオミ說要綁在屋內梁柱上的──有些昏昏欲睡的抽著菸斗。昨晚她嚇醒了，索性下床，下樓來，ナオミ就睡在這張吊床上，一邊是亞理莎睡在鋪了毯子的矮長椅上，她感覺寂寞極了，這兩人卻不給情面，怎麼也叫不醒。於是她走出屋外，披著外套閒晃許久，終於找到一個醒著的水手，結果他們打了一晚上的撲克牌，直到東方泛白，她才搖搖晃晃地走回指揮所。  
　　「現在回頭還來得及嗎…？」  
　　「看妳昨天哭得那樣，恐怕是來不及囉。」  
　　「──呃啊啊……」自言自語被聽見了，還被ナオミ施以無情的最後一擊，凱伊從喉嚨裡發出乾澀哀號，在吊床上翻了一圈轉向另一邊。怎麼回事？賈柯布問。沒什麼，輸了遊戲罷了，ナオミ答。凱伊咬住菸斗讓它上下晃動，一邊將亞里莎借她的那塊兔子毛皮蓋到臉上。昨晚進屋後雖然對她又哭又笑的表現表示不能理解，對方還是一臉麻煩卻拿她沒辦法的把手伸進圍裙口袋，摸出一塊兔子毛皮，說是要借她平復心情，她愣著問：「原來這塊是拿來平復心情的嗎？」「是啊，像這樣用。」對方說著，雙手搓起那塊毛皮，然後遞過來，凱伊也動手搓了搓，真是難以言喻的軟綿綿觸感！竟還真有些安定情緒的奇效。那時ナオミ看她們兩個這副德性，好像有些受不了，在吊床上翻個身不再看了。  
　　現下換成凱伊躺著了，ナオミ跟賈柯布正坐在桌邊下棋，她原先是在跟木腿下的，可是老狐狸一直贏個不停，幾局過後就被列為拒絕往來戶，說起來，整個海盜團裡也只有亞理莎有時能下贏木腿……想到這裡，凱伊一把抓起臉上的兔子毛，側過身來看那兩人，問：「亞理莎呢？怎麼好像今天都沒看到她？」  
　　「去鎮上了吧。」ナオミ面無表情地說，臉上總是藏不住心情的賈柯布卻立馬露出大事不好的表情。工程已經完成大半，水手們輪班的休息時間也跟著變多，去鎮上玩不是什麼偷懶或是她不允許的事情，凱伊疑惑地爬起來，問怎麼了？  
　　「──船長，妳不能逼ナオミ自己說啊！這太殘忍了！」  
　　「賈柯布，你太誇張了。」  
　　「等等，你們在說什麼？」凱伊打斷他們「那孩子去做什麼了？」  
　　「去嫖男妓了。」ナオミ淡淡地說。  
　　凱伊張了張嘴巴，賈柯布則皺起臉咬住了下唇，ナオミ不耐煩地敲了敲棋盤邊緣，說：「你們都別這麼誇張好嗎？又不是要世界末日了，嘿，該你了。」  
　　「那就是世界末日！就是世界末日！我懂的，好嗎！妳知不知道我──」男子激動地站了起來揮舞雙臂，把棋盤都震翻了。  
　　「──賈柯布，看在約拿的份上，我當然知道，你已經說了一百次！」  
　　一看賈柯布那神情，凱伊就知道他又要講他還在奧菲岡當漁夫時，認識一個多麼可愛的男孩的事情，說他教他用魚叉，兩人感情好得共用一支刮鬍刀，對方還叫他「哥哥」什麼的，沒想到最後那男的跟一個女人結婚了，賈柯布找上門去想要質問，結果對方跟他說：「哥哥，我跟你介紹我的老婆。」  
　　「妳要是不把這事放在心上，等到哪一天亞理莎跟妳說『ナオミ，跟妳介紹我的老公』，那時候妳就知道世界末日是什麼感覺了。」  
　　「…勸你最好閉嘴喔。」  
　　「嘿，兩位，冷靜一點好嗎？」  
　　「船長妳才不懂！妳這個異性戀！」  
　　這時傳來一陣敲門聲，他們三人都覺奇怪，不在船上時，桑達斯的水手要找船長都是直闖屋內，哪會有人特意敲門，凱伊想那人可能是喝茫了以為自己還在船上，不以為意，就朝大門那邊喊聲進來。接著繼續和那兩人對話：「奇怪，我什麼時候說過我是異性戀了？」話說到一半，敲門聲又響起來，她跳下吊床往大門走去，邊說：「──我不是說可以進來了嗎？──對我來說男人女人…都……啊……」  
　　凱伊握著門把，看到站在門口的，正是聖葛羅莉安娜的領主大人，她的一位隨從正側身向前的站在她身前，大概剛才就是他負責敲的門吧。  
　　「驚喜。」領主說，攤了攤手，看起來努力收起了等待稱讚的表情卻功敗垂成。  
　　凱伊身後的兩人則迅速從椅子上離開站起、退到牆邊，她愣愣地看著眼前之人，乾笑兩聲，心想對方竟然才過一晚就出現在這裡，真是行動力十足。她用力欠了欠身說：「呃、歡迎您，陛下，歡迎，您真是令我手足無措。」  
　　「這是驚喜呀。」對方眨眨眼「成功的驚喜都是令人手足無措的。」  
　　「太成功了，沒有妥善迎接，還希望您能饒恕。」  
　　「船長，不用自責，是我沒有遣人通知──比起這個，妳……」  
　　「…我……？」  
　　「請妳先把扣子扣上。」對方有些生硬地別開臉。  
　　凱伊後知後覺的低頭一瞧，發現自己的襯衫前襟大開，前胸半露，只意思意思扣了兩三顆扣子以防止衣物脫落。她一秒刷白了臉，邊零碎的道歉趕緊將鈕扣扣上，對方始終保持那個別開頭的姿勢，等她扣完扣子又捋了捋襯衫，才從喉中發出尷尬的輕咳，並單方面宣佈：「我們去騎馬。」  
　　「騎馬嗎？」  
　　「對，騎馬。」  
　　領主站在大門口，凱伊不便讓對方等待，隨手抓起昨天穿過的大衣套上。隨著對方動作，凱伊也朝門外踏出一步，發現跟著領主來的除了幾個熟面孔外，只有少少數名身著輕甲的侍衛。然而，最令人在意的還是大群大群圍繞著指揮小屋的桑達斯海盜了，雖然尚且安分，但凱伊十分緊張，關於聖葛羅方面的事情，她尚未正式地給過部下們一個說法，只對身邊幾個親近手下大略交代了，海盜們的視線中帶著懷疑，仍然覺得聖葛羅領主故意踩在他們船長頭上吧。凱伊苦笑著想，原本是打算在今明兩天和木腿他們討論討論、想出船團上下都可以明白的說詞來把這件事處理的，誰能料到領主今個就出現在這裡呢！  
　　領主本人看來倒是習慣於受到圍觀，沒有多想的樣子，就在凱伊苦思著對策之時，她突然回頭，上上下下把自己打量了一番，今天恰巧穿著一條破爛長褲的凱伊心想不妙，趕忙自己先開了口：「原諒我粗心，老是忘記扔掉舊褲子。」  
　　「咳、嗯，的確，它看起來挺有歷史的。 」領主瞇了瞇眼回應，接著又說：「船長身邊沒有裁縫師的話，儘管向我開口，我把宮裡好的裁縫都叫來。」  
　　對方話音不大卻很清晰，凱伊餘光瞥見人群中那擔任船上裁縫師的水手放下了手上物品，插起腰來向前擠了兩步。她想著既然要騎馬還是趕緊把領主弄到馬背上吧，伸出手來，卻被捉住了袖子，只見對方蹙著眉說：「乾脆連大衣也一併做了吧，這種土色的不適合妳，而且──」說著領主嘖了一聲「──怎麼搞的，才一天不見，就髒成這個樣子了？」  
　　──因為我昨天在地上滾了呀──凱伊欲哭無淚的在心裡回答，咬咬牙，抬手作邀請手勢，並率先走下階梯，飛速替螢火蟲上鞍。兩人在領主家人馬的跟隨之下騎行，出了西弗塔營地。  
　　這次本就騎馬前來的大吉嶺穿著適合活動的獵裝，凱伊沒見過她這個樣子，雖然之前看過對方穿著外出便衣時的樣貌，卻沒有一席合身獵裝來得抓人視線。聖葛羅領主下令要眾人保持在一段距離之外，就連阿薩姆與白毫都是。離開小路之後，就甩開韁繩向前奔，向著大平原的方向騎去，和緩的上坡地勢，微風吹拂，再加上位於馬背之上的速度感，令人心曠神怡。騎行沒有多久，凱伊便覺得早些時的昏沉精神一掃而空，頭髮隨風揚起，她汗濕的脖子也被涼風給吹乾。  
　　領主閣下再次加快了速度，這一路上她已經多次提速，凱伊不知道這是她的習慣，還是為了不要讓身後跟隨的侍從們緊張，才不一次加快至想要的速度。出於禮節，凱伊平穩地操著韁繩，緊跟對方的馬匹，小心不要超越。她們經過好幾片樹林地外圍，對方都側頭遙望，凱伊順著她的視線看過去──那些鬱鬱蔥蔥的森林，是在審視她的領土嗎？領主帶著她來到一處拔高的坡地之上，而後速度逐漸慢下來，停在坡地突出的前方，勒馬回頭，看著下面，可以看到底下大片大片草原的全景，還有變成幾個栗子大小的隨行者的身影，更遠一些，是西弗塔的全貌，和從中切過的河流。  
　　凱伊在她後面幾步遠處，她打個手勢請她上前來，凱伊不能確定那手勢是否真的代表著邀請，但她仍然在一瞬間內做出判斷，輕夾馬腹，螢火蟲向前跑了兩三步，她與對方並肩立於坡地之上了。  
　　領主閣下沒有轉頭望過來，發覺這點的凱伊便也將視線收回，學著對方凝視底下的風景。跟著她們的人馬看到她們停下腳步，也紛紛勒住馬韁停留原地，遵守著保持在一定距離之外的命令。照理來說是應該緊張的場合，或許是因為她們頭上的天空如此開闊，凱伊全然不感到壓力。  
　　「船長，」一陣稍有強度的風吹過去之後，領主拿手一指，開口：「下一次我們去森林裡面吧，那裡特別好。而且不遠，就在那兒。」  
　　「當然，如果您也希望的話。」  
　　「我也希望？為什麼這麼說？」  
　　「我擅自以為您是那種裙擺被樹枝勾到時會大喊『我恨大自然！』的嬌貴女士。」她開玩笑的說。  
　　「這太過分了，船長，」大吉嶺佯怒，故意說：「妳怎麼可以以貌取人？」  
　　「我保證再也不會這麼做了，請原諒我，陛下。還有什麼是您希望的？我一定盡力滿足。」  
　　「……這個嘛，妳的衣服──」  
　　「──啊，如果失了禮儀，我──」  
　　「不，不是的。」領主看來有些發窘地擺了擺手，盯著自己被軟皮打獵手套覆蓋的手心「我認為不會，這是妳平時的樣子，而且我們在鄉野之間，沒有什麼不體面的。」她說，語法竟有些雜亂無章「但是我，我就不是平常的樣子，妳看──我對打獵沒什麼興趣，所以──」她在馬背上聳了聳肩。  
　　「是的，陛下。」  
　　「我認為妳的襯衫和長褲並沒有任何失禮的地方，它們只是衣物，可能不適合在某些場合穿著，但對現在來說，它很完美。」所以我覺得妳是一名海盜也很完美，這句話卡在喉嚨裡說不出來，大吉嶺低下頭玩弄著邱吉爾的馬鬃。  
　　「謝謝您，陛下。」由於直接聽見了對方的語氣，也感受到凱伊真誠的視線正停留在自己身上，這些回答並不讓她覺得像宮廷之中空泛的交際話語。相比於對方的坦然態度，自己卻只講出了些言不及義的凌亂句子，阿薩姆若緊跟在她們身邊，這時候肯定要搖頭嘆氣的。  
　　「我並非是要質問妳，我只是想要送點什麼給妳，做幾件新的衣服也好，畢竟上次的禮物不合妳心意。」此話一出，領主看出船長想要開口解釋，便立刻舉起了手制止，自己繼續道：「不，這件事我已經決定了，妳別想要拒絕。」她頓了頓，儘管語氣十分霸道，說出這樣的話，其實心裡也是忐忑不安，倒不如說正因為忐忑不安，她才把話講成了這副模樣，像是給自己壯膽，她又抬起下巴補充：「妳想要什麼？什麼都可以。」說完一振臂，好像在說「妳眼前看到的東西全是我的」。  
　　凱伊把這一切看在眼裡，心想著：好年輕啊。熱情洋溢，又晶瑩剔透。  
　　她想起被曾經的情人索要過一輛由兩匹馬拖曳的豪華馬車…那時的自己也是二話不說就買下來，雖然不能確定是因為愛情的緣故，還是當時的自己很有錢的緣故……她一向不太糾結過去的事情，以致於遺忘也成為常態，只是現在突然想起來，想起她確實很喜歡那輛車，腦海中一瞬間閃過聖葛羅領主坐在裡頭的畫面，進而有些後悔就這麼把它送了出去，她立刻被嚇了一跳，自己怎麼會有這種思想？那馬車確實是她有過最好的一輛，不過對方身為一國之君，恐怕都是乘坐六匹馬拉的馬車吧。  
　　想著對方的年輕，反過來就一下想到自己的年長。凱伊不清楚對方年歲，但非常確定的是自己肯定比領主要大得多了。她沉默良久，似是讓對方更加地緊張，她發現了，感到有些抱歉，笑了笑說：「陛下，海盜是很貪心的。」  
　　「哦？願聞其詳。」  
　　「我確實有很想要的東西，可我是海上的野女人，不太會說話，不知道怎麼描述才好，待會我帶您去看。」  
　　雖然不太明白她的意思，大度的領主還是從容點頭。  
　　凱伊看了看逐漸往海平線落下的太陽，盤算著，就問道：「天色暗了，或許還是早點回去？免得待會不便。」  
　　「那倒沒有關係，我在黑暗中照樣看得清楚──因為我是一名煉金術士，妳知道煉金術士嗎？」  
　　「是的，是來到這兒才聽說的，但從來不知道還有這樣的異能。」  
　　儘管那麼說了，領主知道自己沒有不便不代表他人同樣沒有不便，配合的調轉馬頭，向來時路騎去。凱伊跟上去，這一會已是並肩騎行了。不久之後一行人回到西弗塔營地，海盜看見她們身影，再次聚集了起來，螢火蟲稍稍地跑在邱吉爾前頭，最後在指揮小屋前停下了。天色昏黃，但還未真正暗下來，「我想你們也發現了，在這裡，白天和夜晚的氣氛不一樣，甚至改變了整個地方的樣貌，讓人以為是兩處不一樣的地方。」凱伊望著她的手下們，清晰地說：「──但不論哪一個樣貌，都是真實的。」不論哪個樣貌都是真實的，所以我們或許不應該太早下定論──對人也是──看著海盜們的疑問表情，凱伊心想果然這話他們是聽不懂的，也罷，姑且一試而已。她再次咬了咬牙，回頭過去面對聖葛羅領主。  
　　領主作為被太早下了定論的那個人，應是也對這一席話沒有頭緒，正用詢問的眼神看她，凱伊輕輕搖了搖頭，靠過去低聲說：「陛下，我想向您討要禮物了。」  
　　直覺告訴大吉嶺這下要被討要的東西必不簡單，她警覺起來，想要叫對方稍等並問個清楚。  
　　但是凱伊顯然不願意等她。  
　　桑達斯船長跨下馬背，踏到地上，面向她張開了雙臂，同時一臉無辜地說：「因為我真的不太會說話。」  
　　──騙子，大吉嶺心想，明明就是一副游刃有餘的模樣，但她知道，對方這麼做已是冒著生命危險──這個畫面被她和她的眾多屬下盡收眼底，桑達斯船長抬頭挺胸面對自己，這種情況下看起來正常的反應似乎只有兩種，一是狠狠打船長一巴掌，要不然就是……  
　　大吉嶺極其緊繃地也下了馬，走到凱伊面前，忍不住還是埋怨一句：「真是蠻橫的作法…」  
　　「因為我是一名海盜，您知道海盜嗎？」  
　　「第一次聽說，凱伊船長。」她說，硬著頭皮投入對方懷抱。


	29. By the Lake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> （2018.10.24發表於百合會論壇及個人BLOG，現搬運至AO3）

　　她們的舉動嚇壞了所有人。  
　　群眾們騷亂起來，不過兩人都沒分神去查看周圍的情況，大吉嶺將雙手穿過對方脇下，她沒有拿下手套，在觸碰到對方背心時居然因此有些後悔，可能是因為對方的大衣料子粗硬而裡頭的襯衫是柔軟的，她竟然把雙手伸進了大衣之中，並且在兩人抱在一起之後才意識到這件事。船長與她差不多有著同樣身高，她微微仰起了頭，下巴靠在船長的肩膀上。  
　　……那是一個很結實的擁抱，領主瞬間只能有這個感想。船長抱得不緊卻也毫不保留，她的手臂上有一層肌肉，就像每天拉弓的阿薩姆也有，而她身上的味道真的如同海水一般，久而久之滲進皮膚裡的嗎？還是頭髮呢？頭髮最容易吸味道了。這很可能是自己第一次與他人擁抱，大吉嶺想，至少在她的記憶裡是第一次，在她的成長背景之中，人們不是這樣表達親愛之情的，於是跟格雷伯爵 、跟阿薩姆，都是沒有過的，只單方面地在威爾斯親王終於返鄉時對著妹妹做過一次。可以說是毫無經驗的領主不清楚一個擁抱該維持多久，又要用什麼姿勢結束，只能跟隨對方引導，等著船長將雙臂還給她，她們放開彼此，大吉嶺忍不住向後瞥了一眼，聖葛羅的隨從們看起來已經從驚慌中恢復，大概是覺得盯著她們倆很是失禮，個個都垂下頭。而周圍的海盜目瞪口呆，毫不掩飾地議論紛紛。  
　　「謝謝您。」在挪開身子之前船長低聲說道。  
　　「……不客氣。」領主摸摸袖子，回答了才發覺兩人對話在此刻聽來有些滑稽，哧地一聲笑出來，不知為何，她這一笑又讓原來哄亂一片的桑達斯海盜們安靜下來。  
　　「請您原諒，我們這群人總是大驚小怪的。」  
　　「──無妨，無妨。」擺擺手，她攀上馬背，又看了船長一眼。她的隨行者們也紛紛上馬，跟著主君策馬離去。  
　　凱伊目送對方的背影，心裡知道，面對她唐突的舉動，聖葛羅領主選擇了遷就她的禮儀和習慣。待來自城堡的人馬遠去，她收回目光轉而面對自己的部屬們，清了清喉嚨中氣十足地道：「人都走了，沒什麼好看的，還不都回去工作！」  
　　她的一聲喊彷彿驚醒眾人，他們全然無視了回去工作的命令，推擠上前想要問東問西，人群中竟還傳來不少哭聲──呃，那應該是來自於船長的愛慕者們。對於這些凱伊只是大力揮了揮手就朝屋內移動「解散了，解散了！謝絕會面！昨天晚上幾乎沒睡，我要睡了，安靜點，誰吵醒我我把誰丟海裡啊！」  
　　最為親近的那兩名手下隨她進入小屋，都是不發一語地盯著她看，凱伊直直走上樓，邊說自己真的要去睡了，一邊就被那兩人合力從梯子上拖下來，一屁股坐到地上。看著步步逼近自己的雙人組，凱伊差點就忘了，在海盜團裡有許多不成文的規矩，其中一條就是新戀情成真的人要被大家拍腦門。  
　　「……只是抱了一下，這不算的。」她試著解釋。  
　　「我們才不管。」ナオミ拗著指關節說，亞理莎則在一旁猛力點頭表示贊同。

　　隔天，在ナオミ與亞理莎兩人的洗禮之後，還有成群結隊的桑達斯海盜排著長長隊伍要拍船長腦門，當然了，即使身為船長，也是遵守團體內遊戲規則的；況且這項活動在他們之中是一種好情誼的表現，被大家喜愛著的船長的腦門，豈有不拍的道理，而凱伊合理懷疑當中拍得最用力的恐怕就是那些破涕為笑的原愛慕者們了。這是公報私仇啊！整個額頭被拍得腫起來的船長心想。那腫起來的額頭直到大後天，都還未完全消下去，使得再次與聖葛羅領主見面的凱伊面臨了巨大窘迫。  
　　「我又來了。」一臉等待稱讚表情的領主盯著她瞧。  
　　「嚇了我一大跳，陛下。」壓根沒受驚嚇的船長還是照對方期望地誇獎了她。  
　　「…妳的額頭是怎麼回事？」  
　　「只是不小心跌倒撞的，沒事。」無法閃開對方因關心而伸過來觸碰的手，凱伊心想這幕再給大家看到，額頭恐怕半個月也不會好了，站在後方雙手抱胸往這邊瞧的ナオミ，眼神彷彿正說著 「拍，都拍，往死裡拍」。  
　　領主進了木屋，坐在椅子上喝著自己攜帶的紅茶（她還攜帶了負責泡茶的白毫，以及一起喝茶的阿薩姆），只是稍作休息，她才喝完一杯，連塊餅乾也沒吃，就跳起來要凱伊也去備好馬匹，要求和她兩人單獨出門，完完全全的兩個人單獨出門，一個隨從也不要帶，連兩名茶會要員也被她扔在這兒了。然而，比起自己這邊，凱伊還比較擔心留守在指揮部的這些人，會如何招待宮廷裡來的貴客。阿薩姆和白毫看起來頗為自持地坐在他們樸素的木製扶手椅上，ナオミ對阿薩姆說那一張是她手製的椅子，得到對方客氣的讚美，這看來是個好的開始。  
　　大吉嶺穿著一樣的獵裝，她便也穿著一樣的工作襯衫和長褲，由於對方似乎真的對那件土色大衣頗有微詞──最外頭凱伊是披上另一件舊外套出門的。  
　　這次她們在向西騎行沒有多久，就轉向北方，從大草原進入了森林，速度自然慢下，凱伊策馬靠近對方身側，問：「──陛下，森林裡會不會有野獸呢？」  
　　「我記得確實有。」大吉嶺簡短地回答，沒考慮多少野獸的問題，注意力全放在凱伊叫她的那聲「陛下」上了，第一時間她想回答──船長，妳知道我的名字的──陛下二字太過正式，她忖度著就讓對方跟自己近旁的眾人一樣使用「大吉嶺大人」的稱呼就好了，可這想起來容易，實際上則難以啟齒，而且……更難以啟齒的是，她…發現自己喜歡聽她叫自己陛下──這簡直是連阿薩姆也不能告訴的秘密，需要封印在克倫威爾的地窖、祂那堆金幣和財寶的最底下。  
　　「…如果有野獸出沒，我們沒有攜帶弓箭貿然進入森林，不會很危險嗎？」凱伊繼續說，那道聲音將她拉回現實。  
　　「不要緊，我們並不是手無寸鐵，」大吉嶺按著手腕回答：「必要的時候用魔法擊退野獸就好了。而且我相信，我們遭到攻擊的機率非常低。」  
　　「您要親自擊退野獸嗎？」  
　　「不然呢？」  
　　「這種事或許還是由我來比較好。」  
　　「為什麼？妳自己也說了沒有攜帶弓箭，跟野獸近距離肉搏是很危險的事情。」  
　　「出於情理和身分都應當由我來，即使因此被野獸殺死了，也能被記載進史冊之中──說是有一個海盜為了保護聖葛羅的領主，被森林中的野獸咬死。」  
　　「妳當海盜是為了被記載進史冊裡嗎？」大吉嶺笑出來。  
　　「不是。」  
　　「那是為什麼？」  
　　「因為命運。」凱伊說，說出口後才覺得這回答似乎太過煽情膩味，隨即不好意思起來，趕緊補充解釋：「雖然一開始覺得有點勉強，但之後就樂在其中了，也覺得自己擅長，就這樣一直到了今天。」  
　　規律的馬蹄聲響在林子裡製造出閒適的氣氛，風聲、鳥叫、蟲鳴，窸窸窣窣的，領主沉默了一會兒，接著有感而發：「船長，我認為幾天前妳的那一番話才是應該記載進史冊裡的──白天和夜晚的景色不同，但無論是哪個樣貌，都是真實的…很精彩，妳應該在史官面前說出來，他們會說在這個時代，東方海域出了一個哲學家海盜船長。」  
　　「哈哈哈，您過獎了。」凱伊笑說，沒花什麼時間思考就給出反應，就像真的在跟朋友說話一樣。  
　　「那是因為妳是對的，每個樣貌都是真實的，我也想了解私下相處時妳的樣貌，那麼就應該實際地跟妳私下相處。」  
　　凱伊覺得開始用莫名嚴謹的態度述說這些簡單道理的聖葛羅領主很可愛，不過轉念一想，對方的工作似乎就是判斷別人交給她資訊的真偽，再藉著這些判斷發號施令。所以──凱伊在心裡對自己說──她不是笨拙，只是還不習慣，就像同樣不習慣於擁抱一樣。  
　　「不過對我來說，要做到仍然很困難。我是一國領主，總歸不能知道妳是不是……妳是不是迫於我的權勢所逼，特意講出我想要聽到的答案──」  
　　「──陛下，我萬不可以對您失禮，這是一定的。但我可以向您保證，我只會美化事實，但是絕不虛構。」  
　　「美化事實？那是什麼意思？可以舉例給我聽嗎？」  
　　「嗯……比如說，我認為您真的很美、非常的。」  
　　「呃、謝謝──」  
　　「──我會說您漂亮得可以當場嚇死一頭大象。」  
　　「──哈？這是什、不，這已經不是美化的範圍，完全是虛構吧！」而且似乎連美化的方向也不太對，這話領主沒說出口。  
　　「這的確是美化沒錯哦，因為事實是：您其實只能當場嚇死一頭水牛，大象的話…大概要五秒鐘之後才會死。」  
　　「照這個邏輯，船長，為什麼妳還活著？顯然妳的體型比水牛要小得多。」  
　　「是的，我已經很難過，現在是竭盡全力地活著。」桑達斯船長皺著臉回答，還煞有介事地揪住胸前襯衫作心臟疼痛狀。  
　　「那也正好，我們到了，可以稍事休息。」 領主笑著攤了攤手，她們已經來到森林深處，前方出現一塊空地，那是森林為了容納一座大湖所空出來的地方。兩人又往前騎行一陣，大吉嶺率先下了馬，又說：「再往前去有座廢棄小木屋，有傳聞說那裡鬧鬼，如果妳也有興趣，我們可以去看看。」  
　　「呃…鬧鬼這種的，還是算了吧……您不害怕幽靈嗎？」  
　　「比起害怕，如果能遇到真的幽靈，我有很多問題想要問它呢。」  
　　「您的求知欲真是旺盛，甚至對幽靈也是。」  
　　「是沒錯，不過我現在最想知道的，是關於妳的事情喔，船長。」  
　　「現在？只有現在嗎？」凱伊擠出一個曖昧笑容，也從馬背上下來。  
　　「誠實是美德。」大吉嶺等著她走到自己面前站定，才繼續把話說完：「所以才說現在。」  
　　「因為未來不確定？」  
　　「因為未來是不確定的。」  
　　「從您的說話聽起來，您像一個從不接受他人奉承，也不曾有過債主的人。」  
　　「我只是總先考慮到借貸之後應有的償還罷了……這真是乍聽之下彷若讚美，仔細想想卻會讓人懷疑其中猶有玄機的評語呢。」  
　　「我給了您這麼有心機又不正派的印象嗎？」  
　　「並非如此。但是事實上，妳對了一半──我覺得妳像一個十分正派卻擁有深厚城府的人，還深諳借貸與償還的利害…不，是借貸與償還的藝術。」  
　　「經驗告訴我，借貸並不可恥，有時還是必要的權宜之計。不過這於您而言，可能並不適用，您終究不會有債主的。」  
　　「因為國家是絕對不能用來做為抵押債務的東西。」  
　　「即使風浪來襲？」  
　　「即使風浪來襲，沿岸的峭壁受風浪拍打而不屈服，最終馴服了風浪。」  
　　「您是對的。我總覺得與我談論這些庸俗話題大概會有害於您的健康。」  
　　「及至現在我還沒有感覺身體不適，看來是免疫力充足。而且與妳對話是很愉悅有趣的體驗。」  
　　「是這樣就太好了，我正在爭取您的興趣和求知欲，為了未來。您同意嗎？」  
　　「如果妳希望那樣的話。」  
　　「如果我『也』希望那樣的話。」  
　　「…哦？」  
　　「誠實是美德。」  
　　「誠實是美德。」領主把她的話重複了一次。凱伊盯著眼前人的雙眼，兩人對望、互相凝視了數秒，她才又轉移話題，繼續爭取對方的興趣：  
　　「您知道我的雙親為什麼替我取名為凱伊嗎？」  
　　「為什麼？」  
　　「因為我的母親說，幫孩子命名最重要的是確保最後一個音節是母音，這樣當妳抓狂大吼時聲音才能傳得更遠。感謝她的一片苦心，為了不要辜負她，我長成了一個不時得讓母親大吼的孩子。最後除了大吼之外，她還是得想別的方法來威脅我：要是我再不遵守她訂下的戶外活動安全規則，她就要不綁馬鞍的騎馬。」  
　　領主被她逗笑了，隨後她們在湖畔空地張開了野餐布，濃密的綠蔭使得整個湖畔周圍都十分涼爽，兩人享用了出自白毫之手的三明治，大吉嶺打開那個籐籃將三明治分成好幾堆，接著像唱歌一樣歡快地說：「我把這八種口味的三明治都分開了，妳想要哪些就自己動手吧，不要客氣，船長。嗯…但是，如果妳對裡面有雙倍小黃瓜的三明治不太感興趣的話，我很可能會感到宛如置身天堂一般的喜悅。」  
　　「……我明白了，請給我那個燻牛肉的吧。」  
　　野餐過後，她們又待了許久，交談，靜默，對望，吹口哨，船長教領主打水漂，受涼風吹拂，去聽森林裡各式各樣的聲音，試著讓枯葉降落至手心，凱伊甚至還躺下來短暫地睡了一覺，醒來時連自己都覺得竟然敢在一國之君面前睡得那麼香，膽子未免太大。森林裡只有她們兩人，帶著兩匹馬和一個籃子、一塊野餐布。

　　傍晚時分她們離開森林回到營地，一進入屋內，看到的是正於棋盤上廝殺的阿薩姆及亞理莎，她們手邊擺著點心飲料，有從城堡裡帶來的，也有一看就知道是ナオミ拿屋中儲存的少許食材變出來的──像是炸麵糊和生切番茄配乳酪這種簡單粗暴的食物。由於時間已經不早，聖葛羅的大人們看到領主回來，就開始收拾，準備回城去。臨走前阿薩姆正經八百地跟亞理莎約定了下次的棋戰，凱伊看見後者臉上賊笑，推知這傢伙大抵又是在她擅長的戰場上威風了幾局吧。  
　　她親自將三人送至西弗塔村外，又多騎了好一段路，終於大吉嶺開口說不用陪了，才在鄭重的告別後調頭返回。再回到臨時指揮部時食物已經被她的兩個朋友一掃而空，凱伊大感不滿，要亞理莎再去做一份給自己，而對方看起來心情好得不得了，一句怨言也沒有就用室內的烤架替她開小灶。等到零食端上桌，她睿智的艾布蘭果然吹擂起方才於棋盤上對抗阿薩姆十戰十勝的事蹟，可能是終於看不下去，一直靜靜聽著的ナオミ在此時告訴她真相：「好了別得意了，妳知道我為什麼叫妳來接手跟她下嗎？」  
　　「啊？難到妳想說連妳都贏她贏得不好意思了，才要換人的嗎？」亞理莎面露不悅之色，用肩膀去撞ナオミ，沉穩的大副只是把人給接住，按回椅子上，說：「才不，叫妳來是因為，在我教會那位貴族小姐怎麼玩棋之後，除了第一局，我就再也沒贏過了。是因為怕她覺得無聊，才找妳來下。」  
　　「欸……欸…妳的意思是…她，那是，以前從來沒下過棋的意思…？！」  
　　「對，我想妳最好把脖子洗乾淨等著她了。」

─────────  
※名字的最後一個音節要是母音來源自很久以前看過的美國笑話，出處不詳。  
慣例的自我吐槽：最後沒有因為保護領主而死被記入史冊，而是以領主的情婦身分被記入史冊，真是可喜可賀。


	30. Playing Shy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> （2018.10.25發表於百合會論壇及個人BLOG，現搬運至AO3）

　　自那之後成為慣例，一週一次的森林湖畔行好像變成桑達斯海盜們茶餘飯後的熱門八卦。每到那時，他們都知道他們的老大又要消失大半天，去進行所謂的「政治社交活動」──這詞是木腿說的，凱伊聽到，真想把那老傢伙所剩不多的爛牙也敲斷。  
　　她們倆幾乎把郊遊時能做的活動都做遍了，卻也沒覺得厭煩。大部分時間都在不慌不忙的悠閒談話中過去，可能是因為對彼此來說，她們是相當契合的話伴，不過多久，凱伊就在對話中完全放鬆了神經──幾乎到了鬆弛的地步，某一次她又躺在野餐布上閉目養神，沒頭沒腦的應答引來了對方懷疑：  
　　「……船長，妳跟我說話是不是越來越不用腦子了？」那時領主邊說邊動手去推她的腦袋。  
　　「我覺得您可以輕鬆一點，讓腦子休息也很重要啊。」  
　　「我倒覺得因為人類有腦子，所以就該好好使用。」  
　　「您好嚴格…」她假裝虛弱地喃喃。  
　　「如果妳不想使用妳的腦子，船長，妳可以告訴我，我很樂意幫妳移除妳不需要的器官──而且我保證一點疼痛都不會有。」最後那句補充，大吉嶺壓低了聲音和身子，湊過來她的臉上，她感到陽光似乎被遮蔽，就睜開眼睛來，瞧見對方，那人把頭髮盤得很好，即使是這種姿勢，也沒有讓任何一根髮絲掉到凱伊臉上。  
　　「對不起，陛下，我會改進的，不要摘我的腦子。」她可憐兮兮求饒。  
　　「很好，知錯能改是美德。」  
　　「不知道是不是我的錯覺，您好像在美德對您有利的時候才會想起它們。」  
　　「當然是妳的錯覺啊！」大吉嶺笑道，把她頭頂上的帽子狠拉下來戴在她臉上，還奮力要將她的下巴也卡進帽緣裡去。  
　　在湖邊，有時她們也抓魚和游泳──當然，只有凱伊會真正進到水裡，領主大人只會脫了手套蹲在湖畔，胡亂潑著水提供一些聲援。雖然說著這湖水看起來乾淨沁涼、下去游幾圈一定十分享受的正是大吉嶺本人。這些時候，她總是坐在湖邊，身上的獵裝永遠跟剛出城堡時一樣整齊，看著船長下潛或上浮。凱伊每次從湖中游泳上來，衣服濕透黏在身上，雖然本人覺得並沒有什麼，但為了教養嚴格的領主閣下著想，她還是躲到石頭後將濕襯衫脫去，再以外套蔽體。  
　　她們還試著生火，把小魚烤熟，大吉嶺看凱伊趴在地上一臉認真的拿小樹枝撥弄火堆，又不時對它們吹氣，大概覺得十分好玩，但凱伊知道她可不是光顧著玩而已，自己生火時那人似乎都有專心觀察，不幾次也學會了，大概是為了展示成果（和她的聰慧過人），那天她在湖邊的地上就生了好幾堆篝火，直到注意力又被別的事物吸引了，才停下。  
　　凱伊認分的把那些火一堆堆弄熄，時至今日她也大抵熟悉了這位大人的奇葩性子，總歸是覺得怎樣做特別有趣、她就怎麼樣做。學習如何生火當然不是為了實際上的用途──事實上，凱伊覺得對方特別的「生火」方式才更有趣，一次她又躺在草地上，把菸斗咬進嘴裡時，一下摸不到火柴，身邊的大吉嶺忽然把手伸過來，只是用掌心覆住斗鉢，幾秒之間就原地表演了一個煉金術點火的特技，煙冒出來時，凱伊驚得差點把菸斗從嘴裡弄掉。  
　　捉上來烤熟的小魚，想到對方可能顧慮著衛生問題，都是凱伊吃掉的，也沒有任何調味，就是單純的烤熟而已，有一半是在吃給對方看。聖葛羅領主比起吃，當然是喜歡這些抓魚和將魚弄熟的過程、當然還有桑達斯船長啃魚骨頭的樣子。  
　　有時對方出於好玩而為的舉動令凱伊也樂在其中，而有時，不得不說真的是苦了她──比如一次，竟然就隨便拔地上的雜草塞進她的菸斗裡，那抽起來真是一股難以言喻的味道。還有一次，把她的頭髮編成一條一條細辮子，在上面綁了一堆鈴鐺──那是從邱吉爾的攀胸帶子上面拔下來的，把她的頭弄得像是一個誇張的歌劇演員，那人只說，她在海盜故事裡看到的海盜也有這種髮型啊！而且綁上鈴鐺的話就不用擔心走丟了。這湖邊視線良好一覽無遺的，有哪裡好讓我走丟呢？凱伊吐槽。  
　　在船長的心裡已經把對方偶爾像小孩子一樣的惡作劇當成是一種對自己特別的寵愛了，有時候凱伊會覺得有這樣思想的自己大概是病了。不過，以年齡的差距而言，領主對她來說或許真可算是小孩子，一直不知道對方實際上是幾歲來著？而這又不是可以嘻皮笑臉的說請問陛下芳齡多少這麼簡單的事情。  
　　中午，她們吃著三明治，依然是由白毫手製──大吉嶺每每過來，都會帶著白毫，而其他隨行者，大部分時候是阿薩姆，少數幾次是卡秋莎與她的黥面護衛。白毫與阿薩姆二人會被領主遺棄在指揮小屋中；若是真理主君跟著造訪，她們便不去森林裡，當天的活動都會被這位主張強烈的大人所主導，像是泛舟、騎馬或烤肉。  
　　而三明治本身是一種特別清爽的食物，適合這樣的自然環境，凱伊總是兩三下就吃個乾淨，發出滿足的嘆息，然後避開堆放著食物容器的野餐布，躺倒在草地上。有一次，她脖子上掛的金幣從衣服裡滑出來，被陽光照射得閃閃發亮。大吉嶺第一次見到它時發問了，凱伊便解釋，那金幣一共有三枚，是在小時候，父母親送給她與弟弟妹妹的，那是父親私鑄的金幣，多少有點誇耀家族力量的得意成分在裡面吧。金幣上沒有人像也沒有政府徽記，一面塞滿了祝福的話，一面刻寫著「祈求好運常伴左右」。聞言，大吉嶺不帶調侃的發表感想：「妳和妳的家族好像都很看重好運氣？」  
　　「好運氣也是一種資產啊。」  
　　「嗯，只不過靠運氣好像並不是穩妥的做法。」  
　　「我明白，我不靠它，所以我的運氣一向很好。」她笑著朝對方擠眉弄眼。  
　　「船長，既然妳提到了運氣，」大吉嶺也笑了笑，而後轉移話題：「妳的籤運看起來不怎麼好啊，還記得二月與我的會談嗎？妳抽到了第一位。」  
　　「第一位不好嗎？我以為大多數人會覺得率先上陣非常有利？」  
　　「都是因為妳抽到了第一位，讓我接下來得耐著性子聽一位性格無趣的海盜頭目講無趣的話，好不容易聽完之後，還有下一位，也是性格無趣的海盜頭目講無趣的話。」  
　　「…這好像是您的不幸，跟我的幸運沒有什麼關係吶。」儘管聽著對方的示好話語簡直是心花怒放，凱伊還是配合著對方喜好這些無傷大雅的唇槍舌戰的興趣，順勢回了這麼一句。  
　　「我只是覺得，抽到最後一位，是比較幸運的。」對方不為所動，無視她的調侃堅持論點。  
　　「為什麼比較幸運？」  
　　「因為時間的關係，抽到最後一位就可以共進晚餐。」  
　　──哇噢，凱伊用嘴型表示驚呼，抬了抬眉毛。大吉嶺卻笑而不語，弄得她心癢起來，就問：「您跟最後一位船長共進晚餐了嗎？」  
　　「妳很在意嗎？」對方的表情夾雜若有似無的曖昧，凱伊吞了吞口水，坐起來，正想著要如何回答，對方又說：「突然想到，還沒有跟船長一起吃過晚餐呢。」  
　　「噢…噢！對呀──因為我們都是吃午餐！」她說，語氣聽來是一副恍然大悟，事實上也的確是恍然大悟，當真是因為一下子腦袋不好使，才脫口而出的，船長隨即窘迫起來，覺得自己表現得像個笨蛋。可對方卻把這當成是她幽了一默，笑起來，還笑得差點無法停止。最後她們約定了不久之後，要讓船長也來城堡作客一次，屆時順便一起吃頓晚餐。  
　　說來也很奇妙，持續了好一陣子的活動，行程卻一成不變，每次都是一樣的，跟領主大人在湖邊度過與世無爭的一天。

　　另一方面，亞理莎跟阿薩姆建立起了微妙的棋友關係，被新對手激起了求勝欲，這孩子休息時間越來越常待在棋盤前了，對此ナオミ竟露出老媽媽一般的欣慰表情，凱伊憋不住笑的調侃她真是個老女人，不料她的朋友正經八百的說：確實值得欣慰啊，沉迷棋局比沉迷男人要好太多了。凱伊趁機追問，對方這才透露，好像是男妓院裡的一個年輕小帥哥，行銷手法不錯的樣子，自詡為桑達斯腦袋的那傢伙彷彿智商掉到只剩下三成，動不動往鎮上跑就是為了在他身上花錢。  
　　「真的不騙妳，花了一大──堆錢。」ナオミ翻著白眼說。  
　　「真是辛苦妳，誰叫妳要喜歡這個家教糟糕的年輕女孩？」凱伊調侃她。沒想到卻吃了對方一記犀利反擊：「我不覺得喜歡家教過嚴的年輕女孩就有比較輕鬆了。」  
　　凱伊在心裡哀號了一聲，然而表面上只是笑了笑，不做反駁。  
　　「妳對她呀，講話都甜滋滋的，看得我全身起雞皮疙瘩。」沒得到回應，ナオミ不放棄，乘勝追擊。每次出遊前後，領主都會在這間指揮小屋待上一小段時間（主要是用於喝茶），兩位首領的相處自然也被大家盡收眼底了。聽了這話，自知理虧的凱伊也無一句話可講，只是笑得更開，臉上還浮現可疑的紅暈，這可讓大副覺得有些毛骨悚然了。  
　　「…凱伊？妳沒事嗎？」  
　　「沒事，我感覺很好。」  
　　「…在我看來妳好像整個壞了。」  
　　「嗯，可能吧。」桑達斯船長認真地點頭同意。  
　　「喂妳…妳這樣可不行啊，要壞掉，等成功搞上床了再壞啊。」  
　　「嘿，什麼搞上床，別那麼粗俗！」  
　　「因為我覺得那位小姐不可能會接受直接在野外來的。」大副說得頭頭是道。  
　　「我也不能接受在野外啊！」船長笑出聲來，一會兒她停下笑聲，凝了凝眼神，又說：「別說了，別亂講話，我沒那個打算的，妳要為我的心臟著想呀。」  
　　ナオミ再次翻了個白眼，咋舌道：「沒那個打算？那妳們是在幹嘛？小孩子過家家嗎？別跟我說妳不知道曖昧來曖昧去最後是要做什麼。」  
　　「不，」凱伊只是微笑著搖頭「我現在只有很純潔的想法。」  
　　「──約拿、我的神呀，妳變成一個道貌岸然的傢伙了，凱伊。」面對好友的玩笑話指責，她竟然感覺頗有道裡，心情有些複雜的船長直覺不願再細想這件事。便刻意想著：變得道貌岸然也是逼不得已呀，為了跟那位大人相處，雖可真誠相待，但不能像跟船上的夥伴們廝混那樣粗魯，有許多他們的日常用語聽在貴族耳裡都是粗俗不堪，領主造訪的頻率如此之高（有時她還會一週就過來拜訪兩次），凱伊也在不知不覺間被改變了說話口吻。而且──要說句公平的，相處久了，她覺得對方不帶髒字的罵人方法，都比她的屬下們賭博叫囂時吐出來的汙穢詞語，要惡毒太多太多了。這人可真是厲害，她不只一次的感嘆，要是語言真的能化作武器，大吉嶺的一句反唇相譏就像是帶有倒鉤、拔出來還要扯下一片肉的箭矢，她的一句嚴厲指責則像是會令人痛苦而死的毒藥，而她本人要是全副武裝的去找誰吵架，那就活脫脫是一尊會移動的大砲了──而且口徑比凱伊所擁有的任何一門艦砲都還要來得大，射出來的砲彈大概可以一擊摧毀一個人的基本人格。  
　　真是很恐怖的女人。雖然在理性上做出這樣的判斷，但實際相處之時，凱伊卻幾乎從來不這麼覺得，就算發現了那人莫名其妙的一面，她也多是無奈、又好氣又好笑，甚或覺得憐惜和可愛的心情。要是對一個人的感情之中除了好感及刺激之外，還生出了憐惜和可愛，那麼多半是真的出事了，思及此處凱伊有些恍惚，甚至不知何時她與好友的對話已經結束，她正一個人靠著大屋二樓露臺的欄杆，凝望已快要完全落成的西弗塔。  
　　這間大屋的頂上立了兩稈旗桿，一幅紅底黑白圖騰的海盜旗，及一幅籃底金邊的聖葛羅莉安娜旗幟。後者自然是得自那個人手中，她讓自己插上桑達斯的旗幟，表明此處由她這位船長暫時負責管理；但是實際上看起來的樣子卻更像這裡就是桑達斯海盜們居住的村莊，在工程結束以及領主趕人之前，他們的確打算一直待在這裡。

　　時間進入六月之後天氣一下子就變得酷熱無比，據大吉嶺的說法是──熱得像地獄一樣。她們一如往常地在約會時前往森林，騎馬走在林中小道，可以明顯感受出與上次前來時相比，天氣確實熱了一截，雖然樹林提供了遮蔭，悶熱仍舊十分有感。  
　　她們邊騎，大吉嶺邊埋怨著「好熱呀」，凱伊就脫下帽子來摺在手上為她搧風，如此一來這位大人似是可以接受了。然而她們到了湖畔，卻發現遮蔭不及其他地方茂密的這處，氣溫是陡然升高，差不多跟在草原上騎馬時承受太陽的曝曬一般熱。  
　　「…這是什麼？」見狀，領主不禁愕然。  
　　「這是夏天啊。」船長貼心地解釋。  
　　「明明才剛到六月！簡直熱得跟地獄一樣！」這句評語就是在此時迸出來的。  
　　她們決定折返，回西弗塔。然而帶在身上的三明治，如果不在這裡吃掉，經過回程的時間大概也會壞去，大吉嶺乾脆地把三明治投進河裡餵魚，她邊撕開麵包邊投，邊在嘴裡唸唸有詞的，那是凱伊不曾聽過的語言，於是她發問，而領主解釋道：「這是龍語，使煉金術用的語言，並沒有人拿來在生活上使用，我剛剛所說的是：湖泊啊，謝謝你賜給我和我的船長食物與快樂，我們要離開了，等到天氣轉涼時再見吧。」  
　　──我的船長──聽對方這麼說，這位船長無可抑制的在心裡像小少女一般的竊喜起來，卻又立刻理智地潑自己一盆冷水，想領主大人大概對龍島上的每件東西，都會在前面冠上「我的」一詞。  
　　返回木屋之時，由於時間尚早，看到了稀有的畫面，她們方進門，屋裡竟是擠滿了人，卻沒有一個留意到她們倆。眾人皆圍在大桌邊，原來是在看亞理莎與阿薩姆下棋──這兩人的棋局是這麼有人氣的活動嗎！凱伊今天第一次知道，這些平日連走路都要弄出巨大聲響的海盜們都安安靜靜地擠在這裡，令她笑了出來。  
　　不一會兒，同樣站著的ナオミ發現她們，啊了一聲，眾人轉過頭來，一秒、兩秒……桑達斯的海盜們全都手足無措了起來，看著聖葛羅領主的方向，跪也不是，不跪也不是，也不知在如此近的距離，應該直視還是該低下頭來。  
　　沒有等凱伊處理完驚慌失措的部下們，大吉嶺就率先跑上樓去了──凱伊說今天就請她將就將就待在二樓打發時間吧。這兒是對方平時休息的地方，大吉嶺好奇的在裡面轉了幾圈，船長的房間乍看之下頗是凌亂，大概是因為她把各種衣物亂丟在家具上的緣故，這邊的椅背上一條褲子，那邊的床架上又掛著外套。  
　　不過，她看到她贈與對方的那幾件襯衫都是好好的被掛在衣櫥裡面──先不管衣櫥門是打開的──這點讓她覺得非常滿意。她送了桑達斯船長一些衣物，都是襯衫，除了因為只看過對方穿著各種襯衫陪自己往湖邊跑，也覺得那人穿襯衫的樣子著實好看；她發現對方衣物的數量不多，似乎都是同樣的幾件在換穿，就在回城之時差人去做了一些新衣服。也因此，她有了個藉口親自拿皮尺替對方測量尺寸，明明就已經敢於在自己面前呈大字狀的躺在草地上，桑達斯船長卻對此事顯露出惶恐態度，她擺著手說不妥、勞駕領主本人來做這樣的事情實在是大不敬，大吉嶺猜想那並非真正的理由，態度強硬地命令對方脫下上衣、站著不要動。  
　　她覺得皺著一張臉乖乖聽話的船長十分可愛，已經有些年歲卻依然勻稱的身材也十分令人心動。她故作鎮定的做完那套動作，為量得確實，也不能虛比過去就了事，大吉嶺還是把皮尺按在對方肌膚之上，束得緊緊的貼合身體曲線。好的是從頭到尾船長將視線定在遠方一動也不動，這和緩了她的緊張，也縱容了她失禮的視線。  
　　雖然稍嫌凌亂，這房裡的物品並不多。唯一的一張椅子上被房間主人堆滿的書本和紙捲佔據，大吉嶺四下張望，看到床鋪，定住兩秒…接著後退了一步。這時，凱伊終於也上來了，她大大舒了一口氣，伸手撥亂頭髮，笑了笑說：「陛下，請坐呀，您怎麼站著，這可要嚇壞我了。」  
　　「嗯…我並不是客氣，只是正在找可以坐的地方…」  
　　「──啊。」凱伊吐了吐舌頭，趕緊去把椅子上的東西挪開，轟隆一聲，它們都被她扔到書桌的另一疊東西上，接著，她又去把床邊的窗戶打開，那扇窗造得很大，外側又架設一層遮陽板，涼風吹進來很是舒服，而且視野良好。凱伊突然苦惱的抓抓腦袋，看向大吉嶺。  
　　「怎麼了嗎？船長？」  
　　「我發現比起那張硬椅子，應該邀請您坐到這邊來，因為窗邊比較舒適，不過……」她說著，瞥了一眼床鋪又迅速移開視線，對方的身分是不變的事實，不像船上的同僚可以隨隨便便坐在床上打牌聊天。  
　　「無須介意，」馬上就明白了對方的顧慮，她回應：「這裡只有我們兩人。」不會被其他人看見的──話出口之後她才覺得這回答聽起來似乎有哪裡不對勁，也想起了自己第一次說這句話時的情景，於是趕緊坐到了床鋪之上，結束這個話題。  
　　船長的床當然比她的床要硬多了、也窄多了，她側身坐在床沿，沒有脫去鞋子，凱伊也是如此側坐著，拿了一本厚重的書放在兩人之間不知是要拿來當成臨時的桌子，還是要拿來避免尷尬。大吉嶺想像，對方平時肯定是脫了鞋子就往床上盤腿而坐的吧。  
　　照理來說現在應該要繼續進行她們在湖邊的那些「政治社交活動」，於是凱伊準備開口聊天，這時ナオミ正好走上樓來，問她們有沒有什麼需要？話還沒說完，見到她們倆的樣子，她有些尷尬地說：「那個…我是不是先離開比較好？」  
　　「「為什麼？」」被那兩人異口同聲的反問了，ナオミ登時語塞，心想妳們真的對我是為了什麼一點頭緒也沒有嗎？她站在牆邊，覺得自己就像一個等候君王行房的太監一樣……哇──行、行房…請原諒她這個粗俗的腦袋，看著聖葛羅領主彷彿一塵不染的那張臉，她如此想道。那兩人竟聊起天氣和窗外的景色來，氣氛乾燥微妙，還不允許她走，ナオミ覺得自己倒楣透了。  
　　所幸沒有多久，凱伊就認真介紹起整個村子的規劃來，領主大人好像也突然驚覺竟從來沒要對方向自己詳細報告這裡的進度狀況，亦是十分認真的聽著。等船長的話告一段落，她問她後院裡的東西是什麼，上了二樓來之後，透過這個角度大吉嶺才第一次看到了，這棟房子的後院空地之中有一具正在製作中的船體──她姑且看得出那是條船，龍骨的形狀很明顯。凱伊解釋，那條小船她才剛開始造沒多久，因為考慮到以後整村都要使用船隻來移動，她讓手下們在修整房屋之餘，也製作一些小船留待往後使用。聽完她的解釋，領主說，想要下去看看那條船。

─────────  
※斗鉢：菸斗上乘裝菸草（通常是像小碗狀）的容器部分。  
※攀胸：馬用的挽具，套在馬頸之下的胸口部位。


	31. Lovely Loving Mates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> （2018.10.27發表於百合會論壇及個人BLOG，現搬運至AO3）

　　「當然。」面對領主要求，船長答應道，立刻起身來就要下樓。  
　　「啊…要是再一次經過樓下那邊，又會造成恐慌的吧？」  
　　針對對方使用了恐慌一詞，凱伊大笑了幾聲，說：「那不成問題，我們可以從這裡爬下去。」  
　　「欸？這裡嗎？」對方指指窗戶。  
　　「沒錯，這屋子外牆上釘了木樁來當梯子用喔，從窗戶進出時很方便。」  
　　「我從來沒聽過有哪個村莊的村民需要從窗戶進出住家啊！」  
　　儘管口中如此說，領主大人似乎對此並不排斥，還一副興趣盎然的表情。於是船長便率先跨出了窗外，踩著牆上的踏腳處攀在牆外，對領主伸出了手。ナオミ覺得視線一陣刺痛，偷偷地別開臉去，那兩人的嬉鬧聲還是豪不留情地傳進耳朵裡來，不愧是貴族小姐，從二樓爬到一樓也能花那麼長時間，ナオミ邊在心裡吐槽邊努力忍著不要翻白眼。最後要落地之時，她甚至還聽到凱伊說什麼「下來啊，別擔心我接著您」這樣的話，她摸了摸上臂，覺得滿胳膊雞皮疙瘩，走到窗邊一看，成功著地的兩人看到她過來竟然也沒分開靠在一起的身體，還友好地朝她揮手，凱伊揮得光明正大，像是站在船舵前朝水手們致意一樣；而那位大人揮得好像她正站在豪華的馬車上繞街遊行、接受民眾歡呼。ナオミ抽著嘴角也朝她們揮了揮手。  
　　來到室外，凱伊想起今天太陽很大，朝窗子喊：「ナオミ，我們有洋傘嗎？」  
　　大副在屋裡翻了一翻，找出一把來，也爬下窗台，遞過去「有是有，不過蠻簡陋的。」那帆布材質的傘面看起來確實頗為寒酸，邊緣還破了幾個小洞，當然怕熱的大吉嶺是一點也不在意，道了聲謝，接過傘柄。  
　　凱伊比手畫腳的將小船的構造介紹了七七八八，然後熱情無比地開始講解起船首的形狀會如何影響一艘船的速度與操縱方式，有時大吉嶺也提出一兩個問題。而話題進行了一陣子，凱伊突然驚覺地說道：「啊…不好意思，自顧自的說了這麼多，您會覺得無聊嗎？不如我們換個話題吧。」  
　　「不會啊，妳說話很迷人，不管說的是什麼。」  
　　「可是在我回答雅伯隆爵士的問題時，您顯得有些無趣的樣子？從那時候開始我就以為您對船沒什麼興趣。」  
　　「不，讓我覺得無趣的是雅伯隆爵士──噢，克倫威爾啊，我真是太糟糕了！雅伯隆爵士就像是我的叔叔一樣，我竟然──請忘掉我說的話吧，船長。」  
　　「當然了，我剛剛什麼也沒聽到。」凱伊笑說。  
　　船長繼續著船隻建造的話題，而領主表示與其光用言語解釋，她不如直接動手做個示範，凱伊便跨出陽傘底下來到進行至一半的作品邊，拾起地上工具比劃起來。大吉嶺不願她曬太陽，也跟了過去，凱伊一連婉拒了兩次，她仍十分堅持，最終只好由著她替自己撐傘了，這一幕又讓ナオミ看得瞠目結舌。  
　　看完了小船，她們兩人回到屋簷之下，凱伊從大吉嶺手中接過外套──中途她覺得熱，將外套脫下來打算隨便往地上一扔，讓領主唸了兩句之後，被奪走外套。此時她從外套口袋中翻出菸斗，卻發現盒裡的菸草都沒了，ナオミ見狀，拍拍口袋說自己的還有，接過來替她填了填而後交還，她接過菸斗咬進嘴裡，ナオミ又伸手進口袋中想要掏出火柴來給她，凱伊卻好像完全沒看到一樣，越過了她，把頭伸向領主。桑達斯大副微微張開了嘴巴，呆看聖葛羅的領主大人幫桑達斯海盜船長點菸斗的奇景。  
　　面前的兩人流暢又自然的完成那個動作，沒有發覺也肯定一點都不能理解ナオミ內心的震驚。  
　　船長邊吸著菸斗邊跟領主大人聊著天，時間已經過去大半，她探頭看看屋內，見到圍觀棋賽的水手們已經散去，便招呼對方進屋來，準備讓對方開始享受例行的下午茶時間。她們拉開椅子坐下，而已經站起來備茶的白毫張了張嘴，面露古怪之色，「怎麼了嗎？小白毫？」大吉嶺問她。  
　　「啊、不好意思，只是有點驚訝…大吉嶺大人不是不喜歡旁人吸菸的嗎？」  
　　「…啊啦…確實是如此呢……」被詢問的那人微愣，有些不自然地答。而剛坐下來就從亞理莎手上接過杯子灌了一大口酒、方才講著船的事情興奮到有些得意忘形的船長，看來完全沒有留意到這股不自然，在大吉嶺身邊的椅子上毫無形象地伸了個懶腰，說：「這沒什麼啊，只要相愛就沒問題了。」  
　　此話一出，屋中的空氣瞬間凍結。  
　　阿薩姆、白毫、ナオミ和亞理莎都僵在原地，而終於發現有什麼不對勁的凱伊拉聳著腦袋，不敢轉頭去看大吉嶺的表情。  
　　「…啊……我是說、我的意思是說，因為我現在已經跟陛下成為朋友了啊──像是我跟ナオミ，就是一對相愛的朋友啊，哈哈哈、哈哈哈──」凱伊邊說邊試圖大笑，笑得虛浮，感覺頭髮底下冒著冷汗，她站起來跟ナオミ勾肩搭背「剛剛認識的時候，我還覺得她是哪來的自大女人啊、真令人不爽，不過只要互相喜歡之後，就會只記著對方的優點，其他缺點啦、或原本很討厭的陋習都再也不介意了，有時還會覺得那些缺點竟然都變得很可愛呢！」  
　　被勾著肩膀的ナオミ很配合的也搭住凱伊的肩膀，拼命擠出僵硬笑容。而凱伊看到亞理莎正以極小的步伐悄悄遠離她們兩人，便一把也將她粗魯地抓過來，箍在手臂底下，說：「差點忘了還有亞理莎──我們三個也是一對相愛的朋友喔。」  
　　「──三個人的話，不是一對而是一組吧！」亞理莎邊掙扎邊指出她的語病。  
　　「看，就連她這種彆扭的地方我們也覺得很可愛喔。」凱伊說。  
　　「還有很臭屁的地方也是、挑食的地方也是、打牌喜歡出老千的地方也是，我們都很受不──呃、都覺得很可愛。」ナオミ附和。  
　　「妳們只是趁機在罵我吧！」亞理莎抗議。  
　　看著她們的搏命演出，大吉嶺終於哧的一聲笑了出來，她身邊的兩人便也跟著放鬆緊張的肩膀，準備要笑。凱伊看到這招湊效，緊接著又說：「對吧？陛下跟阿薩姆大人不也是一對相愛的朋友嗎？」  
　　不料這一句話讓阿薩姆整個人都漲紅了──不只是臉，連手也是！基本上這位大人露在衣服外面的部分都紅透了！而大吉嶺抽搐著嘴角，根本看不出是想笑還是生氣了──依凱伊的經驗判斷，應該是想笑才對。可ナオミ和亞理莎卻被嚇壞了，她們同時狠踩凱伊的腳，被她左臂箍住的亞理莎理所當然來踩她的左腳，而ナオミ卻不知道是因為腿太長還是怎麼樣，竟也是跨過來踩她的左腳，結果是三個人的腳疊在了一起，凱伊和亞理莎同時發出痛呼，呼地把頭向右甩，怒瞪桑達斯大副。  
　　「…船長，妳說的很有道理呢，」大吉嶺接過白毫遞來的茶杯，喝一口，緩緩地說：「我跟阿薩姆也是…嗯，也是一對…呃…一對相愛的朋友。」她說到那個「愛」字的時候，語速突然加快，好像那個字弄髒了她的舌頭。  
　　「嗯，是、是的。」阿薩姆看起來仍有些心神不定，但還是開口附和：「而且我們一開始也處得不好。」  
　　「──欸！真的嗎？」這次因大感驚訝而出聲的人，是白毫。  
　　大吉嶺笑著點點頭「剛開始還不熟悉彼此的時候，有點互看不順眼吧。」  
　　「怎樣的不順眼？」白毫整個上半身湊到主人面前追問，連原本端著的茶壺都放下了，好像被打開了什麼開關，用熱切的眼神輪流盯著那一對「相愛的朋友」。  
　　「「我覺得她很奇怪。」」真不愧是相愛的兩人，連脫口而出的答案都是一模一樣的，語畢，她們立刻一臉驚訝的對望。  
　　「是覺得哪裡很奇怪？」白毫繼續追問。  
　　「「──覺得她怎麼長得一臉沒朋友的樣子。」」異口同聲還互相指著對方，再一次的，不過這次訝異的對視之中，似乎摻雜了另外某些複雜情緒。  
　　「──妳怎麼會覺得我長得一臉沒朋友！」大吉嶺首先發難了。  
　　「這…因為您總是一個人啊！」阿薩姆避重就輕。  
　　「我哪有總是一個人！威爾斯整天都跟我在一起啊！」  
　　「…真好啊，您有威爾斯大人這個妹妹。」阿薩姆沒說出口的是：可是您的存在感很高，威爾斯大人卻像影子一樣幾乎一點存在感也沒有…對不起了，威爾斯大人。  
　　「明明阿薩姆也有哥哥的吧。」  
　　「可是，姊妹就是比較好啊，很貼心……兄弟的話…那個時候我哥哥竟然跟我說，要是我再繼續講那些笑話的話，他就要在大家面前裝作不認識我的樣子。」  
　　…啊，真是過分，沒有兄弟但在孤兒院長大擁有許多同齡男孩朋友的白毫心想，可是又不是不能理解阿薩姆大人兄長的想法……為了不要讓任何人有機會詢問阿薩姆大人為何要被親哥哥如此對待，白毫趕緊將話題扯回來：「那、大吉嶺大人和阿薩姆大人又是因為什麼契機才變得要好的呢？」  
　　「…大吉嶺大人聽到我講的笑話，笑了十分鐘，還因此在公共場合倒地不起。」那時她一直笑，而我感動得都要哭了──阿薩姆回答，努力忍住了那下半句話。然而，雖然她忍住了，所有人都能看見她在說這話時眼神閃爍，彷彿真的熱淚盈眶，紛紛不好意思的轉開視線。  
　　「阿薩姆…我……」大吉嶺開口，似是要救場，可是凱伊總有種不好的預感，果然，那人用著極富感情又十分戲劇化的聲線和神情，說了：「阿薩姆，妳知道，那是我第一次聽到妳講的笑話，我從那個時候開始，就覺得在這個世界中，妳就是屬於我的那個獨一無二的知己。」  
　　「大吉嶺大人…！」這下樞密守護是真的熱淚盈眶了。  
　　「阿薩姆…！」聖葛羅領主大人握住了友人的手。  
　　屋子被這君臣倆之間熊熊燃燒的友情之火弄得溫馨無比──有點太溫馨了──桑達斯的海盜們暗想，覺得既炎熱又全身發癢。

　　恭送領主回城之後，凱伊遭受了兩個朋友的猛烈砲火轟擊。  
　　「這真是間溫馨可愛的屋子。」離開前領主大人評價，雖然把氣氛弄得過分溫馨的犯人就是她自己。  
　　「如果您喜歡的話，不妨將這裡改建成度假別墅啊。」當時凱伊衝口而出。  
　　被ナオミ和亞理莎兩人一前一後的揶揄著，笑她已經丟了腦子，講話亂七八糟，還時常面露傻笑──更常跟聖葛羅領主兩人在那邊渾然忘我的對視而笑，絲毫不尷尬，卻讓旁邊的所有人尷尬極了！「一直這樣笑笑笑的，是有什麼問題啊！」亞理莎邊搖頭邊吐槽，凱伊一時想要反擊，這個被年輕男妓迷得團團轉的臭姑娘有什麼資格好說自己？可話到嘴邊，立刻想起了也在現場的ナオミ，只好硬生生吞回去。  
　　「幫妳撐傘、幫妳拿外套、幫妳點菸。然後某人連相愛這兩個字都講出來了呢。」顯然她的大副並沒有意識到她的體貼，仍然是落井下石的現在進行式。  
　　「一個禮拜一次的那個根本是穩定約會中吧，還每次都騎我們的螢火蟲出去。」亞理莎說：「拍腦門！拍腦門！拍腦──」  
　　「──啊，停停停，給我停下！」凱伊一把按住那大概是拍腦門拍上癮的部下的腦門，掙扎著從椅子上站起，宣佈：「那不然我不要騎螢火蟲嘛，我用走的。」  
　　「妳用走的人家恐怕會心疼的啊，搞不好下次就駕著馬車來載妳呢。」

　　一周過去，馬車的事情竟讓亞理莎一語成讖，當領主的豪華馬車出現在木屋門口時，凱伊差點要從露臺上摔下去，並不是因為馬車本身，而是那輛馬車的車頂上，竟然綁著一艘小船，那小船還有個棚頂，兩者疊在一起異常地高，儘管用了許多繩索在上面，馬車行進時，那船還是巍巍顫顫的看起來險象環生。凱伊衝下樓打開門，正好撞見大吉嶺一臉得意地迎面走來，宣佈她英明的決定：「船長，我想到我們何不在湖裡放一條船呢，前些天看了妳造的小船，我就想這麼做了。」  
　　雖說叫凱伊把造好的船運到森林裡去，也是合情合理的做法──事實上，那 **才是** 合情合理的做法──但大概是等不及想要付諸行動了，領主大人才……先不管這些，凱伊看了看被壓在船身底下的馬車，還有車夫、旁邊的幾位隨從，心想，約拿啊！怎麼會有人想到用這樣的宮廷馬車來運小船！有華麗裝飾的馬車看起來簡直像在哭，真不知道對方是怎麼說服了隨從們把這艘船綁上去的，也不知道他們是如何能維持這樣冷靜又恭順的表情。  
　　馬車勉強能通過森林小徑，車內比想像中的要窄，莫約是為了要通過這條路，大吉嶺已經挑了最小的一輛了吧。她被對方邀請坐入車內，想到白毫還在外面騎馬跟車，凱伊就有些不好意思。天氣依舊炎熱，不過這次領主是有備而來，不僅馬車有車頂、小船有船棚，她還讓隨從們帶著帳篷同行，可惜的是這次阿薩姆身有要務，無緣一起享受了。  
　　一行人花了比平時還要長的時間才來到湖邊，小船被放入水中的那一刻，大吉嶺開心地鼓起掌來，最後所有人都跟著她鼓掌，氣氛莫名其妙地正式。隨後，幾位侍從又在岸邊釘上了一截木樁，好把小船綁在這兒，並在湖畔搭起兩頂大帳棚；忙完這些，大吉嶺讓隨從們在湖畔休息和野餐，自己則讓白毫跟著她和凱伊，往小船那邊走去。難得白毫也在，凱伊就想著載她們兩人到湖心處去，感受一下悠閒的氣氛，這湖水澄澈的能夠當成鏡子來照，而有些小魚會在十分靠近水面的地方游動，在湖上的話，甚至一伸手就可以碰到牠們。  
　　明明還有段距離才要到呢，白毫就已經超越她們前方，小跑起來，突然之間符合她年紀的孩子氣舉動讓她看起來特別的可愛。她跑到湖邊，伸手搆住小船的繩索，奮力朝自己這邊拉，卻突然尖叫出聲，接著是人掉進水裡的撲通一響。  
　　船身之中似乎竄出一團東西…不，好像是兩團東西，是從小船中竄出的嗎？還是從水裡？岸邊地勢有些高低不平，在遠處視野受到遮蔽，很難看清那裡。她們兩人跑起來，凱伊幾個跨步就縱身跳進水裡，而聖葛羅的隨從們也在第一時間有了反應，他們拿起武器，也朝這邊跑來。  
　　不到十幾秒，凱伊浮出水面，她把白毫扛在肩膀上，划了幾下水，雙腳踏到湖中泥地之後，一邊警戒地四處張望一邊走上岸來。大吉嶺立刻迎了過去，她從凱伊手中接過白毫的手，把那個濕淋淋的孩子拉過來身邊。而就在此時，小船之中又傳來一聲動靜，因為繩索鬆開了，船身正在湖面上隨著水波緩緩飄著，凱伊一聽到聲響，就再一次把白毫往大吉嶺那邊用力一推，舉臂擋在前方對著領主大喊「妳後退！」，然後迅速的回頭，只看到一個影子，那東西似乎又躲回船舷底下，不願現出身形來。  
　　凱伊摸了摸身上，沒有攜帶武器，連一把小刀也無，於是她面對船身，把人護在後面，一步步慢慢地往後退。隨從們也一字排開的拉滿了弓，對著小船的方向。然而大吉嶺瞇起眼睛，她總覺得除了這突發狀況本身，還有什麼古怪……  
　　「──等等，住手！都把弓放下！放下！那是個小孩子！」得益於煉金術士優於常人的視力，她率先確定了物體真身，她喝道，邊揮動手臂。  
　　隨從們不敢大意，在領主喊了第二次命令之後才鬆開滿弦，而箭矢仍然搭在弓上。凱伊已經緩緩地退回岸上，身上滴著水，仍然舉臂擋著身後的人。所有人屏息盯著湖面，那東西──那個小孩子──拖著小船作為掩蔽，緩緩拉開跟他們之間的距離，約是到了十幾尺外，才放開船身，此時只看得見模模糊糊的影子了，那影子以令人難以置信的速度在湖面底下移動，很快就游到了遙遠的彼岸。最後只見一團黑影竄出水面，迅速消失在那一頭的樹林裡。

─────────  
作者自己要為凱伊的第一個「妳」乾杯一下。


	32. Rosehip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> （2018.10.29發表於百合會論壇及個人BLOG，現搬運至AO3）

　　黑影消失了，一群人終於放下戒備，都退回帳篷底下。大吉嶺接過一塊厚浴巾把白毫包起來，問她剛才發生了什麼事，白毫驚魂甫定地答：「──我看到船裡面有東西，被嚇了一跳，然後它突然站起來，我就不小心掉進湖裡了。」  
　　「那是個人嗎？」凱伊緊接著問。  
　　「我…我不確──」  
　　「那是個人，是個小孩。」大吉嶺打斷她們，篤定地說：「我看到了。」  
　　同行的隨從們也議論紛紛起來，有人說只是野獸，有人說那不明生物逃離的方向不正好是朝著傳言中鬧鬼的小木屋嗎，說不定那就是謠言的真相呢。此話一出，又有人立刻反駁道：你怎麼能確定那不是真的幽靈呢？幽靈也可能跑出來的啊！接著他們爭論起幽靈究竟會不會游泳、在水裡會不會濺起水花，還有幽靈怎麼會出現在大太陽底下這類事情。眼看怎麼討論都不是個結果，堅持那一定是個人類小孩的領主決定直接去一探究竟，她命令兩個隨從陪著渾身溼透的白毫留在帳篷裡，餘下的人同行。聽得命令他們都帶上了武器，也是一身濕透的凱伊理當留下，也壓根不想去什麼鬧鬼的小木屋，可是大吉嶺要去呀！她苦惱著，迅速擦擦頭髮身體，就走到對方身邊。  
　　「陛下，說不定那東西只是逃進了森林裡，不是逃進那間屋子呀。」  
　　「可是仍然值得去碰碰運氣，不是嗎？」領主興致勃勃，一行人跟著地上新鮮的水腳印來到小木屋時，她更是笑開了，露出勝利的神情看著船長。  
　　從來沒聽過什麼幽靈會身上沾到水、還讓水漬留了一地的，所以那應該不是幽靈吧……凱伊在心中安慰自己，硬著頭皮走上前去，又咬咬牙，快步走到毫不遲疑直直前進的大吉嶺身前，替她推開門，領主和隨從們紛紛跟著進來了。屋子老舊，屋頂有多處破敗，讓外頭光線透了進來，屋內卻還是暗得出奇，凱伊不禁哆嗦起來，這時大吉嶺打了個響指，手心之中憑空出現一團銀白色的發光體，莫約照亮了他們這一小群人身周，凱伊又想，好吧，就算對面真的是幽靈好了，我們這邊好歹也有個巫師。  
　　煉金術士舉高了她的手，可手中的光亮還是只能讓他們看清眼前的一小塊地方，凱伊靠了過去，用僅只兩人聽得見的音量抱怨：「您這光不能弄得更亮一些嗎？」  
　　「很遺憾，我沒有準備更亮的了。」對方笑道，又解釋：「施術是需要事前準備的，再說，在黑暗中我也能看得很清楚，平常不會攜帶什麼有照明功能的魔法陣。」現在這個也是因為跟妳出遊才特意準備的啊。  
　　「唉呦…我還以為發光是基本的，在我們東方，那裡的傳教士每個都會發光噢。」凱伊皺了皺臉，沒有惡意地回應。即使各地風俗有異，傳教士和煉金術士應都算是聖職者吧──她知道龍島人是信某個龍神的，便認為，不管是什麼信仰，總是崇尚光明的吧，那麼聖職者會發光不是當然的嗎！  
　　像是明白她的疑問，大吉嶺笑了笑解釋：「對煉金術士來說最重要的是隱匿行跡，不讓對手看透意圖，才能徹底的發揮能力，能在暗中視物在水底呼吸就是最好的印證了，所以雖然也崇尚光明，但克倫威爾並不認為陰影是什麼不好的東西喔。」  
　　「什麼？還能在水裡呼吸嗎？」  
　　「沒錯，這自然是為了方便我們潛伏在水裡……啊──」她說著，環顧這間陰暗的木屋，像是突然想到了什麼，頓住話語，躲在像這樣黑暗的地方？又能在湖面底下待那麼久？傳說中鬧鬼的屋子？大吉嶺正要理出頭緒，這一瞬間整棟木屋突然搖晃起來，木材相互摩擦著發出咿啞聲響，黑暗深處傳來如同野獸齜牙低吼一般的聲響。  
　　地震嗎？不，不是──馬上收回了這個猜測，比起因地震而搖晃，這更像是木屋在發抖，隨從們有些慌了手腳，握緊武器聚攏在一塊兒，並且想要將他們的領主護在人牆之中。然而那名大人出奇的靈活，先一步跑了起來，她熄滅了掌心的光，只有與她距離極近的桑達斯船長勉強能夠聞聲跟上。  
　　凱伊搞不清楚對方急奔起來的理由，只是在一片漆黑之中，一邊在心底咒罵，一邊捉住了大吉嶺的手臂被對方拖著跑，另一手則是緊緊握住了進入木屋前從隨從身上借來的手斧。大吉嶺乒乒乓乓地跑上二樓，在一扇門前停下，一握住門把，卻又放掉，嘴裡自言自語著不是，隨即折返，又直直奔到另一扇門前，這次她一把將門推開，房間裡有兩對在黑暗中發光的眼睛，野獸低吼般的聲響正是從此處傳來，憑本能的就可以聽出來，在她們直闖房間之後，那低吼聲中有了更多的威嚇意味。  
　　「小心！」凱伊抓住對方的手把她往後拉了些，出聲提醒，大吉嶺這才想起來，把手上的光線重新點亮，凱伊終於能看清前方，那是…一隻大狗和……這是小男孩還是小女孩呢？紅色的頭髮像刷子毛一樣硬梆梆地插在她的頭皮上。大狗雙耳直立的警戒著，隨時會撲上來咬人的模樣，看見標的物是存在於常識中的人類和動物，她一下子鎮定多了，然而突如其來的光亮似乎使對面受到了驚嚇，船長擔心領主安危，也不知道那個小東西聽不聽得懂人話？她急急開口：「嘿、我不會傷害你們，好嗎？」  
　　沒有反應，但兩人也沒有受到攻擊，幾秒後，她試著再說一次：「好嗎？」  
　　對方瞄了她手中的斧頭一眼，凱伊咬咬牙，揮手把大吉嶺趕到自己身後去，那人好像想要說什麼，被自己責怪地剮了一眼，只好作罷，乖乖站著。凱伊蹲下去緩慢地把手斧放到地上，向對面亮出空無一物的雙手，又說：「可以讓你的狗狗冷靜一點嗎？牠看起來要來咬我了。」  
　　對面想了一會兒，似乎是同意了，只見那雙小孩子的手抱住了大狗脖子，摸了幾下，然後傳來聲音，說了一聲：「好。」──噢，聽起來像是個女孩子，她的確能聽得懂人話也會說話的樣子，只是腔調有點生硬而奇怪。她走進他們，低頭看，兩對圓滾滾的眼睛從下面盯著她瞧，人類的是琥珀金色，狼狗──那隻大狗長著一張狼犬的臉──的是灰黑色。  
　　「小朋友，妳的爸爸媽媽呢？」凱伊盡量和善地問。  
　　「…不知道。」那雙大眼睛依然直盯著她。  
　　「那妳的爸爸媽媽叫什麼？妳知道嗎？」  
　　「不知道。」  
　　「……呃，那妳叫什麼名字呢？」  
　　「我。」  
　　「妳？」  
　　「我。」  
　　「呃…我再問一次喔，可以告訴我妳的名字嗎？」  
　　「不知道啦！」女孩突然有點兇地吼了她一聲，凱伊有點沒辦法，回頭看看身後，聖葛羅的侍從們也進來了，小女孩抱著狗脖子看似又要緊繃起來的樣子，凱伊趕緊說：「對不起啊，我們只是被妳嚇到了。」  
　　「被妳們嚇到了呢！我們才是！」紅髮女孩不開心的朝她一喊，然而吼完了這句，她卻突然氣弱下來，不安的轉了轉眼珠，視線掃過眾人，最後停留在大吉嶺身上，問：「為什麼人，這麼多人？」  
　　「──嗯？」凱伊和大吉嶺同時狐疑地看向小女孩，這個舉動似乎把她嚇著了，她往她的大狗那兒縮一縮，辯解一般地說：「…是只有妳和妳啊？不是？是？」  
　　儘管不能十分了然，可凱伊能從她那雜亂無章的語法中勾勒出對方想表達的真實意思，就問她：「妳看過我們嗎？在有水的那邊？」  
　　點頭。  
　　「妳住在這裡嗎？」  
　　「…什麼？」  
　　「呃…這裡是妳的家嗎？」  
　　點頭，過了半秒，女孩又急著補充：「我們的。」她往大狗身上比劃。  
　　「怎麼辦？陛下？」凱伊站起來，回頭問：「這孩子一個人，這樣放著不管好嗎？還是要找附近村莊的人們來處理？」  
　　「──船長，我跟妳說，」領主做出一個彷彿她要宣佈大事的表情，凱伊才想到對方好像從剛剛就有什麼話想講，她走近紅髮女孩身邊，說：「這個孩子──」  
　　「──這是十字軍！」小女孩突然就大聲打斷了領主的發言，她抱著狗脖子眾人便明白了她指的是狗的名字，領主愣了一下，隨即和善的對她點了點頭表示理解。  
　　得到回應的那個孩子顯然很高興，就拉著領主的衣襬問：「那牠呢？名字？」  
　　隨從們不明就裡──他們可能更在意這個野孩子用滿是汙泥的手碰到領主的衣服了，而領主本人微微張開了嘴，沒有更多動作了，凱伊注意到，湊過去她們兩人之間「小妹妹，妳說什麼？」  
　　「牠。」對方伸手往虛空裡一指，所有人都是一頭霧水，那孩子又把頭轉回去，面對著大吉嶺「就是每次跟著妳的……」她的眼神快速的在眼前兩個大人和遠處的那群隨從身上游移。也不知道這個孩子在離開群體生活的時候是多大年紀，但是她好像多少能從氣氛中推斷出大吉嶺是這一整群人裡頭最有地位的頭目，便覺得自己「妳啊、妳啊」的說話似乎不太妥當，可她也不懂得什麼其他的講話方式了，有些扭扭捏捏的，音量也低了下來，自己都有點懷疑似地，她說：「雖然看不到…」  
　　「──妳感覺──妳知道牠在嗎？」大吉嶺問。  
　　「在那裡。每次來都一起，妳。」那孩子語氣非常肯定。  
　　大吉嶺沒有說話地蹲下來，在女孩狐疑的視線中先是握住了她的右手──髒兮兮的沾滿了泥巴，指甲都是她用雙手做過各種事情的痕跡。一個人只跟一隻大狗，要在自然環境裡活下來，是非常辛苦的吧，她瘦得骨節突出，身上仍有蔽體衣物，看起來破舊極了，好多層亂七八糟的布料相互包裹而成，在腰部用繩子捆住，材料可能是她到處撿拾收集而來的，沒穿鞋，髒汙的腳上有一些細細小小的傷口但是並沒有被處理──這點就跟雙手的情況一樣。  
　　大吉嶺放下她的右手，又拾起另外一隻，翻到正面來，那掌心上有一引人注意的痕跡，雖然被汙泥覆蓋，卻能很清楚的看見有皮肉凸起，呈現某種奇怪紋路。大吉嶺回頭要隨從們去拿些水過來，接著逕自倒出水來搓洗那個手心，紋路的全貌漸漸顯現出來，竟像某種圖騰一般。凱伊想，如果這是人為在這個孩子身上造成，那簡直是令人髮指的罪刑。而若是先天就生得如此，就十分稀奇了。  
　　「知道這是什麼嗎？」  
　　那孩子茫然地搖搖頭。而大吉嶺脫下了右手手套，那是凱伊第一次看見她的手背，以往領主脫去手套之時，都是在湖邊，那人大概是為了方便潑她水才這麼做，而她們兩人隔著好一段距離，導致她從來不知道對方手上有這麼一個刺青圖騰一般的紋樣，以及──底下那應該是燒傷的痕跡。她展示給那孩子看，紅髮女孩大概很是驚奇，眼神來回在兩隻擁有同樣特徵的手上。領主拉著那孩子的手站起來，看了船長一眼，說：「這孩子是個煉金術士，我要帶她回去。」又對隨從們下令：「我們回去湖邊，準備馬車。」  
　　眾人聽得命令，魚貫走出門外，凱伊按捺下發問的衝動，在最後面等著她們，聽見大吉嶺低聲回答了先前小女孩提出的問題：「牠叫做薔薇果。」  
　　「──薔──薇果？是小鳥嗎？」  
　　「沒錯，薔薇果。牠是隻烏鴉。」

　　凱伊很驚訝大吉嶺竟然會讓這麼髒──這個髒字並沒有嫌惡或是辱罵的意思，只是指那一人一狗滿身的汙泥──這麼髒的兩個小東西進到馬車裡來，而且以體積而言他們一點都不小，本就狹窄的馬車完全被塞滿了。  
　　散開髮辮的白毫身上包著一塊巨大的布，坐在大吉嶺身邊，她把腳往座位上縮，因為她面前的那塊地板已被大狗佔據；凱伊坐在她倆對面，紅髮女孩照理來講應是坐在她的身邊的，但有百分之九十的時間她完全不是以「坐著」的型態待在這輛行進的馬車裡面，她對每一樣東西都好奇的探看觸摸，幾乎是四足並用的動來動去，想把頭伸出窗外，又在分給她的那塊坐位上快速原地旋轉。凱伊得時刻用力將她拉住才不會發生危險，這孩子的力氣大得不可思議，這下凱伊可苦了，大吉嶺竟只是坐著看好戲，一句話的幫助也無意施捨──拜託至少管教她一下！凱伊的眼神彷彿這麼說著，為了防止這頭小野獸將髒污擴散到更多的地方，她已經犧牲了自己的襯衫，用力將那傢伙箍在懷裡，換得一堆汙泥掌印，對方彷彿當這是遊戲，笑得虎牙都露出來。衣服好不容易乾了，身上卻被弄得到處都是汙泥，她有預感待會回到城堡──唉，是的，是回到城堡，而不是回到西弗塔──肯定會被領主趕去洗澡，洗完澡後，她的衣服搞不好還會被偷走，只剩下領主送過來上面都是荷葉邊裝飾的華麗襯衫，她看著大吉嶺似笑非笑的眼神，就覺得一定會發生這種事。


	33. Scarlet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> （2018.10.31發表於百合會論壇及個人BLOG，現搬運至AO3）

　　洗澡這事可以簡單，也可以弄得麻煩。回到城堡中，阿薩姆來迎接她們時的表情，就像是看到丈夫又闖了什麼禍卻絲毫不知悔改的可憐妻子一樣。原先大吉嶺打算親自幫撿回來的孩子洗澡的，卻被妻子…呃不，是被阿薩姆擋了下來，並不是介意那位大人的身分問題，而是鑒於好友的缺乏常識，令阿薩姆憂心忡忡。  
　　「畢竟是大吉嶺大人決定要領養的孩子，不能算是不合禮節……只不過我擔心安全問題。」  
　　「安全問題？」凱伊問。  
　　「…在她剛收養白毫小姐的時候，也曾經一起入浴、幫她編頭髮、就寢前去看顧她入睡……不過這些事情在發生了一兩次之後，就被白毫小姐義正詞嚴地拒絕了，至今仍沒有人知道她們當初是發生了什麼……」  
　　──我還以為白毫只是一名傭人，竟然也是那個人的養女嗎！第一印象在腦中揮之不去，不知道誤認領主養女只是泡茶侍女在這個國家是不是要殺頭的？應該不會，要是如此，這個國家大概已經死去一半的人了。相較於阿薩姆那一副嚴重表情，凱伊只覺得一定又是那個人奇葩的惡作劇所釀成的災禍，她想起滿頭鈴鐺的重量以及動起來就近在耳邊的惱人聲響。  
　　阿薩姆擔下了幫孩子洗澡的工作，而那隻大狗不知怎的就落到了凱伊手裡，「你叫十字軍？是嗎？」這狗還算溫順聽話，凱伊給牠淋著水的時候自言自語地問，原本看起來是黑色的毛皮，經過搓洗之後底下竟然是隻灰狗，凱伊想要是待會帶回給主人時認不出來了那可怎麼辦？好險，在她牽著十字軍來到隔壁的浴間時，牠立刻熱情的衝上前去瘋舔牠小主人的臉──儘管那邊在顏色上也發生了劇烈變化，凱伊當然知道把臉上的污垢都洗掉之後，就會呈現出一個人的本來膚色，但她可沒想到這孩子的皮膚竟如此的白！比大吉嶺還有阿薩姆她們都還要白！難道是因為長時間待在森林和小木屋之中，已經多年沒有曬到太陽的緣故嗎？  
　　她已經洗完了一隻狗，阿薩姆卻還沒洗完一個小孩，凱伊笑了笑，看對方捲起袖子和長袍底下的褲管、被濺濕的上半身、從髮繩中逃脫而出的數縷髮絲和挫折表情，提議由自己接手：「讓我來嗎？我也要順便洗澡，陛下原來就命令我也要把身上清理乾淨，才能踏在她城堡的地板上。」  
　　阿薩姆出去之後她就脫了衣服跨進浴缸裡跟薔薇果一起洗──大吉嶺一回到城堡，就給這孩子取了名字，她一邊告訴樞密守護她的決定，一邊背對著她們翻箱倒櫃的在找什麼東西，那時阿薩姆正在幫白毫擦拭頭髮，聽見領主的話，微微地愣住了，而凱伊尚來不及問她為何會有如此反應。  
　　共浴之時她才發現，這麼久洗不完一個小孩這絕對不是阿薩姆的問題，這孩子好動得幾乎要連她都制不住──也是嘛，畢竟上了年紀了──她乾巴巴地想，大部分人不會到像她這個歲數了才有孩子，都是多虧了她在船上的工作，體力尚且維持於不錯的水平，才能勉強制住這精力旺盛的小傢伙的。

　　阿薩姆回到大吉嶺身邊時，後者正自顧自將翻出來的一件一件衣服往白毫身上比劃、試套，已經沐浴完畢，卻還是只能穿著襯衣的白毫，讓阿薩姆看著看著就對大吉嶺說：「啊啦啊啦，記得妳小時候就只愛看書不喜歡玩娃娃，大概是童年需求沒被滿足，現在就玩像娃娃一樣的小白毫。」  
　　「阿薩姆大人您在說什麼啦！」白毫又羞又窘地想要躲到屏風後面，大吉嶺可不讓，仗著身上仍著獵裝，行動方便，兩三下把對方捉回。那模樣十足像是戲劇中隨便輕薄女人的土霸王…這個比喻可能有點問題，因為看那位閣下認真的表情態度，十足讓人誤以為她正在進行什麼高雅而品味不俗的活動。領主身後的矮沙發上放置了許多堆衣物，樞密守護走過去拿起來看，其中有一疊，完全不符合白毫或薔薇果的尺寸，她翻了翻，其中不乏一些可愛又華麗的樣式，阿薩姆在心裡默默為桑達斯船長哀悼三秒。結合剛才土霸王的想像──小時候不玩娃娃長大了直接玩女人，不愧是大吉嶺大人，格局就是不一般。不管在什麼事情上都是完全偏袒好友的阿薩姆總結。  
　　多虧薔薇果的活潑好動，那兩人甫出浴之時就鬧哄哄地，人還未到聲音就先到了，由遠而近，讓衣衫不整的白毫還有時間可以躲進屏風後頭。  
　　「──陛下，我們洗好了，現在可以踏在您乾淨的地板上了嗎？」是凱伊的聲音，不知道是不是跟孩子玩在一起的緣故，說著這樣撒嬌意味十足的話──至少在阿薩姆耳裡聽起來的確是撒嬌意味十足的。  
　　桑達斯船長讓野孩子把腳丫疊在自己的腳背上，雙手拉著她兩隻手腕，兩人呈現合體樣貌的一路走過來，十字軍跟在後面搖著尾巴，兩人身上都披著一樣的白色浴袍，船長本人雖將浴袍穿得中規中矩，可前襟底下半露的宏偉胸部實在令人難以忽視；對薔薇果而言，那浴袍太長也太過寬大，腰帶繫在了袍子胸前的位置，而下擺完全垂在地上，竟被凱伊拿來包住二人雙腳──哦，這還真的沒有把腳踏在地板上呢──不過阿薩姆並不確定是未經同意的把腳踏上地板更失禮、還是把宮中浴袍踩在腳底下更失禮。然而，耳根泛紅的大吉嶺大人現在肯定沒有心思想這些，見到頭髮猶低著水的那二人，她把視線別開，這想必不是薔薇果造成的。  
　　船長從鏤空屏風的孔洞之中瞧見了只著襯衣的白毫，把領主的反應誤解了，她摀住薔薇果的眼睛，搖搖擺擺的轉過身去背著她們，邊向白毫道歉自己這樣冒失地闖進來。  
　　「妳們怎麼洗得這麼快？」等白毫套上外衣，大家都可以自然相對的時候，大吉嶺問，仍然沒有把別開的頭轉回來，假裝自己正忙著翻弄沙發上的那堆衣物。  
　　「很快嗎？我們明明還玩了一下。」凱伊說，邊彎腰看看薔薇果的臉。大吉嶺非常努力的不要把凱伊那善意的一眼想像成一副母親查看孩子的畫面，然而功敗垂成。  
　　對小孩子的裸體就沒什麼障礙的領主親自拾起幾件尺寸勘合的衣物，給薔薇果試了試，至少讓她身上有一件像樣的襯衣和條長褲，不會裸著身子四處亂竄，「當然，四處亂竄也是不可以的。」阿薩姆接著說，把她拉過去椅子上坐好，撥了撥那頭紅髮似在思考著要如何打理。看見薔薇果終於穿好了衣服，白毫臉上帶著謹慎的好奇神色，慢慢靠過去，看阿薩姆用梳子拉扯對方的頭髮，明明阿薩姆梳頭的手勁是聖葛羅第一強悍，白毫真是佩服神色如常還能覺得有趣就開心笑出來的薔薇果，而薔薇果笑著笑著，突然就伸手碰了她的臉──不是像一般人做出撫摸對方臉頰的動作那樣，而是把手掌直伸出去按在對方的正面臉上，白毫愣住了。這一切被凱伊瞧在眼裡，「簡直像動物打招呼的方式一樣。」她打趣的對大吉嶺說，想要她也看看那邊的有趣景象，不過那人只是含糊應了一聲，繼續低頭翻衣。  
　　「您在找什麼？需要幫忙嗎？」凱伊靠過來，彎下腰，一手撐著沙發椅背看她，浴袍領口幾乎是大大敞開，那枚幸運的金幣剛好就被夾在豐滿的兩團胸部之間──還真是名副其實幸運的金幣哪！領主不禁腹誹。  
　　「…找要給妳的衣服。」  
　　「謝謝。」不介意她刻意平板的語調，船長笑著道謝，又是平時那個無垢的笑容，笑得眼睛都瞇起來了，擠出酒窩和眼尾的細紋，特別迷人。大吉嶺有些惱羞似的故意把一件上面綴有誇張大荷葉邊襟飾及喇叭袖的絲綢襯衫塞進對方手裡，凱伊只是從善如流的接過，還為了淑女著想，自己走到屏風之後，才解開浴袍，大吉嶺抬頭時，就是看到她一隻手臂甩出屏風，將浴袍拋到沙發上的動作。  
　　不過是一件襯衫，為什麼要加上這麼多毫無用處的花邊裝飾呢？凱伊想，又馬上給自己找了答案：大概是因為在貴族小姐們的認知裡，布料越多，就越有禮貌。她利索的套上衣服，站出來給領主過目，兩條腿卻仍然光溜溜地大方展露於人前，幸好上衣下擺足夠長，把那些該遮的地方都遮住了。大吉嶺心煩意亂的點點頭，把一條褲子丟過去。這時，頭髮暫時被束到了腦後的薔薇果從椅子上跳下來，跑到了領主大人身邊，「大吉嶺大人！」她叫道，大約是阿薩姆和白毫才剛教會她的。  
　　「怎麼了？薔薇果？」  
　　「可以摸妳──摸您的臉嗎？我。」  
　　那一邊是看起來都被摸過了臉的二人笑盈盈看著這裡，當然，大吉嶺不忍心拒絕她，答應之後，被一掌按在臉的正中央，錯愕的表情一閃而過，接著沒辦法似地笑了笑閉上眼睛配合。  
　　「妳要摸摸凱伊船長的嗎？」薔薇果放下手後，大吉嶺問她，原只是順口一問，不料竟得到驚人回答：  
　　「摸了哦，玩水的時候，」薔薇果說，聲音天真無邪「其他也摸。」  
　　其他？也摸？等等，這到底是什麼意思──？她第一次對薔薇果不合文法的說話方式困擾起來，大吉嶺張了張嘴卻沒有說話，側眼看身邊的凱伊只是摸著腦袋笑笑。她撇了撇嘴，朝阿薩姆使個眼色，不久，好友便以為薔薇果安排房間為由，領著兩個年輕女孩和一隻大狗離開了。應該要頗愛湊熱鬧的凱伊沒有出聲說想要跟去，她站在她的身後，大吉嶺想對方一定是盯著自己看，她一邊彎腰去把那堆衣服弄得更亂，一邊以交代的口吻告訴對方，說自己先前就已經安排了裁縫要幫她做一件新的船長外套，因為她覺得對方舊的那件不夠像樣──襯不上聖葛羅莉安娜，她故意這麼說。  
　　「看樣子您真的很討厭它，那件土色的大衣。」  
　　「我不行──我真的無法，它讓我、我甚至無法為它找到藉口。」她說得痛心疾首，讓凱伊大笑起來。  
　　「退個一萬步來講，船長大衣至少該是腥紅色的。」大吉嶺抬起頭來看了看，房間裡掛的布幔正好有她屬意使用的顏色──就是那種染料的色澤，她便指了指，說：「像是那樣。」說完，不知道出於什麼樣的衝動，她走過去，拔出掛在房間牆上的短劍，那劍的功能雖是做裝飾用，卻也十分鋒利了，她舉高手，就割下了那昂貴的布料，然後把它披到桑達斯船長的肩上，光著腳沒穿靴子的船長不比她高，這個動作便很順利的完成，把劍收回鞘中。她做了這樣的事，不後悔，也不為那塊布幔覺得可惜，只是一顆心怦怦地跳。那位船長卻也同樣地冷靜，沒有什麼訝異之色，頭髮還濕著的她只是拉了拉肩上布料以免它掉下去，穩穩地開口：「陛下喜歡嗎？」  
　　「很好看──很襯妳。」  
　　「陛下喜歡什麼，我就怎麼穿，即使是這些都能拿來當餐巾擦嘴的襯衫花邊。」  
　　「很好。」領主說，抬抬下巴。  
　　「陛下，我可以摸妳──摸您的臉嗎？」  
　　「──什、不是，為什麼？」  
　　「薔薇果都摸過了。」她像是耍賴一樣地說，也的確是在耍賴。  
　　「薔薇果也摸過妳了啊。」似乎還把其他地方也摸了。領主跟著耍起賴來。  
　　「您也可以摸的啊，」凱伊說：「…還有其他地方也可以。」  
　　「……我要摸臉。」她把手伸出去，才驚覺仍戴著手套，在心裡不優雅的咒罵一聲，把那雙礙事的東西扯下來，扔到一邊。桑達斯船長的臉頰仍很柔軟，她用手指在顴骨上擦了擦，即使歷經了海上生活的蹂躪，畢竟是女人吧，摸起來就是柔軟的──而嘴唇更軟，不，她沒有去摸，是船長突然的就將臉側過來，完全的出乎意料之中，吻了她的手。她驚得一句話也說不出來，只能把眼睛瞪大了任嘴唇徒勞無功上下開闔。她後退了嗎？不然為什麼船長前進了？她輕輕抓著她那隻被吻了的手，她也沒有掙開她。半晌，船長才又開口，把先前說過的那句話再說一遍：  
　　「陛下喜歡什麼，我就怎麼穿；陛下喜歡怎麼樣的，我就會怎麼做。」  
　　「……船長這麼說，是真的不知道怎麼做？還是在問我的喜好？」  
　　「問您的喜好。」  
　　「…哪方面的喜好？」  
　　「像是喜歡被叫陛下還是喜歡被叫名字這方面的呀，大吉嶺。」  
　　「…都…都喜歡。」這聲叫喚太突如其來，領主的腦袋幾乎停擺，吶吶回應，完全忘了要掩飾。好貪心呢──船長似乎是輕笑著這麼說道。領主隨即不服氣起來，這有什麼？自己就是因為貪心，才能像現在這樣知識淵博，這可不是她在自誇──當她抬頭，正要如此反駁，對方卻一把拉起肩上那腥紅色的布，高蓋過自己頭頂、也蓋過她的，世界頓時變成了一片暗紅色，房間安靜了下來。

　　然而十幾秒過去，腥紅色布團中卻傳出領主的驚叫聲：「──啊！名字！糟糕、糟糕、我都忘了！」  
　　「什麼名字、忘了什麼…？」船長顯然一頭霧水。  
　　「忘了幫孩子命名要用母音結尾啊！」她急急地說：「妳告訴我的。」


	34. Royal Mistress

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> （2018.11.03發表於百合會論壇及個人BLOG，現搬運至AO3）

　　「認真地說，我覺得妳擁有一個情婦是完全沒有關係的。」  
　　阿薩姆語氣平淡的一句話卻讓大吉嶺少見的被紅茶燙到了舌頭，她強忍住，不動聲色的將茶水緩緩嚥下去，杯子舉在臉前裝作正在嗅聞紅茶香氣。  
　　「…妳在說什麼呢？」  
　　「以往多位領主都有情婦或情夫──因為領主不能結婚啊，這根本就沒什麼。」  
　　情婦嗎？她稍微想像了一下那個畫面，只穿著浴袍前胸半露、或披著一件前襟只扣兩顆扣子的襯衫，以這副模樣在宮殿裡橫行的情婦…  
　　──太妖孽了。  
　　她放下茶杯，決定以沉默來使話題自然結束，提筆繼續面對桌面上的羊皮紙。  
　　「…我沒看錯的話，這是發火的魔法陣吧。」阿薩姆盯著羊皮紙道。樞密守護說得沒錯，施行煉金術，首先要畫出魔法陣──魔法陣由龍語文字以及煉金術符號所構成，不一樣的魔法陣對應著不同種類的術式，而陣裡要安排什麼樣的文字和符號就是一門高深的學問了。大吉嶺收養薔薇果，也是打算將對方收為弟子，培養成一名立派的煉金術士的。即便在六課之中，那裡面聚集了聖葛羅兩個島上選拔出來最菁英的煉金術士們，每個都有大師頭銜，但還沒有其中一個可以像薔薇果一樣，那樣不經提示的就感知到薔薇果的存在──這裡是指她的烏鴉眷屬。不知道是出於感情上還是理性上的考量，她做了這個決定。然而對方是個獨自在森林裡活了許多年的野孩子，就連世人平時使用的標準語都不會拼寫和閱讀，她得先讓阿薩姆教會這孩子一般的讀寫，自己才能再教她更為艱澀的龍語吧。  
　　而她現在繪製的，是一個簡易的發火魔法陣，這是十分基礎的煉金術，入門一段時間的學生即可施展，即使是這樣的術，繪製魔法陣還是需要時間的──施術的必要三條件：作為交換物、或說代價的事前準備，作為契約的魔法陣，以及作為「通道」的煉金術士本人，這三者缺一不可。煉金術是交易，每一次的交易都要書寫一份契約，聽來合理，在她的煉金工坊之中，也有一些為了方便而製作、可以多次反覆使用的魔法陣，那些通常是刻在石材或金屬之上、製作過程繁複的陣式，來幫助她日常的工作更有效率。而那些畫在紙上的，基本只能使用寥寥數次，依術式的不同，魔法能量對書寫契約之媒介的消耗程度也有不同，紙張這樣的材質比較脆弱，很容易就消耗殆盡。眼前這個說白了就是為了幫桑達斯船長點菸斗才畫的魔法陣，相約出遊的日子裡，每天早上領主都會畫好新的魔法陣，把那小張的羊皮紙捲起來藏進袖子裡。  
　　以效益而言，煉金術士們不會為了點菸斗這種事就使用煉金術──他們會像一般人那樣使用火柴。術式並非沒有代價，通常只有在普通的方法不管用時，才會訴諸煉金術，若不是如此，他們的生活中早該到處充斥著魔法，畢竟人類是懶惰的生物呀。這事從頭到尾，都被阿薩姆用無限溫柔的守護眼神注視著，大吉嶺現在已經不會因此想找個洞把頭埋進去了，反正她承認了自己就是個虛榮的女人，喜歡在自己為桑達斯船長點菸的時候欣賞對方那不管經過幾次，依然閃爍著真心欽佩和驚奇的眼神。  
　　讓船長跟著她們回到城堡的那天，她要求對方住下來了，也讓她帶著重要的親信同住，領主說服自己海盜們待在近側有頗多好處，比如在她忙碌時凱伊還可以代她陪伴卡秋莎進行各種活動。真理女皇表示想在這兒留到參加完領主的生日宴會之後再走，而她也打算在宴會當天，正式地將薔薇果以養女的身分介紹給臣屬──那將會是很費事的一場宴會，從現在就得開始準備。  
　　首當其衝的，當然還是薔薇果本人的課程進度，大吉嶺把她交給了萬能的阿薩姆，至少要先從野孩子培養成能夠見人的淑女才行，先讓她跟著樞密守護學讀寫、文法、正式的說話口吻、社交禮儀、餐桌禮儀、博物常識還有品茶這類事情，一週僅會有一兩天來到自己這兒，從頭開始學一些基本的龍語，還有跟眷屬之間連結的方法──這點倒是不怎麼需要再加調教了，那孩子跟她的愛犬有自然形成的眷屬關係，可能只是在偶然之下發生的，連結卻十分堅韌而強大，無須擔心。大吉嶺想過，除了本就彼此契合以外，也可能跟眷屬的物種是狗兒有一點關係，她認為，做為眷屬的動物是越單純忠誠的動物會越好，單純與智力沒有關係，像蟲子這類智能不足以擔當的生物當然無法做為眷屬，單純這個字眼是與複雜相對。比如說，狗兒、馬兒，就是很好的選擇；貓則不適合，因為牠們太過複雜──而自己的眷屬，是烏鴉，也是十分複雜的一種動物，並非首選。  
　　可這不是什麼選擇的問題，眷屬關係的建立一向取決於感情基礎。  
　　薔薇果來自己這兒的時候，凱伊都會在，這讓課程的進行變得有些困難，因為學生太喜歡她的船長，再加上可能是野性尚未完全馴服，鬧著要跟船長玩的時候可不好應付。要是她的精力旺盛真的令她倆都束手無策，這時就只能請本來工作量就已呈過勞狀態的阿薩姆出面了，做為花了最多時間與其相處的一人，阿薩姆似乎已經掌握了某些控制薔薇果的訣竅。但並不是每一次樞密守護都能剛好空出時間，所以基本上，兩人還是卯足全力的在應付這隻體力小怪獸。  
　　她們經常是在她的小茶室中上課，主要是因為她喜歡以那裡當作跟桑達斯船長會面的地點。因為薔薇果的關係，從來沒有弄倒過紅茶的她已經灑了三、四杯，其中一次還把整個桌子都掀翻了。  
　　「我這是遭到報應了。」翻了桌子的那次大吉嶺癱倒在扶手椅上說，任由薔薇果堅持著以蹲姿待在椅子上才願意練字的決心。  
　　「什麼？」而凱伊攤在另一張扶手椅上應道，因為剛剛才把桌椅復位而氣喘吁吁，同時注意著薔薇果那邊，要是小傢伙開始亂晃身體包不准會晃倒椅子摔下來，壓在午睡著的十字軍身上，那時她得要能即時出手才行。  
　　「我小的時候也難以管教，總是讓十六代頭疼──雖然難管教的部分跟這孩子不太一樣就是了。」  
　　「嘛……」凱伊笑了笑，不好說自己剛才也想著同樣的事──小時候精力旺盛，讓母親揶揄幫她取了個母音結尾的名字真是正確選擇，現在報應回到身上──這下可不知道眼前這是誰的報應了，說不定是兩人份疊加在一起，才如此恐怖。  
　　船長已經將領主給她訂製的腥紅色大衣當作常服穿著，裡面是襯衫和一件半正式的黑色薄背心，她也捨棄原本那條皮帶不用──它造得太硬，每每都橫在她的腹前，稍微彎腰就感覺不適；領主知道後，問她介不介意使用布質腰帶？說著就翻出一條來，說是自己的，跟擁有的衣物都無緣搭配，就塵封衣櫃裡的配件，對方直接把腰帶給了她。在城堡裡活動，遇見其他重要人士的機率不低，船長都是妥善注意著打扮得體，那件外套可以說功不可沒，雖說顏色鮮艷張揚，至少樣式穩重，增添了主人的威嚴，宮中那些大人彷彿也不得不將她當作武官對待，而不是一名海盜。  
　　「那位十六代大人…就是……」  
　　「就是我的監護人，和師父。」面對船長那帶有試探意味的提問，當時她簡短答道，意圖結束話題，而本就擅長察言觀色又體貼的船長，自然沒有追問。  
　　領主大人心虛起來，這股情緒並沒有隨時間消退，現在仍然暗暗懊惱著，大吉嶺試圖集中在眼前的魔法陣上，都要怪她學問扎實，不需思考也能畫得精準，轉移注意力沒什麼效用，跟阿薩姆閒聊，對方又想討論她不情願提起的話題。大吉嶺放下茶杯默默嘆口氣，還是引來了好友關切：「妳的嘆息聲中彷彿有某種非常幸福的煩惱。」  
　　「妳就別笑話我了。」她把畫好的魔法陣塞進袖子裡，該到上課時間了。

　　被真理女皇邀請去觀賞馬球比賽，結束後又一起吃了午餐，凱伊才剛離開，就在走廊上遇見了繼續大公，與對方寒暄幾句，才前往茶室。後天有一場餐會，是為了再次被派去鯨島執行任務的威爾斯親王所辦，領主打算在她回來的第一天晚上慰勞妹妹一番，餐會不那麼正式，也有趁此機會驗收薔薇果已經學習了一段不短時間的禮儀課程的意思。出於好玩的心理吧，領主讓她在餐會上展示幾道海盜船派對中的人氣菜餚，所以今個一大早，赴卡秋莎的約之前，船長就帶著亞理莎、雪曼號上負責掌廚的香霍斯特，以及後者選出來的幾名助手，到城堡的廚房裡探探、試試身手。「真好呢，是石製灶台！」那時香霍斯特在廚房裡摸來摸去，凱伊都要感嘆好險為他們帶路的聖葛羅衛兵沒有一同進來，幾名海盜討論起要準備什麼菜色才好，凱伊聽著，就插嘴道：「我喜歡大牛排。」  
　　「大家都喜歡大牛排，妳倒是說說那些貴族喜歡什麼啊。」亞理莎應道。  
　　「那就是大牛排啦，妳也說大家都喜歡大牛排。」  
　　貴族們的喜好不易推測，但凱伊很確定大牛排會得到薔薇果的青睞，只要那孩子開心，領主也會跟著高興的，當然囉，薔薇果為大吉嶺帶來的，除了野蠻時刻以外，更多的還是快樂的時光。凱伊一走進茶室，就看見薔薇果面前的大吉嶺笑得花枝亂顫，她走進來，脫了帽子，詢問對方如此好心情的原因，大吉嶺擦了擦眼淚，對著她的弟子說：「…薔薇果，妳再說一次給船長聽，『一諾千金』這句話是什麼意思？」  
　　「就是，如果不小心違背了諾言，要用一千個金幣來賠償的意思。」那道天真無邪的聲音還沒說完，她就看見大吉嶺把整個上半身笑倒於一旁的桌面之上。這很好笑嗎？雖然的確是很可愛，凱伊揉揉那顆紅色腦袋，有點無奈的溫柔眼神看著的是那個成人，而不是講出了可愛謬論的那個孩子。  
　　「還有、還有一個──」見凱伊只是微笑，那人好像覺得有必要讓她也感受一下自己的心情，不放棄地說：「昨天阿薩姆帶著她去看了芭蕾的表演，結束之後問她有什麼感想──吶，薔薇果，妳再說一次，妳對芭蕾表演有什麼感想嗎？」  
　　「我感覺──我希望跳舞的人，那些，都能快點長高，這樣他們就不用一直踮著腳了，踮著腳，太累了。」同樣的這次也是，薔薇果話都還沒說完，大吉嶺又再次笑倒於桌面之上。凱伊拿她沒辦法，放任她在那兒姿勢誇張的笑著，由於對方平時的端莊樣貌，她其實覺得這種時候的大吉嶺很可愛，想著想著竟還有些紅了臉頰。這個嘛……船長暗暗謀劃著某些不合禮數之舉，心想如果只有薔薇果在旁邊，是沒關係的吧，畢竟這孩子常常看到下一件事就忘了上一件。凱伊走過去，從後面抱了她，手圈在腰上，十分親暱的姿勢，還用下巴去靠了靠對方的肩膀，才把那人整個抱起來，雙腳懸空。這看在純真的薔薇果眼裡當然只是友好的抱抱和類似飛高高遊戲的那一類東西，要說有什麼感想她只覺得自己也想要被船長飛高高，然而看在阿薩姆眼裡就不是這麼一回事了……嗯，白毫可能也不是這麼想的。  
　　那兩個人站在門口，看著她們瞬間定格的動作。薔薇果看見阿薩姆，興奮的朝她跑去，一躍而起狠狠撞在樞密守護身上，用雙手雙腳夾住了她的身體，阿薩姆被撞得倒退好幾步，終於才站穩了，直接把薔薇果抱在身上的向裡頭說話：「如果需要我們暫時退避的話，請說一聲就好。」  
　　「「不用不用！」」她們趕緊分開來，坐回各自的椅子上。白毫裝作什麼也沒看見的開始泡茶，那著實令大吉嶺被無視得有些傷心，不過阿薩姆臉上「沒關係我都明白」的神情才真正令她發窘，大家都入座之後，便在桌子底下踢了好友一腳。阿薩姆心想這傢伙真是越來越誇張了，以前還不會這樣，這些肯定都是跟桑達斯船長學來的了。然而，這就是她不清楚的地方了，當那兩人私下相處之時，其實她的摯友才是比較常耍流氓的那一個。  
　　阿薩姆帶來了有關餐會安排的消息，現在是六月，話題自然而然就跑到了更遠之後，九月的領主生日宴會上。阿薩姆語重心長地告誡起薔薇果，告訴她時間一轉眼就會過去，九月的宴會上她一定要能夠獨當一面，才不會讓大吉嶺大人蒙羞了云云。凱伊看出那孩子在樞密守護開始說教的三分鐘之內就進入放空狀態，想必對面的大吉嶺也看出來了，所以眼神中暗暗地在笑，她迎上對方視線，也彎了彎眼角，阿薩姆不明就裡，便只當她們是日常打情罵俏。樞密守護一結束她的個人演講，白毫為眾人端上一盤新烤的餅乾，煉金術士師徒二人立刻就被吸去了注意力，阿薩姆搖搖頭，靠回椅背上。對面在鬧騰著，於是凱伊悄悄湊過去問阿薩姆領主的生日是在何時？她應該準備一個禮物或是驚喜，不便直接向本人詢問，當然，不知道的還有年齡。阿薩姆意識到她想要知道什麼，便欣然為她解惑：「九月十七號，那是她的二十二歲生日。」  
　　──竟然只有二十一歲…！明明看起來是一副老練的模樣！得知真相的凱伊震驚無比，記憶的深處，她突然想起，好像在很久、很久 、很久以前，自己嘲笑過ナオミ老牛吃嫩草的這件事。船長不便用言語來表達現在的心情，就走過去趴在大吉嶺笑倒的那個桌面上，變成了跟對方之前一樣的姿勢。  
　　「船長？妳怎麼了？」那人發現了，關心地問。  
　　「…沒什麼，我只是突然理解小薔薇果那些笑話的精髓了。」她說。  
　　「我就知道妳一定能理解的。」領主笑得一臉得意。  
　　「我沒有說笑話──我是認真的！」而薔薇果抗議。


	35. The Whale Bone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> （2019.02.16發表於百合會論壇及個人BLOG，現搬運至AO3）

　　威爾斯親王乘上帆船，準備返回龍島，走水路要比陸路快得多，每次便都是搭船往返兩島。她抓緊了斗篷領口，雖然天氣溫和，但海上風大，尤其在鯨島，一年四季都刮著大風，防風斗篷是每次鯨島之行的標準裝束。  
　　帆張開了，不一會兒就兜住了風，威爾斯回到船艙裡，這是條小型快船，所以艙內狹小，她坐下之後，身側只剩僅容一人通行的空間；小的船顛簸也大，懸掛的油燈晃來晃去，不是理想的照明，於是她閉目休息。在鯨島上整整三周的工作勞心又勞力，加上乘船時間，已有一個月沒踏進聖葛羅城堡了，倒不是想念那溫暖的房間和柔軟的床，在鯨島的住處，總讓她想起待在真理的那段日子，雖不及真理那樣寒冷，樸素的石造建築和木板床，使得這兩處的氛圍特別相似。她一直認為，如果要享受溫暖，必要由寒冷來襯托才行，如果妳感覺很舒服，還是長時間的舒服，那很可能到最後就不怎麼舒服了──正是因為鯨島寒冷潮濕，當妳回到臥房，躺進一條厚實毯子，床鋪裡那麼乾燥，鼻尖和指尖仍稍覺寒意，臥房中的空氣也仍然冷冽，但妳和妳的毯子躺在那兒，成為冰天雪地中唯一溫暖的一團，這就當真是十分舒服的了。龍島溫暖，即使在冬天，她在城堡的寢室中設有火爐，是不能享受這種樂趣的。  
　　所以，鯨島還是在秋冬之際造訪是最好的，威爾斯想，在夏日雖不炎熱，但濕度高，總令人感到一絲絲悶窒的不舒服。鯨島上的人長久生活在這樣的環境下，又沾染一身海腥，或許是因此，才養成了他們獨有的性格吧。而蘭特爵士恐怕對這些都不感興趣，威爾斯親王對鯨島的人民感到親切，但不信任他，他的臉上擺出跟鯨島人一樣的神情，她卻定定認為此人的目光永遠是望著聖葛羅城堡──望著水晶桌的方向，他一定在心裡默默發誓了，總有一天一定要回去。鯨島人的神情像是遊隼，蘭特卻如同禿鷹，時至今日禿鷹已經融入了遊隼的群體中，建立聲望，她知道他在潛伏，在等待，卻毫無把柄能被她抓住，每次的會面皆是令她極不自在。  
　　相比而言，見到蘭特女士時，她總感到淡淡的哀傷，雖然時間很短，她仍記得小時候對方待自己特別好，真要她說，比起格雷伯爵而言她更喜歡蘭特女士，她是個孤兒，被上一任領主收養之後，她仍然覺得自己是個孤兒──這點跟她的姐姐是大相逕庭。現在的蘭特女士仍待她好，這次見到對方來自島田家的丈夫，年輕男人看起來蒼白乾淨，甚至有點嫵媚，蘭特女士應該比他要年長吧，威爾斯不覺得這是什麼不要臉的行為，有人照顧著蘭特女士，她心裡也為對方高興，說到底，這不應是格雷伯爵大人要負責的事情嗎？拋下國家、情人和養女，行蹤成謎，完全是她不能苟同的行為。  
　　可這些人都喜歡格雷伯爵，她的姊姊、蘭特父女、鯨島上的人們都是。退後幾步來說，於公而言，仍然愛戴著上一任領主沒什麼大問題，但現在的領主是十七代大吉嶺，她希望他們能好好地認知到這件事。幾年來在鯨島的工作不斷，威爾斯都要覺得自己除了是御前守護以外，還兼任了對鯨島事務官，她的努力有點成效，蘭特爵士的態度卻也影響巨大。對方是個有能之人，若不總是無心有意地挑戰領主權威，本是可以合作的對象，她已與他深談數次，深知如此。蘭特手段滑溜，長時間以來，她代大吉嶺傳達的善意，被鯨島人民當作 **來自她的** 善意接受了，針對好幾季漁獲不佳的賦稅減免也是，被塑造成她向領主爭取來的結果，她合理推斷這一切都是蘭特在暗中搞鬼，可她這個人學不來什麼政治手段，個性又過份耿直，要鬥，是鬥不贏對方的。最終她只能慶幸被鯨島人民喜愛的人尚且是自己、蘭特真要搞事情也得先過她這關。  
　　這一次的來訪，除了對蘭特女士的婚禮表示關切和送上個人的祝福以外，主要又是為了賦稅問題，這個夏季的漁獲量再一次慘淡，有鑑於她的姊姊對這事態度寬大，每次都同意了減稅的要求，威爾斯原以為這不是什麼棘手事件。然而人到了鯨島，接連跟幾位官員和漁戶代表見過面，又走訪了幾次市場之後，被她從中嗅出了一絲絲不對勁。追查之下，才發現整個鯨島的漁會都壓下了漁獲量不報，悄悄跟海外來的船隻做起生意來，還偽造帳目──至於那是哪來的船隻，她還未能追查清楚，只私自推斷了它們應是來自安齊奧。  
　　工作時，她總是提醒自己代表的是她的姊姊大人，必要隨時以寬大正直示人。針對那些小罪小惡，常常是稍加懲戒之後就放走了，當然，以她的個性，放走之前必會費盡口舌的跟犯人曉以大義，這作法一開始受盡嘲笑，後來卻贏得了尊敬。  
　　然而這次不同，「這是欺騙！」她說：「欺騙就是不對的！」比謊報漁獲更糟糕的是漁會有組織地與海外船隻交易，交易來的貨品除了一些日常用品、食物和辛香料以外，還有一些新造的船隻──看外型就知道，那可不是捕魚用的船，更像是追擊小艇，甚至還有一批為數不少的武器。對此，相關人皆連成一氣地解釋：這些都只是為了漁船總是被海盜騷擾的問題才準備的。然而威爾斯親王很難相信，聖葛羅領海之中哪有什麼海盜，早在二、三十年前，這周圍的海盜早就被他們的海軍掃蕩殆盡；再說她十分明白，漁會是鯨島人民的歸屬，同時也跟治理此處的蘭特爵士深深掛勾。  
　　她狠狠發了一頓脾氣，嚇壞了一大群人，也衝著蘭特質問了一番，但沒有結果，對方很是迂迴狡猾。最終疲憊的威爾斯決定先照原定計畫返回龍島，趁這段時間仔細思考，並考慮找人商議一番，再做打算。她氣極了，要登船之前，還甩下了岡德拉，獨自帶著隨從直奔碼頭。  
　　岡德拉……簡短地說，就是個她在鯨島上認識的男人。已經有些時日了，是在某一次的來訪，有天早上她踏上住處的露臺，發現不遠處的岸邊有一艘小船和一個人影，人影倚著船身，正用手去解一張糾纏打結的漁網，仔細一看，又看出是個男人，男人的手臂坦露在外，很結實，她沒有多想，就這樣看著。可是對方不高興了，語氣兇得很，罵她看什麼看、要看就付錢啊！  
　　威爾斯親王一陣不好意思，抓抓後腦，卻也沒有因此就到回屋裡去，那時她想了一想，直接跨出露臺欄杆之外走過去，把斗篷上裝飾著一條金打的鍊子拔下來，遞出去。男人一開始愣住了，又馬上露出被侮辱了的表情，可能想將東西拍開，但他畢竟是庶民，不敢與她有任何肢體觸碰，就把身體閃遠了表示嫌惡，說他才不要她那種用錢買來的裝飾品。威爾斯親王則語氣和緩地解釋，那不是她買來的，是她砍下敵人的腦袋之後搶來的──來自一名倒楣的真理軍官，都是卡秋莎搞政變時發生的事情了。他們是這樣子認識的，雖然岡德拉仍然不願收下那條鍊子，第二次見面時，威爾斯就問他結婚了沒？他又生氣了，說她們這些女人看到一個男人就只會問他是不是結婚了，而且自己有沒有結婚對她這種有權有勢的大人來說根本沒有差別。而她說：不，有差別的。她說──要是那樣，她會很難過。她這麼說，腦袋卻好像一片空白，就算看見了對面的人漲紅臉頰，也難以意識到自己說了什麼，直到更之後他們之間的關係持續且急速發展，威爾斯親王一直都很冷靜。  
　　她不太想深究自己究竟是出於什麼樣的動機才與岡德拉來往，便趕緊截斷了自己的思考，下了結論：只要下次見面時好好地談談、和他言歸於好就好了罷。  
　　威爾斯親王揉揉腦袋，漁會地窖裡那一批武器的畫面盤繞在心，連耳邊也迴盪著第一次出使鯨島時，蘭特爵士對她說過的話：「我最討厭煉金術士，他們把所有東西都放在天平的兩端衡量，物品可以，人命也可以，他們根本沒有心。妳和我，在妳姊姊眼裡也只是兩顆砝碼。」

　　船靠岸後，威爾斯爬出船艙走上甲板，才發現繼續大公竟在軍港的棧橋上等待著她，吃了一驚，立刻三步併兩步地躍上棧橋，心情幾乎是立刻就變好了，而對面的大公看起來也是一副好心情的模樣──雖然時刻掛著淺淺笑容，威爾斯卻能感覺到，今天的米卡確實特別快樂。兩人邊邁開步伐離開港口，邊說起話。她道了謝，表示這意外的迎接讓自己受寵若驚，又詢問對方好心情的理由。  
　　「您感覺到了嗎？說來還真是有些難為情。」  
　　「難得您也會難為情，我們這些一般人豈不是要難為情死了？您看起來總是什麼都知道呀，那些風的精靈、是吧？祂們都會告訴您，我們什麼秘密都藏不住。」威爾斯有些打趣地道。在真理大陸，傳言說繼續的一族之長身為涅埃阿夫的化身，風之精靈會對之耳語。她相信精靈在世界上的確存在，但對繼續的神明不甚明瞭，不知這說法是真是假。若是真的，可能就是繼續大公時常口出玄乎話語的原因了吧。  
　　「我並不知道，我只是轉述聽到的東西。」米卡勾了勾嘴角「況且那也要精靈們願意開口才行，就算祂們願意開口，說的經常也只是瑣事而已，不過精靈的眼睛不同於人類，祂們所觀察到的事物也有大大不同，我的責任就是細心聆聽。」  
　　「您是涅埃阿夫的化身，不能使役祂們的嗎？」  
　　「因為這是朋友關係，而非上下關係呀。只有祂們開心才會回答問題。」  
　　「這樣啊。」  
　　「不過，要是我開心的話，祂們大半也會開心。就像是今天，祂們就特地告知我您的船會在此時靠岸呀。」  
　　威爾斯聞言一笑，生生覺得有些不好意思「您人太好了。倒是告訴我什麼事逗樂了您啊？」  
　　米卡再次笑而不語，半晌，才說：「您可以過來客房與我聚一聚。」  
　　威爾斯便回房換了套合適衣服，跟侍從們交代幾聲，就往真理貴客們住著的塔樓去了。一進門，她就認出那位僅有數面之緣的大公家眷，米卡解釋：今早真理那邊也來了條船，因為近期卡秋莎心情大好，特別允許讓她過來探望自己。那兩人坐在一塊兒，金髮的年輕女孩還不住給大公餵食物，威爾斯感覺米卡連笑容都不一樣了。她曾經問過對方是否會想念在真理宮中的家眷？那時米卡回答：雖然想念，但自己可以確定她們過得是否安好，這樣也就足夠了。如何能確定呢？她問，而米卡說：「在聆聽的人，可以知道任何事情。」看著眼前景況，即使大公說只要知道安好便足夠了，威爾斯還是希望她們能有更長的時間能像這樣待在一起。  
　　「不如我請姊姊大人幫點小忙吧？卡秋莎總是樂於聽取她的意見。」她提議。  
　　「不、不，別煩勞她，我們已經受她太多招待了，」米卡輕晃腦袋「再說弄得不好，壞了她跟卡秋莎閣下的感情就糟糕了。」  
　　一直以來威爾斯十分疑惑米卡為何選擇屈居真理之下，此時卻也不好再表疑問。政變之後卡秋莎掌了權，大公又對對方的任性勉力配合。很久以前米卡表示，她是出於自己的判斷才選擇講和一途，精靈們並非對任何事情都有興趣發表感想，她下決定也不是對涅埃阿夫言聽計從，她還透露，精靈們將卡秋莎評價為有能之人，所以米卡本人對這名年輕而暴躁的真理之主還是有很高的期待的「或許跟她粗魯的父親相比，她能找出我們兩方真正和平相處的辦法。」她這麼說。  
　　威爾斯親王於是選擇了沈默，跟著吃了幾口桌上點心，靜靜瞧對面兩人恩恩愛愛的舉止。不久，米卡大概喝多了，開始說起渾話，把臂彎裡的人弄得滿臉羞紅，進而受到強烈制止，然而過不了多久，又把鼻尖湊到對方髮畔亂蹭一通，說：「妳聞起來像蜂蜜、乳酪和馬奶酒，那都是最美好的東西，是精靈們告訴我的。」這下連威爾斯都覺得很不好意思了，她出手相救，開玩笑地問米卡那麼精靈們又覺得她是什麼味道？米卡望了望威爾斯，幾秒便道：「涅埃阿夫說您聞起來像是鯨魚骨頭。」  
　　她驚喜地挑了挑眉，意識到現在的涅埃阿夫似乎就跟米卡是一樣的好心情，趕緊追問了她自從繼續的精靈們評價過卡秋莎時，便好奇已久的問題：「那請問我的⋯⋯請問聖葛羅的領主呢？」  
　　「──涅埃阿夫說，她聞起來就像是克倫威爾一樣。」沈吟數秒之後，米卡如此回答。

　　晚餐會開始的前一刻，威爾斯親王這才趕到。依照她的性子，一從鯨島返回必定是直奔姊姊房間，今天則是特例，她優先陪伴朋友。此時才進入飯廳，有許多人已經座落，好在這是場非正式的晚餐會。  
　　此處位於城堡偏側，由於參與者不多，領主選定了這個迷你空間。在威爾斯啟程之時，桑達斯船長還尚未住進城堡裡來，她想或許這是個好時機，能讓雙方熟悉彼此。在城堡內當然有一整個負責宴會備餐的廚師團隊，可今次這些貴族和客人們出於好玩的心態，決定親自準備食物，幾個桑達斯海盜自信滿滿地帶著他們的廚刀進了城堡廚房，忙活起來，除了濃烈的香味四溢之外，菜單內容仍然保持神祕。對此領主幾乎沒有擔憂，就算這群海上野蠻人端出他們偏好的重口味餐點（而且重得使龍島人難以忍受──那倒是不太可能發生），桌上還會有樞密守護的得意甜菜根料理來中和，既健康又清淡…嗯，是的，那個微妙的土味，應該勉強可以稱之為清淡。什麼樞密守護嘛，根本就是甜菜根守護──三餐及每一次午茶都想用鰻魚凍、小黃瓜三明治、蛋糕和紅茶帶過的大吉嶺不禁腹誹。  
　　「大吉嶺大人，我和白毫想要去拿些果汁，可以嗎？」薔薇果拉住她的袖子。  
　　「──『白毫和我』，薔薇果。」她糾正她，然後答允「當然可以，只要妳答應我在一刻鐘之內回來，好嗎？」  
　　再一刻鐘左右，晚餐會就要開始了吧。大吉嶺目送兩個年輕女孩蹦蹦跳跳跑出房門，已經來不及提醒她們別在走廊上奔跑──算了吧，她搖搖頭，環顧周圍，桑達斯船長站在大長桌的另一頭，依然是陪真理女皇談天，兩方的隨從們也圍繞左右。她看到威爾斯親王，眼神一對上，後者微微頷首，就走過來。好些日子不見，領主大方地給了妹妹一個擁抱，威爾斯不無訝異地眨眨眼，還來不及說什麼，就見她的姊姊朝遠處招手「船長──」被呼叫的那個人注意到，意會地走過來，還順道帶來一大群人，全都聚攏到領主身邊來了。  
　　「威爾斯，雖然早就見過了，但我想再次跟妳介紹，我邀請船長過來與我們大家同住。這下妳終於回來了，我早就想請妳帶船長到我們的獵場走走。」  
　　「真是不好意思如此打擾，威爾斯大人。」  
　　「呃、沒有的事…」威爾斯答，總感覺有些心情複雜，又吶吶地補上句：「只要是姊姊大人所希望的，我隨時聽候差遣。」  
　　這時，數名侍者魚貫步入飯廳，打斷了她們的談話，由於是非正式的餐會，所有餐點便不分先後一齊端了出來，擺上長桌。菜色各異，當中有好幾道明顯不屬於本地菜式，十分引人注目，所有人不自覺地往餐桌邊靠。  
　　「噢～快看看我們都有些什麼？這是什麼？」領主表達了她的好奇，海盜船長便擠過身去為她說明：  
　　「這是拌飯──當作主食，這是甜醬豬肋排──水手們會為了它在甲板上打起來；另外這些是小米餅配烤肉、蜂蜜野莓派、玉米餡餅、牡蠣湯、炸魚肉捲…這個不用說，是大牛排……還有奶──噢！約拿呀！一個乳房蛋糕？！」船長用力拍了下額頭「你們這些小土匪，都幹了什麼好事！想害我掉腦袋嗎？快拿下去！快！」她的語氣逗樂了桌邊這群人，連被喝斥的那幾名海盜也笑起來，威爾斯注意到，發覺自己也跟著笑會比較有禮，於是抽動嘴角，邊往她姊姊那邊看。  
　　領主被那個海盜勾著手臂，也一直注視著後者，一片哄笑聲中，她又喊道：「她會殺了我！」說著還拿空著的那隻手往脖子上一劃，領主捉住那手，故作嚴肅道：「知道嗎？妳的確該死，要是妳不讓我嘗一口的話。」  
　　就在大吉嶺將湯匙送入嘴裡，嘗到那一口時，兩個孩子依約回來了，眼尖的阿薩姆第一個瞧見，立刻把那道兒童不宜的甜點端起，行雲流水穿過手臂底下遞給身後的侍者，乳房蛋糕的鬧劇才終於結束。孩子們來到領主和船長面前，這兩人臉上的笑容還來不及收起來──不，本來就沒有要收起來的打算吧，薔薇果向師父報告了她在尋求果汁之路上的所見所聞之後，被帶到威爾斯親王的面前。  
　　「威爾斯，這是我在信裡跟妳提過的孩子。」  
　　「恭喜您收了弟子。」以及終於找到了一位身為煉金術士的繼承人，她微微彎腰看著那孩子「妳好呀？」  
　　「妳好。」薔薇果大聲地打招呼，猶豫一下，還是伸出手來碰了碰威爾斯的臉。  
　　威爾斯微微愣住了，微張開嘴。  
　　「看，我就說了會摸的。」船長對著領主露出得意神情。  
　　「薔薇果，我們說好了以後用握手來代替的，不是嗎？」又好氣又好笑似地，大吉嶺摸摸那顆紅色腦袋，又把臉轉向威爾斯：「誰叫我們是在森林裡發現她的。」  
　　「您去了森林？」  
　　「嗯，去了幾次。」  
　　她左右看了看並排站在薔薇果身後的那兩人，就連小白毫也是靠在海盜船長身邊挨得緊緊的，威爾斯張開嘴，一下子不知道該說什麼，她晃晃腦袋，乾笑兩聲，又攤了攤手掌，引來姊姊的疑問目光，她避開來，向著桑達斯船長道：  
　　「……謝謝您讓姊姊大人愛上戶外活動。」  
　　「哈哈…恐怕並沒有，現在天氣變熱，陛下又不肯出門了。」船長一隻手搭在後腦上，笑得毫無芥蒂。  
　　威爾斯想禮貌地回應一個笑容，卻發現這任務艱鉅無比。  
　　大吉嶺終於發現她的異常，問：「…怎麼了？發生什麼了嗎？威爾斯？」  
　　「沒什麼。」  
　　「…妹妹？」  
　　她咬咬唇，覺得自己回得太急，著實令人疑心，遂深吸一口氣，溫言道：「真的沒什麼…只是跟男人吵架了。」  
　　「──男人？」大吉嶺挑起一邊眉毛「喔……妳是說男人？」  
　　「是的。」她說，盡力使聲音聽來不猶疑「在鯨島那邊，有了一個。」  
　　「噢。」她的姊姊點了點頭表示理解，但她看得出來她其實仍在理解當中。  
　　「別擔心我，我自己可以處理，我們別談這個。有更重要的，鯨島那邊…有些事，其他事…我應該跟您談。」  
　　「妳要跟我談什麼都可以，好嗎？」大吉嶺說，回頭看了凱伊一眼，桑達斯船長再次意會地順了領主的意，把薔薇果和白毫兩人都牽了，暫時迴避。  
　　她難得伸手搭住姊姊的肩膀，兩人移動飯廳角落，背向人群。  
　　「很抱歉，我應該立刻報告的，只是不想壞了好氣氛，妳看起來那麼開心。」  
　　大吉嶺做了個別介意的手勢，然後問：「是蘭特的事？」  
　　「不，這次不是，是整個鯨島。」雖然大概也是蘭特幹的好事。  
　　「好吧，他們想要什麼？更多的賦稅減免嗎？再這樣下去對其他村莊真的要不公平了。」  
　　「──不，更糟，」威爾斯親王臉色陰鬱地說：「我覺得他們想要戰爭。」

─────────  
不好意思隔了很久才更新  
我很猶豫要不要刪去威爾斯親王跟男性交往的劇情……而且覺得自己寫那段看起來好像只是為了說明這個故事的女尊世界觀，斧跡斑斑的好難以接受（雖說如此但最後還是沒能刪掉OTZ


End file.
